Breaking Twilight
by Rebel Nerd
Summary: Edward left Bella seven years ago, and never returned. Now she and their son, Edward Jacob, have moved to Alaska. What happens when the past doesn't stay forgotten? Can a hidden secret force a family deeper into darkness?
1. Beginnings

**Breaking Twilight**

**Synopsis**—Edward left Bella seven years ago, and never returned. Now she and their son, Edward Jacob, have moved to Alaska. What happens when the past doesn't stay forgotten? Can a hidden secret force a family deeper into darkness?

**Disclaimer**—I do not, nor have I ever owned Twilight, all rights belong to SM.

* * *

Chapter One

Beginnings

* * *

**Edward Clarkson**

I've always thought of my father, who he was, how he was like, and more importantly, why he left my mother seven years ago. When I was growing up (though that wasn't much long ago) I had always asked my mom about my father. I would listen intently as she described him; how fast he could run, how strong he was, and how he always acted, as if he could easily fit the world onto his shoulders.

I remember very well, how much I wanted to be like him, for him to be proud of me one day. But that was years ago, and now all I felt towards him was hatred and pure loathing.

My name is Edward Jacob Clarkson, a bit of stretch I know, but my mother says that there is meaning to my name. My middle name is Jacob, because of her best friend, who she no longer sees but always talk fondly of. My last name and my first, however, I don't know about.

She down right refuse to tell me why my first name is Edward, and Clarkson was just a name we made up. My thoughts trailed away suddenly as I glanced at the large building in front of me, it's brown bricks and other seduced colors, did not comfort my boredom of being there.

My green eyes lazily flickered from the ''Home of the mighty cougars'' banner to the sign in front of the school, the letters were supposedly the current school colors of blue and gold. And they were of the large bold kind, something that could easily be seen from up the street. _Kodiak High School _I read, frowning with great distaste, under the large letters were a few school announcements, like the upcoming Homecoming game and dance.

Although it was already October, just the scratch before exams started, I was a new student, in fact today was my first day. I was lucky enough, that today was a Monday so everyone would be starting their week off. However, I was not looking forward to catching up on a month worth of needed work. Not that the lessons would be a problem for me, just thinking about this made a small smile grace my pale face. No, I had a gift—something that would make it almost too easy to pass through high school.

I had a photographic memory, not the normal human one's that you may hear about. No, I could just touch something, a book, for example, and I would know the entire contents without even flipping the cover open. This gift also worked on people, I could just look them in the eyes, and know everything they were thinking, along with what they would be thinking after that.

This however, was a bit subjective in many ways, for one, I may only be able to see people future thoughts up to a minute and nothing more. And if they had a powerful, strong will, then I wouldn't be able to see their minds at all.

My mother always chided my powers, saying how much they were of my father's in a way.-- Suddenly, the sound of engines moving into the parking lot made me glance, and realize that I was still in my car. I loved my vehicle almost as if it was my own sibling, it was a gray Chevrolet Camero, with slight tinted windows.

Although my mother wanted to purchase me a _Honda_ for my birthday, I wouldn't have it. I liked to drive fast, and I would not be shunned to drive the excruciating slow limits, that she does in her modest 08 Toyota Camry.

It wasn't long before the students began to admire my car, although there were other vehicles just as nice (especially the Volvo, and the BMW parked not far from me). I sighed before grabbing my book bag, and leaving the car. The instant I looked into a random girl's eyes I regretted it, because I was hit with her thoughts like a brick wall.

"_OMG he is so gorgeous! I love his green eyes! I hope he's single--"_

I quickly shoved her thoughts from my mind with a smirk, I already saw how things would go, I would be classified as the mysterious new guy, the girls will flock and the guys will hate me. If only this random girl knew my real age, and what I was.

I doubt she would still find me attractive at all.

Instead of going to the side buildings like the other students, I made a bee line to the main office, opened the door and was instantly bombarded with more cougar banners, this time they were much larger.

I had a fleeting thought to rip them away, quickly before anyone saw me, but a middle age woman, with dark black hair behind the desk, had already spotted me. She smiled kindly, and from looking in her eyes, I could read her thoughts of wanting to just do her job. Introducing a new student to the school. Although, there was a small future thought, of how strangely handsome I was.

"Hello, welcome to Kodiak High." she greeted me with a smile. "You should be..." she glanced down at some papers quickly. "Edward Clarkson, correct?"

I smiled in return. "Yes, my mother just enrolled me over the weekend."

"Well, she couldn't have picked a better school for you to attend, Edward."

Ah, so she was even going to throw in a quick advertisement of the school. I could tell from her future thought, that she was, and of course, I wasn't disappointed.

"You know, our sport teams, including basketball and football, are undefeated. Have been for the past year, We are even rooting for a Championship game this year. So, if you were interested in joining the teams, it's not too late."

I gave her a false smile, though she didn't see to notice. "No, thank you. I'm not much for sports." this was true, and a lie together. I really did like sports, a lot, but I knew playing on any school team. Even one that was 'undefeated' wouldn't be much of a challenge to me.

The lady frowned, clearly disappointed by my lack of _cougar _spirit. But nevertheless she quickly threw on a smile again, as she handed me a small pile of papers.

"Here are your welcome papers." she said joviality and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "You're find a quick, but intensive brochure on the school, along with a map, your schedule, and lastly, a sheet of different clubs, and after school activities that we offer."

I took the papers and gave her a quick 'thank you' before leaving the dreary blue and gold decorated office. Outside, the parking lot had filled immensely, and mostly everyone was running into the school, with fears of being late for class. Kodiak high school was very small, with a total of 839 students.

That wasn't even half of the population back in Seattle. Although the small country like atmosphere was nice, and with the majority of sunless days, my mother could come and go as she please in the daytime, without fear of standing out.

It still wasn't better than Washington, though I knew how much my mother hated it there. This reason is why I didn't complain when she wanted to move to Alaska. Without realizing it, my quiet thinking had lad me pass the parking lot, and into the other building. Even though I was seconds from entering my class, I didn't bother looking through the papers in my hand for directions. I had touch them, thus, I already had all it's knowledge in my head.

My first class was on the first floor, ironically enough, and would be U.S History, a class that I wasn't really fond of. As I entered the correct building and floor, I could see that classes had already started.

_'Just great.'_ I thought unamused. _'my first day, and I'll have to make a grand entrance.' _

From my mind, I pulled the room number to the front of my thoughts, _room 105. _I arrived at the prison like door and knocked, relieved that it wasn't a large class.

But as I opened the door at the teacher's _''Enter''_ I smelled it. The smell was unmistakable, I could pick it out if I was blindfolded with a gas mask on. My mother had the same smell, though hers was different, more feminine, this smell was masculine, but not something new to me. It was a _vampire_ scent.

"Welcome." the teacher's voice momentary broke my thoughts. "Mr...?"

"Edward Clarkson." I replied to him, noticing that someone in the room stiffened.

The teacher looked confused for a moment, before realization covered his face. "Oh yes, you're the new student. Well take a seat, class has just started, so you haven't missed much."

I did as I was told and took a seat (luckily) in the back, along with three girls who were currently battering their eyes at me, and a guy strangely enough with the exact hair color and style as me. Not only was this unregular, but he had pale skin which was close to mine, but exactly like my mother's, and golden eyes.

I frowned as I unpacked my bag and flopped my notebook on the desk carelessly. On the other side of me I could hear the girls whispering, but I didn't bother using my hearing to eavesdrop on their mundane conversation. Now that I was ready for a boring day of class, I looked through my mind until I found the teacher's name.

Mr. Garner.

It was simple enough, I wouldn't have to look into my mind every time, to know who he was. Now with the name and unpacking out the way, I began to concentrate on the vampire smell that lingered around me like smog. Being only half vampire myself, I could smell different people, but I couldn't trace them to the person.

So I knew there was a vampire in the room, but yet, I didn't know _who_ it was. Obviously, I thought of the guy sitting not far from me, he had too many features like my mother to not be a vampire.

"Mr. Clarkson...do you know the answer?"

_Damn it. _I reluctantly looked to the front of the class, there I found Mr. Garner looking straight in my direction. Which was exactly what I needed. I stared at him for a slight second before the answer came pouring from his mind like a weak waterfall. Not only this, but a future thought, told me that he was testing to see how smart I was.

"There is no wrong or right answer." I replied quite smug with myself. "Some at that time, thought that the draft was very wrong. While others, were willing to fight for their country."

Mr Garner looked surprised and clearly caught off guard. He nodded and told me that I was correct, before continuing his lecture. I smirked silently to myself, but before I could returned to my thoughts I heard him think something else.

"_Always know the answers, just like those Cullen kids." _

I frowned at his back, not really understanding what he meant. Again, I noticed someone stiffen and this time, I caught a glimpse of the guy sitting a couple seats from me.

His right hand was bawled in a fist, and his face held a mixture of confusion, cautiousness, and suspension. The rest of the class went on uneventful, and I couldn't wait until I was free to go home.

Almost as if I willed it to be, there was a dull ringing noise, signaling the end of the class. I almost jumped from my seat, a bit too quickly, remembering there were a good fifteen human witnesses. I slowed my pace, only being beaten out the room by the strange pale guy. My next class (Math) had no vampire scents to greet me as I made it on time.

It was as boring as History, and I was more than happy when the bell finally rung. Making Mrs. Nelson stop her slow lesson on Equations. I had only one more class (Chemistry) before lunch.

And I was at least happy, that we were doing a practical lesson and not a lecture. Ms. Anderson was a good teacher as well. She even manged to tell us a few things, that I hadn't even known beforehand. After we were done cleaning up our tables, of Chemicals and vials, we were allowed to leave, and I dragged myself to lunch.

The entire day so far, no one spoke a word to me, though I was surely the gossip on everyone's mind. Not only this, but during Chemistry I found, from another random girl, that the pale guy in my History class was named Edward Cullen.

Though I had never heard the name before, it seemed to strike a familiar presence to me. I was a bit surprised that his name was Edward as well, but then I remembered that I couldn't possibly, be the only person with the name. It was after all, very popular at one time.

So I stood in the long, and tedious lunch line, ready to buy some distasteful food that I was bound to eat—thanks to my half human side. I was just about to reach for a plate of pizza, when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned and saw a tall black haired guy looking back at me, with a curious expression. And from his letter jacket, I could tell that he was one of the football players.

"Your Edward Clarkson right? The new guy?"

I looked through his mind quickly, but I only found jumbles. Either he had a powerful mind, or he just wasn't thinking of anything. Though the latter seemed very more likely.

I smirked. So the rumor mill strikes again, I felt sorry for any more pathetic souls, who were cursed to be new at Kodiak in the future. "Yeah that's me, but call me Eddie." I told him, using the name my mother gave me since birth. "I see word gets around fast huh?"

He chuckled, obviously he was a bit more familiar to the rumors than I thought. "I guess it does, I'm Gary Larson by the way." he introduced holding out his hand. "Just moved to Alaska last year myself." he added, proving my earlier assumption.

I shook his hand reluctantly, my skin wasn't cold like my mother's, but it was hot, a bit warmer than a normal human temperature. I saw him wince surprisingly before letting my hand go quickly.

"So." he asked casually, as he too grabbed a plate of pizza. "Found any girls ya like yet? If so, I could hook you up. I have a good plug on a few nice ones."

I shrugged, though truthfully I hadn't even paid attention to the student body at all. Though, now that I glanced around, there were a few decent looking females. Still, I wouldn't be good for any of them, especially when I was thirsty. Gary however, seemed to take my shrug as a 'no' conformation.

"Well if you come sit at my table, I could introduce you to some friends. Their pretty high around here, so with my help, you could be laying with a girl by this weekend."

I hid my grimace at his low tolerance of respect for women, being raised by one, I would never go as far as to disrespect them the way Gary just had. But I remembered quickly, that this was the way most boys "my age" acted.

So I smirked and followed him to a table a bit farther in the back. Sitting there, were a group of five other guys and six girls who were clearly cheerleaders. When I arrived at their table along with Gary, they all looked up, and I quickly heard the ridiculous thoughts of the girls. It seemed I was right in my earlier assumption again, and that most of the girl student body, was comparing how '_gorgeous'_ I and Edward Cullen were.

"Hey guys, this is Eddie, the new guy." Gary introduced while patting me on the back.

"Hello Eddie." one of the girls, a brown haired said a bit too politely.

Soon after her, the rest of the girls welcomed me more than warmly, while the guys seemed reluctant. I knew they weren't oblivious to the attention. But soon enough, I was accepted to what I guessed was the popular, jock and cheerleader table, though I had no sports to my name. I laughed when someone said a joke, and nodded or shook my head along with their conversation.

But I was busy looking at the table, in the farthest back of the lunch room, even farther than our table. I saw the guy Edward Cullen, silently talking to a group of two girls and two boys. To any normal human, their conversation would have went on deaf ears. But I could hear them quite clearly amongst the lunch room chatter.

"What are you saying Edward?" asked the largest guy, a muscled boy with black hair.

"I'm saying that, the other Edward isn't normal. He doesn't smell like the rest of them."

I frowned.

"Now wait a second." injected a small pixie like girl with black spiky hair. "How could he not smell human? If there were any other vampires here, I would have seen it."

Edward Cullen shook his head, clearly irritated. "No, he isn't a vampire, not fully anyway. He's human too. I could hear his heartbeat...it was moving extremely slower than normal humans...but it was there."

A beautiful blonde haired girl rolled her eyes. "You've obviously lost it Edward, I mean, yeah he does look a hell like you, but come on! Your talking about hybrids here! There is no such thing!"

Cullen shook his head again, and ran a hand through his hair. "And that's not all of it...I know your going to think I'm crazy.—"

"Like we already don't?" snorted the blonde again.

He glared darkly at her before he continued. "But...I think he's gifted as well. Today in History, he was able to answer a question, from the answer in the teacher's mind, just like I can."

The last one to speak, a blonde haired boy tilted his head. "So your saying, he's a mind reader?"

Cullen looked lost for a moment, as if he didn't know if he believed his own words. Before he slowly nodded his head. The group was silent for a moment, before, to my great surprise, they all turned and looked directly at me. At that second I was bombarded with their thoughts.

_"He looks so much like Edward it's eerie."_

_"Hey bro, can you read my mind?"_

_"He resembles Edward, but I see someone else too."_

_"I love his eyes, too bad he isn't a girl. I have the perfect dress that could match the color."_—

Hearing more than I needed to know, I quickly looked away and their thoughts promptly left my mind. Trying to remain inconspicuous, I grabbed the forgotten pizza from my plate and took a small bite.

I hated a lot of human food. There was a huge limit on the things I could eat without wanting to barf it back up. The only foods that seemed edible to me were, pizza, sub sandwiches, spaghetti, a few breakfast foods and some entrees. Other than that, I only had the need for blood, which seemed to overpower my urges for human food. I took another bite of the pizza, not really tasting it as the conversation at my table finally caught my ears.

"And so, David want's to throw a banging after party, once the homecoming dance is over." One of the guys, (Chuck, I found out) conversed.

"Hey Eddie, are you going to homecoming?" the brown haired girl who first introduced herself asked. I looked up from my food, and shrugged innocently. Maybe I would play the game for a little while, just so I can find some amusement.

"I don't know." I said, smiling as I gave my next excuse. "I haven't really thought about going, I am new here after all."

Her thoughts were running wild through my mind, I could see that she wanted me to ask her. Her future thoughts were all the same as her current ones. Though a few did hope, that I would rent a hotel for afterward.

"Err..." she hesitated. Everyone at the table, and probably others who weren't, was listening. "If you did want to go...I wouldn't mind going with you." Large flashes of hope sped through her mind, and I almost felt sorry for her, despite the fantasies she was currently having of me and her, in a room alone.

It was odd, how already being my first day, I had climbed so far up the student ladder. But in all honesty all I wanted was to be left alone. I took another bite of my pizza, I knew I was being cruel in a way, maybe even self confident. But her fantasies was really starting to annoy me, and now, I wouldn't mind down right telling her no.

I chewed slowly as everyone seemed to stare at me, it was nerve wrecking to be such a center of attention, even the Cullen guy was watching me. I finally swallowed the pizza and looked back to the girl, who hopes seemed to be hanging on a thread in front of me.

"I don't know if I'm going." I told her calmly. "But if I do, I'll certainly think of you." I even went farther and gave her a wink, which threw her thoughts to hyper drive.

At long last, the bell rang finally ending lunch and I couldn't be more excited to leave. Not because of the English class I had next, but to finally leave the eye sight of Cullen, his family, and the many people in the facility. I still had to remember to excerpt a normal human pace, as I existed the room.

Now with my fill of human food, I was more aware of the heartbeats, and blood flow of the humans around me. I sighed deeply, knowing that it was going to be a very long, rest of the day.

English class seemed to go on for eternity, and I fought very hard not to cry out in agony. Today we were reading on Shakespeare, which was a subject I knew front and backwards. Again there was no vampire scent—which meant no Cullen. I had long figured out, that they were vampires.

I had guessed it in History, but their little conversation at lunch obviously convinced me. Now that I knew, I just didn't have a clue what to do or how to proceed. I wondered if telling my mother was the best way, she would surely want to know. But something—deep down—told me not to tell her about this, at least not now.

Ms. James was as boring a teacher as Mr. Garner, and as she talked about the trials and tribulations of Romeo and Juliet, half the class was either asleep, passing notes, or doodling in their notebooks.

I was the first one out when the bell rung. My last class of the day was gym, something I wasn't keen on attending. I went to the boys locker room to get my new gray and blue gym uniform, I changed quickly, and arrived in the gym room with two minutes to spare.

Coach Jefferson welcomed me to Kodak, with much less cougar spirit then the main office lady would have allowed, if she was there.

Everyone was currently doing laps around the gym today, and I sighed before joining them. I tried my best to stay at a human pace, but they all moved so excruciatingly _slow_. My mother had always told me that I inherited my father's speed and so, I could have ran a million laps around the gym, before anyone even thought to see me.

In the end, we had to record how many laps around the semi large gym we were able to complete, I beat everyone easily, but I lowered my score to sixty, so they wouldn't feel so bad. Especially the jocks who were only able to reach about sixty-two. I wrote my number down lazily before handing it in and leaving the gym room with four minutes left.

I changed into my regular clothes quickly, and left the locker room before it became crowded with adolescence. The air was still cold and crisp as I arrived to the parking lot, and the sky was foggy with a threat of snow. There were a few students congregating by their cars, and some were rushing to make it home before the prominent snow storm. None of this effected me, as I walked quietly to my Camero, the gray car seemed to welcome me back as I opened the driver door.

From the rear view mirror, I could seem more students leaving the building, and in the lead was Edward Cullen. He was looking directly at me with a curious expression on his face. I thought he was walking to my car, but instead he made a sharp turn, and arrived at the shiny Volvo parked a few spaces away.

I rolled my eyes, if our similar looks wasn't enough, he would have the exact same gray color as well. I closed my door and stuck the key into the ignition, the engine revved with strong horse power and I almost instantly relaxed at the sound.

It was silent but the car showed a promise of becoming fast if needed. Looking back quickly, to check that I had a clear exit, I slowly pulled in reverse, and drove out the parking space. I was almost out the small lot, when the gray Volvo pulled up to my side. The driver window came down and there was Cullen, looking at me curiously again, but there was now the same hint of suspension as earlier.

"Do you want to exist first?" he asked me in a smooth silk voice. I could see that there was two other people in the car with him, the short black spiky haired girl, and the blonde boy. Behind his Volvo was the red BMW, driven by the blonde girl, and in the passenger seat was the muscular guy.

I smirked, though I was more than surprised, by his sudden friendly manner. "No, you can go first." I replied, my smile growing smug. "I wouldn't want to hit your paint job."

Cullen raised a challenging brow at me and I raised one back. Suddenly, as if we both thought it at the same time, we hit the gas petals and our cars flew out the parking lot.

In almost a instant, much too fast for humans to comprehend, we were speeding down the street. I served around a slow Volkswagen and quickly sped up, I glanced and saw that Cullen had a small lead on me and I pushed the gas harder. I refused to lose, and for some reason I had to urge to beat him.

I served around another car, and we were now close to the small Alaskan freeway. My house was just the next two exists up and that's where I planned to beat him. The red BMW was behind us, not far, but it was clear that the car would not race against us.

Cullen glanced at me and smiled, cockily, almost playfully, and I wondered if he had been toying with me the entire time. I knew the answer, he could have beaten me a while ago. He was only humoring me since the beginning.

I pushed down on the petal harder, anger fired inside me like flames, licking at me with the embarrassing defeat of being played with. Cullen seemed to know that I had figured it out, because his Volvo slowly lost speed until I had passed him, and turned to the exist leading to my house.

I gripped the steering wheel angrily, almost causing finger imprints in the material. Even though I had beat him to the exist, it was almost a sick irony win that made my stomach turn.

This defeat somehow reminded me of my bastard excuse for a father. Of how me and my mother wasn't good enough for him; of how I couldn't live up to expectations of being his 'perfect' son.

I turned the corner sharply taking me upon the small suburban street of my house, no one was outside and the sidewalk was completely devoid of life. My house slowly came into view, and from the living room light, and the Toyota in the driveway, I could tell that my mother was home.

I parked behind the reddish colored car and quietly sat still for a moment. The cold air knocked against my window, but I barely felt it inside the car, and even if I was outside with the cold, I would only feel enough to tickle my skin.

Finally taking a long breath, I grabbed my book bag quickly from the passenger seat, and closed the car door behind me.

The front door to the house opened seemingly on it's own accord. And my mother was there, on the porch waiting for me to come inside, most likely waiting to hear how grand my school day was. Her mahogany brown hair floated enticingly in the wind as I walked up the stone steps.

"Eddie are you ok?" she asked, not fooled by my facade of a smile.

Her golden eyes seemed to look me over, as if assessing that I was completely unharmed and safe, though I was standing proof in front of her. Then she sniffed quietly, making me freeze on the last step. Her head tilted to the side, and a large frown graced her pale heart shaped face.

"You smell like..." she sniffed again, making sure her heighten sense of smell wasn't betraying her. "...Like you've been around vampires!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I know, a cliff huh? but don't fear, I am currently working on the second chapter! and it should be uploaded before this weekend. I also just wanted to say that this book (or chapter) has been nominated for _"Best new story with a plot"_ at Twilightest fanfics. So I really hope I win!! Also make sure you read/review! I love to hear from readers! and nothing would make me more happy, then to hear what you all think about Breaking Twilight!


	2. Changes

**Breaking Twilight**

**Side Note: **Many people have asked me to post a picture of Edward 'jr's Camero. So, I posted a link on my profile page.

* * *

Chapter Two

Changes

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

My days of purgatory at Kodiak High school changed; when Edward Clarkson arrived to U.S History.

From the very second, I saw the similarities. I not only saw myself strongly intertwined within the boy, but oddly enough, I saw Bella as well.—Just thinking of that name, brought the flames back to my own personal hell, that I have lived, during the past seven years.

To a vampire, days are like minutes, months are like days, and years are like months.

However, for me, the years seemed to move very slowly and insufferably isolated, I saw things change around me, the summer months slowly drift into fall, then the autumn leaves become covered in the winter snow. But I didn't seem to live _through_ any of it, only "being" and surviving, never living life, so to speak. I could only live life, when Bella Swan was apart of it, I could only be happy when I could see her smile, and her warmth surround me.

Now I felt as cold as my pale dead skin would suggest, I truly felt like the empty monster, that I claimed to be so many times before. At first—the few months after I left Bella in the forest—I was angry. Disgusted with my family, angry at the cruel intentions of life, for cursing me to this damned eternal afterlife. I didn't hunt, nor bother to leave my room for months on end.

Esme was practically climbing the walls with worry, Carlisle couldn't look at me anymore, his disappointment in my decisions were hurting him silently. And my siblings just knew when and how to leave me alone to my exile. We moved to different places, San Francisco, Wisconsin, even my birthplace of Chicago.

But in the end, we decided to move back to Alaska, where there would be a new life and a fresh start.

It was the same routine however; school, hide the fact that we are monsters from the humans, leave school and return to our real living habits. It was the same, as my first arrival to any high school, but then _he_ entered, and with him came the smell of something new and very strange. I could obviously sense vampire, the smell was something I was prone to after all my centuries of being one, and living around them.

But just as I was about to classify him, a new scent surrounded my judgment, the scent of a _human_. And even his heartbeat, though I found it very unsettling, was barely beating. It was strange that, with such a slow heart rate he should be dead, instead of walking to a seat in the classroom. I watched him, more than intrigued with his features and attitude.

He reminded me so _much _of myself, the way he carried himself with ease, the way he sat—so much like me—carelessly at his desk, as if he would rather be anywhere in the world, rather than his current place. His eyes were another unsettling feature, I had not seen them since the early nineteen hundreds, they were unmistakably my eyes, the ones that I claimed during my human years.

Then there was the hair, I saw the reddish bronze that colored my hair as well, but my vampire eyes; so keen, had also noticed the mahogany tints as well.

I barely listened to Mr. Garner's lesson on the first draft in record times, it was something I knew more than enough about, then listening from someone who wasn't born until late after.

"_I wonder if the 'new' student knows."_

My head snapped up involuntary, as if someone had spoken to me. I knew from the first person conversation in the quiet room, that it was the teacher's thought. When Garner called on him, I saw the boy turn reluctantly and smirk. Though I was sure he hadn't heard the question at all.

"There is no wrong or right answer." he replied, sounding quite smug with himself. "Some at that time, thought that the draft was very wrong. While others, were willing to fight for their country."

I beheld the smirking teen, with nothing but surprise after that. It was impossible! I clearly was losing my sanity after all these years without my Bella. I had heard the _exact _answer in Garner's mind earlier. It was as if, he went into the teacher's mind and simply saw the answer, a trick I used on numerous occasions.

I was becoming more than infuriated with the boy, I couldn't decipher what race he was, and not only that, but he was gifted with mind reading abilities! There was only one thing I could do, it was something that I hated immeasurably, but I was becoming very desperate to find answers to these unsolved questions that swirled in my head.

I closed my eyes quickly—only a fraction of a second, and concentrated on the small classroom. Almost as if a light was turned on in the darkness, I could hear the thoughts of students all at once.

"_Wow! I hate this class! I can't wait for lunch—"_

"_Oh no, I forgot to text Courtney back, I guess it'll have to wait till after class..."_

"_The football game comes on tonight, the Jets better take the win or—"  
"Cullen or Clarkson. Both are so hot. I wonder if I wear that leather skirt tomorrow..."_

"_Stacy lookin' good today. I bet she's wearing blue lace...I can't wait till homecoming she's going to..."_

By the next few minutes, I could read every mind in the classroom; all except one. I could hear everyone, the teacher, the mundane students. But not Edward Clarkson. I closed my mind and zeroed in on him alone, cutting off everyone and everything else. But there was nothing, it was much different from Bella. With her, there was nothing, as if her mind was blind to me.

But with the boy, his mind seemed to be protected. It was as if a large film of fog blocked me away from him, creating a foreboding wall around his thoughts. I bawled my fist in irritation. It didn't make sense! There was no explanation, to why I couldn't read his mind, the only exception _ever_ was Bella Swan.

I also felt angry with Alice, surely she should have seen this coming? Did she know, and keep it hidden from me? If so, that would explain why she was reciting Mozart this morning.

However, despite my silent struggles, the class continued as if nothing had happened. Garner continued his rambling which was deaf upon my ears, the students continued their note passings or other ridiculous activities. While Clarkson, to my quick astonishment was glancing at me.

There was curiosity in his eyes as he asset my current tense stature. But before I could turn, and give him the look of pure warning and suspension that I felt, the bell rung.

I wasted no time, and grabbed my school props in one hand, and left the classroom before anyone could leave their seats. I darted through the still semi empty hallway, searching for one person. And I found her and Jasper standing by a locker down the hallway. They were talking quietly amongst themselves about planning a hunting trip. Jasper immediately felt my anger and confusion, it flowed off me like waves, but I didn't have time to comfort him as I growled at Alice.

"So that's what you were hiding?" I snapped. "You could have told me about the boy!"

She looked at me in pure confusion, as if I had suddenly grown a second head. I didn't buy her expression for a second. This was what she was hiding from me this morning, and I was set on getting answers _now_.

"Edward, what are you talking—"

"You know what I'm talking about Alice!" I hissed angrily, she should have confessed by now, and it only angered me more, that she was still playing hiding games. " There was a boy in my History class, who wasn't completely human. You should have seen him coming! "

Jasper cut in, obviously sensing my anger rise to alarming rates. "Edward just listen to yourself for a moment." he told me calmly. "What you're saying, doesn't really make sense...now just relax and start over."

I glared dangerously at my brother, me and Jasper always got along the most. But this was not the time for him to test my patience.

"Jasper don't defend Alice on something that's her fault!" I spat before turning back to the pixie like girl. "What were you hiding this morning Alice?"

She sighed deeply, clearly wishing this conversation would end. "I...wasn't hiding anything, I was just merely thinking of Mozart, that's all."

Although her excuse was innocent enough, her face was set in a hard determined expression. I knew then, that I wouldn't get the answer from her; at least not now. I growled at them both before storming off to my next class Chemistry.

I passed through my science class as if I wasn't there, I did the lab assignment alone, and then I cleaned up just in time to leave when the bell rung. The same was for my English class, I droned out the lecture on Romeo and Juliet, (for more reasons then one) and was out the classroom seconds before anyone else. This time, so quickly that human eyes would never have spotted me leave.

The school hallways greeted me with excitement, over the current lunch hour that was now commencing. My family, of course, was already in the lunch room at our usual secluded table, with their lunch props. I picked out anything, not even looking at the food, I paid for my disgusting meal, and moved towards the table.

"P_lease stay calm this time." _Jasper thoughts were of reason and much like Carlisle's at times.

"_Oh no, here comes the sulking bastard." _

I ignored Rosalie's thoughts, as I sat at the table in my usual seat. The lunch room was now filling with hungry and chattering students, but my eyes looked around for Clarkson within the mass.

I found him much later, entering alone but was soon greeted by another boy in the lunch line. I tried again, to read his mind, but there was still nothing but the foggy protective wall. I watched him as he joined a table not far from my own, and was instantly welcomed among the higher 'popularity.'

"Who are you looking at?" Emmett asked musingly, as he too glanced for the reason of my distraction. When he noticed the other Edward for the first time, sitting quietly at the nearby table he whistled in amazement.

"Damn." he whispered almost to himself, though we all heard him. "He looks so much like you it's freaky bro."

"_So that's the boy you were talking about?" _Jasper thought curiously. _"He is a bit strange, I can smell him, but I'm not thirsty at all."_

"That's because, he will never make you thirsty." I replied aloud. "He isn't a normal human."

My family turned to look at me with confused and worried expressions.

"What are you saying Edward?" Emmett asked, already I could tell that he was assuming I had finally lost it, and maybe I had.

"I'm saying that, the other Edward isn't normal. He doesn't smell like the rest of them."

"Now wait a second." Alice cut in quickly. "How could he not smell human? If there were any other vampires here, I would have seen it."

I had the urge to yell at her again, Alice was clearly holding a secret from me. I found it nearly impossible that she couldn't see him coming. Something like this, would be really hard to miss for someone with her gift.

If daily activities like Jasper returning from a hunting trip could be seen days ahead, then surely something strange like Clarkson should have came quickly to her.

"No, he isn't a vampire." I told her hastily. "Not fully anyway. He's human too. I could hear his heartbeat...it was moving extremely slower than normal humans...but it was there."

Of course Rosalie, couldn't help but add her snide and cryptic remark. I tried my best to ignore her before she could even start her first sentence.

"You've obviously lost it Edward." she said matter-o-factory, while rolling her eyes. "I mean, yeah he does look a hell like you, but come on! Your talking about hybrids here! There is no such thing!"

I shook my head slightly, and ran a hand through my hair, though it never lost it's untamed style.

"And that's not all of it" I said silently; successfully ignoring Rosalie's comment as if she'd never spoken. "...I know your going to think I'm crazy.—"

"Like we already don't?" she snorted.

I glared darkly at her. "But...I think he's gifted as well." I continued. "Today in History, he was able to answer a question, from the answer in the teacher's mind, just like I can."

This seemed to surprise Jasper from his quiet observation, as he tilted his head at me.

"So your saying, he's a mind reader?"

His question made me stop for a moment. And in those seconds of hesitation, I suddenly felt lost and unsure. I knew that even to myself, my words sounded remarkably crazy and if someone else spoke them to me. I would have thought them insane. So I couldn't blame my siblings, for their exact thoughts of my current mental capabilities.

Maybe I was unstable, ever since I left Bella in that forest a bit a me stayed behind with her, maybe I wasn't functional as I should? It was such irony that if the situation was different, I might have laughed. whoever heard of a dysfunctional lovesick vampire? But I knew they were waiting for a reply to Jasper's question.

So I did the only thing that came to my mind—tell the truth, and I nodded slowly.

This was the only conformation needed, before my siblings took a sudden interest in the Clarkson boy as well. It was something new to them, a fresh change from the normal—like Bella. While it seemed to push me deeper, into my own hell of questions that was not being answered. I had never been so confused before in all my centuries.

Normally I could find the answers voluntary, or involuntary with a quick sweep through someone's mind. But Edward Clarkson was now, another exception.

I glanced at the table a few feet away, and noticed that he was now looking at our table. I could hear the thoughts of my family, and I knew he heard them as well. But then, suddenly, a new question sparked within the many unknown and unanswered.

Could _he_ read _my _mind?

It seemed logical and illogical at the same time. Since we were, in a way both mind readers, we should cancel each other out. Which, could explain why I couldn't read his mind. But that still didn't explain why Bella was an exception, she wasn't a mind reader, yet I couldn't see or hear her thoughts at all. When the bell finally rung, ending lunch, I quietly separated from my brothers and sisters.

Instead of going to my next two classes—gym, and lastly math. I turned and existed the school until I was in the parking lot. I thought about going to my car and listening to my current classical cd's. But instead I settled on exploring the forest beyond the school grounds. The Alaskan woodland areas was always prosperous, with many wildlife and full tundras.

There was always shade though without much sun, there was no need for any. And with current snow falls there was always a crisp smell in the air. It was cleaner then the summer seasons, and more desensitized than large cities. I felt free as I ran through the forest, letting my speed take me farther from the building, that housed all my problems and questions.

I crossed a small stream and easily jumped over it, before taking off again deeper through the forest canopies. It had felt so long, since I was able to feel so carefree with the natural surroundings.

Even during my previous hunting trips, I only fed before returning to my sullen demeanor. Never once, looking at the breathtaking Alaskan surroundings. I was not only running now, but I was trying to clear my head full of long hurtful thoughts, and questions that wouldn't get answers now.

Soon I came upon the scent of deer, and from the strong and wide range of the smell, I could tell that the animals weren't far, and there were more than one. I hadn't hunted in a week and my eyes were close to black, so I took this as an opportunity to feed, and make Esme happy later. It only took a second, until I found the animals silently drinking from another stream.

Because of my silent approach, the animals did not notice my presence around them; while I stood watching amongst the shadows. I quickly went for the largest deer. It was taken by surprise at my attack, and only managed to swipe at me, before I snapped the deer's neck, killing it instantly.

The rest of the deers noticed me then, and hastily galloped away through the trees, looking for safety. I bent down slightly, said a quick apology to the innocent creature, before putting it's neck to my mouth. The blood was off, like usual—never fully tasting complete as it ran down my throat, and cooling the burning of slight hunger.

When the deer was completely drained, I disposed of the corpse and decided to walk, at a human pace, back to the school. I had ran miles away from the building, so with the purposely slow pace I was currently walking, I didn't return until the last classes were well over. Still I was in front of the large line of students rushing to their cars or the local bus stops.

The sky was overcast with a sure chance of a snow storm, so I wasn't surprised to see the humans, eager for the shelter of their homes. I was almost in front of my Volvo, when I noticed the same gray color, but a Camero parked not far from me.

In it, fully secure with the driver door closed, was Clarkson.

"Come on hurry up Edward." Alice voice came urgently behind me. "I refuse to get my dress wet in snow!"

I rolled my eyes, it was a known fact that Alice barely wore the same outfit twice, and this one would be stashed, forgotten in her closet very soon. I however unlocked the door for her and Jasper who was just now reaching the car.

The perfectly matched couple, quickly sat in the back, closed the door and snuggled together—as if they would be losing each other any second.

I grimaced at their content faces, but took no more notice to them. Because at that moment, I saw the Camero slowly pull out of the parking spot, reminding me remarkably of Bella and her cautiousness. Not fully realizing what I was doing, I too pulled the car in reverse with Rosalie following closely behind, in her ostentatious BMW.

He was just about to leave the parking lot, when I rolled down the window and for the first time, despite my previous ominous thoughts, I spoke to him.

"Do you want to exist first?" I asked in a voice normally reserved for not scaring humans, though I doubted, for some reason, that Clarkson would be scared easily.

He smirked for a moment. "No, you can go first." his smile then grew very smug as he added. "I wouldn't want to hit your paint job."

For the first time since he'd arrived, his comment made me relax in his presences. Not angry, or suspicious but naturally relaxed without any questions. I could feel Alice and Jasper eyes on me from the back seat, and I was well aware of the line of cars that was forming behind us.

"_What are you gonna do Edward?" _Emmett's thought reached me from Rosalie's car. _"You act like_ _your going to race him or something."_

I suddenly turned that idea in my mind quickly, I hadn't race anyone since Emmett first bought his jeep a bit longer than nine years ago. And I was always a fan of Camero's, though I never thought of purchasing one for myself. So I was evenly curious, in the power the other car possessed.

I turned to the boy again, and raised a challenging brow. I hid my slight excitement when he raised one at me as well, and in that second I pushed the gas petal. My Volvo was as fast, as the first day I bought it, even a bit more, with the tune ups Rosalie added over the years. I moved easily around the slow cars in my way, and was equally surprised when Clarkson did the same.

"_Damn bro! The other Edward is good!" _Emmett thought excitedly, I knew he regretted riding with Rosalie now, who was a bit far from the action, in fear for her car. I had to agree with my brother as I served around a SUV, who's driver was currently on the phone.

Even though my car had a good lead, I knew it wasn't permanent.

And as I expected, his Camero easily caught up to me and took a slight lead, as we neared the Alaskan freeway. But I had to admit grudgingly, that I had been holding out since the beginning. I didn't dare use the car's full speed against him, and when I turned, my face must have showed it, because I saw hot anger in his green eyes.

"You've made him angry." Alice scowled me shamefully, from the backseat. "And I don't blame him, you were letting him win the entire time."

"That's not true." I defended, though I knew my sister was correct. I had let him basically take the freeway, not even challenging to take the lead. "I-I-just didn't want him to...get hurt." I added silently, as I slowed my car to something of the normal speed limit. I watched as he continued without me, and turned at the next intersection.

"_Well, that was more than pointless." _Rosalie thought with pure boredom, as she drove her car on the side of mines. Emmett's thoughts were the complete opposite, he was busy commending Clarkson on his driving skills.

"_Not once did he get shaky...thought he was gonna crash with that Volkswagen. But man not even close--"_

I continued along the freeway, until we reached the much larger highway which connected to many different parts of Kodiak.

My family currently stayed in the small town of Chiniak, approximately 45 miles, away from the city. It was very old fashioned in a way, with more bay's and cliff tops. Though we lived far from the bed and breakfasts, that had established there, and instead we were deeply settled in the woodland areas.

After a somewhat short drive (well at least to me) we arrived at the partially paved road, which was filled with hairpin turns, steep hills and grand views of coastline and mountains. The drive would normally take an hour, but I easily drove through in less than thirty minutes. And instead of turning at a small fork, which would have taken me to the shop areas. I turned down a small opening in the road, much too distant for human eyes.

Our house stood large amongst the trees at a clearing, behind the unpaved road. It looked similar to our home in Forks, though instead of clear window walls, they were replaced with lodging wood. Giving the house a cabin like feel—which was sorely Esme idea.

I slowed down as I parked my car inside the large opened garage, with Rosalie doing the same on the side of me.

"You shouldn't have let him win so easily." said Emmett, the second he was out the BMW. "I think he could have beaten you."

I smirked at the comment, but didn't respond as I entered the side door of the garage, leading to the very spacious living room. We all went our separate ways then. Alice and Jasper walked around the house, heading to the nearby bay areas. While Rosalie and Emmett stayed in the garage, so they could add some new ridiculous feature to Emmett's already feature packed jeep.

And I, went to my room, where I planned on being alone until someone came to disturb me.

From the lack of thoughts in the house, I could tell that Esme was probably in the nearby forest. And because Carlisle was a doctor at the local Providence Medical Center, he wasn't coming home until late in the evening. I moved slowly up the grand staircase, until I arrived to the third floor, where my room was currently located.

It looked exactly like the room in Forks, a large and impressive collection of music littered the shelves, the only real difference was the black futon that was located in the corner. And of course, the lack of glass windows; though my room did connect to a balcony overseeing the mountains.

My eyes glanced over the music collection until I spotted _'claire du lune'_ something I hadn't listened to in seven years, though it was once one of my favorite pieces. The music played softly through the surround sound speakers, and I relaxed on the futon. If I closed my eyes while the music was playing, I could almost picture Bella standing somewhere in the room, smiling as the piano played a new softer melody.

Her beautiful brown eyes would grace me, and I would stand up and twirl her around, making sure her clumsiness didn't result to her falling. But when I opened my eyes, I found myself, once again alone in the room, with only my music to keep me company.

I sighed deeply before standing, and promptly shutting off the music.

I was just about to return to my couch when I heard it. I could hear a new group of thoughts, that was familiar, but not of my siblings or mother. Suddenly, I realized many things at once, as the group of vampires grew closer to the house. One, this was the secret Alice was keeping from me since this morning.

And two, something happened within the Denali clan, that made them arrive with nothing but panicked and urgent thoughts. But Irina was the one who caught my attention the quickest, her mind was full of worry for her long missing mate Laurent. It seemed he made a trip to Forks after we departed, and he never returned.

My thoughts were completely on Bella and her current safety as the door downstairs opened. Though I didn't care who entered, I was already making plans to leave for Forks Washington.

There I planned to find Isabella Swan, and bring her back with me.

* * *

**A/N:** Well just like I promised, here is the second chapter. I am currently working on the third, which should be ready for your reading pleasure by Sunday. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and encourage everyone who hasn't...to do so. (Because I really like reading them, and they make me happy inside!) Well until then...off to the next chapter, shall we?


	3. Love & Hate

**Breaking Twilight**

**

* * *

**Chapter Three

Love & Hate

* * *

**Edward Clarkson**

"You smell like..." she sniffed again, making sure her heighten sense of smell wasn't betraying her. "...Like you've been around vampires!"

I stared blankly at my mother, as I stood on the last step of our house. From her composed but intense stare, I knew she was waiting for me to contradict her in some way. But I couldn't, lying especially to her was something I hated to do profoundly, but I couldn't tell her about the Cullen's—at least not yet.

"Eddie, what did you do at school today?" she asked casually, but I could clearly hear the warning undertone. "Or better yet..._who_ were you around?" she added.

I turned my eyes from her accusing face as I responded. "I didn't do anything at school, just another boring regular day."

As our conversation continued, snow began to fall slightly, mixing with the cold Alaskan winds. Though this didn't effect us, as I tried to find something interesting, in the cracks of the stone stairs. She was silent for a moment, before I heard her sigh.

"Well, you better get inside before you get cold." she mumbled, though she knew that wouldn't happen. When I finally looked up, I saw her glancing at me with a 'this is far from over' look but said nothing else as she went inside the house. And her expression said exactly what I already knew.

My mother was not known for letting things go easily, she also had a rather nasty knack for discovering things you'd like to keep hidden. But nevertheless, I breathed in deeply, relieved that the battle was over, for now. But I knew she would bring the subject up again. Most likely before the day was even over. I followed her inside, and was instantly warmed by the crackling fire, blazing merrily in the living room fireplace.

Our house was simply modern, with brown leather couches. Wooden floors with throw rugs, polished maple tables and a living room glass cabinet full of china that never gets used.

There were only two floors, the main part which was the location of the kitchen (another thing that hardly get's used), living room, a dinning room, and a small room with the only purpose of storage. The upper floor was reserved for the four bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms. And a study my mother rarely used, except for the days before she left for her business trips.

"Have you gone hunting yet?" Mom voice called, she was already sitting in her favorite couch in the living room, with a worn out book in her lap.

I paused at her question, wondering if it was meant to trick me. Surely if I said no, she would want to accompany me. And that would only lead to finishing our earlier discussion. But if I said yes, then I would miss out on a night of hunting which I really needed. I was at a lost.

"No." I replied hesitantly, before adding. "But I think I'll go alone, I need to clear my head for a while."

There was silence for a moment, and I was just about to celebrate my victory before—

"You know what, I think I'll come with you." she replied while putting her book away. "I read in the paper today, that there were a few attacks in Fairbanks...it wouldn't be long before the attackers came here."

I rolled my eyes at her clear approach of parenting. "Mom, I'll be alright...I mean it's not like they could catch me anyway. I have my dad's speed remember?"

I instantly regretted saying this, because her golden eyes suddenly sparked with an ancient sadness, that forced me to look away.

"I'm sorry mom...I shouldn't have said that, I forgot—"

"No—no it's alright Eddie." she interrupted me soothingly, though her voice held the sadness her eyes expressed earlier. "You know, if you want to go alone...that's fine. I have some paper work to catch up on anyway. I'll just go tomorrow while your at school."

The deflated tone in her voice now, made it harder for me to stand in the same room with her. I suddenly hated myself, for letting those words slip from my mouth. With my haste to leave my mother behind, I had forgotten how sad she became at the mere mention of my father.

That's one of the reasons he hadn't been brought up in over two years. I glanced at her for moment, but she no longer looked back at me as she stood up, and promptly went up the stairs to her room.

The last thing I heard was her room door close quietly.

I stood silent for a moment, before sighing deeply and grabbing my keys, from the television stand. I thought about going to my mother's room, just to apologize again. But I thought better of it, and instead left the house into the now dark evening.

The snow was falling harder now, though the wind had died away to a mere breeze. I stuffed my hands inside my jacket pocket for some unneeded warmth, as I entered the edge of the forest that surrounded our house.

I mused that, despite being able to do many things, hunting was the one activity I always did wrong.

Unlike my mother, who was surprisingly graceful at the act, despite her human years of clumsiness. I could never attack a animal without leaving with some kind of badly bruised scratch, and torn clothes. Unlike full vampires, I bruised like any other human, though my cuts and scrapes healed in a matter of minutes.

One time, a few years ago when I was four, (though I really looked around thirteen) my mother had bought me a brand new bike, and unlike a car, I strangely could not operate it at all.

So in result, I crashed into a tree and badly hurt my arm. Any normal human would have needed stitches or probably more. But my arm heeled itself in a matter of two minutes, though my mother still wouldn't let me ride the bicycle again.

It took her a few months before she finally gave up, and allowed me to drive a car.

As I walked farther pass the opened boundary of the forest, the tall trees blocked out any chance of light from the darting sky. And so, it would have been impossible for a human to see pass the few acres of soggy forestry.

However, with my more then normal eye sight, I could easily see miles as if they were centimeters. Everything around me was eerily quiet and content, almost as if nature itself was oblivious to my trespassing. I knew however, that it wouldn't be long before my mother started to worry, and when that happened she wouldn't hesitate to come find me. So my slow pace transfigured into a run, as I darted around the trees as if they weren't there.

I quickly felt the adrenaline rush as my speed increased, and soon everything around me was a blur, though I knew exactly where and when to dodge a tree or a shrub. I only paused when the scent of an animal, finally filled the air around me. I instantly knew a bear was nearby, and I was proven correct, when a farther trail pointed the smell east.

A smirk crossed my lips at the thought of having a bear tonight, although they weren't my favorite. It was still very rare to find a bear in these parts of the forest, especially during upcoming snow storms.

I took off east in a lazy run, until the scent grew stronger, and eventually led to an 880 pound male bear. It was currently scouting the surrounding area for food, and only noticed my presence when I stepped out the trees. The large mammal glanced at me for a short second, before returning to it's current activity, of looking for rabbits and other smaller animals.

"Come on, let's see what you got bear." I taunted the beast, before pushing it into a tree. It hit the bark with a large clash, before picking itself up and roaring loudly. This was the funnest part of the hunt to me, making sure the meal was worth it. If I was going to kill the animal in front of me, I was going to at least give it a chance to survive.

The bear ran towards me—teeth bared, and swiped violently, though I easily dodged the attack.

"That's all you've got!" I asked it tauntingly, as I pushed the bear again, though this time a lot softer than before. It stumbled over, dazed slightly, before it roared again. This time angrier and far more violent. It's paw aimed at me again, and this time succeeded in scratching me deeply across the chest.

My jacket and shirt was destroyed instantly, and on my bare skin were three very deep, and painful looking gashes. I knew I would have to wait, until my wound healed before returning home. Because if my mother seen me, her heart would restart again. Just so she could have a heart attack.

The pain was very low then the scars would suggest, I did feel a slight pain but nothing more then a sting. Although I was hardly hurt, I knew it was time to end this small war, I could go on all night. But eventually the bear would stop fighting, and simply run away.

This was the part of the hunt that I hated, this was the part where I would have to end the animals life just to feed my own hunger. I sighed in slight regret, before grabbing the large animal by the leg and swinging it hard into another tree. This time I heard a slight 'crack' and knew that the poor bear was dead.

For the first time that day, I felt the venom pool in my mouth, and the slight burning in my throat. I lost myself slightly, as I jumped on top of the dead animal and began drinking heavily, from it's exposed neck.

The one prominent thing I shared with full vampires was my venomous bite, it was one of the reasons that my mother kept me away from daycare's, and other children related affairs.

Just a bite from me— the half vampire, could turn a human into a blood drinking feen. Though I wasn't sure if they would become full or half like me.

Bears always had the best blood from the other animals, excluding other large predators such as lions. And from the slight sweeter taste, I could tell that this bear had just ate it's own dinner not long ago.

By the time I was done draining the large animal, I was completely full, and my wound was healed. Though my shirt and jacket would have to be replaced.

I returned home in a much quicker speed then I attended, and opened the front door to find my mother, once again in the living room. When she looked up from her book, the first thing she stared at was my ripped clothing.

"Eddie..." she chided disapprovingly. "What have I told you about playing with the animals? One of these days, you are going to get a injury that won't heal so easily."

She had been telling me the same thing for years, so I only half listened as I took a seat on the couch. My mother continued to stare oddly at me for a moment, and I saw a passing emotion in her eyes, though I couldn't decipher it. She surprised me when she suddenly slammed her book shut.

"You look _so_ much like him in this light." she told me quietly, and I instantly knew who she meant. "So much like him, from the attitude to the looks."

I sighed deeply, knowing that it was time to change the subject. "Mom, how about we talk about something else?" I wouldn't have minded, what she talked about, it could have been my day at school, anything. As long as I could take away the pain currently in her eyes.

She shook her head at my request. "No...you deserve to know Eddie...for too long I have tried to shelter you from my past."

I sat obediently quiet as I waited for her to speak again. She looked as if she was struggling for words.

"I loved him." she continued after a few seconds of silence. "He was everything, and more." she then paused before chuckling. "I thought, I was the luckiest girl in the world, when I was around your father. Though I could never understand, and still don't, why he wanted me. I was always so plain and unoriginal."

I grimaced at the way she described herself, but I reluctantly kept my silence as my mother continued. I could tell that she needed to get this conversation off her chest. Maybe after this, she might be able to talk about her past, without becoming depressed.

"I still remember like it happened yesterday." she whispered, her eyes taking on a new level of pain. "The day I turned eighteen, the day everything changed...the night me and your father—"

"Mom please." I interrupted with slight disgust. The last thing I wanted to hear, was of the night my parents conceived me.

She smiled slightly, though her eyes remained saddened. "Well, I knew something was wrong...he always had strict rules about our physical relationship, but that night there were none. I should have known, that he was only giving me what I wanted, because he planned to leave me."

I had heard more than I needed to hear, before I stood up ready to leave. But was quickly halted by my mother's pleading voice.

"Please Eddie, just let me finish. I know you may hate him now. But understand before you judge him...he was a good person—"

"How can you take up for him mom!?" I asked loudly, more than angry. "He left you...he left US! There was no reason for him to leave! He just didn't give a damn!"

I had never swore in the presence of my mom before, I may have thought a few select words when I was angry at times. But never had I said them out loud in front of her. Bella (Clarkson) Swan, looked at me utterly surprised for a second, before she sighed defeated.

"I can't help but defend him Eddie" she told me exasperatedly. "There's still apart of me that love him, even to this day...I-I-know I'm a fool...but I—just can't get over him. No matter how hard I try."

I stared purposely at the polished wooden floor, I just couldn't look at my mother at the moment. She had angered me more than she thought, with her last comment. I just couldn't understand how she could love him, after all he'd done, after all he _didn't_ do. I felt slightly betrayed that, after all my years of hating my father, my mother always felt the opposite. It was childish I knew, but I was only ''seven'' years old after all.

My mother sighed again, as she placed her book on the couch's arm rest. "It's getting late, and you have school tomorrow." she reminded me. "So it's time for all the half human, young men to go to bed."

I knew this was her way of sliding the conversation to less hurtful waters. I also knew that she felt guilty, even when things weren't her fault, she always found ways to make herself the blame. Although it isn't as often as it use to be, I could still see the regret in her eyes, especially when she looked at me.

Not, regret for having a child at such a young age. But regret that 'she' was the reason my father left. Me growing up without a dad, hurts her more then she will admit.

While my mom opened her worn book again, and turned a page. I stretched, only realizing then, that I was more tired then I originally thought.

"Told you, it was time for bed." she muttered smugly, giving me the first real smile all day. She always have a thrill of happiness when she was right.

I smirked. "goodnight mom." Before heading towards the staircase. But before I could fully reach the landing to the second floor, I head her say.

"Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about our conversation earlier Eddie...Tonight your safe, but tomorrow after school, there's going to be a _long_ talk."

I frown knowing that she was now serious, and I could expect nothing less. I finished the small flight of stairs and entered the rather long carpeted hallway.

On the wall were random pictures of me through my short years, and some even, of mom and her long lost friends from La Push. I had tried many times to find my father among the mist of photos. But then realized that my mother had not dared, to place him anywhere for me to see.

"Mom where's the pictures of dad?" A toddler version of myself asked his mother with concern.

She looked stricken for a moment before she replied. Placing me on her lap. "Eddie, it's best that we don't have pictures of daddy around...but I can tell you about him."

And that was when I had finally found out, what my father was. Why I was "special" and why I could not play with the other children.

This memory stayed in my mind, a bit longer as I stared at a picture of myself, a few days before my mother gave me this specific talk. In it, I was holding a stuffed dog, (that I had named Rosco) and was grinning wildly, as the man at the local photo department took the picture.

Although, honestly, that was only a few years ago, it felt so long.

I actually looked like a regular little boy, lost hopelessly in the dreams of toys and action figures. Never before had I regretted what I was, until now. Because while most children had a while, before they grew up into responsibilities. I had only seven years, and even now I grew, though much slower then when I was first born.

Instead of being a real seven year old, playing with other children during recess, and enjoy life carelessly. I instead looked seventeen, in high school and utterly confused with myself.

I glanced at the picture a little while longer, pure longing in my eyes. Before I looked away and continued for my room, which was located at the end of the long hall.

My living space, as I called it, was quite simple though very large, without any posters of rock bands or half naked girls. Instead the walls were clean with a dark almost black blue paint, with gray carpet, and a large king sized bed.

I did however have other essentials, such as the 42' inch flat screen tv. A flat screen computer compacted with black desk and office chair. And, of course my own blue walled bathroom which connected to my room alone.

The only speck of originality that I was forced to include—thanks to my mother—was a grand piano that was an elegant black. As soon as I was able to walk and talk, my mom insisted that I take piano lessons, though never explaining why. Only three years ago, did I fully learn how to compose any music.

Finding that I had a bit of time, before my human side kicked in and forced me to need sleep. I walked to the piano and decided to play a new piece that I had just finished two days ago.

Taking a seat quietly on the black leather bench, I moved my fingers against the keys, creating a random, non-purpose sound. Because of my more than normal hearing, I heard my mother tense slightly in the living room, something she always did when I played.

Massaging my fingers quickly, I finally played the first note. Finding it satisfactory to the music sheet I created, I started with the next note, and let the sound flow into the pattern of the song. My fingers hit each key with accuracy, and I soon found myself letting the sound grow into something different.

It was strange at first, more softer and light compared to the slight aggressive tone before. And then I increased to the next note, raising the tone into a more complex rhythm. It was about thirty seconds into the song, that I realized what I was playing. It was a song my mother played for me many times, from an old cd of hers.

The song instantly struck my curiosity, and after many seconds of silence. She finally reviled that my farther composed the song for her, it was the first time I played it. But I didn't stop, and I finally let the song fall into a more louder rhythm and the complexity grew as I reached the bridge of the song.

The music flowed through my room in a perfect melody of keys, I felt exhilarated to be playing something new—and grudgingly admitted—that my father had created a very magical song, that could captivate very easily. It was then, however, that I heard very quiet footsteps, climbing the stairs and heading in my direction.

My mother had suddenly appeared in my room, though she did not say anything, instead she stood by the wall and watched intently.

The song had fully grown rather loud and expressive as it reached the climax, and the song began to slowly grow to a close. From the corner of my room, I saw my mother close her eyes and smile softly, as if she was somewhere else. Her head began to move slowly with the music that now once again, grew to even more softer tones.

My fingers touched the last few keys as the song broke into a small silence and continued with the melody. And then finally I ended it with a slow and graceful note, which seemed to move around the room longer until finally, the room was silent.

It was still so hard to believe that I had played the song, something my father had wrote. And in a strange way, it felt comforting, that I could resemble something he had composed years ago.

My mother was more silent then the room, as her eyes stayed closed, and mouth remained in a smile. I stared at her, wondering what she could possibly be thinking about. Was she even thinking at all? or merely reminiscing of her long lost boyfriend. One of the nagging points of my gift, was that I could not read my mother thoughts at all.

The main reason for this, was because, she herself had a gift. When she became a vampire, she was able to shield herself, and others, from the gifts of other vampires.

The Volturi was more than interested in her, and even to this day, she worried that they would find us. Especially me, I figured they wouldn't be too happy to see, that their kind had mixed with what they called 'food' or humans and created; a hybrid child.

It was with these thoughts in my mind, that my mother finally stirred, and her golden eyes opened and looked directly at me.

"So beautiful." she told me quietly, her smile never wavering. "It sounds so perfect." she added, though more to herself than me.

I smiled slightly, and tilted my head. "It's a captive piece." I admitted. "He must have been a very good pianist."

"He was, but then again, he was talented in everything. He never did _anything_ wrong."

I frowned, wanting to add something to that false statement, but thought better of it. My mother was actually smiling for once, and so I would gladly keep my words to myself.

She moved closer to me and the grand piano, her eyes examined the beautiful craftsmanship of the large instrument. And when she was close enough, she took a seat by me on the leather covered bench, and glanced at the keys. Her smile grew brighter as she finally looked at me.

"Have you composed anything yet, Eddie?"

Her question caught me slightly off guard. Although I had created two pieces so far, my mother had never asked me about the piano. Not since she first suggested that I learn to play.

"I have created two so far." I admitted. "But I doubt you want to hear them, it's just meager, compared to the music dad made for you."

For the first time her smile faded. "Eddie, I would love your music no matter what."

I rolled my eyes playfully at the cliche' remark, although I had started one of my pieces already, before it was replaced with the lullaby. There was one more that I hadn't played in months.

It was created on a day, when I had seen my mother sad, and utterly depressed. So I felt inspired to put her sadness into song, but I was also determined to end the song, with something happy and encouraging. So putting the two together, I was resulted with my composure.

Slowly I played as my mother listened quietly, the elegant notes filled the room immediately. I moved my fingers purposely and the music changed instantly into the next part. This continued for at least half an hour, with my mother sitting next to me. Though what me nor my mom saw.

Was the pair of red eyes that watched us through the window, only a few yards away.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here is chapter three. A bit shorter, I know, but I felt that this chapter should only focus on Eddie and Bella. I also want to apologize for not having the chapter up sooner. I have had a rather long few days, so the time just slipped away. I am currently working on Chapter four, and plan to upload it by Thursday, or Friday.


	4. Leaving

**Breaking Twilight**

**

* * *

**Chapter Four

Leaving

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

"There were at least twelve of them!" Eleazar explained angrily. "Nomads obviously from the look of them, and even a few newborns!"

"They destroyed everything." continued Carmen sadly. "We were out numbered, so we had no other alternative then to flee."

My family listened to the Denali's as they explained their sudden, and urgent appearance to our secluded house. Which was located many hours from their location, on the other side of Alaska.

"They were looking for someone." Alice put in, her eyes slightly dazed from a recent vision. "I couldn't see it clearly at first, but their decision to come to your house, has helped me see better."

Kate inclined her head, confused. "Who could they possibly be looking for?"

Instead of replying, Alice surprisingly turned her golden eyes in my direction, and her thoughts told me, that I would know the answer.

"They knew we had friends in Denali." she whispered. "They came looking for us, but to find..."

_"Bella"_

She finished in her mind, for me to hear only. And for the first time, since James was alive, I feared for Bella safety against vampires, other than my family. I began to hate my decision to leave Forks even more, knowing that Bella; being the magnet that she was. Would inevitably, find some way to make trouble, even in the small town of Forks.

But I couldn't comprehend why, the Nomads would come to Alaska, looking for Bella. Or why they would look for her at all for that matter. Once again, I had thousands of questions without the smidgen of an answer.

"It doesn't make sense!" I spoke for the first time, also finding that I was speaking this phrase a lot lately. All heads in the room turned to me. "Why would they come to the Denali house, to find Bella? Why would they even come to Alaska?"

"Maybe she's not in Forks." Carlisle replied, reviling my new assumption as well. "Maybe...she's here."

Even though I was beginning to believe this myself, I was still, nonetheless caught off guard, and I slightly staggered in my seat. Could she be here? In Alaska? It didn't seem possible, that she would be so..._close_ and I wouldn't smell her scent, or even her presence.

"And for why they visited the Denali." he continued. "They may have thought, that she was with us, and of course, we have visited there on many occasions."

"Then how did they know where to go?" Emmett asked, he like us, was finally realizing who had betrayed them. If they hadn't come directly to our house, then they couldn't know the location. But someone knew where the Denali's stayed, and he was once a Nomad himself.

"Laurent must have told them." Irina replied distraught. "And-I-I thought he had decided to change his ways."

I smirked darkly. "You can't change a Nomad...they must have offered him something, you by far couldn't give." I knew I was being more than rude, but at the moment, I was reasonably angry. Bella was lost to me, and vampires were on the loose searching endlessly for her, but what I didn't understand, was why.

"Alice...can you see her future?" Esme asked worriedly and I snapped my head in my sister's direction, hoping that her strange gift, would put to rest my worries for now. Alice closed her eyes for a moment, and I could see, from her mind, that she was looking through random points and times. One second I saw a flash of Bella in her room, fully clothed with jacket as if she planned on leaving. And then the next, there was nothing but blankness. Alice sighed defeated.

"The last of Bella I can see, was on her eighteenth birthday." (I involuntary winced at the memory.) "But after that, everything is blank."

The room became solemnly quiet for a moment, leaving the only commotion and sound, of the wind as the snow storm continued outside the house.

"I'm leaving." I spoke, finally ending the silence. And my voice rang around the room like an echo as once again, all heads in the room, turned in my direction.

"But why?" Carlisle asked warily. "We don't know, if she's still in Forks. And from the recent news, it would seem logical, that she would be in Alaska now."

I frowned, my father had clearly misunderstood my intentions. Yes, at first I did plan on leaving for Forks, but now I had a feeling that she was here, somewhere in this large Alaskan area, though where, I was not sure. Not only did I now plans on finding her, and bringing her to the safety of my house, but I also planned on finding the Nomads and killing them with my bare hands.

From the corner of the table, I saw Rosalie roll her eyes but said nothing. Though her thoughts were running ramped, with expressions of me being a fool, and making Esme worried again. Like usual I ignored my sister as if, she wasn't there.

Tanya however, who had been surprisingly quiet the entire time, was beginning to make her presence known to me. Her thoughts in particular was intensely irritating, as she hoped I would fail miserably and come despairingly to her, and ask for her courtship.

"I still cannot understand, your utter love for the human girl." Eleazar commented thoughtfully. "And from what I hear, she is your singer. How can you be around her...and not kill her?" he seemed so utterly perplexed with the situation, it seemed he couldn't understand why I would go through so many lengths to keep her safe—and not kill her myself.

My family looked tensely at me, hoping I wouldn't snap or lose my temper. But it was quite the opposite, I had asked myself those questions many times before.

During my first exile from Forks, when I was trying not to kill Bella, after that first Biology class. I had thought long and hard about what I wanted. In an irony way, I knew that I had grown, unexplainable feeling for her, despite how potent her blood was to me. And even though one side of me—the monster I unspeakably was, wanted to kill the innocent girl and drain her blood.

Another part of me, the part I thought had died a long time ago, wanted to know her more. So when I looked at Eleazar, I didn't look angry, but in fact, a small smile had graced my lips.

"Because, with her." I explained, truth leaking through every word. "I don't feel like the monster I suppose to be. Even though I can be unreasonable at times, she still find ways to take me in." I titled my head slightly. "Much like the cold seeking the warmth, that only so few can give."

Eleazar gave an approving nod, as he held Carmen closer. "Well put, my' boy."

Every one grew quiet, as the recent situation loomed ominously over the room again. I knew my family wouldn't like it, especially Esme and Emmett, but I didn't want to involve them this time. I had made the mistake, and I would not allow them to clean up after me again, like with James.

"I'm leaving to kill the Nomads." I told them, knowing disputes would follow with my next statement. "Alone."

Emmett booming laugh echoed throughout the room instantly. "You can't be serious? like I would just sit back, like a good little vampire, while you have all the fun?"

Even Jasper had to snicker at this, they obviously thought I was joking with them. But the hard expression on my face quiet them at once.

"You are serious...aren't you?"

I only nodded once, before standing. Finding this meeting over for me, I had already packed a few clothes and essentials, though I needed very few. And I would start searching for Bella first. Then when I had her safe within our house, I would began to track the Nomads.

"Edward, you can't find her on your own." Alice contradicted urgently. "And you can't fight the Nomads alone either, they have newborns with them."

_"Please Edward, let us help you"_

"No." I replied calmly, though I was becoming very anxious to leave. Every second I wasted talking to my family, was another second the Nomads came closer to finding Bella. "I'm going alone, I won't risk anyone on my behalf."

Emmett rolled his eyes, as he too stood up. "Well, that might work on them, but not me. I'll just follow you...I refuse to let you have all the fun."

"That's what you think this is Emmett?" I growled angrily. "Fun? Right now, Bella is in danger and all you can think about, is having a few sparing sessions with some newborns?"

He seemed surprised at my words, as he shook his head. "No, I was just saying--"

"That's the point, you're always saying, and never thinking. To you this is just some fun fight for you to show your strength, but Bella is in danger and you could care less!"

This time Emmett eyes chanced swiftly from surprise to anger. "Wait a second, I care about her too you know! I don't want anything happening to her. That's why I wanted to come along!"

I sighed inwardly, knowing that my brother and even Alice was right, I knew there was no way possible, I could take on Nomads and newborns on my own. Even with my gift and speed, I would easily be over powered.

"Fine, you can come Emmett, but _only _you." I sent a quick warning glare, to the rest of my siblings before turning to the door. I stopped suddenly, however, when I felt Irina's eyes intensely on me. I turned slowly, though didn't speak. I already knew her request.

"I-I know he was wrong." she told me silently. Her voice was filled with so much despair, that I felt a tad sorry for the reply, I would surely give her. "But...please...could you not attack Laurent when you find him? I just couldn't bare, if anything happens to him."

I looked at her for a moment, watching as her pleading gold eyes bore into the exact replica of mines.

"I'm sorry." I told her silently. "But Laurent is the first person, I plan to look for after I find Bella. And when I do...I plan on killing him myself."

With that, I walked out the room, with Emmett quietly following behind me. I could hear Irina's dry sobs at my words, but I blocked her out as I entered the hallway. I didn't look back as I opened the door, and arrived outside, to a snow storm that was slowly growing furious though the wind had died down.

None of this effected me, so I ignored the weather as we arrived to the garage, my Volvo sat in the same place I parked it earlier, and I eagerly opened the driver door. Emmett did the same on the passenger, only to smirk and shake his head.

Because in the front seat, already comfortable, was Alice. Not only this, but Jasper, and even Rosalie was sitting in the back. I growled loudly, before sticking my head inside the car and glaring at them.

"Get out the car, _now_." I hissed angrily at them. Only to receive amused expressions in return.

Alice seemed more than amused, as my glare finally rested on her. I had a feeling, that she was responsible, for this little mutiny.

"I had a vision this morning, that we would be accompanying you somewhere." She explained, her smile never fading. "Though I wasn't exactly sure when...but I knew you wouldn't be happy about it. So, finding this the moment, we left through the back door."

"And I surely wasn't going to risk you getting my Emmy torn apart." Rosalie threw in, as if I didn't already know she was here for Emmett, and not for Bella safety.

I wanted to tip the car over and force them out the vehicle by force, but I knew it was a losing battle. Alice seemed to sense my wavering because she added.

"Oh come on Edward, you need all of us. So let's just do this, so we can find Bella."

"Fine!" I snapped. "But when we reach the Nomads, all of you stand aside unless I absolutely need your help."

They agreed reluctantly, and I grudgingly entered the car while muttering a few select words to myself, though I knew they heard me, which was intended.

As I pulled out the garage, I saw Esme and Carlisle at the door, both waved, though I could see the worry on Esme's face. I sighed, wondering fleetingly, when would I finally, stop having my mother worried on my behave. I saw them wave one last time, before I looked at the unpaved road, and quickly left the clearing where our house was nestled.

_"Be careful." _Esme thought seriously.

_"Make sure you bring Bella home safety to us."_ Carlisle, like always, was too confident in me and my abilities.

At last, the house was completely out of view, even for our keen eyes. And I was driving completely over the driving limit—as usual. As I headed back in the direction of the high school.

"So where do we look first?" Jasper asked from the backseat.

I thought for a moment, wondering where Bella would hide if she was in Alaska. Even I would have thought Denali' after all, I had told her about the coven many times, so she may have felt safe there. But then again, I remembered, that she may have believed I was there as well. And in that case, that may have been the last place she wanted to go.

"I'm not sure." I replied, as I drove around a slow Honda. "Maybe the bigger cities first? She probably thought the busy surroundings could give her cover."

We were quiet for a moment, and the only sound was the sloshing of my tires against the snowy highway.

"Couldn't you just sniff her out or something?" Rosalie asked irritatedly. It seemed she had just left home and already wanted to return. "Her scent is more powerful to you anyway."

I rolled my eyes at my sister's blunt remark. "You know it's not that easy Rosalie, I have to be in her past surroundings to even pick up a scent...and right now, of course there is none."

"Well the closet biggest city, is Kodiak, but I doubt she went there."

I turned my head to Alice slightly. "Why?"

She sighed, as if it should have been painfully obvious to see. "It's not conspicuous, Bella is very smart Edward, she wouldn't go somewhere, close to a high school. After all, she know we have lived in Alaska, and would most likely live close to a school."

"She is running from the Nomads Alice, not us."

But even as I said this, I couldn't help but wonder if I was wrong. Maybe she was running from us too—or at least me. And even when we found Bella, I couldn't neglect the thought of her, not being thrilled to see me.

I pushed the gas petal hitting farther beyond the hundred miles per hour rank, and was just about to enter the Kodiak city limits, when I smelled the scent of an unfamiliar vampire.

It was coming from far behind us, almost thirty miles behind. I revved the engine and did a sharp U-turn, before racing back in the opposite direction. And from the looks on my siblings faces, I knew they smelled it as well.

"It's only one scent." Jasper conformed, though I already knew this. "Edward, can you read it's thoughts yet?"

As I drove, I opened my mind, pass the few miles difference, and almost towards our house radius. I could hear a few distant thoughts, of other random people in the nearby towns, but nothing that pointed to a vampire.

But just as I was about to try again, I heard it; the thought was clear, and it sickened me, when I saw what the Nomad was doing.

"He's taunting a human...before he plans to feed." I said in disgust, as I pushed the car faster than before. So fast that the few trees were close to blurs as I continued, determinedly towards the direction of the thought.

"Sick bastard." I heard Emmett mutter. "Edward bro, you gotta let me kill him."

I shook my head. "No, he's mine."

When I had finally arrived at the correct location, I felt a lump form somewhere in my throat, when I noticed the Honda I had passed earlier. From the blasted windshield and the opened car door, as the vehicle parked crookedly on the side-road. I knew there had been a struggle. I quickly opened the door and jumped out the Volvo, already running towards the direction of the Nomad. Distantly, I saw my siblings barely able to keep up with my speed.

"Surround the area." I ordered them. "Make sure he doesn't get away."

They all nodded, as we sped through the small woods, the scent growing stronger with each step. But now the smell of human blood had began to mix strongly, resulting that the human was dead, or already close to death.

I hissed angrily and moved as fast as my speed would allow, I jumped over a small stream of water and continued on until finally, I saw the vampire.

He looked to be in his early twenties, twenty-one or two, he had dark black hair that was long and tied uncaring in a messy pony tail, that came a little pass his back. However, he was a stocky build almost like Emmett, and he was knees first on the wet ground, currently drinking blood from an unconscious body.

My eyes trailed to the innocent human, who was currently losing their life, it was a girl, with red hair and—now pale skin. She looked young, no older than nineteen, and in a strange way, though they looked nothing alike; she reminded me of Bella.

By the time, the Nomad noticed us, it was too late because I quickly had him by the throat and slammed him against the tree, the force was so large, that when his body collided with the bark, the entire tree crumbled to the ground.

Wasting no time to let him gain his bearings, I grabbed him again and this time threw him into the ground, creating a large gap in the dirt.

I watched with disgust and loathing, as his bright red eyes looked up at me, with shock and fear. Just looking at the color of his pupils, made it hard for me to show remorse, he was a monster—and he truly deserved to die. I knew I could watch him burn a thousand times and feel not a speck of sorrow.

"I have questions, and you will answer them." I told him, slightly surprise at the eerie calm in my voice.

"I-I didn't do anything!" the Nomad defended loudly. "Just having a meal!"

"Why are you and the others, searching for Bella Swan?"

"Who?" he asked confused, but I saw the nervousness in his sicking eyes.

I kicked him hard in the side, making him cry out in pain. "Answer the question!" I shouted angrily. My calm had finally ended, and I was working hard to not killing the pathetic vampire where he laid.

"We-we were only following orders...I swear...I didn't want to do it...but...she told us to find the human girl...but..."

"But what?" I asked irritated, with his stuttering. "Why where you searching for Bella Swan?"

"Because...it was—for—payback...her mate was killed...so she was going to take...the...Swan girl's life in return...but...something unplanned happened."

I was getting more than tired with the guessing games, and I was glad that Jasper wasn't even trying to calm me down. But then suddenly, almost like a brick wall had landed in front of me, I realized who '_she_' was.

I thought back to the baseball field, to James tracking Bella, and who helped him. It was Victoria.

While I was thinking, the Nomad had used this hesitation, as a time to escape silently, I saw him run but was quickly blocked by Jasper. He then ran the opposite way only to be halted by Emmett.

It was then, that true fear began to enter the Nomad's eyes, he realized that he was being hulled—and there was no escaping.

I wanted immensely, to tear him apart slowly, for him to feel the pain that he had caused others. But instead I remembered back to Port Angeles, years ago, when I wanted to kill those men who had followed Bella, their intentions clear.

But then, I knew that Bella deserved more than a savage killer, and even now, as anger seemed to radiate through me like currents. I couldn't kill him, the way he more than deserved to be ended.

Finding that I was done recirculating all the meager information that I would get, I ran behind the Nomad, and before he could turn around, before I could see the fright in his red eyes again.

I snapped his neck and with a quick pull of my hand, pulled the head clear off the vampire. The headless body stood still for a moment, before slowly falling to the ground.

"Emmett, Jasper." I called to my brothers silently, as I threw the head carelessly on top of the body. "Tear every piece apart, and burn them."

I then turned to Rosalie who stood quietly. "Rose, find some firewood or anything flammable." She didn't reply, but ran through the forest to began searching. Finally, I turned to Alice.

"I need you to check the human girl, see if there is still—well you know, see if she is turning or not."

Alice only nodded as she took off towards the girl, and I noticed that she lacked the usual bounce in her step. As everyone was attending to the orders I had set them, I began to piece together the small information that I had learned.

It was blatantly obvious that Victoria was the ring leader of this search for Bella, and her motive was clear as well. But what I couldn't understand in the least, was what could have gone 'unplanned' as the Nomad had quoted.

"Edward" I heard Alice voice, call out somewhere within the small clearing. I turned and saw her bending over the still unconscious girl. And from the look on my sister's face, I knew the girl would never wake again.

"She's dead." Alice verified sadly. "There wasn't enough blood left to change her."

I sighed deeply, knowing what must be done now. I wanted nothing more, than to find the girl's parents and tell them of their lost. But I knew that couldn't be—in doing so, would expose our world, and that could not be allowed.

"You know what to do, make it look like a car accident. then burn the car."

From behind me, I could hear the sicking metallic sound, and knew that my brothers had begun to tear the vampire's body apart. And then, I could smell the familiar scent of something burning, behind me, and in front of me. As Alice placed the body in the Honda, drove the vehicle into a large tree, and set fire to the small car.

It was a disturbing sight to see, even for someone like me, who had killed more than I could barely try to count. This was just another check on the list of many reasons why, I didn't deserve Bella, and why I was nothing but a monster.

In all honestly I should be burning along with the Nomad, for all the atrocious crimes I had committed.

When everything was done, the vampire; torn completely to bits and burning, the Honda, burned and hit badly with a tree, to conspire the 'car accident' theory. We began to run back to the main road and towards the Volvo—police and ambulance sirens already heard in the distance. I quickly entered the car, with my siblings doing the same, as I hit the gas and pulled off before the authorities could know we were ever there.

Everything was silent as a police car quickly drove pass, with the ambulance following behind. I knew they wouldn't find anything much, except the human girl dead in her car. And a pile of body parts burned in a bonfire.

I drove silently as we entered the quiet Kodiak city, there were only a few people outside, curious to what had happened a few miles from the city.

And I could see police officers already asking questions and looking for suspects. Despite this, we drove passed undetected, and quickly arrived in front of Kodiak High school, there, I pulled in the dark parking lot which was covered in snow. And cut the engine, feeling oddly numb though the cold didn't effect me in the slightest.

"Now you see why I shouldn't be with Bella?" I asked my siblings quietly. "She deserve someone better than what I can offer, I'm nothing but a murderer and someone..." I trailed off as the despair finally hit me. "...And someone so good and kind like Bella Swan, should not be cursed with me."

"That's not true Ed." Emmett contradicted encouragingly. "How much stuff she get's into...she needs a twenty-four hour body guard. And who better than a vampire?"

I turned around and glared at him, not finding his humor in the least funny. "Look what we've just done Emmett! A innocent girl is being burned in her car as we speak! Her parents will never know what really happened to her!"

"That wasn't our fault, we tried to save her but we were too late."

I turned from my brother hearing enough, as I glanced at the dark windows of the large school. For a moment, my mind trailed to Edward Clarkson, for the first time that night.

With the current news about Bella and the Nomads, I had forgotten about the strange boy—who seemed so oddly like me. I wondered if he had something to do with any of this, but doubted it. He seemed like an innocent teen, much like the girl who had lost her life tonight.

However, I had not given up on finding the secrets behind the boy, there was something more—much deeper that I felt determined to find.

"So what now?"

I turned to Jasper for a second, before looking back out the windshield, the snow continued to fall in large flakes.

"I don't know." I told him honestly. "But I have a feeling Bella is close, somewhere in this city."

Jasper was quiet for a moment and suddenly, his thoughts pulled me from my quiet revenue, as I turned to him again and growled.

"No!"

"But Edward," he defended. "It's the best way, surely you can see it as well."

"The answer is no Jasper now forget it!"

Rosalie, who always hated being left out of something, sighed. "What is it this time? I hate when you do that Edward, would it hurt you to share with the rest of us?"

I turned my glaring eyes to my sister. "He wants to find the Nomads first, then if Bella is still human, he wants me to change her!"

"It makes the best sense." Jasper continued, he seemed hell bent on me losing my temper. "If we find the Nomads, we can gain more information, and who knows? We might be able to find _exactly_ where Bella is. And along the way, we make sure Victoria lose some of her numbers."

"But I won't damn Bella to this life Jasper!"

He sighed. "All I'm saying Edward, is that, she has found a lot of trouble over the years. Far more than a human can continue to keep up with. Eventually her luck will run out, now, why put her through that, when you can change her? Even Alice saw it happening...and you can't forget the fact that, she might already be one of us now anyway."

It was quite the opposite, I had never forgotten the chance that, she could have been changed during these past seven years. Though I hoped greatly, that this wasn't the case.

Although I would love Bella if she was human or not, I couldn't handle her in this afterlife with me. She had so much life, and just to have it end quickly would be atrocious.

I wanted her to blush, to feel warm, to have a chance to grow old. Not moving from place to place, out of fear of being exposed.

Finding that I was done sitting still, I cut the engine on, and silently the car came to life once again.

"We will look for another Nomad." I told them, as I pulled out the empty parking lot. "This time, let's hope they know exactly where Bella is."

Emmett tried to hide his excitement, but failed miserably, as he rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Fine, but the next one belongs to me."

I paused before nodding my head in agreement. How many I guessed was left, all of us would have our turn to take at least one down. And then, I would make sure Bella was safe with me, once again.

* * *

**A/N**: I want to thank EVERYONE for reading. It makes me more then happy to see readers enjoying the story. Also don't forget to review!


	5. Suspicions

**Breaking Twilight**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter Five

Suspicions

* * *

**Edward Clarkson**

I woke up the next morning and dressed in normal attire of black and green. My unnaturally messy hair, continued to stick in it's ridiculous fashion without any attention from me, as I took the stairs—two at a time, and arrived to my mother's cooking in the kitchen.

It still amazed me that, although she no longer ate human food, she was very good at preparing it. Today, from the alluring aroma, I could tell there would be eggs, bacon, waffles, and sausages.

My mother looked up from the eggs she was preparing and gave me a curious glance, she always seemed to assess me sometimes. As if checking that I was completely there, though I was standing in front of her.

"You slept longer than usual." she commented casually. Although her tone seemed at ease, I couldn't help feel that, there was much more behind this breakfast today. Normally she cook for me, and begin her many morning rituals for work. But today, she was purposely cooking slower than usual.

I took a seat in my usual chair, and poured a glass of orange juice. Frowning at the slight bland taste of the human concoction. "I did go to bed pretty late yesterday, and unlike you mom. I can't stay up all night...I guess that's thanks to your human genes."

My mother stopped serving the bacon, and instead looked at me suddenly. For a moment, I thought she was going to scowl me for my smart remark. But instead she frowned deeply before shaking her head slightly, almost as if she had been momentary dazed.

"I want you to be careful today Eddie." she told me quietly. And I was caught off guard by her almost panicked expression. "In fact...you shouldn't go to school today—I think it's best, that we leave again, and start over."

"Start over?" I complained, clearly not thrilled with the fact of moving, when we had just arrived. But her expression held no room for discussion, and I knew arguing the situation would be futile. So, instead, I decided to take a different course of action.

"Ok." I agreed reluctantly. "But can we at least, stay here until I finish high school? I'm a junior now...it won't take anything but another year."

She seemed thoughtful for a moment, as she went over my argument, and I could see the determination wavier in her golden eyes. Though it did not completely damper, I knew that, even if we did stay in Alaska, it wouldn't be anything longer than a year.

Finally she sighed, and I knew then, that I had won the argument—for now. "Fine, but it will only be another year Eddie, and nothing more. You know we shouldn't stay in one place for too long anyway."

With that, she finished breakfast, and filled my plate with as much food as my human side could digest. Although the food smelled more than delicious, my vampire side detested the smell, and instead craved the blood, I knew I would need later. That was the way things were for me, always like two people inside of me at times.

One, who was the normal, regular guy. And another, who was a 'myth' and in many ways a monster.

"Well I need to leave for work." my mother voice, broke me from my thoughts. As she existed the kitchen. But before she was completely from view, she turned and gave me a very deep and piercing stare. "Eddie, I haven't forgotten about yesterday. That smell you brought home was a vampire scent, and a new one at that. Whoever you were around yesterday, do not hang around them today."

She waited impatiently for a response, until finally, I lowered my head. "Ok mom." was my only reply, knowing that this was a promise I would brake.

The curiosity that the vampire siblings provided me, was something I didn't plan to give up on anytime soon. I had a deep feeling that they held a few secrets, much more than them being vampires. And it was almost eating at me to find out what, especially the strange Edward Cullen, who looked so much like me, that it was almost eerie.

Somewhere in between my deep thoughts and my answer, my mother had left the kitchen, and I could hear her Toyota starting in the driveway. As she slowly pulled off—always the cautious type. I stood up from the table, ready to leave myself.

Today, I had decided to talk to the Cullens, it was something I thought long about, but I knew that if I was going to discover anything. I needed to befriend them first.

Maybe I would comment on the race yesterday, in which I had lost miserably. Surely that would be an easy conversation starter, and then, once the ice was broken, I could even sit at their table. After I was done eating, I grabbed my bag full of books and papers, before slinging it over my shoulders and leaving the house.

The weather, was extremely crisp and cold due to the snow storm that took place the night before. Snow covered my car, the driveway and everything else like a white blanket. However, I almost ignored this as I opened my car door, threw my book bag into the passenger seat, and began the efforts of cleaning my car, regretting that I didn't park in the garage.

With my speed, it only took a total of a minute before my entire vehicle was almost devoid of any snow—only the tires remained untouched by me.

Finding the Camero's condition, satisfactory, I entered my car and began the short drive to the high school. As I reached the small freeway, I glanced at the car's player before turning it on, and was instantly bombarded with the loud classical music, I played yesterday.

Frowning, I turned to the radio, and listened to some mundane song about a breakup, though who sung it, I wasn't exactly sure. Finally—much to my relief the song ended with a high note from the girl singer, and the station's broadcaster returned to the air. I barely listened as he announced the obvious cold weather, and the local sport teams current rankings. But when he turned to the news, I was instantly curious as he described an accident that happened just last night.

_"And in other news, last night police officials was on the scene of a strange accident, that took place just 30 miles south of the Kodiak city. Although they are not reporting any names, police did tell us, that they found a girl__—__at least nineteen years of age, burned to almost unrecognizable status in her car. The vehicle was badly dismantled around a tree. Also not far from the car accident, police claim that they witnessed a fire full of dismembered body parts, burning to excruciating degrees. A gruesome scene no doubt. However, the strangest part of this news, was this morning, after an emergency autopsy was performed. Doctors report that the girl's body seemed to have suffered physical damage, before the car accident, and in fact, on her neck were very deep human teeth marks, symbolizing that she had, in some way, been bitten. However, by who and why is still under investigation. The parents have been notified, and are horror stricken by the news of their daughter. We will bring you more updates on this story as we receive it.—_

I was so in-wrapped with the radio, that I barely realized that I was already parked inside the high school's parking lot. I took no notice, to the others around me as I continued to stare at the radio, almost hypnotized by the news that I had just heard. To any other person, mainly human, it would seem strange but a tragic death.

However, I saw between the lines—by the way, the girl was found, the body parts that had been burned only a few meters away, at most. It was a vampire attack, and not only that, but there must have been a fight and someone clearly lost in the end. But who? Who would kill the girl? And who would kill the person who was responsible for her death? I almost instantly thought of the Cullens.

They were of course vampires, but from their golden eyes, I knew they didn't hunt humans. Yet, I also knew, they had some part in this accident.—

"Hey Eddie!"

I almost jumped when someone called my name, while knocking on my car window simultaneously. Because of my heighten senses and ability, I was hardly ever surprised by someone approach.

So for me to be completely caught of guard, as I was now, meant that I must have been very occupied. Reluctantly, I turned and saw Gary Larson, one of the 'friends' I had accumulated yesterday, smiling widely, as if he had just won a grand prize.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, his smile growing, and so was my irritation. "Sorry if I did, but I have some news I thought you may want to hear."

Wishing I could already disappear from the school, I slowly lowered my window, not bothering to leave the car.

"And what is that?"

Gary faltered slightly, at the cold and menacing tone of my voice. My irritation, must have triggered my vampire side to the front view. And I discreetly, but quickly cleared my throat and started over.

"I mean,what's going on?" I _refrazed_, even throwing a playful smirk for good measure. He stared at me for another second, and I still noticed the slight fear in his eyes—a normal human reaction to my other kind. Before he smirked as well.

"Well I just scored a hall reservation, for the Homecoming after party." he explained. "And a few guys were thinking of making a VIP section, you know—to catch some of the chicks. And I was wondering if you wanted to be on the list?"

I only half listened, as I noticed the parking lot for the first time, cars had already began to fill up the small space, but a few cars—pacifically two, were missing. The silver Volvo, and the BMW which was very present yesterday, was however no where to be seen today. It made my suspicion grow, and I even wondered if they figured I would know the truth. Did they leave Alaska out of fear? I doubted it, but their absence did make me very curious of their current location.

"So what do you think?" Gary repeated, as he glanced at me strangely.

I secretly cursed myself for being so inconspicuous today, even Gary, the football star wonder, was beginning to sense something wasn't right.

"Sure it sounds cool, put me down." I told him with conformation, though the last thing I wanted was to attend a evening party full of human's and their delicious smelling blood. Just thinking about that craving, made Gary and his proximity too close for my comfort. Though he was just standing outside my car window.

"Well, I'll make sure to put you on the list." he told me with a slight nod before adding. "Oh, and err...there will be a few rooms for afterward, just in case you wanted to have a little...fun with the ladies."

I forced a smile as I nodded my agreement, hoping the mundane teen boy would leave immediately. Between his unimportant conversation and his human blood, I was forcing the irritation from rising again.

Much to my luck, he spotted another person he wanted to invite before biding me a 'see ya later' and heading to another car. With the scent finally gone, I breathed in the cool morning Alaskan air, more than grateful of it's reprieved effect.

Because of my short seven years, my ability to be around humans was not spotless (though I had never slipped), and only the fact that I was half human myself, and somewhat immune to the smell of blood. I was able to be around people, and not attack them every second they passed me. It did however, become tedious when their presence and closeness was too much.

I watched as students began to enter the school building, chatting amongst themselves. And reluctantly, I too left the comfort of my car, and headed inside the building. Ignoring the admiring looks from the many girls who saw me.

When I entered U.S History, I was not surprised, of course, to see Cullen's seat empty. Despite it being occupied only the day before. Taking a seat in the back, I began to pile my desk with school materials, including the long essay on the first draft, which was assigned for homework.

"Did you hear?" I heard one girl ask another as they entered the room. "Some girl died yesterday in a car accident. It was all over the news today."

"Really? Oh my god...that's awful."

But when the girl glanced at me her mind was instantly open. And I quickly found, that she thought much differently than she expressed.

_"Well, at least it wasn't me. She was probably drunk or something...oh wow, that gorgeous Clarkson boy is looking at me! His eyes are so—"_

I quickly looked away, disgusted with her inexcusable thoughts. Someone had died, and all the girl could think about was my _handsomeness_. Were all human girls shallow like this?

Mr. Garner picked that moment, to enter the classroom. His suitcase was slightly opened as a few papers threaten to fall out, he seemed oblivious to this however, as he flopped tiredly in the chair behind his desk.

_"Another argument with the wife."_ I heard from his mind, as his eyes swept the room. _"I swear she's going to give me gray hair, and I'm not even forty-five!" _

I smirked, wondering what he would think. If he knew one of his high school students, was really seven years old. And from my vampire eyes—I noticed that he already had a few prominent gray strings.

"Ok class, settle down." Garner called through the chattering room. "Pass all homework to the front of the class, then we will start the lesson."

I piled my seven pages (though two were only required) and passed them to the person, a few seats in front of me. The boy glanced at my homework in astonishment, before handing it to the person in front of him as well.

I knew my homework, was a bit of a show off. But the assignment was so easy that I found myself writing entirely more then what was needed, almost going pass the first draft and into the aftermath. However, my own assumption of easiness was not the case for most students, as some tried to finish their assignments under their desk. Or asking their nearby friends for help.

I rolled my eyes before glancing out the window, already bored with the classroom. Snow was beginning to fall again, though the chance of another storm was minimum to none. I used this short temporary distraction, to think over the news again and who all could have been involved. Again I thought of the Cullen's who was more than peculiar to me.

Not only this, but I could not shake the familiarity they seemed to give off. Although I had never seen, or heard of them in my life, their presence seemed almost regular to me. And then there was the attacker, the person who had killed the human girl. A nomad seemed the obvious answer, though there were very few in these parts of Alaska.

And then, I wondered, why would the Cullens attack the nomad. Surely what he or she did was wrong in many ways, but it was the way of the vampire—to hunt the prey, or in other words humans. I doubted however, that the Cullens would just go off and kill random vampires, no, there must have been a reason or explanation behind it.

Maybe they were protecting something, or someone? And if so, what or who was it? I was so confused, and with nothing else to lead my thoughts, I turned and actually listened to the lesson on the Civil War.

I even went as far as taking notes, though I already had the knowledge of everything this class could ever teach me. In result it was after a long lecture of the 1861 Fort Sumter attack, that the bell finally rung, ending the slow lesson. Students quickly stood from their seats to leave and I did the same, however before I was finally free and out the door, My Garner stopped me.

"Mr. Clarkson, do you mind if I have a word?"

I turned, a raised brow already forming at being called out from the rest. But Garner was already grading the homework, and not looking at me as I walked to his desk. I watched as he used his red pen, to mark a large _'B' _grade on a random paper, and began to look over another one.

"Mr. Clarkson." he began, still not looking at me, which confused me slightly. "I was wondering, if you knew where Edward Cullen was today?"

My eyes widened at his question, caught of guard, since I couldn't read his mind at the moment. Why was he asking me this question? Didn't he know that I wasn't related to the guy? I didn't even know where he lived, so how could I know where he _was_.

"I don't know." I replied truthfully. "But why would you ask me, Mr. Garner?" making sure my voice didn't sound cold like earlier, though I didn't bother to hide my curiosity.

For the first time since the conversation, he looked up at me, but I still couldn't get anything from his mind. He frowned deeply, almost as if he was confused.

"What do you mean? I though you and Edward Cullen were related. I mean, the resemblance is uncanny."

I frowned as well, not knowing how to decipher that statement. "Well no...me and Cull—err Edward Cullen aren't related. I don't even know him that much."

This clearly took Garner by surprise, and he only nodded, giving me a reason to be excused from the conversation. I left the classroom and entered the almost deserted hallway, there were only a few students with study hall, who didn't worry about their slow pace. I went to the east stairwell, and took the two flights of stairs to my math class, which was located on the third floor.

Mrs. Nelson greeted my late entree with a warning glare, as I took a seat, grudgingly next to a giggling red haired girl. The class was slow and boring as the lesson continued on Equations, which was in my opinion—very ninth grade.

I also noticed the red haired girl, glance at me quite often, as if hoping I would spare her a few seconds of my life. She didn't seem stuck up, or mundanely slow like the other girls I had seen in the school.

Other than her occasional shy giggles she seemed oddly interesting, and I even found myself glancing at her notes, smirking at the way she wrote her 'I's. But like every time, when I noticed a girl I could be intrigued in, I quickly shunned the idea of a date away. At the moment, I had many confused thoughts, and my life was too complicated for a human girl to get mixed into.

For a strange moment, I wondered if these thoughts ran through my father's mind as well, when he first met my mother. Even though it was no secret that I hated everything about him; I slowly began to slightly admire his control to be with a human girl.

Frowning to myself, I continued to take notes, purposely ignoring the girl sitting next to me, until the bell rung.

When the class was finally over, I was not oblivious to her hurt expression to my cold demeanor towards her. But I felt comfort at reminding myself she would be better off, this way. Without knowing me—what my family was, and more importantly what _I _was.

I left the classroom after turning in my work sheet, and headed for Chemistry without another thought. At lunch I waited in the long line, irritated that today pizza was not on the menu; instead there was sub sandwiches that didn't look nearly as appetizing to me. So I settled on a salad with a bottled water, paid for my 'meal' and proceeded to the table where a seat was obviously saved for me.

There were more people at the popular table then yesterday, and I wondered fleetingly if reservations would be needed soon. Gary was the talk of the day, as he exclaimed how he was able to reserve a hall, for the homecoming after party. I however, could care less as I began to eat my meager salad, wishing I had picked a better dressing.

The table in the farther back was of course empty, and I had to admit. That I was hoping of finding the group of vampires sitting there again. Their absence had consumed my thoughts the entire day so far, and I was so curious, that I was debating just leaving the school to find them.

If I knew the school wouldn't call home because of my sudden departure, notifying my very suspicious and protective mother. I probably would have departed a while ago.

After taking another bite of salad, I opened my water and took a small sip, hating the tasteless drink, but finding nothing else prominent in the menu. Gary continued his rantings, while everyone else listened intently, I picked up only a few words like 'a surprise dj.' 'a huge dance floor.' 'a bar only in the VIP section.' it was all so meaningless to me, though I could not fully understand why.

Yes my real age was surprisingly young for my current education status, but I did look the rightful age of seventeen. However, all the things they considered fun, seemed purposely boring to me.

Another quality, my mother told me belonged to my father.

After taking a larger sip of the tasteless but cold drink, I finally listened to the conversation in front of me, as everyone else seemed to realize that the Cullen table was empty.

"I swear, all of them look sick." Chuck commented as he glanced at the empty table. "Their pale skin...doesn't look right."

Gary laughed, not effected by this strange observation. "Chuck, come on man. We live in Alaska! We all probably have some type of paleness to our skin. Lack of sunlight can do that to you."

"Have you seen their Uncle though?" a girl named Jennifer asked. "He's really hot. And he's only thirty-two!" I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully, not thinking for some reason, that there were more Cullens than the five I saw yesterday. Gary noticed my expression, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, that's right Eddie. You don't know about the Cullens do you? Being new here and all."

I only shrugged, though being honest, I probably knew more about them then the humans at the table. Especially their secret.

"Well it's seven of them." he continued. "the Uncle, his wife, the Cullen and Hale kids—"

"Yeah they moved here from Washington or something." Chuck cut in while rolling his eyes. "The Uncle works as a doctor, his sister died in some type of accident, and he was landed with the two black haired ones...you know the short girl and the muscular guy?"

I nodded, letting him know I knew exactly who the two were. Chuck smirked before continuing.

"And the other Edward—the pretty boy with the reddish hair, damn." he stopped suddenly, and I frowned. Already knowing what he was about to say. "Now that I think about it...he looks a lot like you."

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately." I muttered without humor.

"Anyway." Jennifer picked up the conversation again. And I was greatly thankful that she did. "The doctor and his wife had those three for some years, since they were about six. And then a few years after that, they adopted the two blondes...some say they're twins but I don't really believe that."

I glanced at the people surrounding the table, wondering why none of them questioned more from the story. I however could see many plot holes within their 'history' that didn't add up. And anyone obvious enough could figure it out as well. Such as why only three of the Cullens were supposedly related, yet all of them had golden eyes and pale skin.

Maybe it was because I knew the truth, their secret that they were currently hiding from the humans. I knew that none of them was in the slightest related, except all of them called the doctor and his wife, father and mother in some way.

However, something did stand out in my mind from the conversation, that seemed to nag at me now.

What Chuck had said, 'from them originally coming from Washington' it seemed odd that they would come from there, yet I had never seen them before, until now.

Me and my mother had lived in many parts of Washington, until finally after Seattle, we moved to Alaska, yet the Cullens had never been in any of my previous high schools.

I couldn't understand it, and the only conclusion that I could come to, was that they lived in the state before I was born.

Lunch seemed much longer today as the conversations turned from the Cullens, and back to the many preparations for the Homecoming dance. I however opted any chance of adding to this topic; as I decided to leave the lunch room early, and instead wait for my English class to start. I quickly climbed the stairs to the second floor, but instead of waiting in front of door 231 as intended.

Finding the door opened already, I entered the classroom, and found it empty excluding one person. The red haired girl I sat by in Math. When she saw me enter, she quickly hid her face behind a curtain of hair, but the shy smile on her face was easy to see regardless. I slightly bit the inside of my jaw, when I saw the blush creep to her cheeks. Along with it, came the scent of human blood.

Cursing my decision to leave lunch early, I took a seat in the back of the class, leaving the girl a row in front of me. She seemed a bit disappointed by my seating choice, most likely hoping I would sit next to her again.

But this was irrelevant, as I was trying to push the venom from pooling in my mouth. Every time I ate human food, the craving for blood always increased, and so did the need to have it.

And right now, I gripped the edge of my desk to keep me in my seat. The girl, of course was oblivious to my struggle as she continued to hide her face shyly behind her hair.

Her hair—so silky and straight...the color of delicious warm blood...

I shook my head fiercely and coughed though it wasn't needed. The sound bounced off the walls, reminding me how alone with the girl I currently was.

A quick bite, and I could easily leave the room as if I was never there, it would be so easy. And I promised myself it would be too quick, for her to feel a thing—no suffering.

Like always, there were two parts of me, one half relished in this idea, eager to have something other than the ridiculous human food. While another part detested this thought, and wondered if more water would cool this urge instead.

"Excuse me...do you have an extra red pen? I left mine at home."

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice, and found the girl looking at me. When my green eyes turned to her, she quickly blushed again and I frowned. It was almost black humor, that my thoughts were dark and for-drawn, yet hers was innocent and simple.

_"He's so handsome, but he'll never go with a geek like me...oh, but I hope he has a pen." _

I cleared my throat again before replying to her deliberately slow, slightly afraid she would, in some way, see my thoughts and run away.

"Yes, I have a couple of them." I smiled slightly, making her blush again and look away. I reached into my bag, and pulled out a random red pen before holding my breath and handing it to her. She took it with shaking hands, and I wondered if she was afraid of me or something.

"Thank—you." she stuttered slightly, and I couldn't help but smirk with humor. Although her human scent was not oblivious to my vampire side, which still craved the blood she had lingering in her body.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you know."

My eyes grew wide after I said these words, not entirely sure where they came from. Though I hoped they were true, I didn't want to hurt the innocent girl. In fact, I still found her interesting in a very odd and strange way.

I waited for her response almost eagerly, but before she could say a word, students began to enter the classroom, signaling that lunch had finally ended.

A few people took up the first and second roll, as they continued to talk amongst themselves. And some guys I remembered from lunch, including Chuck and another football player Micheal, took seats by me in the back.

"Hey Eddie why you leave so soon?" Chuck asked, as he casually sat back in his seat. Before winking at a few girls that passed.

I shrugged, glancing back at the red haired girl. But found her reading over a sheet of paper. "Bored I guess, the conversation wasn't that good."

He chuckled loudly. "Yeah, but you know Gary. He likes to go on and on about the same thing. Hell, I was thinking about leaving lunch early myself."

I only nodded, not finding anything else to comment on as I looked back to the girl. She seemed so... _odd _to me, how most of the other girls in the classroom gossiped, yet she seemed to be going over her homework.

"Ah, young miss Alisa Goodman, has caught your attention there Eddie?" Micheal asked in a fake proper tone, while nodding his head in understanding. "Yes, she's pretty nice there. But don't bother, she's strictly books...though every guy has wanted her for a while now."

I didn't return the smile as I looked at him. "Why is that?"

He shrugged. "She's not ugly looking...so every guy's been hoping to, err—have dibs."

I was so angry and disgusted at this statement, that I didn't talk for the rest of the class after that. And I only wrote notes that Ms. Nelson wrote on the board and continued to glance at Alisa every few often.

Wondering how a nice person like her, could end up in the rumor mills of Kodiak high school.

The lesson on Hamlet ended finally, and everyone began to pack up for their last class of the day. I however waited in my desk, I knew Alisa would want to return my pen, and though this was a small act, I found myself waiting for it greatly.

And as if on cue, she turned around, and sighed with relief when she saw me still sitting there.  
"Here's your pen back." she smiled, with the writing utensil in her hand waiting.

"You keep it, remember. I have a lot of them."

The shyness in her expression returned. "Oh, err ok. But I don't want to keep it, if...you know, if you need it or anything."

I smiled in return. Almost finding her bashfulness amusing. "No, it's all yours. I promise."

Her mouth turned into a small smile as she stood up slowly. And from her thoughts, I couldn't understand why she seemed so set, that someone like me, would completely ignore her existence. If only she knew how wrong she was.

"Well...I better go..." she told me signaling around the room, though I had noticed a while ago that mostly everyone was gone. She looked stricken for a moment, wondering if she should say more, but she didn't want to be late for her last class. "See you tomorrow...err.."

"Edward Clarkson." I provided.

"Ok, bye Edward." She shyly waved goodbye and existed the classroom. And with all human scents completely gone I breathed in the air, though it was still tampered with the humans from the hallway.

It was still enough, however, for me to calm down my cravings until the end of school, where I would probably need to hunt at least six bears.

Finally I left the classroom and dressed for gym in the boys locker room, which was completely crowded with yelling and laughing teens.

Everyone was riled up, for a school football game which was taking place that night, and shouts of 'KODI HIGH!' rang across the medium sized space. I paid the festivities no attention as I dressed and existed the room, and climbed the small stairs leading to the gym.

Today we were starting Volleyball and though, I liked the sport in some way. I knew playing it with slow humans was not going to be challenging to me. And as expected, the game moved very slowly, with teams of co-genders. Because of the large class size, there were at least six nets set up throughout the room, and every team would rotate at the sound of Mr. Jefferson's whistle.

My team wasn't bad per say, but I did majority of the work, I—as gently as humanly possible, served the ball to the other players. There were a couple of good saves, thanks to a very tall guy named Henry Johnson on my team. But it was me who scored the points and was, of course the quickest.

The class ended with our team scoring the highest wins in the games, and after Jefferson announced the winners to a crowd of tired players (excluding me) we were free to go.

I was almost high with happiness to finally be free of school again, as I jumped down the complete flight of stairs (to the shock of a few people) and was the first inside the locker room.

After a unneeded shower, I changed back into my clothes and quickly left the school building for the parking lot. My Camero seemed to welcome me back, as I opened the car door and slid into the driver seat, before stashing my bag in it's usual place of the passenger seat.

Not wanting to stay at the building any longer than required I closed the door, and quickly put the key in the ignition. I admired the engine for a moment, before carefully pulling out the parking space.

Glancing around one last time, in failed hopes of finding the Volvo or the BMW, I pulled out the lot and drove away from Kodiak high school.

I felt at peace again as I drove towards the freeway, once again swerving around slow vehicles, though I wasn't driving completely pass the speed limit.

And instead of turning straight home, where my mother would surely be waiting for me. I decided to take a detour, and hunt first since my cravings for blood had increased over the pass few hours.

I settled on a large woodland area a little pass my house, which was bound to have a nice selection of animals. I parked my car on the off road trail, and quickly dashed into the trees, sniffing for a scent (hopefully a bear). Instead my senses found nothing but a few rabbits not far, that I wasn't planning to waste time on.

So going north, I found a small trail that smelled of elk, it was far from my favorite, but willing to take anything at the moment; I continued up the steep path. My mind then, involuntary trailed to the events of today, as I continued my surprisingly slow pace. The fact that the Cullens was mysteriously absent, and in a way I cared that they were gone. Then there was Alisa, the girl who intrigued me without question.

But all this suddenly faded away; when something new and unexpected caught me. It was a scent, but not of a animal, in fact, not even a human—once again I knew this scent easily, and could pick it out regardless of any situation.

It was the scent of a vampire, but even strangely, it wasn't what I smelled yesterday, in U.S History from Edward Cullen, and it surely wasn't my mother.

This scent was new and rugged, and in a way it carried a very dangerous after-tone with it. The smell was so close, that in fact, I knew whoever owned it stood exactly behind me—a few meters at most.

Slowly, so slow that I could have sworn, my irregular heartbeat sped up slightly, I turned around. And there, looking directly at me with pure menace, were a pair of bright blood red eyes. But not only this, but behind the stranger, was another vampire, his hungry eyes were as black as the night sky.

I knew, from a quick sweep of his mind, that they both had been watching me. And was waiting at that exact spot for me to arrive. With only one goal in mind—to kill me.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow what a cliffy huh? well, I just wanted to apologize for the long awaited update. My computer crashed! and I couldn't get this chapter posted until now. So I am really sorry. Also don't forget to make me happy, by reviewing and letting me know what you think. Until then...on to chapter six.


	6. Strange

**Breaking Twilight**

**

* * *

**Chapter Six

Strange

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

If I was still human—with the hunting for Nomads, the search for Bella, and hopefully finding Victoria along the way. I would be exhausted. However because I lost my humanity long ago for immortality, I was more irritated then tired. We had been searching endlessly and so far, we only managed to find three nomads who worked for Victoria, but didn't know Bella's where-a-bouts.

At the moment we were on the outskirts of Kodiak, at a small gas station, which was barren except for the occasional trucker, and road tourist. Once again, Rosalie couldn't help but voice her unneeded opinion, on the subject of our loses.

"We should have stopped searching hours ago." I could hear her say from inside the car, as I swiped my black card through the required slot.

"Rose, be quiet." Emmett warned before discreetly nodding his head in my direction. Though with my eye sight, it was futile. I already knew their opinions, the ones they spoke and kept to themselves. The only one of my siblings that seemed conditionally worried was Alice.

She was constantly searching for a vision, trying so hard that random things did appear, but before she or I could decipher them, the visions would abruptly end. Jasper felt a large shame, I didn't need to read his thoughts to know that, and he still, to this day blamed himself for the actions at Bella's birthday party. I did feel sympathy for my brother, but not enough to comfort him.

And Emmet—well Emmett was just excited, he was eager for more, regardless of any danger. However, my siblings—including Rosalie, was not the reason for my irritation at the moment, as I typed in the amount of gas I wished to buy.

Oddly enough, I felt a danger, clearly not for myself, but for someone else. At first I quickly thought of Bella, wondering in horror if the nomads had reached her before we could. But just as quickly I suddenly knew it wasn't her. I kept this to myself however, as I closed the car door much forceful then attended, resulting in worried looks from my siblings.

"I'm fine." I said to Alice unspoken question. Though she didn't seem convinced, she turned and faced the window.

I started the car, for once, not concerned with the quiet yet powerful engine and pulled out the station. Everyone remained silent as I drove down the empty highway, not exactly sure where I was heading. Fairbanks seemed the more likely place to check next, it was a very large place and the most prominent part if someone needed to hide.

"We won't find anything in Fairbanks." Alice said matter-o-factory. "That's the only vision I've had in days, and it was clear, we will only find a few more useless Nomads."

I sighed defeating, deflated that my last and only plan was already over before it began. I hated not knowing, being in the dark. Victoria was steps ahead of us, and even with my mind reading, and Alice's psychic powers we were behind. Jasper also sighed somewhere behind me, I knew all these useless trips were irritating him as well. He was a war veteran, so being this far behind was unbearable to him also.

"Alice can you try and look again?"

She turned to me before nodding curtly and closing her eyes to concentrate. I kept everything on her mind as well, blocking the others out, and waiting eagerly for something to come. At first there was nothing, just the emptiness that was usually there when she couldn't see anything.

Then, suddenly there were an outline of trees in a foreground. The vision was dim, almost none existent and it surely was the scratchiest she had ever had.

The scene only cleared out enough to see someone waiting, the person's features was hidden but bright red eyes were very visible. The vision also showed someone else, waiting as well, but for what; the scene wasn't corporate enough to tell.

The two vampires continued to wait patiently, almost as if they had all the time in the world to spare. Though I was watching the event, I couldn't understand it. Were the two nomads waiting for Victoria? And if so, where were they? From the barely noticeable foreground, it clearly resembled a forest of some kind.

The vision changed unexpectedly, this vision was much clearer though the surroundings were still foggy. The two vampires were still waiting but their posture had changed, they looked eager now, their eyes had changed from emptiness to triumph and even hunger.

In front of them, I watched as the bushes moved and in the small clearly appeared what could have been my twin. He seemed naturally surprised, and when he noticed there was more than one vampire, his surprise changed to slight suspension and worry. I was locked in a confused daze for a moment, until realization washed over me, and I realized who the unexpected person was…

"CLARKSON!" I jumped suddenly and turned the car around so sharply, the vehicle almost tumbled over. The confusing feeling had returned, but this time it seemed to overpower all judgment I could have. It was so crushing that even with my inhuman abilities I couldn't stop the weight.

"I don't understand." said Alice desperately as she tried to find the vision again, but found nothing but darkness. "As soon as he appeared the vision…everything! Became blank."

Emmett rolled his eyes from the backseat, use to our strange conversations and abilities. "Can you tell the rest of us, what's going on?"

"Clarkson." Was my only reply as I swallowed, and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "He's going to die if we don't find him."

"Edward Clarkson?" Jasper asked with confusion. "How is he in danger?"

"There were two vampires waiting to ambush him somewhere, their stronger as well…if we don't find him now, the boy is going to die."

"But if you say he's a half vampire, then he can take care of himself right?"

I turned sharply in Emmett's direction, knowing my brother didn't mean any harm by his comment; but still found it absurd nonetheless "He's only _half_." I growled. "Two full vampires verses a half human?"

He seemed to understand then, because he quickly averted his eyes to the floor of the car. I knew we needed to think of places quick, but because the foggy vision, all I was sure of were the trees. And there were many forest and woods in Alaska, from Kodiak all the way to Homer and farther on.

Kodiak alone had many surrounding woodland areas, and finding him in any of them wouldn't be easy. Driving down the almost deserted highway, I raced back to the in-skirts city hoping we could find him on time.

The first forest we checked was a larger Olympic mountain range, that had many trees and was located not far from our house. We checked immeasurably, moving close to the Ferries and a small lake, but there was nothing. I then checked a small wood alone as my family waited in the car. This had became my new location when I needed to be alone, much like the meadow in Forks, which I missed on a daily bases.

I spent many months here when we first moved to Alaska, it didn't have the magnificent sun or the perfect grass, and the gentle wind that I had come to take advantage of. It did however allow me to be alone even if the snow prevented me from fully enjoying laying on the ground.

I searched up the small unpaved trail which led to nothing in particular, other than more trees and a small clearing. I couldn't smell anything new other than the pine trees and small animals that inhabited the woods.

Moving pass the trail and into the canopy of thicker trees, I took my usual short cut until I reached the small clearing which glowed brighter than usual, with the large heaps of snow that piled it's surroundings. I moved slowly into the light, almost feeling that I was trespassing though no one knew of this spot except me.

The space was large and empty as usual, and I found no Clarkson or Nomad meeting me. Frowning in frustration, I turned around and moved through the thick trees until I reached the Volvo parked on the graveled side road.

"Well?" Rosalie asked, arms folded and a scowl on her face. "Was he there or not?"

I slid smoothly into the car and closed the door, sighing again as I turned the key into the ignition. "No, he wasn't there."

Turning the car around into a sharp U-turn, I drove until another forest came into view, it was larger than the woods but a lot smaller than the first forest we visited. But before another search for Clarkson could began Alice gasped on the side of me. Her eyes was glazed over in the usual signal of a vision. Quickly blocking everything else off, I could see a new vision in Alice's mind, this one was much clearer than before, but what I saw made me turn away and quickly shun the scene.

"Edward?"

I ignored Jasper's call as I pushed on the gas harder, I knew he already felt my feelings so there was no reason to reply. A fresh wave of calmness washed over me suddenly, obviously his work, but it quickly faded away into the other more prominent emotions.

I understood then what my strange feelings were, it was something familiar yet so new to me still. Seeing the Nomad's decision to kill Clarkson and watching the act commence made me realize.

The emotion wasn't irritation like I had assumed earlier, it wasn't even anger—instead it was sorrow, for the loss of someone I wasn't sure could be trusted. Without explanation I felt a deep sorrow when I saw Clarkson die in Alice's vision, although I had only known the boy for a few days and nothing more; it felt as if I had known him his entire life.

As if I held a connection with him that would not easily damper no matter what. The vision made me realize that Clarkson was not strong enough and because of that I needed to protect him.

The Volvo reached the last forest in the mediate Kodiak city, it was close to the high school and I nearly shook when I noticed the silver Camero parked on the side road. The car was cut off, with all the doors security closed so there couldn't have been an ambush. Turning off the Volvo, I sat back in my seat letting the leather sink me into a small comfort.

"He's here." I stated the obvious. "Don't be fooled by the nomads." I added quickly noticing Emmett's excited smirk. "These were personally picked by Victoria, so they won't be weak and information-less like the past one's we've dealt with."

"Don't worry about us." Emmett shrugged off the warning. "We can take them, it's five against two!"

I only shook my head before leaving the car and taking off through he forest in a run, once again my siblings barely able to keep up with my speed.

"This time we don't split up." I informed them seriously. "Jasper, stay in the front, and Emmett keep to the back in case they try to escape."

I took the lead again as we reached the unfamiliar scents, heading towards the clearing where the smell was the most prominent. At first there was nothing but the scent. But as I slowly walked into the clearing, cautious and alert of every movement. I saw two vampires standing on a small mountain like cliff with a surprised Clarkson staring up at them.

_"The hybrid abomination must die."_

I heard the sicking thought of the black eyed nomad as he pictured different ways he could follow his orders, many of them involved breaking Clarkson apart and burning him slowly. Something I only wished on James. They weren't there to capture Clarkson, but to kill him and it was on Victoria's order. The only question was why? The confusion began with Bella, and why they were searching for her, not only was she in danger, but so was the boy. The hungry black eyed nomad sniffed the air quickly and turned in our direction, noticing us for the first time.

"Victoria didn't tell us about visitors." he whispered in a slight German accent. "We can't let them interfere Avior."

The vampire Avior turned to us as well, though his expression held no concern, only slight curiosity and irritation. "Yes it would seem we do have visitors, Devin."

Emmett growled challenging and stepped forward slightly, before crouching into an attack position. Rosalie stepped forward as well, but not to defend Clarkson, but to protect Emmett in all directions.

"Let the boy go." I ordered loudly, my voice echoed throughout the clearing. "Your out numbered."

Devin narrowed his eyes at us and hissed in displeasure. "Full vampires, willing to die to save a half breed abomination? you put shame to our race."

Emmett growled again, this time loud enough to echo throughout the clearing as well. His patience was not one of his strong attributes and I knew, if we didn't end this confrontation now it would escalate into a full blown attack. I turned my eyes to Clarkson who was now staring at us with surprise instead of the Nomads.

It was then that I had realized our mistake, if Clarkson didn't know we were vampires, I had just exposed my entire family in the matter of seconds. His green eyes switched from each of my siblings, until at last they landed on me. His face too held irritation there, but buried slightly deep was relief. It seemed that he too knew the vampires were there to kill him, though I wondered if he knew why.

Avior continued to looked unconcerned with our arrival, almost as if he predicted it, in some way. His extravagant but important posture, reminded me of Aro, he seemed evenly kind on the outside, but his mind was not excluded to me, and I could see his dangerous plans.

He also had a gift, it was one of the many reasons Victoria choose him for this mission. He could see auroras which would tell him everything about all of us, our strength—and weakness. A gift like this made me wonder why he wasn't working for the Volturi, but then again I was sure Caius, would gratefully give some of his best guards, if it meant destroying the Cullen's in some way.

Everything changed drastically then, I realized why he wasn't worried about us, and in fact he had turned his eyes from us and was now staring at Clarkson again.

"Tell me boy." he said in a thoughtful yet knowing tone. "Are you gifted?"

Clarkson turned his eyes from me and rested them on Avior, his expression was cautious. "Yes...I guess." was his only reply.

I quickly glanced at Emmett to find him taking another step and I hissed in his direction.

"Not now Emmett!"'

He turned to me, his dark golden eyes held confusion and a large amount of irritation. "Why not? they can't take us on. Their surrounded."

After giving him one last warning glare, I turned to Alice, hoping she was searching for a vision. At the moment Clarkson was a liability and that made it hard for us to attack, when—with their closer proximity, they could kill him instantly.

"Indeed you do." Avior continued suggestively. "Could you tell us, what your gift is?"

Clarkson glanced at me again this time there was a knowing look in his eyes as well. "That's for me to know." he turned back to Avior. "Why were you waiting for me?"

Devin frowned with apathy, "That's none of your concern boy, we will not abort orders. There are dues against your loved one, and now you must pay for them—"

Many things happened at that moment, the last of Emmett's patience expired and he ran forward, teeth bared and ready to kill. Rosalie (fearing for her mate) took off as well, with Jasper and Alice doing the same.

However, before I or any of my siblings could reach the ''Nomads'' Devin used the momentary chaos to cut a deep gash in Clarkson's chest, and threw him into the ground with such a force, that the sicking sound of cracking bones rang throughout our ears like a siren.

I watched in absolute horror as the boy's body remained still on the snow covered ground, then tried to remind myself that he was half vampire—meaning that little attack couldn't hurt him, and in fact he would stand up; unharmed. But even as I thought these diligent thoughts he remained unmoving on the ground.

Devin laughed rapaciously, his eyes filled with triumph, knowing that he would be rewarded for achieving his goal. While Avior looked slightly bored, though a indifferent smile crossed his lips. The attack began then, Emmett reached Devin first and threw the Nomad into the bushes, following behind him where sounds of struggle and growls rose through the air.

Jasper and Alice chased after Avior who left through the east side of the forest, caring very little for his companion. I however continued to stare at the boy with apprehension, why wasn't he standing yet? did he need help? I felt lost and confused, not sure how to approach the boy, but I knew needed to.

I bent down slowly, and reached for his shoulder's, almost jumping back at the hotter than normal temperature of his skin. Even in the icy snow his skin was unnaturally hot. And when collided with my dead cold hands, there was an unpleasant sting.

I fought this stringent feeling, and reached for his shoulders again, ignoring the slight pain; his face was covered in melted snow but from his slight heartbeat I knew he wasn't dead. I continued to stare at the boy with his eyes closed, astonished by how similar he looked to me; it was if watching myself sleeping peacefully.

Although the resemblance to me was uncanny, I was more intrigued by the slight—almost forgotten features of someone else, the mahogany mixed with the bronze. It was almost as if me and Bella had a—

"Edward!" I turned towards the direction of Alice, who had entered the clearing from the bushes. Her new clothes were ruined, but remarkably she didn't seem to notice as she glanced at Clarkson with concern.

"Did you take care of the Avior?"

She frowned slightly before nodding. "Yes, he put up a rather nasty fight. But we were able to catch him off guard...but how is _he_ doing?"

I shrugged lamely. "I don't know, he won't move. But I know he's not dead."

"There's something strange about him Edward." she whispered suddenly. "I can't have any visions about him, or around him. All our future's, yours, mines, even Jasper's disappeared into nothing, the moment we reached the clearing."

I only raised a surprised brow, but said nothing. I knew he was strange, ever since he arrived at U.S History. He was not only mixed with human and vampire, but he was also gifted, and similar to me in appearance and attitude. And then what did Devin mean when he said, _"There are dues against your loved one, and now you must pay for them."_

Just then Emmett rolled out of the bushes, clothes torn to bits, but large satisfied smile on his face; while Rosalie followed scowling behind him. They all watched the boy who looked so much like me, as he sat motionless, the same thought running through their minds.

"He's not dead." I announced for the second time.

"But, his heartbeat is so...slow."

I turned to look up at Rosalie, and for the first time in a long while she looked at me without any menace. "That's the way his heart normally beats."

As the words left my mouth, Clarkson shot up coughing rapidly, the large scar across his chest was completely gone.

"What the hell?" Emmett breathed. Though we were all thinking the same thing. But the boy continued to cough as he looked around the clearing, and noticed us standing over him.

"Where are the...Nomads?" he asked in a raspy yet surprised voice.

"Dead." came Jasper reply. "They won't bother you again."

He only nodded before standing up, there was no struggle, almost as if he had laid down willingly.

"Don't you think you should sit down? you had a bad attack."

His green eyes pierced me for a second, and I could almost see an odd resentment shining within the depths. "I heal pretty well without help." he argued. "And if anything, I'll need help when my mom see's I'm late."

"Who is your mom?" Alice asked curiously, and I too had to admit my wonder. Who could his parents be? there was obviously more to him than we knew, what about his family?

"No forget that." Rosalie waved off Alice question. "I want to know, how can you be alive? there isn't suppose to be a such thing as a half human, half vampire."

Everyone waited for his reply but all we received was a shrug. "I don't know, that's a subject my mom hates talking about. Look thanks for helping me and all, but I really need to leave."

With one last 'thanks' he disappeared behind the trees, in the direction of the road. I watched him leave quietly, not even speaking when me and my siblings began to completely burn the Nomad's body.

There was no doubt now that Edward Clarkson was a hybrid, yet there was much more to discover than his race. I threw the dismembered body parts in the burning fire, not even bothered by the familiar sicking smell that contributed with the burning. When we left the forest and returned to the side road, where my Volvo was left alone, I decided that taking Rosalie's advice and going home would be best.

Although I was still more than worried for Bella and where ever she could be currently hiding. I had a feeling that Clarkson would eventually be the answer to finding her.

The drive back to Chiniak was fast and though the 45 mile drive would seem slightly long to some, it was nothing than six minutes to me. Soon enough we arrived to the small unpaved road that led to our house, and already waiting outside was Carlisle and Esme, as if they never went into the house since we left.

They didn't seem disappointed that we returned without Bella, Esme was just ecstatic to see that we were all in one piece.

"I'm so glad your all home." she said basically radiating happiness. "The house hasn't been the same without you five."

So the Denali's were gone? that did explain why I only heard two thoughts coming from the house, though I figured they wanted to find Laurent before we did. Soon after Carlisle gave his 'welcome back' we went into the large expansive house, and things continued as if they never ended. Rosalie went back to the garage to fix up her already perfect BMW, Jasper and Emmett began another video game battle, while Alice went to her room to be repulsed with the condition of her torn clothes.

Although I was eager for the solitude my room was surely waiting to offer me, where I could sit on my futon and listen to classical music; I instead opted to visit Carlisle in his current study, where he spent a lot of time on his days off.

Although I knew he heard me coming, I knocked on the door respectfully and waited to be allowed in.

"Come in Edward." came Carlisle's patient voice. I turned the brass door knob and entered the spacious and professional looking room. A large bookshelf filled with many books from different genres decades and authors covered three fourth of the walls.

In the far corner of the room was expensive looking black leather couches, and on the only wall untouched by the bookshelves, was a row of Roman paintings that clearly dated to the early seventeen hundreds. In the middle of the office however, was a large polished oak wood desk, and leather guest chair, which Carlisle signaled to as I fully entered the room. I took a seat in the chair and remained silent as he assessed my sudden visit to his house office.

"Is something wrong Edward?" he asked, naturally concerned though his golden eyes remained patient as if he could wait an eternity. Many times throughout my centuries of living, I envied Carlisle's control and never waving patience, and this time was no different. He continued to behold me fondly, there was no resentment or irritation in his expression for my disturbing his work.

"I wanted to talk to you, about something important."

He nodded his head for me to continue.

I didn't know how to word it however, how do you tell a doctor, and a eighteen century vampire, that his beliefs may have been mistaken? I knew the best way was to start at the beginning.

"When Bella turned eighteen—" I stopped abruptly, as I beat down the agonizing thoughts that arrived with that memory. "On her eighteenth birthday, after the party—I—well—when I knew I was going to leave her forever."

At that moment, I had never been as glad to be a vampire as I was then, because my face could not blush or show any sign of embarrassment. It did make it harder to tell Carlisle especially with the many ears that was surely listening down stairs.

"On her birthday, me and Bella had intercourse—"

"WOO-WHO! GO EDWARD!" Emmett's voice boomed loudly from the living room, along with three sets of laughter belonging to my siblings. I shook my head slowly adverting my eyes away, as the laughter down stairs continued, along with more shouts from Emmett, along with a rather rude. 'BRO FINALLY GOT SOME!'

_"Are you implying that you had intercourse with a human, Edward?" _Came the stern thought of Carlisle. I turned to find him frowning slightly._ "The implications for something so dangerous, could have put her life at serious risk."_

I sighed deeply before running a hand through my hair. "I know, but I didn't want to leave her forever, without giving that much to her." though it sounded ridiculous now, I truly thought that would be the best goodbye present I could give her.

It had not been easy however, many times that night I almost lost myself to the monster I so undoubtedly was. Charlie was working late, and for once, I didn't have to sneak through her window; instead I walked through her front door like a regular boyfriend. And yet, although all her pillows were ruined by the next day, I had not harmed her despite my early assumptions that I would.

Carlisle was not pleased, though he didn't look angry.

"I need to study on this." he said, standing from his desk and heading to the right side of the bookshelf. "If I find something important I will let you know immediately."

I took that as my signal to excuse myself and stood up, not looking at my father as I left the room. His disappointment was a little too much to bare, especially when it was towards me. I wasn't entirely sure what he planned to research, that much he instinctively blocked from me.

Back in the long carpeted hallway, Emmett's shouts had died down, thanks to the force that is Esme, and the house was once again quiet; though I still heard a few snickers as I walked to my room. Inside my sanctuary of sorts, I was greeted with the familiar large collection of music and my futon. I put a random cd into the surround sound player, and sat on the black couch as the sounds began to drown everything else out.

Today had been unexpectedly eventful, and many new questions had joined the old ones in my mind. Now as I listened to a violin solo, as it played softly throughout my room. One main question seemed to overpower the rest, and left me with something that could only be described as denial.

Was Edward Clarkson...my son?

* * *

**A/N:** Firstly I want to say how **EXTREMELY!** sorry I am for the really, really long update. My computer completely crashed and I had no internet access what-so-ever. However my angel of a cousin, has allowed me to borrow her laptop for a little while, which means I may be able to post two more chapters before another long update happens...I am not sure. But never fear people! I may be getting a new computer for Christmas and if so, I promise to have Breaking Twilight finished sometime in January or February! I will try my hardest to update when I can, but please don't be angry if it takes me a few weeks.

Now with that out of the way, how about the chapter? didn't see that ending coming did you? I bet not. But like I said before, there are many twists and turns to come so be prepared. I will try to have chapter seven posted by Monday if possible, and for all you readers who have been waiting for a Bella POV it's coming up next!...so off to the next chapter shall we?


	7. A Mother

**Breaking Twilight**

* * *

Chapter Seven

A Mother

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Positive or a plus sign.

That simple little thing changed my life forever. Although my human years were already growing foggy against the many new memories I have now. I still remember very clearly the scared tears I shed, the second I found out inside Jessica's bathroom.

Edward and the rest of the Cullens had been gone for a month, and my depression had hit it's indescribably worse. My grades in school had dropped, I was losing tremendous amounts of weigh from lack of eating, and my relationship with my father Charlie was rocky at best.

I had stopped hiding my depressed feelings in front of him, and seeing his daughter slowly killing over was too much for him to bare. So he took to staying at work until early hours in the morning, going straight to his room, or the television if a game was on. I hated seeing Charlie that way, but my lost of Edward blocked out all feelings for others. And yet through it all, I did not resent or hate him for leaving

So when I found out that I was in fact remarkably pregnant with his baby, I had only felt sadness. I had long since realized why he left, he was tired of being around someone so plain as me. He was tired of always saving me from the dangers of the small town of Forks. And I wanted him to be happy, even if it made me the opposite. After realizing I was carrying a being inside me, I was lost at what to do next.

Telling Charlie was definitely not an option and so was telling Renee' afraid of what she might say, finding out her teenage daughter had followed in her regrettable footsteps.

I was also afraid to tell Jacob...just remembering my best friend brought many mixed feelings into the pool of dysfunction. He had changed from the younger friend I had grown up with, into someone I could tell anything to.

He had also changed from the tall, but innocent looking guy, into a muscular but sometimes aggressive werewolf. During my depression, Jacob had became the shoulder I needed to cry on, the rock to keep me strong.

And during that time, I slowly began to have feelings for him. He was extremely different from Edward and I that was something I needed. The differences was what took my mind away from the hurt, and lonesomeness.

I had even tried to date him during the first few weeks, but every time I tried to kiss him or get close, I would be reminded of Edward and how much I loved and needed _him_.

Then before I knew it, the sickness arrived. At first I blamed it on being so weak that food became a problem. But soon that wasn't the case when anything I tried to eat just wouldn't cooperate with me.

I was able to keep eggs down a bit longer, but soon that too was a lost cause. It wasn't until after only a month, my stomach began to grow despite my lack of eating, that possibilities of pregnancy surfaced in my mind.

I also remember very clearly having Jessica buy the pregnancy tests, afraid that police sheriff Charlie would find out in the small town. The first three tests, despite my hope, all came back positive and so did the fourth and fifth. Finally after the sixth test, and a strong encouraging hug from Angela, I knew what my subconscious mind was purposelessly trying to deny.

Jessica wanted to know immediately who the father was.

_"Well?" came Jessica impatient question as me and Angela sat in her living room. Her parents were still at work and we were alone._

_"Now Jess, it's her choice if she wants to tell us who the father is or not."_

_Angela was always taking up for me, her kindness was more than I could ever ask for. She had her arms around me in comfort, while Jessica just wanted answers to her burning questions._

_"No, it's alright Angela." I contradicted. "She bought the tests for me, she deserves to know." I took a deep breath and tried not to cry at the mere mention of his name. "Edward." was my only reply as I waited to see what they would do or say next. Angela eyes widened in surprise while Jessica, clearly not wanting to believe, snorted._

_"Yeah right Bella." she said while rolling her eyes. "I mean I know you two had a...thing, going on. But I doubt he slept with you."_

_For the first time that night and in a long time, I felt angry. She was clearly suggesting that I slept with someone else behind Edward's back, and to even think I would do that to...him was outrageous to me._

_"He is the father!" I said loudly while standing from the couch. "And I don't need your justifications to prove it!"_

That was one of the last times I truly talked to Jessica again. I knew Angela made sure she kept quiet about me and my secret at school, which she did, but other than that I had nothing else to say to her. She did however hint a few times during lunch or before class how much I had gained weight.

Life for me had only gotten worse from there. I still couldn't keep food down properly, I was growing larger by the second, (which was clearly abnormal considering I was only about two months) and Charlie was beginning to grow suspicious.

Then the fact of finances became a large issue as well. Without the help of Edward I knew there was no way I could provide for a baby, at least not with the meager fixed income I had working at the Newton's sporting goods store. My depression only increased, and during one of my weekly visits to La Push. I had thought about jumping from a cliff and simply drowning.

But before I could jump, before I could so easily end all the pain and loss that was consuming me greatly. I felt it.

It was small, almost nonexistent, but I felt the tiniest kick from my abdomen. My outlook changed then, I would be strong for the little gift that was bound to me. I wouldn't give up, so I could take care of my little nudger, the one who loved me from the inside.

Although Edward was still a large topic on my mind I no longer cried every night because he wasn't there. I even closed my window instead of continuing the naive thought that he would return through it again. I hid away all things that reminded me of him, including the cd he made for me on my birthday. It was a very hard thing to do but I was determined to forget Edward altogether, just as he suggested in the forest.

During the end of my second month, I realized why nothing would stay down for long.

The baby was getting weaker by the day, and if I didn't do something quick I would lose it. So almost feeling disgusted, I grabbed the raw meat from the fridge that day. And instead of cooking it, I didn't pay any attention to the uncooked chicken, which I was planning to make for Charlie's dinner. I saw the animal's blood flowing on the plate, and without fully thinking I drunk it in thirsty gulps.

I instantly felt better and the few kicks I received from the baby grew stronger. It was the motivation I needed. Already I was doing something positive for my nudger, and if it meant drinking blood then so be it. After that day I bought random raw meat, cooking it for Charlie, and keeping the drained blood for me. Everything was finally in it's rightful place then, well as rightful as they were going to get, and I grew most of my health back and was even doing better in school.

My relationship with Jacob however stayed the same. My stomach was growing larger every day it seemed. And because my 'just eating too much' excuse was beginning to wear thin with him, I knew staying around La Push would only make him more suspicious then Charlie.

I was still too afraid to let anyone know, not because I feared who they would judge me (though that was a minor problem) it was the fear that my father, or even Jacob would go looking for the Cullen's. The last thing I wanted was for Esme, Carlisle or any of the rest to get into trouble for my problems.

But keeping everything to myself became a problem when, during my fourth month, the baby no longer wanted to stay inside my stomach.

Every day was a new horrible pain, and I had to bite the inside of my cheeks at night to stop from screaming out. Whenever Charlie did hear me I always blamed it on a nonexistent bad dream. Not only that, but soon I was beginning to have false alarms. Times where I thought I was going to have the baby right at school, or at home.

And after being so tired of going through the pregnancy alone, I went La Push ready to tell Jacob.

Out of all the memories I have of being pregnant with Eddie, the last time I saw Jake was one of the clearest in my mind. It's the day I would never forget no matter how many decades or centuries went by.

_"Hey Bella!" Jacob called loudly as I parked my truck in front of his house. Like always (or most of the time) he was shoes and shirtless. He had sweat dripping down his forehead, and I frowned at the somewhat serious look on his face._

_"What's wrong Jake?"_

_Instead of answering me, he glanced to the side of the house where the forest began. I could see a pair of wolf eyes staring at me from the distance._

_"Just some business." he said waving off my concern. "You know, the patrols and stuff."_

_I nodded once, though I clearly wasn't falling for the vague lie._

_"So what bring you out here Bells?"_

_"Err-I-wanted-"_

_There was just no way I could tell him now, not with the serious expression that clearly told something else was going on. But I knew if I didn't tell him today, I would never be able to.  
_

_"Jake... I need to tell you something."_

_He looked confused for a second. "Oh, do you mean Charlie coming over later? He already talked to my dad and— "_

_"No." I said exasperatedly. "That's not it, it's about my...my stomach."_

_He titled his head to the side and frowned, clearly not understanding where I was going with the conversation. And I couldn't blame him. His dark eyes then looked me over slowly and I held my breath, afraid that he was bound to figure it out then. But to my surprise he only smirked._

_"Bells, if you're talking about the little weight you've gained. Don't worry about it." he even threw in a playful wink. "I like a girl with meat on her bones."_

_I sighed deeply, not wanting to tell him, yet he couldn't seem to figure it out on his own. Maybe he did know but was trying to deny it? That seemed unlikely as he didn't look mad or upset at all. So I tried another approach, just changing the subject for now._

_"What's really going on here Jake? Why are you all patrolling so early in the day?"_

_Now it was his turn to sigh though it sounded more like a grunt. "You're confusing me here. First you say you have something to tell me, then you start talking about your stomach, now it's about what's going on at La Push?"_

_"I just wanted to know, you seemed serious about something at first."_

_He glanced at the forest again, where the pair of eyes were now gone, before slowly looking back at me."Okay fine, it's just a little problem not far from here but we're checking it out."_

_"Checking out?"_

_"Yeah just a little problem, nothing for you to worry about."_

_I nodded again though I still didn't believe him, but at the moment I couldn't put it off any longer. He deserved to know what I did, what was currently in my stomach, and who it belonged to._

_I stared straight into his eyes, the ones that use to be filled with so much joy and ambition. Until he joined the pack now they were hard, somewhat cold, and alert at all times. Despite this, Jake was still more than I could ever ask for, and I knew he deserved better than me. Maybe now he would see that._

_"Jake..I really don't know how to tell you..."_

_"Tell me what?"  
_

_I looked down and watched the grass move slightly with the December winds. The clouds above showed signs of snow. I could feel his eyes bore into me as I avoided his gaze, too ashamed to look at him when I told my secret._

_"I'm pregnant." The words had left my mouth without any consent from me, but it was too late, the truth was out and now all was left was the reaction. At first he remained shockingly quiet, so quiet that I swore he stopped breathing for a moment._

_"What?" he asked and I didn't miss the slight crack in his voice.._

_"Pregnant, I'm pregnant Jacob."_

_Once again quietness._

_"And by who?" he asked sharply, yep there was clearly anger there. "I thought you weren't going out with anyone after the leech left."_

_I took a deep breath. "I didn't."_

_"Then what the hell Bella? What are you talking about? You can't be pregnant then!"_

_Glancing up I saw his hands starting to shake rapidly, he was losing his temper and fast __"I mean DAMN! I was here for you weren't I? you didn't need to screw over a random guy! I would have been here for you!"_

_"Jacob please let me finish, I didn't screw over any random guy. I promise. But I can't change what happen, and I don't want to."_

_"Then who did you fuck huh? Who the hell did you lay with? the air?"_

_So startled by his voice that for the first time I finally met his face. His expression was mixture of hurt, anger, and denial__. But it was nothing compared to what he would think when I told him who the father was._

_"Edward." Was my only reply._

_It took a few seconds before he understood. At first his face was devoid of all emotions. Then as if someone had hit the switch, pure indescribable rage filled him. It was so frighting that I backed away slightly. And from the corner of my eye I could see two large wolves running to scene._

_"HIM?" He was shaking so wildly that his eyes were growing darker by the second. I backed away again, too afraid to stand by him now when he was clearly not in control of his actions._

_"ARE YOU CRAZY BELLA? HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" He took a large step towards me before grabbing my arm so tightly I thought it would break._

_"Jacob let her go, your hurting her!"_

_I turned to see Seth and Sam in their human forms running towards Jacob, but he didn't even notice them. He was to busy glaring at me with the darkest of hate._

_"I could have given you everything, EVERYTHING! but you loved him!"_

_ I was speechless, knowing that this was much more than the pregnancy, this was anger he had been holding to himself for a long time.  
_

_"Let her go, Jacob now, that's an order!" Sam commanded warningly.  
_

_There was nothing I could say to Jacob, no comfort I could provide that would ease the betrayal and hate he felt. So I remained silent, even though there was a large pain forming in my arm._

_"I'll kill him." Jacob whispered, a beastly hate was leaking from every word. "I'll find him and kill him myself, I'll do it now." He abruptly let go of my arm and glanced at his hand as if he'd burned himself. Then finally he looked back at me, and no matter how long I lived, I would never forget the suffocating hurtful look on his face. Before he fazed into his wolf form and ran into the forest._

That was the last time I saw Jacob. Even when I found out that, on that day, they were really searching for Victoria who had targeted me. The pack continued to help though Jake never returned. Even two weeks after that, when I finally had Eddie, and everything changed.

When the contractions started I went to the only place I felt safe. And there, the pack helped me deliver Eddie, though Sam wasn't thrilled, he had long since came to terms with my relationship with Edward. But just as things were getting bad, they only got worse—

"Miss Clarkson?"

I glanced up suddenly, almost surprised to see the surroundings of my office, the firm's secretary was quietly at my door. It seemed a bit clique and impossible to say that I had 'dosed off' on the job. But even with being a vampire I didn't hear Tammy Scott coming to the door.

"Yes?" I breathed, sitting up in my chair though I wasn't in the slightest uncomfortable. I could have stood up for hours and never need to sit.

"You're brother is on line one." she exclaimed in a sugary voice. "Do you want me to connect him?"

My brother? it took me a second to realize who she meant, and by then I clearly looked demented. I was so use to Eddie being my _son_, that I forgot in public I was his older, working sister. Who of course took care of him ever since our 'parents' were in a fatal car accident. Sometimes with my limpid pauses when someone mentioned 'my brother' I wondered if someone was growing suspicious.

But if Tammy was, she didn't show it as she continued to smile sweetly at me.

I knew her expression was false, for whatever reason, I wasn't oblivious to the fact that she didn't like me. She considered me a 'threat.' And it wasn't a hidden secret that she was the type who brown-nosed.

"Yes put him on, I'm extension 3446 in case you forgot."

She glanced at me a moment longer, clearly looking insulted, before she nodded stiffly and left the room.

My office at Brooklet law firm was small and was barely decorated except a few pictures of Eddie on my desk. When I had first left Washington after a slow job as a waitress at a dinner, I decided to take two years of college in law.

I had to tell many lies because of my young appearance (clamming that I was really twenty-one), but last year, I was finally able to pull a somewhat high paying job. Now, I was assistant to attorney affairs or whatever that meant. All I knew was that it involved a lot of paper work and visits to clients.

Being pulled out of my thoughts when my phone rung, I picked up after the third ring and put the receiver to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me."

I rolled my eyes at my son blatant remark. "Wow Eddie, I would have never guessed."

He chuckled on the other end, making me smile slightly. "Well, I know you like for me to call when you work late." he said before muttering. "I still don't see why though."

"We've been through this. Being the protective mother that I am, I worry about you. So is it really wrong to know that my son made it home safely?"

There was a pause and I knew he had just rolled his eyes as well. "Sorry, I've just had a long day."

"Mind telling me what happened?"

I knew it was a mute question because Eddie, being the 'strong' person that he was, would gladly lie and pretend he was perfectly fine. I wasn't sure if it was a guy thing, or he received that trait...from _him_.

It wouldn't be the first time. He reminded me of Edward so much that I hardly see myself in the supposedly seven year old. He took after me in cautiousness true, but everything else belonged to his father.

"It's nothing really just a long day." he explained and even yawned for good measure.

I pursed my lips, wanting to say more but instead I sighed and dropped the subject. "Well when I get off work, I was thinking we could go out to eat? You know, I haven't taken you out in a while. A change would be nice tonight."

"Right, so you can order the chicken salad again and pretend you're eating it?"

For the first time that day I had a real genuine smile on my face. "The food is nasty. But I still like the smells."

And it was true, though I hated all human foods now because of it's slimy taste, I could still smell their enticing aromas. Though I had been a vampire for seven years now, I still missed the days where a pizza and maybe a bottled water could go a long way. Now I understood what Edward meant when he said how he envied me, because many times when Eddie goes to sleep I wish just for a few hours I could do the same.

I never realized until a few years ago how being a human wasn't a bad thing at all. We were silent for a moment, it was just a small comfortable pause where one would soon say 'So I'll see you later.' And not even sixty seconds in...

"Well, I got a lot of homework to do. So I'll see you later after work?"

I could help but smirk at my persecution. "Yeah ok bye...love you— "

But I was cut off when the dial tone began. Taking an unnecessary breath, I hung up the phone and placed my cold hands under my chin. Although I loved Eddie, and he was and would always be the best thing that could ever happen in my life. I couldn't help but wonder how different things could be if I had help raising him.

With Eddie I felt as if I was the over protective hag, and in result he never wanted to tell me anything. And even though he was my son, we had nothing in common except the cautiousness and maybe the love for classical music. How could I be close to him and be a good mother when he wouldn't open up to me?

Well a nomination for 'best mom award' didn't seem so bright at the moment, I was still determined to be there for Eddie, because I didn't know what I would do if he pulled away like his father did...

When the tedious amounts of paper work was over, and I was once again free from the boring and excruciating nine to five. I more than happily walked at a slow pace to my Toyota. Although it wasn't as reliable (accident wise) as my truck that I left in Forks. It was however good for a slow driver like me.

The car ride from the firm to my house was a total of eighteen minutes, not counting the many red lights that seemed to follow me at ever stop. And it was at a red light on Beecher street that I saw the car.

Not far from me, in fact only the next lane, was a shiny silver Volvo that stopped for a slight second. And before the light could even change yellow, sped off down the street.

I watched it drive away, not able to catch who the driver was, but having a strong feeling that I knew who it was anyway.

_'beep beep!_

Of course, I was holding up traffic, the light had turned green fifteen seconds ago. I pushed the gas petal, sending an apologetic look through my rear view mirror, and drove down the street with an angry bunch of drivers behind me.

As I made a turn on Canuck ave, I thought about the silver car again. I knew there was more than one shiny Volvo in the world, but this one looked too familiar. There was something exactly the same about the vehicle that convinced me I was right.

Now there was only two conclusions I could think of; one, admit that I was seeing things and the car didn't belong to Edward; or two, admit that the Cullens were in Kodiak. And if they were what then? Should I tell Eddie? He of course deserved to know.

And also, should I even care? Could I allow him back in my life if Edward was in fact here? I already had my answer before I arrived on the street of my house. I would act as if I never saw the car, and continue to believe that they weren't there.

But a small part of my mind nagged me with a hidden truth...how could I move on now?

* * *

**A/N: **R & R


	8. Secrets

**Breaking Twilight**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Secrets

* * *

E**dward Clarkson**

So many confused emotions ran through me that night. Though I didn't have time to derail with the many tedious things; as I finished my grudgingly preparations to attend dinner with my 'sister'. I hated dressing up in fancy clothing especially going to something as minor as a restaurant.

"Are you done yet Eddie?" my mother called from the living room, already dressed in a black knee length dress.

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous black and green polka dotted tie. "Not really." I mumbled back, though I knew she had heard me anyway. That was the many flaws of having a vampire as a mother; you couldn't get away with mouthing anything if she's in the same facility.

After the tie was neatly fixed along my button up shirt, I glanced in the mirror quickly not really caring about my reflection and left the room, taking the stairs at a far from human pace, my only mission tonight, was successfully getting this dinner over with.

My mother accessed me with a much distracted look tonight, but because her mind was excluded from my 'gift' I couldn't comprehend what could be the reason. I had noticed this since she arrived home only a few hours ago.

"You look…very handsome Edward." She commented actually using my full name, which was very rare. She turned and began to walk away, but I instinctively heard the words. 'So much like him." As she passed.

We were taking my car, since my mother suddenly didn't feel like driving hers, though she was morally afraid of my fast driving.

"Where are we going anyway?"

She shrugged her shoulders once, clearly indicating her unconcern. "I don't know Eddie; I was thinking maybe the Din? We haven't eaten there yet, and clients at work say it's a perfect restaurant."

"You mean _I_ haven't eaten there yet." I corrected. "You only smell the foods, remember?"

"Look I'm not really in the mood today." She sighed while grabbing her matching black purse. "I just want to get this over with, so I can finish my book and maybe take a hot bath."

Although we both shared our need to finish this night, I couldn't help but feel a slight disappointment from her mood. Normally it was me who was the brooding one, while she continued to be optimistic but evenly happy (most of the time.) whatever happened before she came home, had changed her entire attitude.

Outside was just as gloomy as my mother as the snow had been replaced with a drizzle of rain. This however made the scents around me more concentrated and I could literally smell humans for miles. I watched as my mother sniffed the air as well, and sighed longingly before quickly opening the passenger door to the Camero, and getting inside.

I knew a human's scent was a lot harder for her to ignore than me, although it smelled very appetizing, it was sometimes nothing for me to ignore. The only exclusion was that day in English, where Alisa seemed to be at the wrong place, and time. Yet I didn't hurt her, and in fact I had begun a friendship with the human girl, though I knew it couldn't, and_ shouldn't_ go farther than that.

"Why is your car so, junkie?" my mother asked as I entered the car as well. She pointed to the back seat and I nearly rolled my eyes. In the back were a few scattered notes and papers that I was sorting earlier that morning. Although that was merely nothing, it was still downright dissimilarity to her ultra clean car without even the smidgen of dirt.

"Relax mom." I replied as I put the key into the ignition and turned. "You're riding in style now."

"Whatever just make sure you don't drive like a bat out of hell this time?"

A small smirk graced my lips as the engine purred powerfully, and I pulled out the nearly dark driveway. "Sorry, I've been driving like that for four years now."

And with that, I pushed the gas pedal and the car speeded away from the house.

The restaurant was located a few miles from my house, towards the small airport station. The Din despite its re-tune name, was very elegant looking, and not close to shabby from what I could tell, as we finally arrived.

The erratic weather of Alaska had changed again, and the drizzling rain was replaced with a cold chill, as the wind blew determinedly.

My mother was grateful for the absent rain, and gracefully left the car, not even wrinkling her dress. If she hadn't told me of her clumsy human years in earnest, then I surely wouldn't believe it was true, as I watched the vampire in front of me.

"I hope my hair's alright." She muttered, running a pale hand through the mahogany plates though her hair was as straight as always.

When she was finally done messing with her already perfect hair, we were finally ready to enter the restaurant which seemed equally crowded. At least we weren't over dressed, there were many people wearing slacks, dresses, and even tuxes.

A grand set of candles and flowers was set around us, as we entered through the main door, and waited in line behind two other people.

"Welcome to the din, can I help you this evening?" asked the waitress once it was our turn. I noticed fleetingly that she was a pretty brunette with rosy cheeks. Not at all a ugly combination, though her mind was a bit…dull.

"We'll take a table for two." I said, while flashing her smile.

"Sure right this way." She directed, and the blush slowly flushing her face was more than obvious.

"Someone will be with you to take your order. Until then, please look through the menu." She said before leaving.

"Hum." Was my mother's only means of conversation as she picked up the menu, and began flipping to the dinner section.

I wasn't fooled though, she always did this when a girl showed their interest in me, and tonight was no different. Sighing, I picked up a napkin and began twisting it through my fingers, I knew this scowling wasn't the end, especially since she was already in a rather off handed mood. And as always, I wasn't disappointed.

"You know, you're still too young to date, Eddie."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the statement. "Mom, I'm seventeen."

This made her look up instantly "You're not seventeen, your _seven_ in an older body."

"Then what? You rather wait until I look sixty to date a girl now?"

"No" she said flapping the menu down rather hard. "I just want my son to myself, a bit longer. Is that too much to ask for?"

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning, not understanding what she meant, having lived with her all my life, how much longer did she expect that would last.

"I mean, I haven't even had you to myself for a full ten years, and every girl in the state of Alaska want to take you away!"

She sighed; her golden eyes held an ancient sadness that, like always made me want to look away. "I know I won't have you for long." She said quietly as a elderly couple passed our table. "But I—I just can't lose you too Eddie. Soon you're going to graduate from high school, and I'll never see you again."

If her eyes were able to produce tears, I knew she would be crying now as she continued to look at me with a ferocious sadness. Though it was easy to interpret, she was afraid of losing me like she lost my dad; she didn't want to be alone again.

But before I could offer her any reassurance, a new waitress showed up to our table. She was much older than the first, and her mind held no thoughts for me except slightly wishing I was a bit older.

"Eddie what do you want to eat? I'm not really hungry after all."

I glanced at her before picking up the menu and turning to the dinner section. Nothing really looked appetizing to me, so I picked the first thing my eyes rested on.

"I'll take the chicken dinner, with an apple pie and chocolate ice cream on the side, but with no drinks please." It was much more human food than I could eat, but they were having a special today and I attended on getting my money worth.

She took our menus before promising my order would be there shortly, and leaving to attend to another table.

We sat in a bearing silence then, the only sound were the few people on our section of the restaurant who chatted idly to themselves. My mother seemed to completely ignore me as she stared absently at a sign advertising _'All you can eat Tuesdays'_ I knew she was thinking deeply about something, she wore this exact expression when she walked in the house earlier.

But I couldn't understand what event at work, could have forced her into this mood. This morning she had been fairly cheery, she still gave me the normal warnings, 'I'm working late so call me when you get home' and the 'No hunting until she returned home'

Just as she promised, she had not forgotten my strange scent when I came home that day; in fact she had buckled down the rules of my hunting. And now, I couldn't even chase a rabbit unless she knew about it first.

But it seemed reasonable that she would worry, she was easily paranoid and often, she would glance out a window or discreetly sniff the air. She was on the alert twenty four seven, afraid that our location would be found.

Though my mother was not crazy to think we were completely safe, eventually we would have to move again.

But for now, oddly enough we seemed like any other family—dressed in casual clothes and fake expressions of calm on our faces.

"The all you can eat Tuesdays seem promising." she conversant suddenly, turning her eyes from the large advertisement. "I wouldn't mind returning next week, would you?"

"Mom, let's cut the evasions" I said moving the empty glass out of my way. "What's wrong? What happened before you came home?"

"I should ask you the same thing." She defended causing me to blanch. "You said you had a long day, yet you wouldn't tell me why."

"That's different."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was just having a hard day at school, nothing more." I lied.

The truth was, I had been horded by two very powerful nomads, and would have lost my life if the Cullen's didn't step in, though they would never know that.

And beyond that, I was surprised and ashamed by my strength and quick defeat. Usually there was nothing that could bring me down, but today was a reminder of my weakness. Although my vampire side seemed to be dominating, there was still a human part of me that seemed a liability when it came to facing fully fledged vampires.

Also Edward Cullen; he was a very strange character that seemed to make me feel uncomfortable; he was too watchful and smart for his own good. He obviously knew I could read minds and that didn't fit well with me.

That and how concerned he seemed to be once I was hurt, made me feel exposed and I wasn't willing to face that again.

I would grow close to the family but not him, trusting him didn't seem to be an option.

Mom watched me again with preserved intense, she always seemed to know when something was bothering me.

"If you don't want to be here we can leave." She said quietly, there was no disappointment in her voice and she almost looked hopeful. Maybe this dinner was more for my benefit then I had earlier thought?

Shaking my head, I placed the usual fake smile on my face. "No that's alright, I haven't eaten today."

It always seemed to be our routine, we would both pretend as if everything in our lives were perfect, though there were many things hidden behind the 'curtains'. She would do her best to keep me happy and I would do the same for her.

But there were some things that were better off kept silent.

After what could have been forever, the older waitress returned with a tray full of food that ranged around reasonable, to disgusting to me at once. With expert ease she gently laid the tray on our table, before sliding the food onto the surface, and taking the tray away.

I quickly wolfed down the chicken sandwich, almost groaning in pleasure at the delicious taste and finished that in less than twenty seconds. There was also a slight salad entree that seemed a bit lacking so I left that alone for a much later time.

"Don't you think you should chew and swallow?" my mother asked glancing at me and my manors in disgust.

A few people were watching me discreetly but I quickly and easily ignored them as I aimed for the apple pie next.

Soon all that was left on the table was the ice cream and salad which I didn't have plans on eating.

"Do you want the rest?" I teased, sliding the salad towards my mom.

She looked at it cautiously before—much to my surprise—she picked up a fork and took a small bite of the lettuce. A sour expression came on her face, before she swallowed.

"I use to love salads." She said sliding the plate back to me. "But now it taste like garbage."

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" I asked seriously, momentarily forgetting the food.

"Sure Eddie, you know you can ask me anything." Her expression changed. "Well _almost _anything."

"How did you become a vampire?" I whispered very obvious to the many humans sitting around us.

This was a question I had asked for years, yet she never gave me an answer, always saying I was too 'young' to understand. But yet again, it was just something else she was keeping away for my benefit. Did dad turn her before he left? If so that didn't make sense, that would mean she was a vampire before I was even born.

She sighed deeply. "Not this again, I really don't feel like answering that question—especially here, maybe later."

Although I was more than willing to continue the subject, she gave me a 'no nonsense' look that held no room for discussion. And that also seemed to be the sign to end the dinner.

So feeling frustrated with the lack of knowledge my mother was keeping away from me, I signaled for another waiter. Instead of a gawking girl, it was a tall acne written guy who looked like he was a student at Kodiak.

"We're ready for the bill now." I explained and he nodded before walking away.

Once the fifteen dollars and sixty cents was paid in full, including a surprising tip for one of the waiters, we headed back to the car where another surprise of the night was waiting in the parking lot.

"Alisa?"

The red haired girl turned around and her eyes grew wide when she realized who called her. "Edward Clarkson?"

I couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, the last time I checked that was me."

"Wow, err small world huh?" she asked taking a closer step towards me, and I noticed her dark brown dress that clashed perfectly with her flaming hair which was currently in curls.

She was pretty I knew, but without her books, sweater and nervousness she was beautiful.

The sound of my mother clearing her throat snapped me out of my revere long enough to start introductions.

"Oh right, Alisa, this is my very protective sister Isabella, but if you don't call her Bella she might hate you forever."

My 'sister' playfully hit me in the side with her elbow before extending her hand. "Hello Alisa, it's very nice to meet you, and don't listen to my little brother."

She giggled. "It's nice to meet you as well Bella, and your brother seems very nice."

"Looks can be very deceiving." My mother joked.

If only she knew how true her statement was…

"So what are you doing here?" taking the subject away from me seemed more promising.

"It's my Auntie's birthday, so my family's eating here tonight."

"Oh"

There was a moment of silence as the Fall winds continued to blow around us, the red haired girl really was a joy to be around, and I couldn't help wondering if maybe, a relationship wasn't so bad. I was a 'teenage' boy and even I felt the need of a female companion.

But it was still that overlaying dark cloud of what I was…

"Well I better go inside…see you at school Edward?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow Alisa."

I watched her as she slowly walked away, and entered the restaurant.

Turning away and opening the car doors, I silently started the ignition as the engine quietly came to life again.

"She's very nice Eddie." My mother said as we came to a red light. Normally I would have just continued regardless but that's where my mom would have drawn the line.

"Yeah, she's…different in a good way." I agreed with a smile. "A lot better than the regulars I pass at school."

There was a pause.

"But you know a relationship with her isn't possible. She's human, and dating her…isn't for the best. Not to mention how much we move. We're only here for another year."

I sighed and pushed the gas pedal slightly, for once not concerned with speed. The statement was true, not including the fact that I had momentarily wanted to kill her in the empty class. But the human part of me couldn't deny that I liked her a lot. There was something about her nerves and quiet attributes that intrigued me; it was much different from the human girls I had come across before.

It all came back to earlier; so many confused emotions ran through me.

Home came quicker than even I would have predicted, but it was more than a good reprieve. We left the car quietly and when we were inside the house, my mother returned to her worn book on the couch and flipped to a page, using careful fingers to prevent damage to the ancient pages.

"Make sure you get some sleep Eddie." Was her only comment as she began reading under the dim lights.

The grand piano greeted me as always when I reached my room, but today I didn't feel like playing. Instead I fell on my bed and stared up at the large ceiling.

My thoughts were still on Alisa and what my mother had told me in the car, though she was more than correct, having a girlfriend couldn't be that harmful could it?

Watching couples go about their day at school was sometimes tedious, and even if it seemed as though I could have any girl I preferred, there was still this feeling of looking outside in. If Alisa was willing to know me better, then the least I could do was return the favor.

Tomorrow would prove to be very interesting; if the Cullen's were there I would start my plans of becoming their friend. They had many secrets that I intended on reveling, and there was a feeling that Edward Cullen evolved around it all.

So as I stared at nothing in particular, feeling aloof for the first time that day; it wasn't long before sleep came for me, and I willingly welcomed it.

* * *

**Carlisle Cullen**

My son.

Although logically, though illogically I had three of those, there was one in particular that had now constructed all of my time and efforts. Edward.

I was more than disappointed in him to say the least, not only had he risked the exposure of our kind, if Charlie Swan had found them. But he had also put the life of Bella in danger, something I knew he would never tend to do consciously.

But despite my ill thoughts of his actions, a new and more permanent situation had arose—the fact that, Edward may in fact have a child.

Something of this sensitive nature took much research and study, I had to dismiss my many centuries of knowledge and enter the shunned world of guess work and hypothesis.

From any vampire stand point; although our kind disagreed on many things one logical fact was always agreeable; vampires could not in any way shape or form produce children.

And yet an offspring of my son was walking around most likely unaware of its difference, to why it needed to drink blood.

And then there was the mother, Bella.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that if a hybrid child did exist. That chances were, it had bit her and in result turning her into a vampire.

Yet every fact was still foggy as I flipped another page of the black book. Desperation could be the only reason that I was finally resulting to human mythology. The study in its self was very sketchy, and many professionals shunned the ideas of looking for facts in mere myth. However in all reasonable sense, I and my family including hundred others should be that very thing—myth.

Finally after many frustrating pages later, I came upon something interesting or a step closer to finding the truth. The paragraph was written many centuries ago, by my first cousin, Jonathan Harwood.

In the early seventeen hundreds where vampire hunting had become a fashion, my cousin was obsessed with the creature that I am today. He researched in many books that had become banned during the early Salem Witch trials in the United States. But right before he died of old age, he had written this passage; intending that no one would know of his discovery.

It was with eager eyes that I turned my attention to the first sentence, which was written in a very elegant scrawl.

_February 3, 1797_

_I write this passage because soon death will come for me. It has become inevitable to hide from the age in which I have become accustomed to. I write this, not for the purpose of a public discovery, but to prove that Vampires are in fact more than what we originally believed. They are ruefully predators of humans, and can also turn a human being into the life of eternality as well. However, during my trip to the United States, I was more than pleasantly surprised to find, that they had their own beliefs on the eternally damned. _

I scanned through his exploits of the things already known to me, until a sentence seemed to stand out among the rest...it was there that I found what I had been looking for.

_And stated in the book of damnation, Helena Isle—a caretaker for a rich farmer had in fact admitted to sleeping with what she claimed was 'an alluring male' and in six days became impregnated. When she had the child, it was so thirsty, that it drunk her blood dry and killing her instantly—_

I turned away from the book, and rubbed my eyes though they never grew tired. I had inherited all my cousin journals but not until now had I actually read any of it.

Before, the only thought I could give for my dear cousin, was insanity. But once again, I was mistaken. Not only had he proven me wrong, but he had long since discovered the possibility of a male vampire impregnating a human girl.

Standing abruptly from my chair, I left my study in a hurry, determined to find my son. But when I reached his room it was empty.

"He's gone." a soft sweet voice spoke behind me. "He and the children have gone hunting."

Turning around, I found my wife looking at me with concern in her eyes, she always knew when something was bothering me and today was in no way an exception. But there was also uncertainty there in the depths as well, she was naturally curious if it was true—if Edward and Bella had sex.

"Yes its true Esme" I spoke calmly. "Although I am morbidly disappointed in him, we must admit that it should not be a surprise."

She nodded her head slowly, seeming to agree with me. "I know they both loved each other greatly, but dear, what does it mean? Never have I heard of such a thing before as a vampire and a human mating."

Now it was my turn to look uncertain, telling her would be best; she deserved to know just as the rest of the family did.

But were they ready? Could they handle the news of Edward being a biological father? Even I could hardly believe it, but there was no other way, no other alternatives.

"Come, let's retire to our room." I suggested with a smile, the room would be best where I could comfort and answer questions she may have in private. Taking her hand in mine, we walked at a comfortable pace to the large bedroom located a floor below, along with Alice and Jasper's.

Emmett and Rosalie's room was also located on the second floor, but with their—loudness at times, they spent majority of their nights in a cabin not far from our house.

Esme of course was the one responsible for designing our room in particular; she somehow managed to coordinate my old English style with her modern day appreciations. And in the end she had created a room, which felt like our own personal space.

The door opened quietly to reveal a large cream, brown, and olive colored room; with polished hardwood floors and white couch leading to a king sized canopy bed.

We sat on the couch for a moment, not talking but being in the comfort of each other's arms. Although I loved the five kids dearly that we claimed for our own. It was a special relaxation to hear nothing but quietness; Esme seemed to feel the same way as she snuggled deeply into my arms.

For a moment everything was as it should be and I felt horrible to end our seclusion this way, but my mind was completely occupied with the discovery that would surely change our family forever.

"Esme I have important news…something I found in one of my cousins books."

"Ah dear Jonathan?" she asked with a sadden sigh. "He was such a noteworthy journalist, but many thought him to be insane."

A passing embarrassment came over me, as I realized I too were a part of the 'many' "You know he dedicated a large portion of his life studying our kind, and during his yearly trips to the United States he found something."

This instantly caught her interest as she sat up and watched me intently.

"Well, he found it in the book of damnation—"

"Book of Damnation?" she shuttered as if a cold draft had passed us. "Why would he ever look in a book so…undermining as that? Vampires are seen as barbarians in it."

I sighed. "I know, but he honestly found something that even the Volturi hadn't…me included. He found proof that a vampire male can impregnate a human female."

The room was quiet then and from the distance I could hear the roar of Emmet somewhere beyond the trees, most likely challenging another bear.

Esme stared at me with unmoving eyes as she pieced together my words and meaning.

It only took a second before she gasp.

"Edward and Bella?" she asked almost incoherently. "Carlisle, was Bella pregnant before we left Forks?"

"I believe so, Edward had told me that they both…had—well intercourse on her eighteenth birthday. And if I'm correct, the child should already be seven years old."

"A grandchild!" she was almost jumping ecstatic at the news now, she had always wanted more children around the house, and the fact of having one more was greater than happiness to her. "Oh Carlisle we must find them immediately! We all can search this time."

But like always I was looking at the bigger picture, the fact that the child would be very unique. "Yes your right, we must find them and quickly. If Aro gets wind of the hybrid child, he and the entire guard will surely come here and—"

I stopped suddenly when there was a familiar scent outside our bedroom door, and I sighed deeply again. There was only one person who could possibly own that scent.

"You can come in, Edward."

The door opened and a slightly crestfallen Edward entered the room. I knew he had heard the entire conversation.

"So it's true?" he asked quietly.

I glanced at Esme who nodded at me slightly before turning back to my son. "Yes Edward it's true. If what you told me is correct then…Bella was pregnant with your child."

He nodded before turning to leave the room, but was halted by Esme who stood up and engulfed him in a hug.

"Don't you dare run from this." She warned him. "You find Bella and you bring her back to us, you find the child and bring it to us as well, I want my _entire_ family…do you hear me?"

"Yes…mom."

With that he walked out the door before closing it behind him.

And though I remanded quiet throughout the confrontation, I was not oblivious to the determination in his eyes, something that had been absent for years. Things were going to change, now it seemed almost as clear as a morning sky—though all me and my wife could hope for, was that the changes were for the best.

Only time would tell.

**A/N: **Well here is chapter eight; chapter nine should be arriving soon. Until then make sure to R/R!


	9. Hidden

**Breaking Twilight**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

Hidden

* * *

**Edward Clarkson**

I woke earlier than usual the next day; the sun was barely amongst the horizon and my alarm clock read 6:56 am.

Usually I would wake at around seven thirty and leave the house at around eight. Turning over in my bed I groaned in ignorance at nothing in particular, and hung my head off the pillow.

The bed was comfortable against my tense body, and I almost wanted to spend the day doing nothing but laying down. But there were other plans I couldn't put off any longer, one of them being, getting up and taking a cold shower. In less than a second I was out the bed and in front of the dresser, where I began gathering the needed essentials, and only a second later I was inside the large bathroom.

Because of my unusual hot skin, I normally preferred to take very cold showers, which would later turn my bathroom into a replica of the North Pole when it came to the freezing temperature.

Instead of the bathtub my mother claimed in her personal bathroom, I instead had a walk in shower with little decoration; except the swirl designs on the brown tile floors.

Turning the right shower knob completely on high I waited until the first chill of the water, before shedding my clothes and walking into the semi large space, feeling the calming effects of the raining water instantly. When that task was competed I dressed, and headed down stairs to find the living room, and kitchen completely empty. On the refrigerator was a small scrap of paper with my mother's legible handwriting.

_Eddie,_

_Left for work early, I have a client I need to meet with later. You know the rules, no hunting until I come home, and make sure you check in with me later._

_Breakfast is already fixed on the stove. Oh and you left your keys downstairs last night. I put them in my room._

_See you later,_

_Mom_

Shrugging before bawling the paper and throwing it into the trash can, I turned to the stove to find a modest amount of food waiting for me. Some of the pots were still steaming slightly, meaning my mother had just left.

I fixed a small plate, still overly full with last night's dinner and sat at the table to begin my breakfast. My mind was surprisingly clear today, almost as if everything was particularly going my way, though I hadn't even left the house yet.

From outside, I could hear a few children laughing together as they headed for their respected schools. And the small clock in the kitchen ticked quietly, letting me know that it was now 7:30.

Though I didn't really taste the food, the plate was finished quickly enough, and I set the china in the sink for wash later. The only thing left now was going to my mother's room for my car and house keys.

Despite the room being a part of the house, I rarely visited it now; compared to when I was younger. What reason would a teenage boy have when going to his mother's room anyway?

Climbing the stairs again and reaching the second floor, the first room to the right lead to my destination. Opening the rust colored door, I always understood why my mother spent so much time here, the room was…well magnificent.

The floors were covered with a gray carpet, while the walls were a dark brown almost the exact color of her hair. There were a few modern paintings, but majority of the walls were neatly covered with family pictures (meaning of me and her).

In the corner was a small polished shelf filled with a somewhat large collection of music, and next to it was another shelf dedicated to nothing but her books. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed.

My eyes however hovered on the dresser, where my keys were laying on top, along with many vanity materials. But almost hidden behind a large case of brushes was a blue folder.

The way it was positioned against the other items, clearly signaled its need to be left alone. Too bad I was never one to follow directions completely.

Stepping closer to the wooden dresser, I put the keys in my pocket, and slowly reached for the folder. Up close it looked much larger and stuffed, many papers hung loosely from the end as if hurriedly pushed inside.

I knew the best and respectful thing to do would be returning the folder exactly where I found it, snooping in my mother's personal things wasn't becoming of me. But my curiosity had gotten the best of my reason. My mom had kept so many secrets from me in the past, and I was eager to know if this meager thing held a lot of the answers I had been searching for…including whom my father was.

Almost with shaking hands, I opened the folder and jumped slightly when a random paper fell to the floor. It seemed to tease me as my eyes watched it, the words written on the paper was very noticeable to me, and though it was wrong, my hands seemed to work on their own accord.

Picking it up slowly I sighed deeply before reading.

_Bella_

_I know you and the others have been looking for me, but you won't find anything. I'm long gone now and I don't plan on returning anytime soon. You made your choice, and you picked him. I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a blow, but he had you under his leech hands a lot longer than I could save you. And now you're having a baby…_

_Chances are you won't ever see me again and maybe its better that way. I loved you but you didn't feel the same way, so we can call it at that. I lost he won, the end._

_Tell Sam and the rest to stop searching and don't worry about me, I'm as fine as I can be._

_Jacob_

It only took me a second to realize this was the same Jacob who I received my middle name from. He was mom's best friend, but it was only now that I discovered he loved her as well.

Jacob Black wasn't really known to me, he use to live on the reservations in Forks, and I knew he and my mom had known each other since they were kids, but other than that there was nothing else.

But from his letter he seemed rather harsh, it even sounded as if he was blaming me as one of the reasons for his departure. But honestly, if he ran away from his problems he didn't seem any better than my good for nothing father in my eyes.

Tossing the letter to the side with little to no care, I turned to the clock and inwardly cursed, _damn_ I was going to be late for school.

I stuffed the Jacob letter back into the folder and placed it as accurate as I could in the exact spot. Finding everything else satisfactory as before, I left the room and headed down the stairs in a run before leaving out the front door; barely taking time to lock up behind myself.

Even with my fast driving, the chances of making it on time were slim. Maybe after cutting pass cars and running through red lights, I would make it to Kodiak High in six minutes rather than eleven. Throwing my bag into its normal spot in the passenger seat, I cut the car on and closed the door with a rush.

Although the road was luckily empty except for a few cars, I was still running late and after finally arriving to the almost packed parking lot, there was barely a space for me to park. After barely finding a spot next to an old Subaru, I grabbed my bag and left the car. The only up side to this entire thing was the very obvious Jeep and Volvo parked side by side a little away from me.

The hallways were, to my dismay, completely empty and the sound of voices coming from random rooms told me that classes were already in session. I reached room 105 in a slow pace and Mr. Garner's deep voice was already present as he continued his lecture from yesterday.

After sighing and inwardly cursing again, I knocked on the door ready to make another grand entrance.

"Come in."

Yeah he already sounded annoyed by the interruption.

I opened the door and found the entire class looking at me, including him…Edward Cullen. He sat in the same seat in his cool and aloof manner. But when his eyes turned to me I saw something that couldn't be directly placed. Was it nervousness? Or even fear?

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Clarkson." The teacher commented dryly. "Now if you don't mind taking your seat?"

"Yeah sure." Was my only response as I kept my eyes on Cullen, he was watching me much differently today; there was a knowing look in his eyes that unnerved me greatly.

After taking my seat and unpacking my supplies and books, I sat back in my chair as the boring lecture continued.

"Now as I was saying, Gen. Robert E. Lee concentrated his full strength against Maj. Gen. George G. Meade's Army of the Potomac at the crossroads county seat of Gettysburg—"

"Why are you late?" a whisper much too low for the humans to pick up rang through my ears. Turning slightly I saw Cullen still watching me from the corner of his eyes.

"What's it to you Cullen?" My tone sounded rude, but manors didn't count at the moment.

_"On July 1, Confederate forces converged on the town from west and north, driving Union defenders back through the streets to Cemetery Hill. During the night—"_

He stiffened slightly before relaxing his shoulders. "I was just asking a question, there's no need to be so rude you know."

I couldn't help but smirk. "It's none of your business the way I act, is it?" However he was right, my attitude towards him was hostile, though he and his family had just saved my life yesterday. I should have been in his gratitude yet for some reason, he only made feel as if he shouldn't be trusted…

_"And on July 2, Lee attempted to envelop the Federals, first striking the Union left flank at the Peach Orchard, Wheatfield, Devil's Den, and the Round Tops with Longstreet's and Hill's divisions—"_

"Well I wanted to ask you a question." Cullen replied smoothly regardless of my sharp attitude. "If you didn't mind, I wanted to know…if you wanted to sit with me and my family at lunch today?"

"Do you two gentlemen find Gettysburg already to your knowledge?" Garner's voice spoke in our direction.

It wasn't that he had heard us, but we were the only students in the class not writing notes at all. Although the answer to Garner's question would have been 'yes' I didn't feel like a parent teacher conference for my mouth, so instead I opt to shaking my head.

"Sorry but I already have notes on the subject." Cullen replied with a small smile while raising his notebook showing a full page of elegant writing, and I was sure there was more than that.

That clearly stumped the teacher as he raised both eye brows in amazement. And I discreetly rolled my eyes. Well we knew who the teacher's little pet would be.

Garner continued his lesson then, while I was forced to take notes on something I had known the very second I held the history book.

"So are you sitting with us or not?"

I didn't bother looking up this time, writing the first thing on Gettysburg that came to mind, I shrugged. "Don't know, we'll see." Was the only reply which wasn't rude this time, but merely a statement. We said nothing else to each other after that, though he continued to throw me a strange look often.

When the bell finally rang signaling the end of class, I was the first out the door even before Cullen. After turning down the hallway heading for my locker, I spotted a certain red haired girl not far from my destination struggling to get her locker open.

Alisa was still a large mystery to me and I wasn't sure what to think about her. She was a human, and trying anything with her, would endorse her into the eternal world of vampires. Despite my mother's contradictions, I believed she was strong enough to handle it; the red haired girl was another matter. But still these strange thoughts wouldn't stop me from greeting her like yesterday.

"Need some help?" I whispered making her jump, when Alisa turned and noticed me her cheeks instantly flushed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's alright…I just—didn't see you there." She glanced back to the locker and for the first time, I saw resentment in her kind eyes. "I just switched lockers to be closer to my next class…and well, it's not really working out."

Ah a chance to show off. "Well if you need help, I'll be more than happy to lend a hand."

She smiled slightly showing the nervousness I had come to like. "If you don't mind…I mean I don't want to be any trouble Edward."

I knew the locker could come open easy with a little 'push' but add a bit of vampire then the poor metal contraption might fall apart. Alisa watched me with apprehensive eyes as I reached for the handle and without an inch of effort pulled the door open.

There was a jam somewhere within and as the inside of the locker was revealed, a large amount of paper from the previous owner came tumbling onto the floor. A few students passing watched us curiously then, most likely intrigued in seeing if the 'brooding' new guy had a love interest.

The small things that entertained these people were ridiculous.

"Well there's your problem, it seems the last owner was a bit unorganized huh?"

She flashed me another smile, it seemed she was completely grateful for my help though it took no effort on my part.

"Thanks I would have never been able to open that myself…glad I have a strong friend."

_'Friend'_ I played the word over in my head not really liking the sound. It didn't seem to sum up my growing feelings for her at all; though I wouldn't voice that aloud.

For a moment we just stared at each other, there wasn't the strange awkwardness between us this time. Instead it was a comfortable silence that seemed to pull me in closer to her…but I wanted to be closer, so close that I could just touch her lips for only a short second…

But as the warning bell rang loudly through my ears I felt triumph, Alisa and I both had math next, and it would give me a chance to talk to her, even for a little while.

She seemed to have the same thoughts because her blue eyes twinkled slightly, and she moved closer, making her vanilla scent waffle around me madly.

"We both have math next." She whispered.

I only nodded while holding my breath momentarily. The lack of hunting was slowly pulling me in today, and a trip to the woods would be needed after school.

Alisa tilted her head slightly and her brow furrowed questionably at me. Was I that obvious?

"Are you alright?" there was a natural concern in her voice that made me smile.

"Sure just a little sleepy still I guess."

It was more than a lame excuse not to mention a lie, but what else could I say?_ 'Yeah except I just thought about your blood?'_ I didn't want her to run away screaming before I even had a chance with her.

She nodded understandingly but her eye expression did not change, I swallowed again, though for entirely different reasons this time.

But much to my relief she dropped the subject at that, and things returned as if the awkward moment never happened. And once our math books were in our hands, we began climbing the crowded stair case as students were hurling to their many classes.

When we reached the third floor however I smelt it again, turning slightly I noticed Cullen leaning casually against the wall staring at me strangely again. He seemed a lot more relaxed this time and even gave me a small smile—though there were no plans on returning it.

Once his golden eyes trailed from me, they rested on Alisa and I had the urge to growl. For some reason I didn't want Cullen even looking at the red haired girl, nor was I going to provide introductions.

His smile faded at my expression and he tilted his head slightly, looking from me to her until a frown replaced his features. I could tell he was worried with the current company on my side, but in all honestly I could care less. Who was he to judge the girls I had interest in?

After matching his frown perfectly, I narrowed my eyes warningly at him before entering the classroom behind Alisa, while thinking about the invitation to join the Cullen's for lunch along the way.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Traffic Jams

Even with being a vampire and living forever, did not exclude you from the tedious and aggravating time that was rush hour. My Toyota sat almost mashed between a large truck and a Ford as the long line at the red light seemed to increase. Many angry drivers blew their horns loudly; though it obviously didn't get them any closer to their destinations.

Thrumming my fingers on the steering wheel was my only means of entertainment, as the truck in front of me finally moved, but there was another car in front of that one. With this slow traffic I knew it would take me at least another half hour to reach the hospital.

Today was one of the day's I hated about my job, because I was forced to leave my small but comfortable office and visit a recent car accident survivor at the local hospital.

Taking my eyes from the still non moving traffic, I glanced at the passenger seat where the client's folder sat safely. From what I could remember from reading the papers in my office, it was a middle aged man who had crashed with a drunk driver, and my job was to determine if he had enough evidence to sue.

It was a rewarding endeavor at times, seeing clients win their cases, and receiving what was rightfully due to them. But sometimes I wished I'd stayed with the waitress idea, and prevented these long rush hours.

Almost as if I willed it to be, the long line of cars decreased and I was finally able to enter the freeway. After making the turn on ninety Seventh Street the large traffic was thankfully nonexistent except for a few large packing Trucks, and without the honking and angry shouts to distract me I was able to think.

Eddie had defiantly surprised me the other day, when he introduced Alisa to me. Seeing them together happily had brought old memories back, some I preferred to forget within the sea of past problems. They reminded me so much of me and Edward that it was hard to look at them—Eddie with his innocent charms and handsome good looks, and Alisa from what I'd seen, was completely nerves and into him.

Not only did I see the attraction between the two, but I realized that yet again Eddie had grown up. It's always hard letting your children go on their own, but it was really hard for me, who only had their child for seven years.

Sighing begrudgingly I hit the turn signal and made a right on a small but busy street. In front of me, barely see-able behind the slight Alaskan fog was a modest looking hospital. It wasn't large like the many I had come to know, but it was still big enough to house patients over night. The parking lot however was huge, the space was oddly mix matched compared to the small building, but there was no complaint as I easily found a parking spot up front and turned the vehicle off.

When my car was completely quiet including the radio, I used my 'gift' to put up my mental shields. It was something I did every time I entered a crowded place that I wasn't familiar with.

A few people walked pass the space as they entered the gray bricked building, the doors sliding open automatically for them. I also noticed that a few people carried get well balloons, and large teddy bears.

Taking a deep unnecessary breath, I reached for the folder and reluctantly left my car into the windy weather. Although I still hated anything wet and dreary, Alaska had proven to be a good place for me and Eddie. Although Phoenix would always be my favorite, I had long ago come to terms that I could never go there again.

As I reached the doors they opened automatically for me, and I instantly found myself in a white walled room with specks of paintings on the wall, clearly a mundane way of decorating a depressing place.

Surprisingly enough there wasn't a line at the long front desk, as a middle age woman with black hair sorted through a stack of papers. She looked up at me with a kind smile, as she put aside her task.

"Welcome to Providence, how may I help you?"

Fumbling for a moment, I pulled out the sheet of information on my recent client and handed it to her.

"I'm here to see a George Thomas; I believe he's in this hospital?"

The woman glanced over the paper before nodding, and pulling a clip board from the side of the desk. "You're correct, he's on the third floor...if you don't mind signing your name I can give you a visitor pass."

Reading over the small print and seeing nothing but the usual 'no food and drinks in the rooms' and 'make sure you wear your pass at all times.' I signed my name below a list of others who had done the same. When that was done, she passed me a blue sticker with large bubble letters reading 'VISITOR' in white.

The receptionist pointed me down the halls to the elevator, and after a gracious 'thank you' I was on my way. In the elevator section the walls had changed from an off white, to a pale almost baby blue, reminding me nasally of a maternity ward.

There were only three other people waiting as well, a woman, her small daughter and a brown haired man. I notice from the corner of my eye, that the man was watching me with unfaltering interest, and while it didn't seem he was with the woman and child, for some odd reason he made me frown and look away.

Two elevators arrived then, and I took the first one going up, while to my relief the man took the other elevator. Once the doors began to close I pressed the large '3' button and lounged against the wall of the space.

Feeling the elevator move up from the first to second and finally third floor, I moved from the wall and into a hall much like the one on the first, except it was a lot smaller and the walls were a dark green.

Glancing at the many numbers located just above the room doors, I realized with chagrin that the receptionist had failed to tell me what room I was looking for.

Could this day get any worse?

Sighing deeply and breathing in the human tainted air, I moved to the small desk where this time a young man in his late teens sat. His expression was clearly bored as his eyes read something off the computer.

"Hello I was wondering if you knew what room Mr. George Thomas is in?"

He glanced up at me. "Are you family?"

"No he's my client; I'm here because he wants to sue the person who caused his accident."

I saw the distant shrug as he moved in his chair, and leaned over a long roll of paper. "Well his doctor is on his way to the room now, if you want to you can wait."

"Well do you know how long the doctor will be?" My voice was impatient now, did they honestly think I had all day to just sit around and wait for a doctor? I still had work to do back in my office.

The boy obviously didn't like my tone because he frowned nastily, and looked over my shoulder. "Well, you won't have to wait long cause' there he is."

Feeling a deep relief I turned around, but when I saw 'who' the doctor was, the folder in my hands nearly dropped to the ground.

"Carlisle?"

Looking at me with equal surprise was Carlisle Cullen, still resembling his mid twenties and his eyes just as gold, he wore the trademark white doctor's overcoat, and his blonde hair was slicked back perfectly. Even after seven years the man could still pass as a model.

"Bella?" he responded in shock before his voice turned to informality. "Wow it's so good to see you after all these years!"

Though he sounded good natured, I however wanted to run away, and several times my eyes glanced to the exits, wondering how quickly I could make an escape. Of course the head of the Cullen clan, being as smart as he was, seemed to have read my mind. Because he took a step back and raised his hands in surrender.

"Bella please I'm not going to do anything, you know you can trust me."

His voice was full of sincerity making my shoulders drop in shame. I had no reason to be upset or afraid of the Cullen's especially Carlisle and Esme' who took me in as a third daughter. Edward however...

"How about we take this conversation to my office?" he suggested while glancing at the boy behind the desk, who was watching us intently. "I'm sure Mr. Thomas can wait a little while longer."

I only nodded hesitantly as he lead us down the hall and to a large sized office, with plain white walls, a few book shelves, and a desk with two guest chairs and a black leather chair. I watched as Carlisle took a seat in the leather chair, before he signaled me to take a seat in either the two others.

Moving slowly, I sat in the chair to the right, and stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I wasn't ready to speak with any of the Cullen's yet, and if I had known my trip to the hospital would have bumped me into Carlisle, I would have never come. No matter whom the client was.

Although my eyes were downcast, I could almost feel the pair of golden one's scorching into me. It was unnerving, yet I said nothing, too lost with my thoughts to even say anything to the man I once considered a father in many ways.

"So you _are_ one of us now." he spoke suddenly and I glanced up slightly. His voice wasn't surprised almost as if he'd guessed it before. It only held resignation now. "How long have you been a vampire, Bella?" he added softly.

Sighing deeply I took my eyes from the floor. "Seven years...but please don't tell..._him_." Spitting the last word out as if it was acid on my tongue, Carlisle winced slightly.

"Your angry with Edward." the young doctor regarded sadly. "I should have known..."

"And why shouldn't I be!" I snapped suddenly, my voice carrying loudly throughout the room. "He left me in that forest! He left me with—"

"A child?"

My anger faded almost instantly when Carlisle finished my sentence, instead I was so surprise my eyes widened in disbelief. How in the _hell_ did he know?

The room grew quiet; it was so silent that I could hear the boy typing at the front desk, and a patient down the hall complain about her apple juice.

"I've known for a few days." he spoke matter-o-factory, breaking the silence. "I did some research and found that it's happened before."

"Found that, what happened?"

This made Carlisle sigh as he sat up in his chair. "Bella I know that you have a child by Edward, and by my calculations he or she should be seven years old."

"But how do you know?" I asked quietly, feeling like a child who was caught doing something naughty.

He faltered for a moment, and I could almost see the turmoil going through his mind. It seemed he knew more than he was telling me, and this made me feel a little better about keeping this secret away from them.

"Edward knows too." he spoke finally. "He was the one who consulted with me, and I did the research....but Bella." he added quickly when I stood up to leave. "You have to understand that he's sorry. And he really wants to be there for you and the child."

"No" I said backing away from the desk, almost as if I had been burned. For too long the thought of Edward not caring ran through my mind. And I'd be damn before I let him back in my life. How could he care now when he said he didn't love me? He was tired of me; the words had come out of his very mouth.

"Please Bella, don't run away. Let us help you_ please_."

"I—I can't...don't tell Edward you saw me today...I—it's." I stumbled over my words as I neared the sweet freedom of the door. "I don't need help." speaking more clearly, I gripped the folder in my hands tightly. "For too long I've lived with just me and Eddie, and Edward being in our life now, just isn't an option anymore."

If producing tears was possible for me, I knew I'd be crying hard now.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, it's not you or Esme' or the rest of the Cullen's—just forget I ever came."

With that I opened the door and quickly left the office. The last thing my eyes witnessed; was Carlisle looking at me, with a hurt and depressed expression on his perfect face.

"We still love you Bella." he whispered but I was too busy with finding my way out of the hospital to hear.

Forget the client, and forget the job if I got fired because I didn't finish my duty today. The only thing passed through my mind as I opened my Toyota with fumbling hands, was the fact that today had made me realize the impact Edward still had on me.

Even now after all he'd done to me; his name alone caused me to feel nerves and weak. But no more...

As the car came to life quietly, and I almost skirted out the parking lot with my haste. I made a vow, that even if it took me forever, my love for him would fade...and no matter what it took. Edward Cullen would soon mean nothing to me. I would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow that was a bit harsh huh? But no one said the love between Edward and Bella would be easy...

But on another note, I am sorry for the long update. I was spending a little time in the UK visiting my other family, and my birthplace (Bristol!) Also thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! It means a lot to me when I see that readers are enjoying the story.

Chapter ten will be posted sometime this weekend hopefully...

And lastly, for all those wondering how long this story will be; I have decided that based on my outlines and the plot of course, Breaking Twilight will be about twenty two or three chapters.

So until then....off to chapter 10 shall we?

And make sure to R/R!


	10. Laurent

**Breaking Twilight**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

Laurent

* * *

**Edward Clarkson**

Lunch came too quickly for my likening. Although math wasn't anything exciting, as the lesson today was advance improper fractions. Sitting next to Alisa made the teacher's droning voice disappear. It was almost easy for reality to fade into the background, when you're spending time with someone you like.

I was worried about her thoughts though, when she glanced at me and our eyes met momentarily, she was rapidly thinking about earlier. When her rich vanilla smell became too much for me; but she wasn't scared, just concerned.

Again my mother's words came back to my mind, as she warned me that Alisa was human. And our life was too complicated for the red head to involve herself in.

Chemistry was a fast blur; the class watched a documentary on poisonous chemicals in household products. And afterward there as a short pop quiz, which I finished in less than four minutes. The only good thing that resulted from the boring lesson was the early dismissal that came after the quiz was complete.

And so that's how I found myself standing in the somewhat short lunch line, minutes before the second period classes let out. Vibrant cougar colors greeted me, as today was another school game and the current Kodiak team was still undefeated. Turning from the large _'We Will Rock You'_ banner in the middle of the room, my eyes glanced over the choices of food today, as the line moved up slightly. Of course all the food looked morbidly disgusting; the only editable thing in my opinion was the pizza, which I graciously grabbed a plate of.

"I normally just grab the pizza too." A voice joked behind me, and I turned to see Gary Larson already in his football uniform. Behind him was the brown haired girl I met on the first day, she glanced up meekly and giggled, before quickly looking away again.

"That's because everything else resembles dog food." I replied with a nod. He chuckled loudly and reached for a plate of pepperoni pizza as well.

"So ya comin' to the game Eddie? It's going to be awesome man, and after that, Chuck's throwing a bomb party."

"I don't think so." My voice held the slight resentment I felt towards something like that. If I hated being at a school full of fools and idiots. Why would I attend a party full of them?

"Ah come on Ed." Gary said with hunch shoulders. "Just think about it will you? There's going to be plenty fine girls bro."

"Fine." I lied, if it would humor and get him off my back at the same time, I would say I'd carpool too.

He smiled widely and patted me on the back, pulling his hand back quickly at my hot skin. Even with the layers of cloth, the temperature of my body still steamed.

"_What the hell's up with that guy's skin?! It's like a heater or something."_

Swallowing nervously I quickly tried to clean my tracks. "Err sorry about that, my skin get pretty hot fast. It's a genetic thing…" I wanted to smack myself across the forehead with that lame and flimsy excuse. Anyone with half the brain would think I sounded beyond crazy, but of course Gary only nodded before smiling idiotically again.

"It's cool; my grandma was born with some crazy defect too. My dad swears she has two extra toes."

I stared blankly at the teen who seemed oblivious, as he grabbed a large slice of pie from the desert section. I wasn't sure if that was reserved to be a joke or an actual fact, maybe I'd never know, nor did I really want to. The lunch room was growing crowded as the bell finally rung ending class, and the first group of people to enter was the Cullen's.

It was odd that no one had figured out their difference yet, to me it was clear as a lit room or the sky. They all walked gracefully, too perfectly for a human to accomplish. Their faces were pale, yet all of them bore the same complexion and golden eye color. But then again, I was half vampire with scorching skin.

The other Edward was in the back of the group, I watched as he walked confidently to their table, but before he sat down he signaled with a nod of his in my direction.

"Wow bro, that Cullen dude just asked you to their table." Gary spoke somewhere in front of me, and I was momentarily surprised that he was still there. "Are you goin'?" he added with pure curiosity.

"_Man he better go, them Cullen chicks are hot…too bad they never asked me to sit with em'." _

"Yeah I think I'll sit there today." I decided, not for the Cullen's benefit, but because I didn't feel like sitting with a bunch of giggling and gossiping people today.

Gary looked a bit put out that he wasn't invited, so he didn't see me off as he turned for the 'popular table' leaving me alone in the vampire's front view.

They were each staring off in different directions, the only one watching me, of course was Cullen. His eyes still held pure and uncritical knowing. It was as if he knew the biggest secret, and was holding it to himself…If only I could read his mind.

Grabbing a bottled water and finally paying the three dollars for my 'meal', I took an unnecessary breath and began the advance to the back.

As I neared the table, the siblings slowly began to turn in my direction; the biggest one had an anticipated smirk on his features, making him look eerie under the lunch room florescent lights. The blonde haired girl seemed annoyed, and I saw her whisper something so low that even I didn't hear.

The blonde haired boy or her 'twin' seemed cautious, his golden eyes were wide slightly and when he sniffed his tense stance instantly relaxed.

"_Ah right, this one is different…he doesn't smell like them…completely."_

It was too late to decipher what I had heard, because much too quickly I arrived at the table, and all of them were staring intently at me now.

I just stood there, not sure what to do next, my plans were to become friends with them, true. But I wasn't prepared for the small chance, of them wanting to be friends first. And so, I was temporarily lost.

"You're free to sit down, you know." Edward spoke with amusement before adding. "We won't bite." which made me narrow my eyes. He spoke as if I was incompetent or something, and the last thing I wanted was to be perceived as a fool.

The black haired boy snickered at his brother's joke and my narrowed eyes turned in his direction. When he noticed he raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry there guy, didn't mean to offend!"

"It's alright." With that I took the only empty seat at the table.

We were all quiet then, and I could feel that lost feeling creeping up on me again. Now that I was sitting at the table, what could I say?

"You both look so much alike." The spiky haired girl spoke in amazement, while glancing between me and Cullen.

"So I've been told."

She gave a wide grin at my try of humor, and I was glad she was going along with my dry joke.

"Well I'm sure introductions are in order?" Cullen spoke but only I nodded. "This is of course Alice" he pointed with his thumb to the still smiling pixie like girl. She waved jubilantly at me.

"Next to her is Jasper."

The blonde haired boy only smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." I replied neutrally.

He rolled his eyes as he introduced his next sibling. "And this is my "nice" sister Rosalie" speaking lazily he nodded his head in the blonde girl's direction. "My advice is to ignore two thirds of everything she says." He added.

"Jackass." She whispered earning a slight chuckle from me. Rosalie didn't seem so bad after all…

"The last guy smiling like a lunatic is my brother Emmett—"

"Damn bro I can introduce myself you know." Emmett interrupted before turning to me. "Yep the name's Emmett but you can call me Em for short. And don't worry about my bronze haired brother here…he's just uptight because he never gets any—"

"Emmett shut up!" Cullen growled angrily for a moment before instantly turning back to his aloof nature.

"And everyone this is Edward Clarkson."

"Hello!"

"Whatever"

When the rounds of hello's and other introductions were over the table went into another round of silence. Though this time I used the quietness to begin eating, breaking off the slice of pizza, and losing my manners for a moment, as I stuffed it hungrily into my mouth.

"Holly hell" Emmett whispered in astonishment as I quickly picked off another one. "I didn't even know you could eat food."

"YeahIdoitallthetime."

"You might want to swallow before you talk." Cullen commented with disgust.

Easily swallowing the food, I took a drink of my water before replying again. "Yeah I do it all the time, because I'm only—well you know; I need to have human food as well."

"And do you sleep?" Alice asked; her eyes shined with extreme interest.

"Yes but only for about four hours. Other than that I'm up half the night."

Everyone gave me their full attention then, even stubborn Rosalie who had been trying her hardest to ignore my presence, couldn't help but turn to me in amazement. From my many years of living with my mother, I knew full vampires didn't sleep—mainly because they didn't need to. So something as mundane as sleep to me must have been weird and exciting to them. Then again, the only vampires who were known to sleep were in myth.

"What I want to know, is how fast you can run." for some unknown reason Emmett's remark made Cullen eye him with a clear 'not right now' expression that rose my curiosity slightly. But when I tried to read Emmett's mind for any clues when his eyes turned back to me, I found nothing but future plans to watch a baseball game today.

Not only was the large dark haired boy's mind occupied, but all the Cullen siblings seemed to purposely trail their minds to other, non important things.

It was obvious they were hiding something from me.

"I can run pretty fast." It seemed almost like a fact to me; after all, my mother had been telling me this for years. "Normally, faster than full vampires in fact."

"Really?" Emmett's eyes literally shined with mischievousness. "Well we can always bet on it ya know. A hundred bucks tells me you can't."

My eyes widened slightly at the challenge. A hundred dollars wouldn't really dent my weekly ''allowance'' but that much on the line for something I knew I would win?

"Emmett really?" Edward asked without mirth. His tone was bitter and sarcastic. "Why must you bet on everything? Especially something so juvenile?"

"Well hell, I'd like to see a hybrid outrun a full vampire...and he said he could so, let's see if he puts his money where his mouth is."

Taking another large gulp of the cold water and letting it smoothly run down my parched throat, I watched the bickering brother's silently. My eyes eventually turning to Cullen as he rebuked another comment. There was still that unwavering knowing in his eyes that made me feel exposed and unprepared. They all in some way knew something I didn't; and that didn't sit well with me.

Needing something else more productive to think about, I glanced around the crowded lunch room for a certain red haired girl. Easily spotting Gary, Chuck and the normal jock and cheerleaders converting happily amongst themselves, I found Alisa sitting at another table with a small group of girls and boys, who looked as if they belonged in a chess club; or another smart congregation.

She didn't look up to meet my gaze, but I attentively noticed the shy smile she gave at nothing in particular, as she cut into her cake.

"So do you want to bet or not, kid?"

The last word was what made me turn around and glare at Emmett slightly. "_Kid_?"

He nodded as if he didn't sense my bemused expression. "Yeah kid. You can't be that old can you? What thirty or something? Maybe forty...but nothing more."

My eyes widened for the second time that day. If they thought thirty and forty was young, then who knew how old they all were. But from what I was told, full vampires could be in their thousands and counting.

I couldn't help but chuckle at my own remark. "Actually I'm younger than that..._much_ younger."

Alice rolled her eyes at her large brother, almost as if a joke had been passed around, but he clearly missed the obvious punch line. "Of course he's younger than that. Emmett how can you not know by now that he's—"

"Alice!" Cullen hissed loudly, his eyes clouded with pure and dark warning; and even I felt a tad apprehensive at the death glare he was passing.

The pixie like girl slapped both hands to her mouth in shock for a moment, before she turned to her brother in deep apology.

Yep they were defiantly hiding something now. And I was growing tired of it. But before I had my chance to ask, before I could find out anything, I heard it...

_'RING!'_

For all the times to be interrupted by the bell, it chose that exact time to sound loudly and end any chance I had of finding answers. But the odd and non-amusing part of the ironic situation; was the slow lacking of its sound during the long, boring tedious classes.

Of course, Cullen looked more than relieved and stood up, his tray of food, along with his sibling's, laid untouched as if it was made of wax.

"I guess we must part ways?" he asked giving me the first real genuine smile. It seemed as if he wanted to say more, but quickly stopped himself.

"Yeah I'll see you later then...Cull—" a part of me was about to call him Cullen out loud, but now it seemed we had passed the basic evasions. There was still something odd about him, more than our evident resemblances. But for now, as we both smiled and walked off. We were at a sudden and very strange neutral agreement. Secrets would be revealed—that much I would make sure of. But for now, the ''other'' Edward was..._ok_ in my books...for now that is.

A crowd of students followed me out the lunch room, the scent of vampire was slowly fading away and the scent of vanilla was drawing closer.

In that instant my eye sight faded as two warm hands enclosed around my eyes. "Guess who."

It would have been a fair game, if only I couldn't smell her scent a mile away. "Err...I don't know...but whoever it is seems pretty short."

There was a soft giggle behind me, as the hands disappeared and I could fully see Alisa standing on the tips of her shoes. Even with that slight advantage she was still inches shorter.

"You must have cheated!" she yelled playfully.

"Not really, it's only one person I know in this school brave enough to sneak up behind me."

I instantly regretted this remark as she backed away slightly. "What do you mean?"

By now the hallway had cleared immensely, and we were some of the only students left standing around; as Alisa continued to stare at me in a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Just playing." I sidetracked. "Everyone else just thinks I'm brooding, is all."

"Are you?"

"Sometimes..."

She continued to smile this time, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Girls were sometimes very complicated, and no matter how long I lived, it seemed they would remain that way to me. But it didn't seem to end there however, because Alisa let out a breath as well, and began twiddling her fingers nervously. Her cheeks began to grow scarlet as she glanced at me through her fiery red bangs.

"My parents are going away tomorrow...and—well I'm going to be at home alone..."

Out of all the surprises today, this one seemed to catch me completely off guard, even when I heard her fumbling thoughts...did she want me to come over...to her house?

"So I was wondering...if you wanted to—well go to the Din restaurant with me?"

This was more surprise than the first! From what my mother had told me about humans, the males normally asked the females. Was I really that off and late when it came to the customs?

"Aren't I supposed to ask you for a date? Not the other way around?" although there was a smirk on my face, I was more than curious for her reply.

Her blush seemed to only increase. "Well...yes, but I—didn't know if you'd ever ask me." her shoulders dropped for a moment, and her expression changed.

Not liking the lack of eye contact, I slowly reached for her chin to pull her face up again. "How about we make an agreement, only if I ask this time?"

She smiled. "Deal."

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

"What the _hell _was that all about?" came Rosalie's first comment as she stood in front of me, her hands firmly on her hips. "We never allowed outsiders to sit at our table before."

"He's not an outsider." was my simple reply, as I walked around her to the driver side of the Volvo. "Ask Alice that, she almost gave _everything_ away."

My black haired sister frowned for the third time, since school finally let out for the day. "I said I was sorry Edward, what more do you want me to do?"

"I'd like you to stop putting your nose deeper into _my_ business!"

"Your business!?" she nearly shrieked causing a few curious eyes to turn our way. "He's more than just your business! He's a part of this family, and you need to step up to responsibility and tell him!"

"Alice" Came Jasper's soft warning. He clearly felt the anger rolling off me like deep waves.

"He's not ready to know yet I'm only doing him a favor!"

"Who are you really doing a favor for Edward?" Jasper was keeping a strong hold on her arm by now. "I'm tired of watching you excuse him like you don't know the truth. Are you afraid he won't accept you?"

"Everyone just shut up." Rosalie interrupted; she seemed to be the only one paying attention to the people watching us. "We're still surrounded by humans!" she said the next part for only us to hear.

Even though for once Rosalie was speaking reason, I had already given up the battle at Alice words, and was opening the car door. I had the urge to drive off leaving all of them to take Emmett's jeep. But Esme wouldn't find that much amusing.

I pulled out the parking lot surprisingly slow, while Alice and Jasper cuddled in the backseat. From the corner of my eyes I saw the Camero still parked unattended, and I couldn't help but wonder fleetingly where the driver was.

The best answer was none of my business. For the seven years of his life I hadn't been there, so why now should his where a bout's concern me? Because he was...my son. It had taken me an entire day full of nothing, but thinking alone in my room. Hunting or spending time with my family wasn't an option; nothing was but clearing my mind and figuring out what exactly to do.

My leaving Bella had caused more problems than I would have ever guessed, and the complications only rose from there. The truth was; I _was_ morbidly afraid of his reaction when he finally found out. Of course he wouldn't welcome me in open arms, not after what I had done to them.

But despite all the negatives surrounding the mistakes I had unintentionally made, there was one positive that seemed to form patterns in my mind.

Me and Bella both had a child together.

Clarkson was the perfect blend between us, although it would seem he received more from me. I always saw the cautiousness, and reserve that only belonged to her. During my human years I could vaguely remember never wanting children. Instead, I preferred the war glory and excitement of a good fight, family life was not an option for me.

I should have known that once I became a vampire, more than my appearance and appetite would change.

Pulling myself from the murky waters that were my thoughts, I noticed the more prominent mountain backdrop, and knew we were close to home. Behind me, Emmett's large jeep roared challengingly, and I knew that was my brother's question of a race. However, I countrified my speed as we neared the small turn leading to the ruff and uneven terrain. Like always, we were the only ones who fully dared to take the hard trip to the small town. Majority of everyone else preferred the safeness of the ferries; so the road was basically deserted.

Before I could make the turn; which would have leaded me to the large woodland mansion. I knew instantly that something was off, not only were there familiar scents, but there was also scents belonging to people outside our family.

"It seems we have guests." Alice stated somewhere in the backseat.

"Did you see this coming?" I asked, my voice was not harsh towards her like earlier. In fact it was soft and the hint of an apology was included.

"No they must have just decided to visit while they were close. It's the Denali's but...it seems that Irina has finally brought her mate along."

Growling I gripped the steering wheel tightly and slowly felt the material bend slightly. "What is he doing here? And Carlisle allowed it?"

"No there's too much confusion coming from him." Jasper contradicted with a frown. "He's just as surprised as we are."

I understood what Jasper meant, when finally thoughts from inside the house reached me, as the Volvo came into the clearing.

_"I hope Edward does not overreact until we fully know what's going on." _Carlisle's thoughts were of course, full of reason. He was always willing to give just about anyone a chance.

_"I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have come! The mind reader and his siblings will kill me! Damn that woman for persuading me to come here."_

Once the cars were parked, I was quickly out the car with Emmett moving excitingly behind me. At the front door, I used a little more force than attended and nearly knocked the entire wooden structure to the ground. As the inside of the house came into view, Carlisle and Esme was sitting in the large and spacious living room with the Denali's; but in the far corner, looking as if he wanted to disappear into the wall was Laurent.

My eyes narrowed instantly at the frightened vampire, and without a word I took a step closer, only to be faltered by Irina who ran in the space between.

"Move out of the way!" I growled, trying to move around her, only to have my steps mimicked. Me and Irina had always gotten along fairly enough, though I obviously wasn't thrilled by her mate choice. However what surprised me, and stopped me from just using my full speed to outrun her. Was the determination that shone through her golden eyes, she was willing to protect her love, no matter what the cost.

It reminded me almost hauntingly of my feelings for Bella.

"Please Edward, listen before you judge him. He's sorry and wants to apologize!"

Suppressing the bawling feelings that were clawing into me, I frowned and turned to Carlisle. Even if he was confused about Laurent's presence, it still angered me that he would allow the nomad to enter the house. For once in centuries_ I _was disappointed in _him_.

"Look I don't want trouble." Laurent said quietly in his slight French accent. He raised his hands in a solute of surrender and took a cautious step closer. "I have come to talk to you..._Edward_." he said my name with unhidden fear in his voice before adding. "It's about what happened seven years ago."

With just those last words everything had changed. I no longer wanted to kill the vampire, Irina must have felt this because her tense shoulders eased, and she slowly moved to the side. But my anger had been quickly replaced with curiosity. The nomad knew something about my son, about Bella and I wanted to know now.

"What do you know?" was my only question. It held the weight of much more however. Because if I didn't like his answer, he wouldn't be allowed to stand much longer.

He knew the real outline of my words, and so did Emmett because he bawled his fists in anticipation.

The vampire swallowed before unnecessarily clearing his throat. "What happened to her, your mate."

Pondering his answer for a moment, to say I was curious was an understatement. I was almost yearning for the answers. Though the nomad couldn't be trusted, for now he was my only link to the entire truth.

"Fine I will listen." I announced in distaste. "But under my terms."

Laurent clearly looked relieved. "I promise to comply, what are your conditions?"

"First you will tell me everything you know. If your thoughts tell me differently than your words well...." signaling a hand in Emmett's direction, my point seemed to get across perfectly. "Secondly we will talk away from the house—" there were sets of groans and disagreements but I easily ignored them. "No exceptions and no other agreements. Understood?"

The French nomad only nodded his agreement, and feeling satisfied I turned for the door. "And you're not coming Alice, neither are you Emmett and Jasper." I added, reading their mutinous thoughts.

We both left the house and ran for the forest, with me taking the lead. We would need to move a far distance so our conversation wouldn't be heard. And by the time I was confident the range was enough; we were almost back in Kodiak. The sky was growing dark now, revealing that it was either pass noon or the early evening. There were no other beings for miles, and even the animals was a distance away from our currently location; which was a thick woody clearing.

Watching the other man closely I observed as he fidgeted, and his eyes darted around nervously. There was no sympathy for his discomforted. In all honesty he deserved to squirm a while longer. But sadly I didn't have time for games at the moment.

"Well speak."

Laurent nodded. "Straight to the point then." He'd be glad when this was all over and he was back in comfort. "I was there."

"When?"

He paused.

"When your son was born."

Tilting my head slightly. I read his mind to find that, he _was_ telling the truth...so far. "Continue."

"It was about three months after you and your family left. And we were out hunting--"

My expression turned into a disgusted frown, but I remanded silent as he fidgeted nervously again.

"It was seven of us; Victoria had confided in me that she wished to triple our number...for security reasons. We had stayed around Washington, but for some reason we never left the state."

"And she never told you why?"

"No, that much she kept to herself. Though I was sure it was because of the human girl. Bella. She was very obsessed on getting revenge for her mate James. But that day, we were hunting closer to Forks. In Seattle." Laurent swallowed again, and his eyes darted around for the second time. This interested me for a moment, and from his thoughts I could see what they did next. A low growl involuntary escaped my throat, making the nomad jump back slightly.

"She wanted us to return to Forks." he revealed quietly. "To kill the human girl that day. Because I was a part of the clan, I had no choice but to follow though I didn't want to. We went to her house first, only to find that her scent had been absent from the building for months. But the scent was very strong by the reservation, where the werewolves stayed—"

"Werewolves?!" I nearly yelled, all calm pretenses had momentarily disappeared. "She stayed with WOLVES? I thought they had long died away centuries ago."

Laurent shook his head. "They were very much alive and had formed a companionship with the girl. But when we neared the reservation, I could sense that her scent was off, for some reason then; she didn't fully smell human."

He paused again as the wind picked up, blowing more autumn leaves to the ground.

"Victoria however didn't seem to notice as she launched the attack, the battle against the werewolves were fierce and we were obviously outnumbered, compared to their large pack. But what none of us was prepared for was the human girl going into laborer."

Needing more distinct details, I searched his mind again looking for the exact memory until I found it. Narrowing my eyes slightly I watched through his mind.

_"Our plans have changed Victoria." Laurent announced, large patches of dirt littered his clothes. "We are outnumbered, the best course of action, would be to pull back_—_"_

_"I don't care!" Victoria shrieked, her soft voice sounding abnormal against her rage. "They killed James! She must die for their actions! a mate for a mate!"_

_At that moment a large gray wolf launched for Victoria and with unbelievable force knocked her behind several bushes, where the wolf continued the attack._

_Laurent, full of fear and confusion was about to turn and run, when another wolf arrived in front of him, this one was larger than the last. But before he could brace against an attack, the wolf transformed shortly and a somewhat tall man was in front of him._

_"You, come." was his only reply as he took off barefoot in a run towards a small run down shed, Laurent had noticed earlier. Finding this a better alternative than being torn to pieces, he followed curiously, not sure what he was heading to. _

_But he stopped abruptly when he heard painful screams coming from behind the door._

_The man turned to face him. "We need your help. And you will help us, unless you want the same fate as your comrades."_

_With that he pushed the door open to reveal a large but semi empty dark room. The smell of different medicines emitted from within the threshold, and Laurent paused before following inside._

_"Why the hell is that leech here? It's bad enough as it is!"_

_"Paul calm down. We need his help and you know it, once the deed is done, she will need to be moved far away from here." he pointed to the far side of the dark room, but with the nomad's perfected eyes he could see someone under a pile of blankets. The face was blocked from view however, but locks of mahogany hair lay sprawled across a flat pillow. _

_"Sam I still don't see why we must tend to the wretch, she laid with their kind. She's impure and should die as well."_

_"But what would Jacob say about that if he were here?" Sam asked knowingly._

_Paul did not seem fazed by his fellow pack member's name. "And to think, by helping her, we help bring another leech into the world!"_

_"It's just a child Paul! To slay an innocent child because of its race is not something I'd tread with ease. Our forefathers would never have allowed it and the same for me."_

_The wolves' conversation was interrupted by another painful scream coming from the blankets. And as the locks of hair moved slightly Laurent could see a face. It was the human girl, Bella if he remembered correctly. But she looked drastically different from the last time he'd seen her. Her heart-shaped face was deathly pale, her eyes red from tears, and she shook from immense pain._

_"Quickly wet the towel again." Sam instructed as he bent down, picked up a white towel and threw it at his companion. "She's going into labor and we need to move fast."_

_Paul snatched the towel angrily, before dipping it into a bowel filled with cool water._

_The pack leader moved slowly towards the girl, while Laurent watched awkwardly. Not sure what was going on, or what he was witnessing. _

_"You're going to be ok Bella; we're help you deliver the baby."_

_Bella coughed loudly for a moment before whispering, her voice was cracked and horse. "Edward, I need Edward please."_

_"We can't do anything about that now." Sam's voice was oddly sympathetic. "But your baby's trying to be born. You will need to start pushing soon."_

_But his words were cut off, as she let out a heart-wrenching scream and her eyes clouded over with pain. "It's biting me!" she yelled. "From the inside! It BURNS!"_

_Everyone in the room looked on in horror as Bella arched her back, in one last gasp of pain, before her head fell to the pillow in unconsciousness._

_"Quick Paul! Things has changed. Alert Embry, Seth and the others. We need to deliver the baby now, or Bella will die."_

_The dark haired man ran around Laurent, before leaving the hut in a rush. While Sam quickly began removing the thick covers, revealing the girls damp dark blue shirt; which he tore into shreds with his bare hands. "Nomad, I will need your help as well." he called without turning from his work. "I'm about to perform a non doctorate C-Section, and if this fails you might have to turn her."_

_With great skill the leader grabbed different bottles of medicine, before pulling the cap off a rather large vial. And began smoothing a blue grease-like content onto the girl's stomach. _

_"Why are you all helping her? Where are the Cullen's, and her mate?" Laurent asked curiously. As he watched the other man reach for what looked like a sterile knife._

_"They have been gone for three months now." was the only reply as he took the cap off a bottle of rubbing alcohol. At that moment the door opened again, and at least six other people began to fill the room. And despite his fears, they all seemed to completely ignore Laurent's presence._

_"Sam are you going to open her stomach now?"_

_"Yes Seth, I've put different antibiotics on her stomach to prevent infections. She's already in a comatose state, so hopefully Bella won't feel a lot of pain." He took an uneasy breath, before accurately cutting into a small space of the girl's stomach. Blood instantly began to flow from the wound and Laurent stiffen as the smell circulated the air, but was surprised and confused when he wasn't thirsty. In fact it smelled off, almost like a repellent. It was then that he knew; she was changing. _

_The pack leader began to cut deeper into the skin, forming an almost perfect cut along the abdomen. Then there was an almost sicking sound as he reached the lower muscles, and finally after what felt like forever, the cries of a baby filled the room. _

_"Quickly, take the baby, Nomad. If it bites any one of us it won't be the same 'changing' effect." Laurent watched as Sam did a few actions and movements he wasn't familiar with, like cutting a cord that was strangely attached to the small child. Then he took another towel and using another bottle of medicine, wiped the still crying baby off, before wrapping it in one of the blankets and handing the infant to Laurent._

_In all his centuries of living, the vampire had never seen anything so strange before. The baby's cries had died down and his small chubby face was looking tiredly up at the Nomad, green eyes watched him curiously for a moment, before they slowly closed to a well deserved slumber. He took the small one in completely, seeing the small tout of bronze hair that was damp, and sitting in a mess amongst the child's head. His skin was pale but not so that would completely stand out amongst humans. And his skin was extremely hot, just holding the babe, made Laurent feel an uncomfortable sting._

"And what happened after you held the baby?" I asked, painfully cutting myself from the memory. My mind was swimming to the brim with different emotions and thoughts. But the main feelings that surrounded me were shame and immense guilt.

"They instructed me to take Bella and the baby someplace far away." Laurent answered, seemingly oblivious of my suffering. "By that time she was losing pain of the labor, and gained the pain of venom. I haven't seen any of them again since."

We stood there for a moment, my mind still racing, and Laurent too afraid to take leave without my permission. Watching the memory was the wrong choice, but now that I had seen what Bella had went through in my absence made me disgusted with myself. Though I had promised I would be there for her, I wasn't there during her time of need. Just thinking of the pain on her face that day, was enough to eternally drive me insane with guilt.

Almost suffocating in self loathing, I hit a spruce tree with my fist, making it instantly crumble to the ground.

"Damn it!" I barked and the nomad vampire moved away slowly. But I could no longer care less if he escaped or not. "I've missed so much! My own son looks my age and I don't even know him!"

The loss I felt was too much despite my strength, and I slowly fell knees first in the snow, before pounding the damp ground with my bawled fists; creating a miniature earthquake. There was nothing I could think of to make everything right again. My son probably would hate me, and Bella...I wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke to me again. She had every right, after all.

But almost randomly, and certainly unexpected. Alice's words from earlier rang clear:_ "You need to step up to responsibility and tell him!"_

My sister was right, I knew. It was time for me to step up to responsibility. For too long I have set back and watched from the sidelines, too afraid to tell the truth, to admit my mistake.

But now Bella and Eddie should know, this time I would make sure of it. I would find where they lived, and confront Bella myself. Talk to her and apologize, hopefully gain her trust back. And I would do it all tomorrow.

* * *

**AN:** Hello all, sorry for the late update. But this chapter took a while longer than expected, because this chapter is so bloody long! But hopefully chapter 11 will come sometime soon.

Also note, after this chapter things are going to finally fall into place, meaning, we are slowly reaching the finish line people! Things may also move faster. But until then...off to the next chapter?

And before I forget...make sure to R/R and **HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	11. Different

**Breaking Twilight**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Different

* * *

**Edward Clarkson**

The Alaskan winds blew mildly on my bedroom window, as I looked disdainfully at myself in the mirror. Another night at the 'infamous' Din restaurant caused me to once again dress in uncomfortable attire, though this time I traded the black and green for complete black. From behind me I could hear the shuffling of my mother as she threw random clothes I had worn earlier in the hamper. Usually the chore would belong to me, but my mother decided to take the action off my hands, if anything just for something productive to do.

But I couldn't help but eye her as she sighed for what had to be the sixth time. It was blatantly obvious that she was holding her comments to herself.

Smiling musingly, I turned back to the mirror and began fumbling with the black on black stripped tie. Only to restart the task when the loop at the collar felt too loose.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" my mother's voice finally spoke. Her tone held the slightest irritation as she watched me fight with the tie, without closing her eyes once. Reminding me eerily that blinking was not necessary for her. Ironing the wrinkles out of my blazer with my hands, I said nothing but instead watched her reflection in the mirror.

Honestly, I too had asked myself the same question since school that morning. But the simple fact remained, I had already agreed on the date, and a part of me; maybe the seventeen year old I claimed to be, wanted this outing. Of course my mother was contradicting my decision, but I was actually looking forward to the night ahead. It gave me the chance I needed to talk to Alisa, get to know her more out of school, and hopefully she could know me as well; with certain points left out of course.

Just thinking of the red haired girl's reaction if she knew what I was...it was enough to make me shutter.

"Could you at least see it from my point of view, Eddie?" she added exasperatedly.

"I already told her yes." I groused. "How would it look like, if I changed plans at the last minute? Not really gentlemanly of me, right?"

I could literally feel my mother rolling her eyes behind me.

"Eddie you're moving too fast with Alisa. Yes she seems like a great girl. And trust me, I of all people understand when you want to be with someone and can't. But you can't grow too attached to her. It's only going to lead to problems and heartache in the end." As she spoke her voice became quieter and solemn, until it was barely a whisper. Her warning stood for more than just my predicament. Maybe it was meant for her too.

"Do me hanging out with Alisa, have something to do with dad?"

My mother snapped her eyes from the carpet quickly, her face expression instantly converting to forlorn and uncomfortableness. "No...what would make you say that?"

"No reason forget it." was my only reply as I turned to face the mirror again, continuing to tussle with my tie. I had agreed to pick Alisa up at seven, which gave me at least half an hour to reach her house. She stayed in Kodiak as well, but a few miles from my house. Which also meant the usual seven minute drive from my house to the Din restaurant, would take at least fifty minutes from hers.

It took me another long moment until I was finally completely presentable, though utterly uncomfortable. And after checking my blazer pockets for the needed platinum credit card, money and keys I was ready to go.

"Put on a jacket." My mother argued before I could leave the room. "It's really nippy out there tonight, obvious pneumonia weather."

"Mom you know I'm almost indestructible. I haven't even had a cold in my life."

Her brow raised challenging. Clearly putting a quick end to the dispute. Before pointing to the closet where my many ridiculous jackets and heavy coats were located.

"My roof, my rules." she finally replied with a crooked grin. "You may be half vampire. But your still my _underage_ son."

Humoring her, I walked to the closet and randomly picked out one of the many leather jackets that was hanging up. Putting it on I didn't feel any difference than before, except it was a tad hotter in the room.

My mother nodded approvingly as she sized me up, tilting her head slightly when she reached my face. She smiled slightly but I could tell by the way it didn't reach her eyes, that it was forced. There was still that hint of sadness that lit her face whenever she looked at me at times. By now I knew it was because I reminded her unconditionally of my father. Someone she would rather forget entirely.

A moment later I was down the stairs in front of the door, with my hands stuffed in my pockets. And though my expression held indifference as the door opened and emitted a burst of cold wind within the house. My mother seemed to notice my slight shutter and smiled smugly.

"Be careful tonight will you?" She pleaded quietly as her eyes dotted through the darkness pass our front porch. "I keep getting this strange feeling that something is off..." Her eyes widened slightly as a car passed the house. But it was moving so fast that I barely saw the sliver bumper before it disappeared around the corner.

Though I barely saw the passing vehicle, it seemed to be the opposite for my mother because she froze where she stood. Once again she didn't blink, nor did she breath. And if it wasn't for the fact that she was a vampire, one would have thought she was dead while standing.

"Is everything alright? did you know that car or something?" I asked with slight accusation in my voice.

Bella Swan looked around nervously, like a child who had been scowled for doing something wrong. "No your just exaggerating Eddie." She explained though her eyes trailed everywhere but me, before they finally settled on my Camero. "It's getting late. You better get going. You don't want Alisa waiting all night."

I frowned down at my mother, who was several inches shorter than me. From her nervous eyes I could tell that she was hiding something. "Mom, are you sure your alright—"

"Yes, now just go!" she snapped suddenly taking me by surprise. She seemed to have noticed, because she sighed deeply and finished in a much calmer voice. "Yes I'm alright Eddie. Please just go on your date. I'll be fine."

Standing between the coldness of the night and the warmth from the house. I only nodded and walked down the stairs to the side driveway where my Camero sat waiting. And as I got in the car, turned the engine on, and slowly drove out of the driveway. My mother's tense stance never faltered as she watched me move onto the house's street and drive off towards the main road, where we could no longer see each other even with our abnormal eyesight.

It was dark and severally cold. And even with my hard skin, the car's heater, and the leather coat, I could still feel the chill from the outside seep into whatever space inside the car it could. Had I lowered my arrogant ego to acknowledge my mother's earlier words about the cold, It would have been comically funny. However I just shuttered slightly and raised the temperature. It still amazed me at times, how despite all the vampire characteristics I had inherited, I still grew cold like any normal human. If not, just a little less.

Finding nothing else to do besides steering the vehicle, I reached for the many radio knobs and clicked a few buttons. Instantly a rather rambunctious song, filled the surround speakers of the car. I was barley able to grasp the meaning of the song, as the sound of a woman's voice sung the chorus. And so I quickly tuned it out and instead turned on the installed GPS system that I infrequently used.

_'Welcome back to the Sony Nav-u_ _ GPS._' A computerized female voice said blandly. _'Please type in your requested destination and press 'enter','  
_  
Searching through my pants pockets, I pulled out the small piece of paper Alisa had given me today at school. And typed in her address, while acknowledging the red haired girl's neatly cursive writing. Watching as the positioning system loaded the information, my brow furrowed when at last a map appeared showing different points throughout the road I was currently driving on. My car appeared as a red arrow on the yellow path on the screen, pointing north. And a little distance away was a large dot, bigger than the rest, that symbolized Alisa's house.

The song on the radio had now changed to a softer; laid back tune. Though I paid little to no attention to the music at all. Once again, like many times when I was alone, my head was swarming with thoughts: questions with no answers, and memories that didn't make sense. My eyes subconsciously turned to the passenger window as I passed the familiar woods; where things only grew more complicated.

It was there that two very rouge vampires had been waiting, obviously wanting to kill me, yet; despite the many times I tried to fully comprehend why, I always reached a dead end.

I knew it had something to do with my mother. Surprisingly enough, she had quite a few enemies from what I was told. Before she was turned. During her human years, she and my father had broken the one rule emancipated by all vampires; especially the Volturi: Our world must forever remain hidden from humans. Meaning bad consequences for a vampire who told a human of our existence, in which my father had done.

The Volturi; just thinking of them made me sway perilously. Me and my mother had actually ran into one of them during our many years of moving. A large guy by the name of Felix. I was only four at the time though I looked around eleven. I still clearly remembered the threat he had given my mother, when he first saw me; afraid and hiding behind my mother's leg, I was barely able to hide my fear as I read his intrusive thoughts.  
_  
"The Volturi will be very...interested to hear about your son." he commented with a mischievous smile. "So you should expect a visit from our leaders soon..." _

And since then we had always been cautious of our surroundings. Always cleaning our tracks when we moved to a new place. Could this...Victoria be apart of the Volturi? finally looking for us after all these years?

And then there was the Cullens, although they seemed like a considerable and a bit quirky group; there was still something about them that I couldn't place. They held an almost familiar presence to me. As if I had known them my entire short life. These weren't near all the thoughts on my mind, not including my mother's sudden strange behavior when that car passed the house.

_'Turn left on Vaughan road, and then turn right on Beecher street.' _the GPS spoke sudden, pulling me from my murky thoughts. I glanced at the illuminating screen and noticed that the arrow representing my car was close to the large dot. The road I was driving on now was much smoother and ornate. And the few houses that were scattered in odd places were much larger than even those on my street. So I couldn't resist the low whistle that escaped from my mouth, as 2312 Beecher street came into view.

Calling it large was clearly an understatement. The front yard spanned out several aches taking up half the side road and beyond. And although patches of snow covered the grass, it still seemed cut and trimmed, as if someone had mowed the humongous lawn that morning. In the middle of the expansive yard was a large fountain built like a dolphin. The stone statue seemed to be merrily suspended by a single pillar, as water shot from his mouth and into the fountain's base.

I turned my attention from the impressive outside and onto the house itself which stood proudly atop a small hill. The front side of the large building was made of dark brown bricks. It formed a solid square that eventually met the roof. Which was made of a dark wooden material. At least several lights were shinning from different square shaped windows. From the bottom of the house--which I took for the first floor. To the top of the building. From Gary and his gang of friends I had heard that Alisa's family was rather well off, but the sight before me, was amazing.

Smiling to myself I reached for my cell phone and clicked through the contacts, until Alisa's name and number appeared on the small screen. It rung for only a second before a familiar voice picked up the other line. She sounded out of breath as if she had just ran a mile.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with the red head?" I spoke with unhidden mirth. "Or is she still running laps around her mansion?"

There was a shy giggle on the other end. "What if my mother or someone had answered instead?" she replied seriously though failing miserably.

Pausing for a moment I glanced back at the house before speaking. "Well first off, you said your parents are gone so that chance is out. And err...well this is your _cellular_ phone isn't it?"

I could almost feel Alisa smiling at my comment. "So are you here yet?" she asked, and I got the distant feeling she was changing the subject on purpose.

"Actually I've been in front of your house for about a few minutes."

"Why didn't you say that at first?" She gasp loudly. "I thought you were still driving, I'm not even fully dressed yet. Sorry." She sounded sincere in her apology though I couldn't care how long I had to wait for her.

"Take all the time you need...I'm just parked in front of your yard, or should I call it a field?"

"Well some people _do_ call it a field." she responded jokingly. And from my enhanced hearing I could hear clothes shuffling on the other line. Was she putting on clothes while we spoke?

I tried to beat down the images of Alisa clad in nothing but lingerie as she spoke to me on the phone. But it was a futile endeavor that left me hotter than my skin could keep up with. It was times like this, that I was glad it was hard for me to blush, or show some signs of large embarrassment.

"Edward, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" I asked lamely. While sitting up in the leather seat, and turning the heater down. I hated that my mind had trailed off, completely forgetting about Alisa on the other line; but despite my true age, my mind and body reacted like any seventeen year old boy.

"I said that I would be ready in three minutes. If you didn't mind waiting."

After telling her I didn't mind, we both said 'goodbye' and hung up. Once the phone was back on the car charger. I leaned my head back against the seat's head rest. And let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

It seemed like stiff irony the way I felt about Alisa at times. Reminding me and my mother, of her and my father's relationship. Although I played illiterate to my mother's warning earlier. Now that I was alone with nothing but the heavy winds to keep me company, her words turned in my head.

_"But you can't grow too attached to her. It's only going to lead to problems and heartache in the end."_

Maybe her words should have meant more to me at that moment, maybe I should have even listened to them. But at that second Alisa opened the door to her house and appeared on the large lawn. All thoughts faded away instantly, well at least not all thoughts.

As the red haired girl began walking across the paved walkway, I was wondering if beautiful or gorgeous was a better word to describe her at that moment. As cliche as it sounded, my breath was taken away as I watched her. Tonight she was wearing a very casual but elegant red strapless dress that clashed with her flaming hair perfectly. It was also short, stopping a bit before her knees, showing slim but strong legs.

To cover her arms against the rapid Alaskan winds, she wore a short red jacket that didn't obscure her outfit at all. And to finish, she wore heels to match, and on her exposed neck was a very expensive looking blood ruby necklace.

Almost on impulse I left the car quickly, determined to greet her formally before we had to leave.

I leaned casually against the door, though my stance was artificially patient. My eyes were nearly ravaging every aspect of Alisa. Not only that, but her scent mixed with the strong wind was waffling everywhere around me. Causing my pulse to quicken, and my nose to flare slightly.

Not only did she look good...but she smelled it too.

"Wow, don't you look handsome." Alisa commented with a nod, as she finally reached the car.

Biting my lower lip to swallow back the venom that was pooling in my mouth, I pasted a misconducted smile on my face. "You look great Alisa." was the reply, which was the understatement of the century. "I mean, _really_ great." Unconsciously I moved towards her, lowering my head to the base of her neck slightly. A silent gasp escaped her lips then, though for what reason I wasn't sure.

"You smell great too." I parted my lips and leaned closer. Breathing in her scent, and closing my eyes in heavenly bliss. Just a small taste, that's all I wanted. I was literally willing to give anything just to taste the blood behind the veins...anything.

I was so close now, that my lips vibrated with her pulse. Just a little bit farther-

"Eddie...is everything alright?" Alisa's startled voice brought me back to the harsh present. And I looked at her dazed, almost surprised by my unfamiliar surroundings.

"Err yeah." I replied rapidly, trying to cover up my peculiar slip up. "It's been a really long day."

She didn't seem convinced in the slightest. "If you want to call off the date then you can. I will understand."

"No, no it's ok. I promise. Look, how about I help you into the car?" I grudgingly moved away from her and opened the passenger door. "After you, my lady?"

Alisa continued to stare at me strangely for a very long moment. As if she was contemplating something. Before a low smile graced her lips and she took the offered seat.

Sighing in deep relief I walked at a human pace to the driver side of the vehicle before sliding into the seat. And looking ahead as I turned the ignition. Alisa's presence inside my car, was in no other words huge. Her essence along was strong and demanded my attention. As I put the car in reverse and began driving away from the grand house. I notice from the corner of my eyes, that Alisa's expression had changed to curiosity.

"I really like your car." she spoke conversationally, breaking the momentary silence. "It's a Camero, new edition. Right?"

My brows lifted in surprise. "You know cars?"

"My dad's a big car fan. He likes to take them apart and fix them again. And well, I sort of grew up around it."

"Most girls don't usually speak _'Car and driver'_ though..."

"Well I guess I'm full of surprises." she responded while admiring the leather seats and slick dashboard. "I wonder what you're listening to." she added as her eyes came across my stereo. She click the on switch to the cd player and the soft classical music I had listened to before school surrounded the small space.

"I should have warned you." My voice was wary. Almost waiting for her teasing. "I listen to a lot of 'old' people music." A violin melody burst through the surround sound as Alisa smiled knowingly.

"I like classical music as well. I've been playing the violin and trumpet since I was eight." her cheeks redden as she explained, and her hands were fumbling with nervousness.

Although I loved the shy and innocent part of her, I couldn't help wondering why she was so _strange_ around me. At lunch yesterday, when I was sitting with the Cullens. I recalled seeing Alisa chatting normally with her friends, and some were even boys. So why was I different?

I was eager to ask this question, to discover that much of the girl. But before I could get the words out she had spoken again.

"Do you mind if I asked you a question?"

Turing from the road to momentary look at her, I frowned. She seemed cautious, almost scared. And for some reason; I had a bad feeling of where this was going.

"Yes" I replied despite first assumption. "What's your question?"

Alisa's eyes darted around the car as she answered. "Well, most people at school think your..._mysterious_. And well, I was just curious..."

"About what?"

"Err...about. You. Like have you always lived in Alaska? And what's your family like?"

I frowned darkly at the last word, though luckily Alisa didn't notice. I should have known the inquiries about my past would come eventually. It was almost inevitable. Alisa, being the smart and curious girl that she was, was bound to notice that I kept a lot about me a secret.

If only she knew why.

Clearing my throat unnecessarily, more to clear my mind than anything. I pondered on what to say. How could I explain my family to her without sounding insane, or lying? I doubted she, or any other human for that matter, could ever wrap their minds around the fact that my actual mother looked my age.

But Alisa was watching eagerly and waiting. I looked into the blue depths of her eyes for a moment, searching for the answers to my own questions. Almost slightly, her thoughts began pouring into my mind, but for respect to her privacy, I quickly blocked them out and turned back to the road.

"Well I guess we can start with your first question, eh?" I forced a smile that was short lived as I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"No I'm not from Alaska. Actually, I was born in Forks Washington. Though I move around a lot."

Alisa nodded understandingly. "My parents move around a lot too. They're business people. So they take a lot of trips, and hardly ever at home." Her voice was strained and almost mellow with each word. And I frowned in thought. It seemed I wasn't the only one hiding family secrets.

"So what about your family? I mean I met your sister. But you still haven't told me about your mother or father yet."

My face scrunched into a glower at the word 'father' and my fingers wrapped around the steering wheel tightly.

"My father has been 'missing' for seven years." I replied sharply. Making Alisa jump, though she seemed oblivious to her own reaction.

"He was nothing but a fool...and quite honestly. I'm glad he's gone."

"And your mother?" she asked meekly.

I paused for a moment. Trying to create a quick 'white' lie for my mother's 'absence' and only one reason came to mind.

"She died. My father's leaving had a bad impact on her, and well. She couldn't take it much longer."

Alisa put her hands over her mouth and gasp. "She killed herself?"

"No." I shook my head solemnly. "She—"

My words were interpreted by the surprise ring of my phone. I glanced down at the plastic thing with incredulous wonder. My phone hardly ever rung except for after school, when my mother performed her regular 'Where are you' routine. Picking it up slowly, while my other hand steered the car, I glanced at the caller ID and saw the familiar number of my mother.

Feeling slightly tentative I pressed the 'talk' button.

"Eddie where are you?" my mother's voice asked urgently. She didn't wait for my reply before she continued. "It doesn't matter now. Look, someones watching the house."

"What?" was my dubious reply. And from the corner of my eye I could see Alisa glancing out the window. Trying to be inconspicuous to my conversation.

There was a pause on the other line before my mother sighed deeply. "I can smell it Eddie. It's a vampire scent. It's more than one, in fact I can smell several around the house at once. But one of them actually smell like you did, the day you came home from your first day of school."

My eyes widen at her last revelation. That couldn't be. The only person I smelt like when I came home was Cullen. Because I spent U.S History with him.

"I'm going out to investigate, you just enjoy your date—"

"No." I hissed through the phone. "If there's more than one..." I trailed off and glanced at Alisa who was still looking out the window at the passing scenery."If there's more..._you-know-what's_ then it's too dangerous."

I could almost feel my mother rolling her eyes at my incandescent authority. "Eddie' your worries are in the wrong place." she said with a smile in her voice. "Believe it or not, I'm a full vampire. Fully capable of handling myself quite well."

It wasn't that I doubted whether she could handle herself or not. But the fact that one against, no telling how many. Wouldn't be a fair fight, no matter who had abnormal powers.

"I'm going. I just thought you'd like to know. That's all."

"But _sister_—"

"No buts _little brother _I'll call you if anything else comes up. Have fun, ok?"

Before waiting for my reply the other line click and the call was ended. I sat there fuming for a moment as I continued to drive the car. Almost surprise I could still steer the vehicle with all that had just happened in the past few minutes. Alisa was now staring ahead as well, her elbow resting against her knee, and her hand under her chin for support.

The car grew quiet suddenly, though I knew Alisa was itching to asks questions. However, she held herself well as she continued to watch the road cryptically. The GPS though turned on mute, was still shining bright throughout the darkness of the Camero. And the red arrow representing my car grew nearer to another large dot I had already saved in the system.

With my occupied thoughts I had forgotten that we were heading for the Din restaurant. We were now at least a few minutes away, and the busy main streets of Kodiak was proof. Even though it was a little pass seven in the evening, cars still moved hurriedly in random direction; a embedded reminder of the afternoon rush hours. I however, maneuvered through the crowded streets with superb ease. While keeping my speed limit at a comfortable pace for Alisa's sake.

It wasn't until another three minutes passed, that we finally arrived at the semi-crowded parking lot of the Din. Moving into a parking spot close to the entrance. I cut off the engine and was at the passenger door before Alisa' could reach for the handle.

"_How_ did you do that?" she asked in amazement, as I took her hand and guided her out the car.

Feeling confused for a moment, I realized my mistake and inwardly cursed to myself. "I use to play track at my last school." I lied smoothly.

Alisa watched me stoically before accepting the excuse. Though I had a strange feeling she didn't fully believe it.

"Shall we?" I asked with a slight bow. Making her cheeks blush furiously.

"Such the gentleman..." she replied wistfully. "Too bad there's not more of you in the world—" For some reason she believed she'd said too much because she looked away quickly, embarrassed.

Smiling despite myself. I took her arm gently and lad her to the entrance of the restaurant. The inside of the small building was stifling. But not with an unpleasant smell or heat. But because of the all too strong scent of humans. My nose flared again and my eyes fell into slits. It took me a long moment to remember I hadn't hunted in a few days, which made the humans more obvious to me than usual. I could almost hear every heartbeat in the entire facility.

They were all calling out to me, like a beacon of light in the darkness.

"Hello and welcome to the Din." the hostess chimed brightly. Oblivious to my dangerous struggles. "Today is our stake-and bake Thursday! Where any stake or baked food is half off. Would you be interested in participating?"

"No." I replied rather forcefully. My teeth grinding against the inside of my cheeks. "We'll take a regular menu please."

The hostess smiled widely at me, while flipping her dark raven hair from her face. Clearly a flirtatious hint.

_'Wow, he's pretty hot. Much better than the usual guys that stop in here.'_

"If you don't mind showing us to our table..." I added barely holding back a growl as I heard her thoughts. Some human girls could be what my mother called 'shallow.' After all, didn't she see Alisa standing right next to me?

"Fine, right this way." her voice was suddenly sour and her bubbly persona vanished. Though I could care less.

The hostess escorted us towards the end of the restaurant, close to where me and my mother had sat previously. There were large groups of people sitting at random tables. Laughing rambunctiously, talking, or eating. Most of them seemed to have taken the steak-and-bake offer.

Our table was rather small with only one separate chair and a somewhat long slide in. I waited patiently until Alisa slid into the seat first before I did the same.

"I'll be right back with your menus." the hostess added with contentment as her eyes trailed to Alisa. Her expression quickly turned to surprise, as if just realizing the other girl was there. She turned to look at me before sniffing indignantly and walking off.

"Guess she doesn't favor me that much." Alisa commented, her eyes hard as she watched the other girl disappear from view. And I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or if I was seeing things. Because there was a clear tone of jealousy in her voice.

Did she think I favored' the raven haired hostess...

Only a short time later our menus were on the table and turned to the dinner section. I had already decided on a quick meal: Minestrone soup with a club sandwich.

Alisa still skimmed through the laminated menu undecided. "I'm not sure what I want." she said truthfully before lowering the large leaflets. "What would you recommend?"

I let out a quick breath and shrugged. "The chicken dinners look appetizing. Though I'll admit. Their stakes look up to par as well. Guess we should have went for the stake-and-bake after all, huh?"

She tilted her head and smiled before glancing back at the menu. "I think I will have the...Grilled Chicken Caesar and maybe a cheesecake as well."

I nodded approvingly though I had never tried either of the named dishes before. Once the waiter finally arrived to our table and took our mixed orders. He promised a quick return and went into the kitchens, leaving me and Alisa once again in a awkward silence.

The human scents around me wasn't decreasing in the slightest. And I almost found it hard not to pull my own hair out in dismay. So far however, I had used all the resources and control I had gathered in my seven years, to remain calm under the pressure. But I still needed a distraction from the hunger, and fast.

"So if you live so far out. Why do you attend Kodiak High?" my voice was oddly conversational despite wanting to jump from my seat.

Alisa looked up from her hands. Surprised by the sudden break from silence. "My father wanted me to go there." she revealed. "He said the school would make me well rounded, or something along those lines."

"So you didn't want to go?"

"No, not really." she sighed deeply. "I really wanted to attend; Randolf Private Academy of the Arts. It's located close to Fairbanks, and it's a boarding school. But my father being who he is..." she trailed off, leaving her words stinging the air.

"I'm not trying to pry." I said quietly speaking each word with care. "But you don't seem...err fond of your father.'

"Neither do you." was the reply. Making me feel awfully hypocritical. "Don't take my words out of context." she added quickly. "He's a good man, in his own way. He's a serious business man. And over time I've realized that, his business comes first...over _everything_."

"Including you." I injected softly. Alisa tried her best to remain indifferent, but I could see the hurt behind her blue eyes."But what about your mother?"

"The same, almost." She snorted with a sarcastic grin. "You see, my parents...they. Well they never truly wanted children. And my mother isn't ashamed to admit it from time to time. I know they're good people when they want to be, of course. But after I turned thirteen, they pretty much never stayed home anymore. It's funny sometimes though, because people see my large house, and automatically assume I'm having a perfect life. But there's a lot of secrets behind the curtains...so to speak."

My mind soaked in all the new information like a sponge. And storing them into my unlimited supply of thoughts. I had honestly never assumed that Alisa Goodman had such an upsetting life. At school she seemed so shy and carefree, though a little bookwormish. But here, in front of me now, she seemed depressed and lonely.

At that moment the waiter returned with a tray full of food. And with skill he laid each plate in front of us. Everything was steaming hot and the food aromas smelled delicious.

"If you need anything else, please let us know." the waiter said kindly before moving two tables down, where he delivered a rather large stake meal to the waiting group.

Glancing down at my soup, I tried to find a way to make it seem appetizing. But regrettably I only wanted one thing, and I doubted it was on the menu.

As I played with the watery substance with my spoon. I felt a pair of eyes watching me. And glancing up slightly I saw Alisa waiting expectantly.

"So how is the soup?"

But before I could answer, before I could even raise the spoon to my lips and pretend to eat the food. Everything changed almost instantly.

To any human it would have happened in seconds, almost a quick accident. But to me it happened slowly, as if the world itself had stopped spinning. Two tables away, a man in his mid twenties was cutting into his steak with a sharp knife. While around him, his friends and family were singing 'happy birthday' in drunken tones, oblivious to what was about to happen next.

In an unsuspecting move, a dark haired woman sitting next to the man accidentally bumped his arm, throwing his cutting off course and instead sliced against his left hand.

"Ah hell, I cut myself!" he said in surprise while inspecting the injury. I watched with batted breath and horror. As large drops of delicious, savoring blood oozed from the man's cut and the smell simmered wickedly through the air. In no other words, it called out to me. Demanding that I taste it. That I have it for my own.

And in that second...I lost myself.

Jumping from my seat so abruptly the table almost flipped over with my haste. The sound of clattering plates was still large enough to cause every eye in close facility to turn in my direction.

But that was a minor detail now. I knew what I was about to do would have serious consequences. They would all have to die, of course. When I was done with the innocent man, who's only mistake was an accidental cut. They would all have seen too much and in result, all witness would have to be taken care of.

It was a horrible thought I knew, but I could barely control myself. It took all my short seven years of practice just to stand in one place and not attack the man where he sat; watching me as if I was a crazed man. And maybe I was.

"Eddie?" came the frighten voice of Alisa somewhere beside me. Though my wide eyes refused to leave the man's cut, where a small amount of blood still dripped quietly.

I watched each drop, my lips begging for a drink like a thirsty man who hadn't drunk in years. Unconscionably I took a step forward, my mouth parting slightly to admit a low ferrous growl. My human side had completely vanished into thin air, and now all I was; standing there with at least a dozen eyes watching me; was the vampire—the hunter.

"Eddie?" Alisa called again, this time she sounded closer and I could feel a soft hand on my forearm.

"Help me outside, _please_." I gritted through my teeth. I dared a glance towards her, expecting fear and terror to fill her expression. But instead when I finally saw her face, all I could see was unhidden concern.

She only nodded and pushed my arm towards the exit. Though her strength was almost nonexistent compared to mine, the warmth coming from her soft hand was enough to keep me away from the blood.

Before we left, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill, and placed it with our unfinished plates. Surely it would slightly make up for my embarrassing mistake.

Everyone watched us as we moved away, whispers began and some even pointed. I didn't have to read their minds to know what they thought. At the entrance the black haired hostess watched us with shock. Her eyes no longer held the flirtatious spark, but instead they were filled with fear.

"Is—is—everything alright?" she stuttered as we grew closer.

"Yes everything's fine." Alisa answered socially. "He's just had a little too much to drink earlier." she added in a stage whisper. Her lie seemed stop some of the whispers and stares, while others didn't seem convinced.

I was still more than grateful that Alisa was able to speak for me, because I was literally drowning in embarrassment. Not once in my years had I slipped so horribly. Causing a public scene, and practically giving my secret away was unforgivable. I was so wrapped in my loathing that I barely realized we were now standing outside the restaurant. The wind was beginning to grow more violent and the dark cloudy sky above promised more snow soon.

I just stood as frozen as a statue, not even breathing for as much time as my human side would allow.

Very few things were known to scare me. When I was much younger, the smell of blood was my only 'bogeyman'. Because I couldn't understand why I wanted it so much. At those times I had been willing to hurt my own mother just for a taste. But now I was afraid to look at Alisa. She was smart, too smart at times. If anyone believed there was more than meet's the eyes, it would be her.

So what to do now? how could I even come close to explaining what I was, or what had happened in the restaurant. Surprisingly thought, her soft hand was still on my arm. It wasn't clutching out of fear, but a tentative comfort.

Turning slightly, I took a small glance at her for a moment. Only to find that she was staring ahead at nothing in particular. Her long hair flew freely in the wind; making her look more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"We need to talk, Eddie." she said while watching the cars drive pass on the nearby street.

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair. "I know. Look Alisa, I'm not a freak or something—"

"I never said you were." she said distantly, while clicking her tongue. "But what happen in the restaurant...it—wasn't _normal_." her posture was strained almost as if she didn't believe her own words. But her expression was determined. I knew we wouldn't be able to end the night, without her knowing the truth.

"Do you trust me?" I asked quietly. Taking her hands in mine, her face scrunched up in surprise as she felt my exposed skin.

"I—I do."

"Walk with me to the forest...I have something to show you."

Alisa look cryptic for a moment, before nodding and taking my sleeved arm; while using her other hand to huddle deeper into her jacket. Together we slowly walked pass the different cars and my Camero, heading for the expansive forest beyond. Half of Kodiak was surrounded by either mountain backdrops or woodlands, making Alaska almost the perfect place for my kind. The sun was minimum and there were plentiful wildlife from mountain lions to large strong deers.

I wasn't exactly sure what forest we were heading to now, it didn't seem familiar at all. The trees were smaller from the opening, but then grew taller as the woods increased farther on into the distance, almost creating a vanishing point against the horizon. When we reached the opening of the strange enclosure; Alisa halted between the gravel parking lot, and the damp ground of the forest beyond. For the first time she had unsureness in her eyes and I could hear her heart beating erratically.

"Don't be afraid." I said tentatively. Gripping her arm gently in reassurance. "I won't hurt you..." trailing off slightly I thought about my words, wondering if I _would_ hurt the red haired girl beside me. Despite my burning throat, I felt in control again—no I _wouldn't_ hurt her.

She smiled shying and took the lead inside the forest. Me following much slower behind her. Taking this time to fully enjoy the fresh air, I breathed in the strong scent of pine and damp wood. Letting it wash away my worries of what was about to come.

The trees took up majority of the moonlight causing the inside of the forest to grow darker with each step we took—almost like an ominous sign. Though it something I tried to ignore as I took in the rest of the woods. The canopies seemed to hug us with it's close proximity, and I allowed the branches to fly against my free hand, almost feeling like a young toddler again. I longed to run through the dirt in full speed, to feel free in the rush that often took me during the hunt.

But Alisa's forceful presence was not lost to me, as her red hair continued to blow in the wind. I had also noticed that we had stopped in a small clearing with hardly any smooth land.

She watched me patiently, showing that she wasn't going to force me to speak at all. And I smiled at her support, wondering if she would still give it after she knew.

"What do you know about myths?" I started off safe, this was a wide subject that would slowly move into the important facts.

Her brows furrowed in thought for a moment. "Well...myths isn't my strong point. But from what I know, it's basically fables. Things people have made up over the centuries. Urban legends, monsters, and the like."

I frowned slightly at her choice of words. Was that her _'official' _term for vampires? hideous monsters who stalked their pray at night?

"But what does myths...have to do with what happened in the restaurant?" she asked me suspiciously before her eyes brighten in realization. "Are _you_ a myth or something Eddie?"

Studying her for a moment, I glanced at the wet ground before slowly nodding my head. "I'm one of the biggest myths there is..."

"I don't understand." Alisa said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in defeat. "How could you be a _myth_? when myths aren't real?"

"Well then I'm...how did you put it? a _monster_." I replied sharply. "Just name off all the ferocious beasts that come to your mind."

She took a step back for a moment, before sighing and putting a lose string of hair behind her ears. "Eddie this isn't making the slightest sense. But fine, to humor you I will name off all the monsters that come to my mind." she paused for a moment before she started naming, and counting off on each finger. "There's the Loch Ness Monster, err...Frankenstein, the Wolf-man, Sea creature from the Black Lagoon...and Dracula."

My eyes narrowed into slits at the name _'Dracula'_ and I fought the urge to chuckle at such a poor excuse for a vampire. I had forgotten that humans compared our race to such a weak, pretend creature. Which was far from the truth.

Alisa noticed my reaction to the word, and her lips pursed in confusion. I could almost see the gears in her head turning, as she tried to finally finish the puzzle.

"Vampire?" She asked after what seemed like forever. "Is that...what you—you are?" her eyes widened when a small smile crossed my lips.

"Well, only half. I guess you can call me a hybrid, most vampires do. I'm half vampire, half human."

I was still waiting for the scream of terror. For her to run away screaming for the police. For her to at least call me a monster. But nothing came. Instead she stared at me, so many mixed emotions crossed her face that I couldn't decipher anything.

"Well I should have known something was different about you. " Alisa said matter-o-factory though her voice was quivering. "You never seemed...like everyone else. You were always _different_..."

"So your not scared?" I asked incredulously. "I mean...Alisa, I'm not fully human! I'm a monster and you should be afraid!"

She just continued to watch me with wide eyes, leaving me with nothing of her real feelings. And so I was basically going into hysteria. Wasn't humans suppose to run away from people like me?

"I've been around you all day." she commented thoughtfully. "Including school this morning, and tonight. Yet you haven't hurt me at all. Yes I'll admit, I'm a bit...well there's no words to describe. But you're still Eddie, regardless."

She was being absolutely difficult. And I couldn't help but wonder, if this was the same feeling my father went through with my mother. Maybe she was skeptical of me. Anyone could say they were a vampire and not truly be.

That meant, if I couldn't convince her by words. Then that only left actions.

"Let me show you something." I offered my hand to her which she paused for a moment and took.

"Now jump on my back."

"What?"

"Jump on my back." I repeated.

"But I'm a bit heavy." Alisa warned quietly making me chuckle for the first time that day.

"Trust me, you won't be any weight on me. Now hop on before your left behind."

She still seemed hesitant so with a deep sigh, I gently grasped her by the waist and shoved her on my back. Using as little of my strength as I could.

"Are you squeamish?" was my second question as I placed her arms around my neck security, preventing her from falling off.

Alisa frowned not fully understanding my question. "No, not really. But what does that have to do with a piggy back ride?"

"Is that what you call it?" Before waiting for her reply my feet took off across the wet ground at half of my speed. Trees and other landscapes passed by in a unforeseeable blur. It felt good to be running again, and to have the beautiful girl with me was a unworthy bonus. I could feel Alisa's arms tighten around my neck, and while she tried to gasp the sound instead came out as a gurgle. Because my speed only increased the rapid winds, it was almost impossible for speech.

After another minute of fast running, we had finally reached our destination and I slowed down. We were at another clearing, though it was much larger than the first. Everything else about it, from it's unkempt snowy grass, to the few surrounding trees, were the same.

"You can get off now, we're here."

But the arms remained frozen around my neck like vice-grips. Alisa's breath was shallow and her heart was thumping madly against my back.

"Alisa?"

No reply.

"Alisa?..."

"I'm—fine just...just a little dizzy headed."

I grinned wildly like a maniac, almost drunk on relief. Once again using a gentle touch, I helped her off my stone back. Where her heels touched the solid ground thankfully.

Almost apprehensively my eyes watched her with caution. Never missing when she combed her fingers through her now winded hair. Or when she looked around to see where we were.

"I need to know." I said finally, putting all evasions aside. "Are you just putting up a front? Are you hiding how you really feel?" Taking a step closer I put my hands on her shoulders, and stared down into her blue depths. It would truly hurt if she didn't want to see me anymore, though what was left of my heart would fall apart. She would deserve better than the monster I was. And if me staying away, would give her that. Then I was willing to sacrifice.

"I need to truly know Alisa. Are you _afraid_ of _me_?"

She stared up at me quietly, her eyes shinning with the promise of tears and her fingers fumbling over each other. But it was her expression that told me her answer. Alisa's beautiful face was transfixed in a apologetic sorrow. But not for her, for me.

"I don't know...but I—I can't do this." she finally replied while looking away. Her expression was set in finalization.

And at that moment, I knew. Whatever could have been between me and Alisa Goodman had floated away. Much like the crumbled leaves that was inevitably trapped to move with the harsh winds.

Even if I had fully prepared myself for this situation, nothing could have came close to the heavy blow that weighted down against my strength. Forcing myself to admit that I was in love with a girl, who didn't, and couldn't love me back.

* * *

**A.N: **Yes I know, this chapter was long in comparison to my others. But it had to be this way, for the reason of showing the difficulties of Eddie's life, and his love for Alisa. It also had A LOT of information in it that will not only be used for the next chapter. But for the sequel, Eclipsed Moon as well. So I recommend everyone read this chapter _very_ carefully if you haven't already.

Also I forgot to mention (silly me) that Breaking Twilight WON ''Best new story with plot'' award!! at _Twilightest Maximum Fanfics_. I had posted about this very early (about the second chapter) and FINALLY they judged and awarded. I really want to thank everyone who voted for me, I'm very honored. And I promise more goodies to come.

Make sure to **R/R** and get ready for chapter Twelve which will be: the big Edward and Bella confrontation.


	12. Follow

**Breaking Twilight**

**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve

Follow  
**

* * *

**

**Edward Cullen**

The night passed by like an unreadable blur, all the while I stayed in my room; pacing and muttering, trying to find an easy way to talk to her. It was futile however, because 'easy' was nonexistent at the moment. After seven years away from Bella Swan, I was finally going to her, in hopes that she would take me back.

My family had mixed emotions on the subject. Esme' was thrilled at the possibility of having Bella and her grandson living with us. She spent most of the night humming brightly to herself, and cleaning up the already spotless house. Carlisle and Jasper, being the level headed people that they were, wasn't positive if now was the best time.

They suggested a few more weeks, maybe even another month. But that was completely out of the question to me. Every second that passed felt like another stab in the back, when I thought of Laurent memories, and seeing Bella that day; helpless and in horrible pain. Calling out to me, only to receive no answer in return.

Rosalie of course, could care less and in fact made it plainly clear, she wasn't taking any role in helping our situation. And Alice...well Alice was being, _difficult_. Though that wasn't much of a surprise. My pixie like sister seemed devoted to sticking her presence in places it didn't belong. While everyone else respected (more or less) that it was my decision to make, Alice was literally screaming her disagreeing thoughts. It had gotten so bad and irritating, that I was force to turn my surround sound to full volume, just in the small hopes of blocking her out.

And if that wasn't bad enough, everywhere I turned or went, there was the short girl following me, her chiming voice filling my head with warnings. So it wasn't a true surprise to me or anyone else, that Alice was now standing in my room; minutes before my siblings left for school. A scowl etched on her small pale face.

"You can't be serious Edward! today? I'd be surprised if Bella didn't slam the door in your face!"

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked angrily, not liking the logical sense she was making.

"It mean's you've screwed up far too many times for me to count. But this," she shook her head sadly. "I doubt even your voice and good looks will get you back in her favor now."

"That's irrelevant and you know it Alice. I'm not trying to seduce her. It's merely so I can explain my poor choices, and hope, that she will take me back."

_"Your setting yourself up, for a large letdown brother." _she sighed.

"I'd also appreciate if you'd kept intrusive thoughts out of your mind." I added, while turning off the low classical music erupting from the speakers. From my wide open windows I could see the sun had fully risen, and from the large ominous clouds, a chance of more snow was almost inevitable.

"And what do we tell Eddie when he ask about your absence?" Alice continued after a moment, her voice leaking with agitation. "He not only shares your insightful attributes, but he has Bella's curiosity. So he's bound to become suspicious."

I grimaced discreetly, admitting that my son's suspicions had not crossed my mind. Surely he would know something was off if my siblings were present, but I wasn't. That couldn't be allowed however, no one could know of my plans to confront Bella. I needed her alone without any interruptions. But I also knew that my plan was not the only reason for Alice's hostilities. For some unknown reason, her visions had come very infrequently compared to the past. And now, the only reassurance she could give anyone was the weather. So the outcome of my visit to Bella's house was still a mystery.

"Come up with a story." I finally mumbled. "It doesn't matter what, I'm sure you'll be very creative."

That clearly wasn't the right answer, because she pursed her lips and growled. "Didn't we just discuss this yesterday Edward? keeping secrets from Eddie, is only going to push him farther away in the end—"

"Listen Alice, I've had to deal with a load of conversations with Jasper and Carlisle last night. I understand the risks of what I'm about to do. But I'm going to try anyway. Bella deserves to know everything now, why I truly left her in that forest, and that I'm unconditionally sorry for it."

Alice expression lighten slightly, and her lips settled into a sympathetic frown. She seemed to finally understand why I was going to Bella today and not a week or a month like the others suggested. The plain truth was: I missed Bella too much now to stay away anymore. I didn't feel whole, almost as if another part of me was with her, the part that kept me happy.

"At least try to keep your foot out your mouth." she said exasperatedly, throwing her hands in defeat. "In the meantime I need to concentrate on finding more visions. I have a deep feeling something large is coming soon..." with that she gracefully walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

Once again my room grew quiet as I stared at the closed door. My fingers still grasped around my jacket, and the sounds of my family coming from below me. It seemed odd that, despite what today might hold, everyone was going about their daily business. My brothers and sisters were already out the door and inside the garage, where the faint sounds of engines erupted through the air. Carlisle was due at the hospital today so he'd left hours ago. And Esme' was out visiting the local market, stocking on foods and essentials we had no need for.

So that left me alone in the large expansive house. My thorough plan was strikingly simplistic. It did take a long amount of patience on my part; which was never one of my strong qualities. The only goal was Bella, and the challenge was getting to her, which didn't seem that boundless because of Eddie's sure absence. Once he was at school I would then confront Bella at her house, remembering the turn Eddie took at the intersection weeks ago.

All I had to do now, was follow the plan; though I had a nagging feeling would be easier said than done. However, with a deep sigh, I jumped down the stairs three at a time, and left the house. Not bothering to lock the door behind me.

My Volvo sat alone in the dark garage, though it's metallic paint seemed to illuminate the enclosed space diligently. The cold breeze knocked mockingly against my indestructible skin, in a failed attempt to make me feel it's surrounding chilly presence. But the weather was momentarily lost upon me, as I opened the door and spotted a small note resting on the driver's seat. And from the small elegant scrawl I knew exactly whom wrote it. Rolling my eyes I snatched the paper into my hands and unfolded the ends, revealing a rather short and simple warning.

_Remember, Bella isn't the same girl you once knew. She's grown up, in more ways than one._

_-Alice_

I reread the note a dozen times as I stood there in front of the open door. Searching endlessly for a meaning, though I could find no hidden code within Alice's cryptic words. Maybe she had seen something after all? Or maybe she was speaking reason; maybe Bella had changed. Growling frustratedly I bawled the paper into mere shreds, and threw it across the garage wall, where it plumbed pathetically to the concrete ground.

"Damn Alice, and her physic clues." I mumbled heatedly and slid into the driver seat, feeling my body settle into the familiar leather interior. From the car's radio I could see the current time was 7:45, and I was almost positive Eddie had left for school by now. Pulling the car into reverse and quickly driving out the garage, I frowned disdainfully at my house, it's pleasant and welcoming aurora, seemed to disregard my shadowy and bemused feelings. Though not being exactly sure if I was returning to it's foundation with Bella along with me, played it's part as well.

So my mood had only worsen as I drove away from the large house, almost yearning for the begotten highway and the busy motor vehicles. Anything to take my mind from what I was about to do. All the while behind me, Alice's note seemed to flash with burning intensity through my head, reminding me of it's warning as I finally arrived at the Alaskan highway.

The drive from my house to the Kodiak border lines was short, though the highway was filled with busy traffic; people was either rushing for school or for the tedious spectrum that was work. It was still ridiculously easy for me to drive around other vehicles almost as if they weren't there, and with my distracted thoughts, maybe they weren't. There were only three turns from the intersection that followed by houses. I was sure Eddie had taken the second that day, and my hypothesis was proven right when the familiar sign pointing left directed me off the highway and onto a semi-small side road.

The easiest part was completed, and the only remaining task was finding the house. Rolling down my window, allowing a burst of cold wind inside the Volvo, I sniffed the air for any familiar scent. Namely Eddie.

It had been years since I had seen Bella, or smelled her dangerously seductive scent. But as I sniffed the air, the smell I was depending on was strangely absent amongst the wind. Frowning in confusion I sniffed again, only to smell the subtle blood of humans, and a few distant wild life. But Bella's familiar scent was not one of them.

Panicking slightly I turned onto a much smaller street than before, the surroundings had changed from empty lots filled with snow, to modest brick houses. The sidewalks were almost void of passerby's, the only occupants at all were a few children running to school.

My eyes trailed from each house slowly, paying attention to every detail, hoping to see something that reminded me of Bella. If I remembered correctly, I was sure she would prefer a house with minimum steps. Hey clumsy attributes gave her little balance, and a house full of stairs would not even the odds.

But contrary to my earlier assumptions, all the houses had the same amount of steps, leading to rather large porches. Furrowing my brow I parked in a random empty spot close to the shade of trees.

And from then I waited.

What felt like hours later the first sign of familiarity arrived in the form of Eddie's silver Camero. I watched as it moved from the back of the last house on the right. The driver seat occupied by a thoughtful looking twin of myself. Relief crossed my face when the car didn't turn in my direction but continued straight, where it disappeared up the next street.

As I sat there quietly, I was mildly curious of Eddie and his expression, he seemed very distant as he drove; the more likely reason he hadn't spotted my car. Sighing I gripped the steering wheel tighter, nearly breaking the leather fabric. It was odd many times just thinking about the much younger boy; seeing a living, breathing being in existence and knowing you helped create it, is a very strange experience.

So his mysterious expression had me concerned at the moment. Was he hurt or distraught over something? it had been centuries since I was an _actual_ teenager, and because of this; his dark attitude towards me at times, left me confused.

It wasn't until the clock read: 8:15, that I finally moved closer to the house I knew must belong to Bella. Now that I knew, the brick foundation seemed to scream her taste, and I was exuberantly surprise I hadn't realized such obvious things before.

The dark brown bricks was built in an almost modern tone, much more than the many houses surrounding it. The building was also smaller, but very modest and savvy proving that whoever lived inside had taste, but didn't tend to flaunt money.

It was quite opposite compared to our wooden mansion some miles away.

I watched hesitantly out the driver window and into the windows of the first floor. All lights were off except the larger middle, which I took for the living room. My mind seemed to race with thoughts of Bella at that moment. Wondering what she was doing, was she still reading that very old Pride and Prejudice book. Or was she once again reading the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet. My hands itched for the door handle, so I could race into the house and beg for Bella's forgiveness. Even being this close to her, felt so far away it was almost painful.

But I had a feeling of premonition, making me almost envy Alice's (at times) straight forward visions. Because some deep and odd sense was warning me that now, was not the best time. So with no other choice, I waited. Using my absurd free time I opened my mind to the surrounding thoughts of the neighbors. Though that quickly proved useless and a waste of time, because their mundane thoughts were highly non-entertaining.  
_  
'Oh no, where did I put my purse!'_

_'I can't believe he forgot our anniversary. Oh well, he'll be making friends with the couch tonight...'_

_'Damn tie, I hate wearing these suit's to work...'_

Sighing I pulled away and blocked the voices, instead glancing back at the house. My eyesight was excellent, moving pass abnormal. But it was useless in trying to see inside the house. It seemed Bella was, for some reason, prepared for intrusions. Because the windows were obscured by very dark and heavy looking curtains. Making it hard for even a vampire to see inside the threshold.

_Remember, Bella isn't the same girl you once knew._

Alice's note rang clear at that moment, as I realized the Bella I knew from seven years ago would never hang up such dark covers. In fact I remembered very clearly telling her that the bright curtains of her room was a bit 'fluffy;' But she defended the fabrics, claiming that they had been there since she was a baby. Now the dark black ones seemed to stare at me ominously, putting weight to Alice's warning that maybe Bella wasn't the same anymore.

Nevertheless I still yearned for her, anticipating when I could touch her lips again. Bella Swan was truly my drug, a dangerous one for me to have, but one I was never going to give up. Even now, knowing that I was so close to her, put me in a strange exuberant high.

Slowly the clock began to move by, going from eight to nine, then ten to eleven. Time for me was easy to escape, I had dealt with such things since 1918. So a few hours passed by like seconds with a blink of my eye. And before I had fully prepared for it; the sun had slowly began to sink below the horizon and the clock now read '6:00pm'. During my wait, I noticed that the front door of the house never opened once, and the few neighbors beyond rarely left the house unless it was leaving or returning from work or some other mandatory place.

But my eyes seemed to finally snap into alertness, when a silver Camero silently appeared and drove down the small street. Without even needing to look I knew it was Eddie returning from school, and to my irritation and bemusement; he was now driving on the exact side my car was located. Without thinking I cursed inwardly and hurriedly turned on the engine, while pulling out the convenient park in front of the house.

My foot nearly pushed the gas petal into the floor as I raced away from the silver car not far behind me. I could see Eddie peering through the window against the dark overcast, trying hard to see the driver of the vehicle in front of him. But grace seemed to greet me as I skirted around the corner, blocking the house completely from view.

There were barely any cars parked on the following street, so it was easy for me to park in any random space. Looking expectantly through the rear view window, I was relieved to find the openness behind me completely empty. Though I wasn't sure if Eddie had spotted me or not.

Letting a breath escape my mouth, I slowly sank deeper into the leather seat. Feeling relief fill me as if Jasper was using his powers next to me. Once again Alice was right, Eddie did in fact have my insightful ways, there was no other way that he would be so keen to see who was driving in front of him. This, and the fact that he was now home, made my plan that much worse and out of sync. Now my only hope was that my son had plans on leaving again; because I wasn't fully ready to speak with him yet.

I wasn't exactly sure how long it had been while I drove around the neighborhood, until I heard the voices—or rather thoughts. They were mild at first, distant, nearly mute. But as the people grew closer, their thoughts did too.

_'The hybrid and Swan girl lives here. Hum, I don't fully believe it myself.'_

_'I hope I get first kill later on. That boy's got a smart mouth I hear.'_

Pausing for a second, not even daring to breathe; I glanced around the darkness beyond the street. Searching for the faces behind the thoughts. They were growing louder by the second, and I was forced to turn around in fear that they were behind me. I had never really dealt with something so complex before, these people seemed to be everywhere but nowhere at the same time.

Growling in irritation I opened the car door as quietly as allowed, and slowly crept to the farther forest behind the street. I wasn't even sure if they were there, but it was my first guess. My nose flared as I sniffed the air, and a strong whiff of vampire scent reached me like a wrecking ball; and I knew whoever these vampires were, they were nomads.

_'Why the hell do we have to watch the house for? when we could easily walk in and take them?' _

A narrow light finally caught my eye as I listened to the thoughts, and my head tilted as the pair of glimmers seemed to glow tentatively. To anyone else, or mainly a human, the red lights would appear to be mere unexplainable fires in the distance. Small but very bright. To me however, I knew them exactly for what they were; eyes.

Not far from my current hidden location, I could see three nomads in ragged clothes standing in the direction of Bella's house. Watching intently, as if waiting for something. Their stature was calm resembling people merely enjoying a view, and it sicken me slightly that small smiles were on all their lips.

"You can come out of hiding mind reader, we know your there." One of the nomads; a tall and slightly husky man spoke confidently. His red eyes then turned in my direction, it's glow revealing me like a small flashlight.

Frowning, I slowly step into view, my every move was guarded and it clearly showed that I didn't trust them, though my face was smooth of all worries. Stopping just enough to make my presence known, but farther away to avoid any ambushes, it was finally my turn to smile.

"Well...I guess introductions aren't in order. You seem to know me quite well."

And it was true, from their thoughts I could see that they knew not only me, but my entire family. Even down to the fact that I was a mind reader, Jasper could manipulate feelings, and Alice could see the future. This only made me more uneasy.

Another nomad smiled as well, his pale face was figured into an amused fondness. Almost as if he knew I was reading their thoughts at that exact second.

"Yes we do. We know a lot thanks to...certain people. Your name is Edward Cullen, correct?" Without waiting for a reply his eyes turned back to the house. "And your mate lives here, along with your son?"

My eyes narrowed darkly though the rest of my face remained blank. "Who is these, _certain people _that you speak of?"

"Come now." chided the last nomad. He was slightly shorter than the rest. Though his broad shoulders made him look much stronger. "You know that your friend Laurent betrayed you, your family and friends. In fact, he isn't even the reason why we are here..."

"Then _why_ are you here?" I took a step closer, no longer feeling relaxed with the way they were starring at Bella's house. One of them were going to make a move soon, I didn't need to read their thoughts to know that.

"You." he answered simply.

"What?"

"You." he repeated idly. "It was unintentional on your part of course, but...we followed you here."

"Followed?" I repeated, slightly flabbergasted. It was striking how everything had changed so immensely. My only plans were to talk to Bella, now it was because of me that the nomads knew where she lived.

But before I could receive an answer a new voice sounded around us. It was faint, but very clear in the small dark space. My dead heart nearly sprang to life when I heard her sweet voice, though it was not directed towards me.

"Eddie where are you?" I could hear Bella's urgent voice from the house. She was obviously on a phone. Soon after she added.

"I can smell it Eddie. It's a vampire scent. It's more than one, in fact I can smell several around the house at once. But one of them actually smell like you did, the day you came home from your first day of school."

I froze in place, my eyes glued to the small brick, currently ignoring the nomads around me. She knew, not in a full sense, but she knew we were there. But how? It wasn't possible for a human to smell us this far away. Unless; she wasn't human. Anymore.

"I'm going out to investigate." she added after a short pause.

Everything around me faded; Bella's next words. Even the dangerous vampires close to me as I realized several things at once.

This must have been what Carlisle had hidden from me. For some reason he had already known Bella wasn't human anymore. And even Alice must have known, her cryptic note finally making sense: _'Bella isn't the girl you once know. She's grown up in more ways than one.'_  
She wasn't speaking literally in age wise, but in the fact that Bella had changed from human into a vampire. It had to be.

And after all my hard work and determination, to prevent this from ever happening; she had finally gotten her wish and became one of the eternal damned. Now all I needed to know was who dared. Who dared suck the precious blood from my Bella, who dared taste what in all rights should belong to me.

I felt betrayed, not only by my own family but by whoever did such a thing; taking away Bella's soul for immortality was something I had always been strictly against, and now to know it was too late...

It was the sudden movement mere centimeters beside me, that made me aware once again of my company. The nomads were looking thoughtful again, though slightly bored.

"We have done too much." the larger vampire stated. "Come, let us return to Victoria." And with his words, the other two went obediently through the dark where they finally disappeared through the thick shrubs. The first continued to watched me for a while longer. "Be ready mind reader, things are going to change real soon." he spoke and began running through the forest as well, their footsteps growing softer in the distance as they grew farther away.

The wind swished violently around me as I stuffed my hands into my jacket pocket. Standing in the same spot and unsure of what to do next. I wasn't even sure if I needed to see Bella now, I just couldn't picture her as a vampire; so cold and lifeless, it was enough to bury me with the guilt of leaving her.

But somehow, despite my mind's reluctance, I found myself slowly walking towards the now quiet house. It was easier when I told myself it was for good reason; Bella and Eddie needed to be warned, and I of course, was the only one who could do it.

Yet with each step I took, my shoes seemed to create an impatient echo surrounding the quiet street. Making me more paranoid, and I could have sworn the noise grew louder with each foot in front of the other. Not only this, but the door to her house seemed to grow smaller as I grew closer. Reminding me again of how close Bella was to me, yet so far away.

As I finally reached the back yard of the house, I stood frozen on the small concrete path. My eyes not blinking, and my heart threaten to restart itself. Watching with fierce intensity, I could hear small steps throughout the house until finally the back door finally opened, revealing the girl I thought I'd never see again in my life.

No word in the known dictionary could come close to describing the feeling that erupted throughout me, the second my eyes linked on Bella. It was almost like time stopped, when everything around us, even the wind, no longer existed. The streets, houses, and forest beyond faded away into nothingness, and the bright moon above seemed to shine on us only.

Even though I knew she wasn't human any more, I was surprise by the pure perfection that had taken her over. Her humanly beauty that I had come to love had sudden multiplied into magnificence.

For a moment we continued to stare at each other, Bella still swayed between the outside and the door, though she seemed to take tentative steps closer towards me. Her eyes wide with surprise and shock, though her expression remained stony and unreadable.

"Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty." I finally spoke, remembering the line I had whispered to her a few days before her eighteenth birthday. It was from the book I hated yet felt compelled by at the same time.

"Edward?" she whispered in shock. Her eyes continued to grow wider in disbelief.

"It's me...Bella, I'm back. And to stay this time." But my words were cut off by the shake of her head as she slowly took a step backwards. Surprising me that she didn't trip on a rock, or even a random crack in the ground.

"It can't be—no you—you aren't here. I must...I must be seeing things."

I couldn't help but take a small step forward, not liking the distance between us now. "No Bella I promise, it's me and I'm here. Please let me talk and explain things...I have a lot to apologize for."

But Bella wasn't listening, she was still walking backwards towards the door, her eyes wider than I had ever seen them before. For some reason she almost seemed afraid of my presence.

"Stay away, whoever you are. I'm warning you I—"

"It is me, I'm Edward, Bella. Don't you recognize me anymore?" Maybe it was the hurt tone in my voice, or even the sadness in my eyes, because for a moment her expression changed. For one second she resembled the seventeen year old girl I once knew, who was madly in love with a dangerous creature, who wouldn't leave despite my warnings; though in all honestly I was yearning for her to stay. But just as quickly, almost like a spontaneous storm, her expression switched again; into one of anger, hatred, and loathing.

I had seen Bella angry a few times before, sometimes towards her parents, and even Jacob Black. But never had I seen her as livid as she was now. Her golden eyes, so similar to mine now, had darken sharply.

"Get away from my house!" she barked suddenly, catching me off guard. "And stay away! leave NOW!"

"Bella please—"

"LEAVE NOW EDWARD!"

"Please let me explain first. I know your angry with me, I'll understand if you'll never fully forgive me. But I'm really sorry Bella."

"Sorry?" she asked, a dark mirth clouded her voice. "Sorry for what? not listening to me when I told you it didn't matter what you were. Sorry for leaving me in that damn forest?! Sorry for leaving me, to raise a baby on my own!"

My face scrunched into pain at her last words, and a stab of guilt seemed to punch me in the stomach deeply. But I quickly composed myself, I had prepared for this outcome. There was no part in my mind, that believed Bella would easily forgive me.

"Yes." I nodded calmly. "I am truly sorry for all those things. Especially leaving you in the first place. But I had thought, by doing so, I was giving you a regular human life that you needed."

"Oh cut the crap Edward!" she yelled, her eyes narrowed darkly. "You expect to come mysteriously barging to my house, like the knight in shinning armor, and I'd be swept off my feet again?"

"I'm not trying to be a knight Bella, I'm trying to apologize. Could you please listen?"  
But my words meant nothing to her and I knew it, she was too angry to listen to my weak and flimsy apology. So I did the only thing I could; clearing the last distance between us and slowly reaching my hand to her cheek. The sudden neutral feeling of her skin did not surprise me as it should. Of course, now, her skin wouldn't be hot to me anymore, now it would feel just right.

My fingers softly caressed her cheekbone and resting under her pale chin, where I slowly pulled her closer. My lips eager to meet hers again and slowly almost hesitantly, they did in a somewhat light feather passing. But it was enough for me to smell her appealing scent clearly, it was not as potent as before, but her smell still was very present and I thirsted for more.

I could feel her body stiffen next to me, but the feel of her so close again was compelling, and it took me over like the hunt. All my senses pulled towards Bella like a magnet, everything about her was alive to me; from her heart shaped face, to her long mahogany hair. Feeling slightly braver than originally planned. I moved my tongue against the base of her lip, begging for entrance to the domain I had longed for, for years.

But Bella was not going to comply.

In that instant a large sound like a whip erupted through the air, making the few birds on the trees fly off frighteningly into the distant sky. It was even loud enough to cause a few neighbors to glance out their windows; only seeing a dark empty street in front of them. In the backyard Bella's hand was still raised angrily in the air close to my face. Where a red bruise temporary occupied my cheek.

"Leave." she whispered ferociously.

My hand absentmindedly reached towards the stinging mark, surprise at the mere strength Bella possessed now, and also hurt from the rejection. A part of me wanted to leave, to stay away and crawl into a dark hole where my self loathing could slowly drown me. I deserved all this treatment, I knew, but to endure it nonetheless was unbearable depressing. That hurt more than the slap ever could.

"I've tried over and over to get over you." Bella spoke angrily, her voice cracking slightly. "Telling myself that you didn't love me, that I didn't deserve someone so perfect like you. I've always thought that, so it shouldn't have been a surprise that you left me..."

My face froze into a scowl of disagreement, didn't she know it was backwards? it was me who didn't deserve her, and yet, there I was opening pleading for her company once again.

"When you left, I wanted to die, Edward." she continued. "I just couldn't see life without you somewhere apart of it." Bella paused and took a deep breathe, I could tell her explanation was slowly causing her more pain. And as much as I wished to comfort her in some way, I knew it was better that I didn't. Though with each word of sorrow, drove another stake of self hatred through my dead heart. "Those long nights, keeping the window open in sorry pathetic hopes that you'd come climbing through again. Only to feel rejected when nothing happened and no one came."

"I thought it was for the best Bella. I promise. I never tried to hurt you." I couldn't take it anymore, my hands reached out for her slim shoulders and I willed everything that be, that she would believe my words, that this conversation could end. That she would forgive me and we could move on. "I love you, even back then I always did. Your still the only one for me, regardless of everything you thought Bella. I never stopped loving you."

But I should have known life would never grant me such pleasures.

Bella quickly jerked away from my hands as if she'd been burned and her eyes narrowed. There was no chance of apology in her expression, and I knew what was about to come.

"I can't love you anymore." her voice was so shaky and sad that tears would have been inevitable if she could produce them. These words were coming from the deepest of her feelings, and despite what I wanted to hear, I knew they were the truth. "Maybe if I was still the naive eighteen year old living with Charlie...I would take you back in an instant. But I'm not. It's not the same anymore Edward, and that's why...you—you need to leave."

"But what about everything Bella?" I asked desperately, refusing to leave with those words of ending. "What about us! what about everything we said?; Damn it Bella! don't do this to us NOW!"

Bella's eyes turned to the ground and she remained silent for a long moment. "I didn't do this to _us_, you did Edward."

Throwing my hands up in exasperation, I picked up a random large boulder which sat awkwardly in front of a tree, and threw it with great force towards the forest entrance. There, it crumbled into bits of rubble almost instantly. It still wasn't enough however, I needed a much larger outlet for the strong feelings of regret that coursed through me like poison.

"So that's it? huh? that's how it's going to end Bella? after all this time, even when I told you what I did was a mistake. You're willing to throw EVERYTHING I thought we had away?!" Grabbing her shoulders again, I pulled her closer. Maybe to see her turned eyes again, or just to feel her close for what might be the last time in forever.

When she finally looked up at me, I stared at her with all the intensity I could muster with my strength. Taking Bella's appearance in again, drinking her essence without shame, all in attempt to show how much I needed her. How everything that happened in that forest seven years ago was in the past.

Why couldn't she understand that I was willing to sell whatever soul I had, to the devil himself just to change my horrible error.

She watched me for a long time and it seemed she was determining something important then, her small lips pursed sadly. And her face filled with another unreadable expression.

I wasn't sure what to do, everything I had planned was gone now. It didn't even seem that Bella wanted me anymore, as if she was momentarily tolerating me.

This was how rejection felt, except it was a strong pain that weighed down above me, forcing me into the damp ground beneath me.

"I called out to you." she finally spoke, her body still safely within my arms. "When Eddie was born, the immense pain was too much at times. All I needed and asked for was you, but I was fooling myself to think you'd care."

My eyes widen angrily and my mouth opened to reply how ridiculous that sounded to me, but she continued, not granting me the chance to add my excuse this time. Maybe Bella was afraid that she would listen or even forgive me if she did.

"If I was a vampire when we first met Edward." Bella asked quietly, her hard eyes seemed to already express the answer. "Would you have still loved me the way you did? would you have protected me, watched over me and wanted to spend eternity with me? if I wasn't special to you anymore, because I didn't have an appealing scent?"

The wind blew lightly around us as my face fell slightly. Truthfully I had never though of Bella any other way than human. Although she was more than beautiful as a vampire, there was something different about us now that I had tried my hardest to ignore.

A part of me had always loved her kitten pretending to be a lion persona, her clumsy yet strong and brave attribute. But those were all gone, and now Bella was just the beautiful and quiet girl who loved to read. And I knew the answer just as well as she did; if Bella was a vampire when we first met, I would not have spoken to her, or even loved her.

So it was with a foreboding frown that I lowered my head embarrassingly and disgraced with myself. Bella took this as her answer and I heard the essence of dry sobs in her voice as she spoke.

"Then leave Edward. I'll set you free, go be with the million human girls who would fall to your feet. You don't want me anymore, just as I suspected. I—I—should have known." with that she backed away slowly, her shoulders shaking immensely.

"Bella wait!" I shouted urgently. Almost surprised at my sudden hesitation to stop her at first. "Please, it's not like that. I love you; no matter what you are."

But Bella only shook her head as she reached the back door to her house, from within I could see the dim light of the empty kitchen.

"We've both changed Edward. You only _think_ you still love me, but you don't. Your in love with the _human_ Bella Swan, not the...not me. Please just—just move on, I'll even keep your visit a secret from Eddie."

I slowly lowered my hand as the door closed sharply in my face. Leaving me once again, in the cold Alaskan night; alone. Never before in my life had I felt so confused, vulnerable, and lost. Bella's last words continued to ring through my mind like a recorder, every time her statement ended it would restart itself. It didn't make sense to me, I loved Bella more than anything in this world put together. She was the only thing I've ever wanted even before I knew it myself. But that was when Bella was human, when she needed me. Now she was independent, angry, and different. She wasn't the girl I once knew anymore.

In a cruel irony way, I deserved this. It was only fair that, after all the wrongful things I'd done in my rebellious years. When something great and wonderful beyond reason was blessed to me, it was harshly taken away.

Almost in a monotone state I walked back to my Volvo, still parked on the other unfamiliar street. The vehicle shinned brightly despite my dark and horrid mood, almost mocking me like my house had earlier. I wasn't sure how I made it back to the highway, my hands seemed to steer by recognition and familiarization. My thoughts were moving per second, storing all the new memories in the large expansive file of my vampire mind.

It wasn't until I reached the outer limits of Kodiak, that I had arrived to a new decision. Carlisle, Jasper and even Rosalie; in some odd way, was right. It was wrong to speak to Bella so soon and in fact she should have been the _last_ person I went to, not the first.

Although this wasn't the last time I would speak to Bella, I knew I needed to think on her strong words and fully sort out my new and old feelings for her.

Tomorrow however, would be another tedious and mysterious day; filled with unknowing events and feelings. I was going to do what I should have done a while ago. Tomorrow after school, would be the day, that I would finally tell Eddie I was his father.

* * *

**AN:** Well from another cliffy to another huh? and what's with those nomads? and Alice's words 'something large is coming soon?' so many questions. But trust me, it will all tie together nicely in the end.

Well sorry for the late update, but this chapter was not only difficult to write but it was long (like all my chapters).

Chapter 13 is coming as soon as I finish typing it up. (But please be patient with me)

Until then R/R


	13. Calm Part 1

**Breaking Twilight**

_(Note:) Please excuse any mistakes you see. My beta reader has been missing..._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen  
Calm Part 1

* * *

**Edward Clarkson**

Field trips.

These outings were full of surprises; some were exciting to a certain point, while others were boring and filled with dull bemusing lectures from a random worker; as he or she described their job in distinguished detail despite half the class talking over them. It was the latter that my math class had the pleasure of attending.

Ms. Nelson thought it would be an 'interesting' idea to see the many ways mathematics was used in everyday jobs. And so, I found myself leaning against my Camero as the large class piled in front of three distasteful clad yellow buses. I watched as everyone crowded in a sloppy straight line, some pushing others towards the back.

But just as quickly my eyes switched to the girl standing in the immediate front. Her red hair blowing in the afternoon breeze, and her expression blank as she faced forward: averting any contact in my direction. I and Alisa's friendship had stifled since that night in the forest. She had completely ignored me the past day and a half, and whenever I tried to confront her or even sit next to her, she would grow very still, as if a wild animal was approaching her.

I tried to ignore what this could mean, instead cursing myself for being so stupid. If I had only hunted before dinner, then I wouldn't have freaked when that guy mistakenly cut himself. I wouldn't have almost exposed myself and my mother, and Alisa wouldn't think I'm a freak now. But as much as I wished I could turn back the hands of time. But there was no possible way.

"Mr Clarkson." Ms Nelson called suddenly from the group of rowdy teens. "Do you mind joining the rest of the class, so we can leave?"

I sighed deeply, wishing the ground would open up and take me under. But I obeyed and sauntered easily behind a rather large and tall guy with dark messy brown hair. There I folded my arms, and put on an expression that clearly said 'I don't want to be here.'

"Ok class." Ms Nelson continued. "Now that Mr. Clarkson has graced us with his presence, I would just like to remind you—stop that Mr. Gibbs or that will be detention for a week!—I just wanted to remind you that we are visiting a car manufacturing company. There, we will talk to their spokesperson, as they describe and show us the many ways, things such as equations, advance fractions and rounding are used in our everyday workforces..."

She continued describing what 'grand' adventures we could look forward to, even announcing that there would be a quiz. Through the groan and moans of random students, I noticed Alisa eyes turned in my direction for the first time that day, or the day before. It was subtle and just as quickly she turned around again, almost at that exact moment the line of students filed into either of the buses. And before I could even blink, Alisa was already onto the second. I was so close to the bus she had entered, all I needed was another step; when much to my luck. Chuck, one of Gary friends, and a popular party thrower sidetracked me.

"Nah you don't want that bus Eddie." He insisted while pointing to the first, where I didn't have any plans on entering beforehand. "The best looking girls are on that one."

I turned around slightly, my hopes still high that I could find a seat on the second bus, but that was fleeting when the bus driver closed the door as the last student; a red haired boy entered instead. My eyes narrowed so deeply in Chuck's direction, they were almost narrowed slits.

"Yeah thanks' for your help." any other person would have heard the darkness behind the kind words, but instead the tall dark haired boy nearly waved it off, and headed for the first bus.

"Come on Ed, or all the good seats will be taken."

I truly wished to destroy the boy in front of me, maybe lure him away into the forest for at least sixty seconds and tear him apart quietly. It would be easy, almost nothing. My chance to speak to Alisa had been 'flushed down the drain' and now, I was headed for a bus filled with loud chattering teens as the doors closed behind me, and I was faced with a large amount of eyes trained on me.

The small aisle of the bus seemed to close in as I slowly made my way behind Chuck, as I passed I could hear a few giggles and whispers; though I didn't try to hear them, and because of that, I kept my eyes forward not meeting eye contact with anyone. It seemed Chuck had more statues than I had originally thought, because already waiting for us, almost suspiciously convenient was two empty seats in the back.

Sighing again, I took a seat next to the window and stared through it longingly, so desperate for an escape, I'd be willing to sit through one of my mother's long rants on Romeo and Juliet or Pride and Prejudice.

It didn't take long for the bus driver to finally pull off, while talking quietly with Mr. Johnson one of the History teachers, who'd been force to attend as a Sparone. I used my sensitive vampire hearing to listen to them babble for a moment, before I tuned them out and watched through the glass as the medium sized high school slowly disappeared from view.

"Yeah it's going to be the party of the year for sure." Chuck was already discussing to the nearby crowd. "My parents are going to be out of town for the weekend, I've already rented a large hall...and..." he trailed off as he glanced at Mr. Johnson who was still conversing with the bus driver about state taxes. When he figured it was safe, a low smile crossed his lips. "Well, I've got about forty kegs already to go now."

There were a few excited yelps and cheers but they instantly ceased when an irritated Mr. Johnson told everyone to 'be quiet.'

I watched them half heartedly, my mind really occupied with thoughts of a certain red haired girl who hated everything to do with me now. I continually cursed myself inwardly for being so stupid, so foolish as to give away my secret so soon; what had possessed me to do something so...

I couldn't even find a word to describe what I had done; there was no word invented that described my lost.

Usually in my younger years I criticized my father for being so sentimental at times, now I found myself copying him more than I'd like.

The bus drove along bumpingly through the small outskirts of Kodiak, the rowdy students still loud against Mr. Johnson's best efforts and he finally gave up altogether. There were only two factories in the immediate area, the rest were on farther islands, requiring Ferries to reach them. As the bus continued we passed large mountain backdrops and a few thick pine trees that could only be found in certain parts of Alaska, some of the students 'oohed' and 'ahhed' when we passed a field of deer's or elk as they ate the falling leaves, or drunk from the melting pools of snow. Alaska was a beautiful place in its own right; almost a winter wonderland at times, but the magnificent scenes of nature was lost upon me. I sat miserably in my seat, my face plastered against the bus window and my eyes closed.

"Hey Ed, are you sick or something?" whispered Chuck next to me. "You don't look so good."

I thought about completely ignoring the foolish boy, after all it was his fault I missed what could have been my only chance to speak with Alisa today. But instead I found myself sighing before turning in his direction.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. "Just thinking."

Chuck nodded his head once in understanding. "Yeah I've been thinking about Prom too, I mean it's weeks away and..." he ran a hand through his hair embarrassedly. "I still need to find a decent date."

My eyebrows nearly knitted together when the word 'prom' slipped into the conversation. A dance; that's what my mother told me a prom was. Though she wasn't able to attend hers on the account of constantly being sick because of me.

I wondered for a second though, that maybe if I and Alisa could become friends again at least...it was a foolish and stupid idea, but there was still a small hope that maybe, I could take her to the prom. The bus shuttered to a stop suddenly in front of a large square bricked building that was devoid of any decoration at all. Even the few large windows dotted in odd places were curtain-less. In front of the large metal front door was a woman in her mid thirties with brown hair, she wore gray overalls and her hostile expression made her smile seem fake.

Slowly everyone loaded off the bus and formed another sloppy line in front of the woman, the second bus finally pulling up behind ours and Ms. Nelson filed off the bus first followed by the groups of students. I stood in the back of the first line, my eyes searching each student for a sign of familiar red hair.

Alisa was the last of the students to exist the bus, a notebook and pen clasped safety in her hands. I was expecting her to ignore me, maybe even walk pass me as if I wasn't there. But instead she did neither, as she stopped towards my right, and whispered in a voice so low, I barely heard her even with my sensitive hearing.

"Walk with me."

I blinked for a moment, but it was only a second and I nodded slowly, not sure what this was leading to; was she finally willing to forgive me?

The woman in the overalls began discussing her job at the factory as an assembler, and how she had to use rounding in order to estimate the amount of pieces she would need to construct. Most of the class took notes vigorously; the foreshadowing of a quiz had resulted in many undivided attentions. My eyes were only focused on Alisa; although she was faces ahead I saw her eyes periodically turn in my direction as well. Her blue orbs held some emotion unknown to me, but I was sure it wasn't anything bad. Maybe intriguing but not bad.

The class finally moved inside; some whistling lowly at the immense space surrounding us. In the distance I could see many other people in similar overalls grabbing various large metal contraptions on the conveyor belt.

"And here is where we use many fractions to decided the different pieces need to completely the assemble...."

I tuned out the woman's words as I heard Alisa clear her throat subtly. Her expression oddly blank.

"Interesting trip isn't it?" she asked conversationally. But I could hear her words leaking with evasion.

"Yes quite...thrilling. I'm almost dying with excitement."

The red haired girl turned to me for the first time; her eyes wide with unhidden surprise. "You can die?" she barely whispered over the woman's droning voice. "I thought vampires couldn't be killed...well there _is_ always a stake through the heart, I suppose."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Half vampire remember? part of me is still _very_ human. Though I could probably be killed...it might take a lot of effort to erm, do me in."

Alisa wasn't sure how to correspond to that so she merely nodded slightly. "And sunlight?" she continued, her voice taking on a slightly curious tone. "I thought vampires couldn't walk in the daytime."

This time I rolled my eyes. "Another one of the humans many myths about us. Surely Alisa, your too smart to believe in all that ridiculous stuff."

She sniffed indignantly before replying. "Well I'm sorry if I'm not advanced on the subject of real vampire habits."

I cringed slightly, inwardly cursing myself for my outburst. After all it was still a surprise that she was speaking with me at all, and I was already making her angry.

My cringe didn't go unnoticed to Alisa though, and her shoulders sagged; her previous gusto had diminished.

"Eddie I'm sorry...I just can't--" she paused for a moment, looking for the right word. "I just can't wrap my mind around it all." she finished simply.

Nodding understandingly, I took a breath not sure what to say. Was she inquiring that she actually _did_ see me as a freak? Or maybe she was hinting again. That she couldn't be with me.

"I'm still the same person though." I reminded her tentatively. "You don't have to be afraid." I finished, my head lowering to the ground in shame. Why did I have to be the blood sucking freak? It was just another reason to hate my father; it was after all, his fault I was half vampire.

_"Mommy I didn't mean to flip the car over!" a two year old boy, (though he looked six) told his mother frighteningly, his brilliant green eyes wide. "I just touched it with my hand and it moved! I promise!"_

_His mother watched him with an odd expression his young mind couldn't fully comprehend. But he was sure she was worried._

_"Eddie honey, I don't blame you." she said soothingly. "Your just too strong for your own good." she added under her breath. Though of course, the small boy heard her._

_"Mommy...am I strong like the superhero's on tv?"_

_Bella Swan bit her bottom lip slightly, her golden eyes watching her son intensely for a moment. She still couldn't believe how fast he had grown in only two years..._

_"Not quite you're a little different...a bit like daddy was." _

_The boy's eyes switched instantly from fright to childish curiosity and glee. The way he always became when the subject of his father was brought up. _

_"Yep I am just like daddy, mommy. And when I grow up I'm gonna' be big and strong just like him!"_

_Bella's eyes sadden and tears threaten to escape, though she knew crying wasn't possible for her anymore._

_"Someday Eddie, someday." she whispered._

_A few years later...._

_"He didn't want us, did he mom?" the boy asked, he was now five though he looked around eleven. His eyes were downcast this time, not looking up at his mother as he waited for a reply. _

_Bella wasn't sure how to answer, she wasn't sure herself. But her son didn't need to know that._

_"He didn't know about you Eddie." she assured quietly. "I'm sure if he'd had known...then he would have stayed."_

_"Then why did he leave you?" the boy asked instead, looking at his mother for the first time. He was much smarter than other children his age, his eyes no longer held the childish curiosity and glee, but the essence of maturity. _

_"He thought he was endangering my life by being around." she answered simply, feeling the familiar lost and confusion she had felt that day in the forest. Although memories of her human years were already fading, she still remembered that day as if it happened yesterday. _  
_"I don't believe that." Eddie replied contradictory. "Maybe he wasn't as great as I thought he was."_

_Bella could hear the battle in her son's voice, and laid a hand gently on his shoulders. Even now, his resemblance to Edward Cullen was shockingly eerie and yet very interesting. She had always wondered how Edward was in his younger years, but her son, without knowing it; was showing her. "Your father was great Eddie..."_

_"Then why did he leave? He didn't care about you!" the boy yelled and jumped from the couch, his perfect face scrunched in anger. "If he cared he wouldn't have left, I HATE HIM, I WISH HE WAS NEVER MY FATHER!"_

_"No Eddie wait!—" Bella called out desperately but the boy was already storming up the stairs. She could hear him choking back dry sobs as his door slammed above. _

Ever since that day I hated my father with a furious passion; always plotting against the man who had a hand in my birth. I was so caught within my memories that I momentarily forgot I was currently walking through a large factory with Alisa by my side. I could see though, that the group was a few paces in front of our slow lag. Students were now allowed to ask questions as we reached a much hotter room, and I found the reason as a few more workers melted a few pieces of metal in a large oven like contraption.

"This is our 'oven room' as we like to call it. Although math isn't really needed in this area, it's still easy to guess that common sense is." She gestured to the workers who were cautiously lowering more metal into the fire. A few students laughed idly at the dry humor while they continued to take notes; some were beginning to start their own whispered conversations.

"And if you follow me, I will show you to the next room where we reshape the metal using a great deal of advance multiplication…"

I and Alisa stood back a little, my eyes currently set on the cracked floor. I was too afraid to look her in the eyes; the last thing I wanted was to hear her thoughts now.

"How is it like?" she asked quietly, though her voice held a large amount of curiosity.

"How is _what_ like?"

Alisa paused. "Being a vampire…"

I blinked wondering what type of question was that. It seemed a bit idiotic especially coming from a smart girl as smart as her.

"Err…well it feels normal I guess." I replied awkwardly. "Except the strength, speed, and of course the unending thirst for blood." I added in a dark undertone. And Alisa shuttered slightly though the factory was a bit above warm. I knew it was wrong to scare her like that, but I didn't favor her interest in vampires. It was a race that Alisa would never get to know formally, I'd make sure of that.

"_And your father was always trying to protect me from becoming like him." Bella told her son as they sat on the couch, "He said he couldn't and wouldn't allow me to lose my soul…."_

I shook my head slightly, trying to rid myself of that particular memory. The last thing I needed was a reminded that I was, for some reason, becoming more like my damn father.

The next room we were led to was completely red; a large fire in what seemed like a fireplace melded the metal together, making this room warmer than the previous. I of course, felt no change in temperature unlike the other students who was fanning themselves.

Alisa glanced at me strangely for a moment as if expecting me to show some sign of irritation against the onslaught of warmth. But I merely walked on, trying to ignore her clingy shirt again. I still wasn't sure where my conversation with her was going, she didn't seem afraid of me; yet she didn't seem 'comfortable' near me either. Something of a neutral stance made her seem friendly enough yet reserved and I couldn't understand her motive, or if there was a hidden message behind her change of heart. However, despite the confusion I was feeling, I refused to look into her eyes and read her mind.

As we reached the next large room which was just as hot as the previous, there were rubble and small pieces of metal on the ground.

"Tread carefully everyone." The assembler warned. "We wouldn't want any accidents, would we?"

But almost as if by coincident or the effect of my bad luck, a small girl with sharp black hair, tripped over a rather large piece of rubble and fell stomach first to the floor. A few people snickered and giggled as the girl embarrassedly stood and dusted herself off. But not before revealing a somewhat light cut on her arm.

"Miss Mitchell, please be careful next time." Ms. Nelson droned lazily.

"Ok." She responded meekly, while glancing at her arm. A small trickle of blood oozed from the cut and the girl winced slightly at the sight.

I could almost feel Alisa's eyes on me at that moment, and I didn't need to read her mind to know that she was worried. Afraid that I would lash out similar to that night in the restaurant; but instead I closed my eyes tightly and tried my best to ignore the irresistible exposed scent. It was a lot easier since I had hunted before school, but there was still a urge to attack the innocent girl.

"Eddie…" Alisa whispered cautiously as the group slowly continued on.

"I'm fine. I hunted before this trip."

She only nodded not fully comprehending the meaning behind the word 'hunted' though I was yet again surprised when she didn't run off.

After that we walked in silence, the woman with the overalls continued her tour while promising free lunch in the factory cafeteria.

When we finally reached the doors to the factory lunch area, everyone instantly perked with the free lunch they were being provided. At Kodiak high eating wasn't free and rather expensive for the small meager food they provided. The factory lunch room was small; much smaller than the large area at the high school. Sitting on the small four person tables were trays filled with different kind of foods and a pitcher filled with drinks sat in the middle.

As the class filled in behind Ms. Nelson and Mr. Johnson who looked immensely bored; I noticed that Alisa was walking slowly towards a table in the far back, which was of course, empty. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to follow her or allow her time alone. There was nothing in her expression that hinted at anything, so I was left confused and bit desperate. Why couldn't human girls come with a manual? It would make my long eternal living a lot less stressful. Even with my ability to read minds I still couldn't quite piece them together correctly.

Almost as if someone had shown mercy upon me, Alisa turned around in my direction and tilted her head towards the empty table; a clear sign to follow her.

Taking a breath, I followed her to the small table where a smell of different foods waffled in the air. I was a bit surprised when they had a few of my favorites and I quickly began filling my tray with apple pie, fruit salad, and a long ham sub sandwich. I wasn't fond of human drinks as much as the food so I settled for a cup of cool water instead of the coke and sprite. With my meal taken care of, I was curious of Alisa's choices; I had never sat by her in lunch before, so it intrigued me to see what she'd choose.

I watched as she went for much different foods, such as a chocolate cake, a taco and a small glass of the coke I had turned down. When the food was on her tray, she took a small sip from her drink before swirling the straw around idly inside the glass. Hey blue eyes watching me intently. We sat like that for a moment, silent but our eyes locked for whatever reason; while at the same time oblivious to everyone else around us.

"I don't understand you." She said at last, her voice quiet.

So it had finally come to the point of the whole problem, after a half an hour of mutual truce we were back to the night I told her what I was. I should have known however, it was almost inevitable that she would speak of it again. I wasn't sure how to respond, her words could have been rhetorical merely a segment of thought. Or it could have been left for me to explain.

"One second you're mysterious and the next, you're a vampire." She whispered. "But yet you don't act like one…" her eyes turned to the food I was currently consuming.

I swallowed a bit of the apple pie I was chewing and took a small sip of water, letting the cool liquid run down my throat, though it did not compensate for the burning nagging for blood.

"Half vampire." I corrected. "I'm still human too; just a bit…different."

Alisa rolled her eyes at me. "Eddie what's really going on? It's just not—logical. There's no such thing as vampires!"

Despite the somewhat irritation in Alisa's voice I couldn't help but smile slightly. "If I show you something, promise not to yell out loud or something?"

"Okay…" she rose a brow suspiciously. "You're not going to turn into a bat in the middle of the room are you?"

I chuckled for the first time that day. "No, instead could you think of something random?"

"What?"

"Think of something random please. About anything; your day, your family, anything I wouldn't know."

Alisa seemed hesitant at first, her eyes expression the pure ridiculousness' she felt about the whole thing. But nonetheless she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment; a small smile graced her lips before her eyelids fluttered open again.

"Alright, I'll humor you Eddie. But after this, I want some _truthful_ answers."

I rose my hands in surrender though I doubted she wouldn't believe me after this. Concentrating on her eyes, I was instantly able to see her thoughts flowing into my mind. It was always like switching television stations until you found something good on. Except I was looking for the most recent thought, the one she was thinking of at that very moment. At last I found promising in the form of birthday present.

"Blue." I answered aloud.

Alisa's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Blue, that's the color of the jacket your mother bought you last year for your birthday, very elegant too." I added with a devious smirk. "But for some reason you didn't like it. Correct?"

Of all the things I wish I'd had that day, nothing came close to how strongly I wanted a camera to forever remember the look on Alisa's face at that moment.

Her blue eyes were wide and her mouth was open in shock, she looked much like a deer caught in headlights.

"How?" she spluttered. "How did you—where did you—how did you know?"

My smile faded slightly. "I can read minds, Alisa. But only when I can stare in someone's eyes…a gift from my father." I added a bit darkly. "I also have an abnormal photographic memory."

"But why?" she asked, leaning her elbows farther on the table. "Why are you telling me this Eddie?"

That question made me pause; why was I telling her? Why was I exposing myself, my mother? The secret race of the vampires; the one rule which had been forbidden for centuries. Telling her who and what I am was a risk for me and my mother and I knew this all along, yet for some reason I felt Alisa _deserved_ to know. But was the girl in front of me worth the Volturi? Worth the disappointment of my mother? There was only one answer.

"I don't know…" I replied quietly, my eyes trained on full glass of water. "I…there's…" I sighed and ran a hand through my bronze mahogany hair. "I like you, much more than I should…much more than what's safe for you."

I was expecting Alisa to run in fear, maybe even ignore me again. But instead she frowned and swirled her drink around again.

"Are you in trouble with the law or something Eddie? Because I won't tell anyone I promise."

"No Alisa, it's not that. I'm not human…fully anyway. There are others out there who would kill you instantly if they found out you know about us. I know this, yet I can't help from telling you the truth. I can't help how I feel, and I can't help…"

"You can't help what?"

I sighed again. "And I can't help, wanting to be with you."

The surrounding noise around us became more prominent as we grew quiet, my words still hanging in the air around us. I waited but for what I wasn't sure, rejection seemed almost impossible to pass, there was little chance that she could have the same feelings for me. After all, I was different, dangerous. But her reply surprised me.

"There's things about you I can't understand…your part race that should be a myth. You're abnormally fast, strong, and from what I know, you drink blood, right?"

I nodded reluctantly. "I only hunt animals though." I added in defense.

She frowned slightly before continuing. "You tried to kill an innocent man at the restaurant, though I know you almost couldn't help yourself. And not only that but you can read minds…"

I braced myself for the hard blow of rejection that was sure to come, I tried to pretend her answer didn't matter, but I knew it meant everything and more.

"Yet…" her eyes turned from the glass of coke and directly to mines. And I could see unhidden truth shining within the depths. "Yet…despite it all, despite me being morbidly afraid of you earlier; I like you too, I always have."

My eyes widen slightly, and I was sure my slow heartbeat had skipped a few paces. Despite the cliché that revolved around that statement. I truly felt happy, more than I felt in a long time.

"I—"

"Okay everyone, Lunch is over!" Ms. Nelson droning voice interpreted me. "Will everyone please return to the buses in a respectable and orderly fashion!"

"Damn." I hissed as students rose, creating a loud clatter as many benches scraped against the floor. I ignored the commotion around us as I turned back to Alisa, determined to tell her my answer. But she was looking eager to leave the table as well; she bit her bottom lip and looked desperately at the door.

"Alisa, I…"

"No that's ok Eddie, I—I know you probably don't feel the same…" she stood up abruptly from her chair almost knocking it to the floor in her haste to run away from humiliation.

I cursed again and left the table as well, using a bit of my speed to reach her as she was almost out the lunch room. Luckily most of the students were still busy talking or already gone.

"No wait!" I called out as I gently grasped her arm in time to pull her back towards me. Her body swung farther than expected and for a second we were so close I could literally feel her heart beating as she collided with me. I could feel the essence of her chest beneath her shirt, and I could smell the scent of winter fresh gum on her breath. Alisa's eyes averted mines, as she stared pass me towards the direction of the now empty tables.

"Please." She whispered silently. "You don't have to feel sorry for me…"

"I'm not feeling sorry for you; just listen to me before you run off. I like you too Alisa, I always have since my first day in math class."

Her eyes turned to me then, I could see a hint of a strange emotion in her blue depths that I couldn't decipher. Just staring at her, our bodies so close that they were touching; made a different feeling erupt inside me that I had never felt before. It wasn't the thirst for blood, or even her scent which still waffled around me.

But before I could comprehend my actions, I found myself moving closer, my head dipping slightly to reach her smaller height. My hands clasped around her waist gently urging her to move closer as well. It was at that moment that I was highly aware of what I needed, Alisa's full lips parted some and another whiff of cool gum blew over me. We were closer now, there was almost no space between us and my lips were inches from hers. I was so close…

"Yo' Eddie!" called a familiar voice somewhere behind me.

I and Alisa broke apart instantly, my eyes blinking rapidly as if I had momentarily slept. On the side of me, I could see Alisa doing the same. But when my eyes finally adjusted to the intruder of my blissfulness a growl almost escaped my throat.

Chuck was standing by the wide doors, a knowing smirk on his features and his arms folded across his chest. "It's time to go you two…Ms. Nelson's already beginning head counts."

Alisa's cheeks suddenly turned as red as her hair as she stared blatantly at the floor, clearly giving away the fact that we were caught.

"See ya' on the bus." Chuck added as he turned around, but not before giving me a nod in what I could guess was 'approval.' The doors flapped behind the black haired boy as he headed for the factory entrance.

"Let's get back to the bus." Alisa inquired, her cheeks still flushed.

I followed her quietly out the factory; the class was just now entering the buses as we reached the large parking structure. We blended into the group of other students perfectly, yet I noticed a few people giving us glances; mostly girls, who was glaring hatefully at Alisa. My brows furrowed in confusion until I looked down and realized our hands were still clasped together.

Despite the interesting looks we were receiving I couldn't help but smile slightly as me and Alisa finally entered the second bus. There were even cat calls and whistles as we took our seats somewhere in the middle of the large yellow clad bus, yet the attention only seemed to boost my adrenaline. Alisa took all the attention with shyness as she stared at the floor and followed behind me, her hands however never left mines. I allowed her to take a seat next to the window and I sat next to her, another feeling of happiness rushed through me with just this simple action.

It was amazing how much things had changed in the course of an hour in a half, from Alisa not speaking to me, to her holding my hand.

The bus doors closed as Mr. Johnson took a seat near the front again, his face still portraying boredom. And the students started their loud discussions as the large yellow bus pulled off from the factory doors.

Although most of the conversations revolved around me and the shy red haired girl sitting next to me; the ride was much enjoyable than the first. I sparked a few conversations with Alisa, though still wondering if Prom was a promise on the horizon. Assessing her discreetly I came to the conclusion that she wasn't afraid of me, at least not as much, and she was obviously not ignoring me anymore. Felling a new wave of odd confidence as the bus tagged along pass the first of many mountain backdrops, I cleared my throat unnecessarily in hopes to gain Alisa's attention, who was staring blankly out the window.

My attempt seemed to work flawlessly as she slowly turned her head in my direction; her eyes instantly taking a shine of curiosity. I was hoping she would say something first but it seemed she was hoping the same as she stared expectantly.

I sighed for the sixth time that day, wishing human girls would just come with a manual. "There's the prom next month…" I spoke quietly, very aware of the few girls nearby whom was trying to eavesdrop.

Her expression remained the same. "Yes…"

"Well I was wondering if—on that day, maybe you wanted to attend with me?"

"Like as a date?"

"Surely" I replied a bit sourly.

She giggled at the tone in my voice, though I found nothing to find humorous. I was actually fidgeting in my seat with nervousness'.

She frowned for a moment, her index finger twirling a string of her hair absentmindedly.

"Well…"

"You can say no, I'll understand."

Alisa actually rolled her eyes at me but there was a humorous smile playing on her face. "I'll be glad to Eddie…under one condition."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And what would that be?"

"We leave from your house…I'd like to meet your sister again."

I smiled slightly, as the parking lot of the school finally came into view. "Deal."

The two buses pulled into the lot just in time as the finally bell rung ending school for the day. Everyone clambered off the bus in 'un-orderly' fashion much to Ms. Nelson distaste and began going in different directions'.

"I have band class after school." Alisa said regrettably. And I felt a strange high at believing she didn't want to leave me. "Will I see you Monday?"

"Of course…except, how about I pick you up for school?"

Whatever her answer was I didn't hear it as I felt a pair of eyes watching me; I glanced around the parking lot until my eyes stopped on the far back, where Cullen was standing stoically. His golden eyes watching me intensely; next to him was an unfamiliar car so my first guess was that his siblings were absent. When I returned his gaze again, he titled his head towards my Camero.

"Follow me." Was his only words, and even from afar my sensitive ears heard him perfectly.

I frowned not understanding Cullen's motive, why would he want me to follow him? And the most important question was, if I trusted him. But he and his siblings had saved my life in the clearing, the most I could do in return was following him to some unknown destination.

I turned around to find Alisa still standing next to me; she was looking between me and Cullen with a confused expression on her face. Most likely just discovering the shocking similarities between us.

"I need to go, Alisa. But I'll pick you up on Monday."

"Okay…sure." Her eyes still glancing back and forth. "I'll see you then, bye."

She turned around slowly, and began walking into the school; she glanced at me once more before the doors finally closed.

When Alisa was obscured from my view, I reluctantly turned back in Cullen direction to find him entering his own silver car.

Pausing for another moment, I ran a hand through my hair and walked to my car; before getting into the vehicle and turning the ignition.

Cullen was already at the exits of the parking lot; his Volvo sat quietly but expectantly. He was waiting.

And despite the small voice in the back of my mind, I pushed the gas slightly, stopping behind his car. From the rearview mirror I noticed a nod as he pulled out of the lot, making a right towards the small Alaskan freeway.

I sighed for what I hope was the last time as I reluctantly followed behind him. Heading for an unknown place, and though I still wasn't positive if Cullen could be trusted. I was almost sure everything was about to change.

* * *

**AN: **Yes I am back, and I'm very sorry for the long wait. I had actually finished this chapter a while ago, but when my computer crashed; the story went with it. So I had to type it over from scratch, luckily I have this entire story already outlined so it wasn't that hard. I will try to have chapter fourteen out much sooner if possible.

Until then, please R/R!


	14. Calm Part 2

**Breaking Twilight**

_(Note:) Once again, ignore any mistakes you see. Hopefully they are small ones._**  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen  
Calm Part 2

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

It was early morning before I arrived home from Bella's house, the night before had seen me prowling through the forest for no particular reason. I hunted for a while, but that was an excuse to release some bent up anger; Emmett would have been proud to say the least.

The large expansive living room was not empty of course, my family sat waiting on the couches, their minds occupied with other things but I knew the truth. It seemed they had been waiting for some time, Alice was already pretending sleep as she nuzzled against Jasper's shoulder.

And Esme' was tending to a rather long cross word puzzle in one of her magazines. These were activities my family did in the evening, our lack of needing sleep had caused us to choose hobbies or create a nightly tradition; and sitting in the living room was the latter. As the knob turned and the front door opened I watched warily as every head turned in my direction.

"How did it go Edward?"

Of course Alice, being the bothersome person that she was wasted no time to prod into my business. But I knew this time everyone was thinking along the same lines, even Rosalie who had sworn earlier to take no part in welcoming Bella back amongst our fold. I glanced at each one of my family before leaning heavily against the solid wall, my hands running threw my hair. What could I tell them? That I had failed? And in fact Bella had, against my earlier efforts to prevent it, become a vampire.

"I'm sure you already know Alice." I finally replied. "You should have seen a vision of my failure hours ago."

My sister's face turned sympathetic at once, automatically answering my assumption.

"Ah…" Carlisle muttered sadly, his eyes became downcast and sadden. "Alice wouldn't tell us…so it didn't go well I presume?"

My face scrunched up in ancient pain, once again wishing the ground would open up and pull me under. I had no one but myself to blame for these current events. So maybe it was only fair by some sort of painful irony that I suffered. "She hates me and doesn't want me to have any part in our son's life."

Esme jumped from her seat and was at my side in less than a second. Her arms wrapped strongly and soothingly around me. "Just give her time Edward, she has been hurt badly. I'm sure she will come around eventually..."

But I wondered who exactly my mother was convincing. I knew one of Esme's deepest fears was losing me again, that I would run off or lock myself away from the family. I was close to doing both actually, running away to some small island where no one would find me and stay isolated or wait to die of thirst; if that was possible. But I knew running away wasn't the answer, maybe in the past, but now I saw things differently I understood why Bella hated me, why she wanted me to stay away from Eddie.

I had abandoned them years ago; and now they've learned to live without me.

Bella's other words rung clearly through my mind, though that was something I needed to think over on my own. I still wasn't completely understanding on Bella's theory of not wanting her as much because she wasn't human anymore.

"But at least you know Bella's safe Edward," Jasper countered breaking me from my thoughts. "Now we can completely concentrate on Victoria and the nomads."

I almost jumped from my position against the wall when Jasper spoke those last words. Everything else, every other thought, faded into the background as if they never mattered.

"How could I have forgotten!" I growled and began pacing the floor at once. "They had told me and I forgot!"

"What are you—"

"The nomads!" I snapped in Emmett's direction. "They've been watching us, they followed me and now they know where Bella lives!"

The room grew quiet, it was so silent that the outside breeze was the only sound complacent in the house. Even our unnecessary breathing had momentarily paused.

"We could always head them off now." Emmett said reassuringly. "Rip those bastards apart before Bella even finds out." He finished the last statement in his mind for only me to hear.

But Jasper being the war veteran and experienced fighter quickly found a flaw. "That would be a foolish move, Edward didn't discover the nomads there by mistake, they seem to be waiting for us to make the first move."

"I still don't like the thought of killing them." Carlisle put in. "No matter what path they have chosen they are still living beings."

"Edward?" Esme' called me from her same position though I had paced farther towards the grand piano I hadn't played in seven years, despite my neglect, the large instrument remained polished and dust free; most likely the work of my determined mother. I glanced in her direction slightly, and I was sure she was acknowledging my overly bright eyes.

Normally I only hunted immensely when I was depressed or angry, so it wasn't a surprise that Esme' sighed quietly before she spoke.

"What were they thinking when they noticed you?"

"Nothing, they already know I can read minds." I confirmed irritated, "They knew everything...about me, you, Bella even Eddie. Laurent told them."

"I knew we should have killed that—"

"Emmett." Carlisle interrupted warningly before looking at me. Like Esme' he too assessed me, taking a particular note of my eyes. He gave me a knowingly look, an expression that hadn't crossed his pale face since my rebellion days centuries ago. Carlisle was not happy, in fact I could see the essence of disappointment that hadn't left since we discovered Eddie was my son.

'And what do you plan to do?' He thought questioningly, 'As much as I regret it, something must be done. Lives are at stake, and a innocent boy...' I cringed at the crispness his tone took at the word. 'Has been targeted for something that happened before he was born.'

"I plan on confronting him today." I answered out-loud. "He deserves to know the truth, even if I'm not ready to tell him."

"I knew that already." Alice brazed agitatedly, her head back on Jasper's shoulder. "You two will meet up here in front of the house....but everything after that is fuzzy and dark. Bah! It has to be because he's a half breed! I can't see anything about his future...." The short haired girl trailed off as Jasper sent a few waves of calm in her direction.

"I didn't need that you know....I'm quite capable of calming myself unlike Edward, thank you very much."

Jasper merely sighed in surrender. "Of course."

It seemed he had already grown accustom to Alice's anger since her visions had become scarce. Alice rolled her golden eyes at her husband before turning her attention back in my direction. Her expression was stoic, far away and I knew exactly what that meant.

In her mind I saw something odd, a passing vision that seemed dark and unclear. I couldn't see who was in it but a large red blaze of fire erupted from the darkness before the scene was over just as abruptly as it started. Alice blinked quickly, her eyes gaining focus again, normally she was animated after having one of her (what was now seemingly) few visions.

But there was something about that particular scene that made me shutter as if the cold weather had finally effected me. Fire; the one and only true thing that could destroy a vampire. Just the look of fire was enough to cause the toughest vampire to run for his eternal life.

"Have you had that vision before, Alice?" I accused, surely from the seldom look on her face, she wasn't as surprised as me. Everyone looked in her direction, before Alice head bowed shamefully and she nodded once.

"A few times, but each one ends the same way....almost as if my vision was cut..."

"Mind sharing with the rest of us?" Rosalie nagged agitatedly. Once again proving that she hated being left out of anything, even if they didn't concern her in the slightest.

Instead of answering I decided to slip out the room, though I was sure my departure was seen by everyone. In my room I sat quietly on the dark futon that served as my sitting area and my 'bed' when I chose to lie down.

Downstairs I could hear the commotion of my siblings leaving the living room, while beginning their preparations for another day of school. My earlier plan was to follow them to the high school; I was sure a test was due in my science class but of course that was an odd cover up for the chance to see Eddie in school again.

"Sorry Eddie has a field trip today." came Alice's chime as she skipped into the room. Her attire for today consisted of some expensive black dress and heels. Sometimes the little pixi was as ostentatious as Rosalie's BMW.

I rose a brow in her direction. "I thought it was only me who could read minds."

"Oh you still are." She contradicted with a knowing smile. "I just had a vision of you looking aimlessly for Eddie, however he's on a field trip today."

"So your visions are coming back?"

Alice's smile quickly faded. "Not really, I see things. But they are so small and insignificant."  
I nodded in understanding. I was very familiar with not being able to find anything significant in a person's mind. In my own way that was my 'blindness.'

There was a quiet pause between us, Alice still remained at my door and I continued to stare at her; surely there was more to this visit. And sure enough Alice took an unnecessary breath before turning towards my large collection of music.

"I can't see how this is going to turn out Edward."

There was an after tone that would suggest she was referring to more than today's possibilities.

"And what about that fire vision you had earlier?" I decided to change the subject slightly, though the change of pace was just as foreshadowing as the last.

Alice shook her head slightly, and I was sure there was an essence of tiredness on her face; not that of sleep, but of worry. "I am completely unsure of that vision, fire could mean so many things and with the lack of any specifics I'm not sure if that's a foreshadow of a forest fire or the demise of one of us."

"Nothing's going to happen to any of you." I said forcefully but Alice didn't seem convinced.

"Really Edward? what if you have to pick between us, Bella or Eddie for that matter. Can you honestly say you can save us all?" she slid out the door without waiting for me to find a reason or excuse. She was almost out the room before she poked her head back inside.

"Oh, and I'll let the others know your not coming with us today." with that she was gone.

The doors closed downstairs and not long after the sound of engines from the garage could be heard.

I only waited until Rosalie's BMW and Emmett's Jeep was far down the road before leaving my room and heading towards my own car. I knew I had been missing quite a few classes recently, but make up work was nothing but a few seconds to me.

So instead of taking the normal direction to Kodiak High School I instead decided to go the opposite way, though I wasn't sure where exactly I was going. As I drove down the somewhat crowded freeway I slowly began to form a plan in my head. It was rather simple in retrospect; wait until Eddie's field trip is over. Though I wasn't exactly sure what I would do until then. The Denali's lived too far for a spur of the moment visit from me, even with my erratic driving it would take hours going and returning.

Swerving around the slower cars I made a turn on the next intersection and found myself going on a rather familiar street, everything looked the same from my last visit. The houses still seemed quiet and undisturbed, the cars were in different places but even they held the same feeling.

Slowly I counted the houses, slowly driving up the pavement until I reached the last house that seemed more modern than the rest. The windows were still dark, the door closed tightly, and the driveway empty signaling that the two occupants were currently away.

I stared at Bella's house pensively, taking in every detail as before. Taking a slower breath, I left the car before looking instinctively around the street only to find that I was oddly alone except for the odd car that passed oblivious.

It only took me thirteen seconds to cross the street and arrive on the porch. Even if any humans did suspect something they would never have detected me. On the house's front porch I gazed over the door my eyes lingering on the knob that was surely locked.

And though I knew it would have been better to return to my car and pretend I had never visited Bella's house. Another part of me, maybe the sadistic fool that I so undoubtedly was couldn't resist the wonders that was kept inside.

Slowly I reached for the knob before grasping and turning, only to find that it was indeed locked. Finding that a lost cause I turned my attention to the window only to find that that too was locked and thick curtains prevented me any view within.

Two minutes later I still hadn't found a way inside the house and I was close to surrendering, however as I was turning to leave when something caught my eye. It was a random window on the second floor, that was insignificant compared to the curtains that hung behind them. They were the same that adorned Bella's room in Forks.

Mostly overtaken by my curiosity I climbed the wall as easily as walking, while the same time being reminded of better times. I reached the window quite easily and found that the curtains were pulled back slightly to allow me a slight view into the room. The lights were off and everything from within was pitch black my eyes however almost grew accustomed immediately and I could see majority of everything inside.

Hoping that I was correct in my assumption of the window, I pulled up gently on the glass to find that the window was ajar. It was just enough for me to open the window to a satisfactory space to crawl through.  
And in a hopeless way it felt as if Bella had kept the window open on purpose; for me.

The instant I entered the room I was immersed in Bella's scent, it had changed drastically from what I recalled yet it was still the same. There was still the strong smell of strawberries and lilac but it was dulled to a certain degree.

Bella's room was tidy yet a section of the space was dedicated to clutter; folders, books, stacks of papers and other items lay next to her computer desk. One book in particular lay flat on the dresser, it' cover almost faded pass recondition. Despite this I still recognized Pride and Prejudice easily and a small smile crossed my lips.

Suddenly after seeing the familiar book I was curious of the rest of the house, especially Eddie's room. My son was still a mystery to me, so any opportunity to gain some knowledge of him was important. I took one last look through Bella's room before slipping into the long carpeted hallway where I was surrounded by picture frames hanging on the wall.

It seemed like a time line and mostly of Eddie, from his smaller years up until his recent pictures. There was one that made me pause and take a closer look, although it was just as important as the others this one, of what seemed to be Eddie's grammar school graduation, caused me to stare closely at the picture of the smiling boy. His green eyes, once so much like mines, shined with glee as his mother held his diploma proudly.

The blue graduation gown and cap laid over his shoulder as he seemed to wave at someone in the background.

All I knew was that he wasn't waving at me.

Sighing deeply I turned away from the picture and walked slowly down the hall where I was assuming Eddie's room was located. I was proven correct when the large room came into view and I was surprised to see a large piano sitting in the middle of the room. Eddie was, in all intent's and purposes, exactly like me in tastes. A bit old fashion but comfortable and dim colors.

Decorations was scarce yet there was still an elegant taste to the decor' that would suggest the person who occupied the room had lacked decorations on purpose. The large piano in the room was unexpected to say the least, it pointed to the chance that maybe he was learning how to play the piano, or was musically talented, though both were possible the latter seemed more believable to me.

I ran a hand across the base of the large instrument before taking a look at the sheet of music still resting on the stand. My expression was filled with impressiveness the second I skimmed through the complicated 'c minor' notes that insinuated the lighter tone of the chorus. It seemed Eddie had been composing his own music and the piece in front of me was quite sensual and melodically.

The song seemed to lack a title however there were three words written neatly at the top 'WIP'; which I took of course for writing in progress. I had the urge to play the song just so I could better understand the meaning Eddie was fully trying to portray. Taking a glance at the piano before looking at the sheet of music and back again; I finally gave in and sat at the polished bench.

Placing the sheet back on the stand I tested the keys to find them in perfect shape and tuned, meaning Eddie had been playing the instrument quite frequently. I played the first set of notes memorizing them into my seemingly unlimited storage of memories. The song began slow but picked up quickly as my fingers played the next keys; something was odd. Taking a closer look at the sheet as I began playing the second stanza I continued to feel something familiar coming from the song.

"Bella's Lullaby." I said quietly to myself. And I was in fact correct. It seemed Eddie had been working on a 'continuation' of sorts to my original song for Bella. I played the piece through as accurately as possible though the composure was still incomplete. Letting the softer tone slowly fade into the ending melody and in result, ending the song.

I stayed in the room a bit longer seeping everything in once again before taking a last glance at the grand piano and walking out the room. Before leaving the house, I took another look at the photos wishing endlessly that I could just take one of them for myself before leaving out Bella's bedroom window the exact way I came.

Thirty seconds was all it took to leave the house (making sure everything was how it had been) and arriving back to my car. Time of course hadn't really passed since my visit inside the house even though I had secretly played a thirty minute song. So I found that there were still a few hours before Kodiak High released it's students.

Sitting in the Volvo I debated what my next destination would be, I could drive to a local coffee shop and pretend human as I bought some mundane drink. But I didn't particularly feel like pretending in front of a crowd of people today, so with nothing else I started the car and drove off all the while heading in the direction of the school.

The parking lot was crowed, as expected, when I pulled into the high school. Cars littered in random places mostly around the main door and while searching through these sea of vehicles I found the BMW and Emmett's jeep parked in their normal spaces, and farther down was the silver Camero.

Watching my son's car in contentment I wondered fleetingly who exactly taught him how to drive, maybe it was a driving instructor; or even Bella. I personally had never learned how to drive a car from anyone, it was something that oddly came natural to me like breathing though I didn't need to. It was much the same for many of my family except Emmett who had driven long before he became a vampire.

Sitting alone with just myself for company gave me time to ponder on how exactly to approach the subject with Eddie, the only way to do that would be to see it from his point of view; a father who'd been absent for all my life then sudden he appears and try to grasp some remorse from me.

Even with that observation I couldn't fully relate, my father, Edward Mason the first, was a business man but always there for his family. There were times where he'd be absent for more than a week or two but he always returned home. So though my human years are almost foggy now I could still had the slightest remembrance of having a father figure growing up.

It only made me feel worse about my absence in Eddie's life, not only that but guilty for leaving Bella not only alone and suffering but with a child, obviously causing her to run away from home and who knew how long it had been since she's seen Charlie; her own father. I blamed myself for all these casualties and more so maybe it would only be fair if Eddie did resent me for leaving them. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to tear me apart after today, I surely couldn't blame him.

Time was never a vampire's enemy mostly because it came and went without much notice from us, so it seemed I had just begun to think to myself before the last bell had rung ending classes. Teenagers littered the parking lot as they hurried for their vehicles in the rush to leave the purgatory of a long high school's day.

My siblings were the last of the hurried group to leave the school though unlike the people around them they walked with a fluent grace. Taking a deep breath I left the Volvo in time to meet them half way closer to Rosalie's BMW, they stood expectantly all except Alice who merely remained quiet and in the back; it seemed she had neglected to inform the rest of my plans today.

_"Poor Edward," _Alice sighed in thought. _"So desperate that you would sneak into a person's house...."_  
Of course I should have known she had seen my moment of desperation when I crept into Bella's house undetected, or so I thought.

Ignoring my sister's secret ranting on my recent weaknesses I knowledge the four of them as a whole hoping there wouldn't be questions afterward because I still wasn't sure how long it would be until Eddie's school bus arrived from the field trip.

"I'm going to speak with Eddie today," I announced to them. "Hopefully he will know the truth today..."  
Emmett grinned nastily as he took this news into thought. "Two hundred dollars says Eddie will go all out afterward."

Alice threw Jasper a warning look but even he couldn't turn down a chance so bright with opportunity as this. "Your on Emmett, but I'd wager he'll be more upset then anything. Not really up to fighting."

Rosalie grunted as she folded her arms against her chest. "Your both on, though I really could care less what happens...though..." she gave me a look of utmost loathing. "I wouldn't mind if dear nephew gave Edward a missing limb, or two."

"Enough!" I growled, more of irritation on the new bet than anything. Leave it up to them to make a wager on something as important and serious as this. It reminded me painfully of their bet on if I'd be able to resist Bella's blood the first time I took her to the meadow. I still hadn't fully forgave them for that.

Not far down the street I could hear a engine of a bigger vehicle, a bus and I knew time was winding down now.

"I want you all to meet me at the house, don't wait up for me at all." I instructed and without waiting for their replies I walked away before leaning near a unknown black Honda. Hoping it would help him feel more relaxed if I showed that I was alone.

I watched fleetingly as my siblings pulled off at the same time as a clad yellow bus filled with adolescences arrived in the parking lot. The bus stopped with a loud screeching sound in front of the school's main building before the doors opened and the students descended from the bus and moved in different directions, some entering the building while others left for home or other destinations. Eddie one of the last to leave the bus, but what took me by surprise was the he wasn't walking alone.

By his side was a red haired girl with striking blue eyes, she seemed familiar and I guessed with the medium size of the school it was almost inevitable to see a student more than twice. They were closely together as the discussed something I tried my best to ignore, it wouldn't do as a peace offering to invade his privacy though technically I had played the grand piano in his room. It took a few seconds before Eddie finally noticed me standing by the black car.

"Follow me." I instructed quietly but I was sure even from his distance he understood me clearly. Eddie clearly looked confused by my jester and his face showed it clearly. Another indication that he was more than my son, Bella was never able to keep emotions from her face; thus why she normally called herself the 'open-book.'

The red haired girl caught my attention again as she glanced from me to Eddie and back again.

_"They look so much alike, I wonder if he's a vampire too."_

So Eddie had trusted her enough to keep his secret? it caught me by another surprise but there was later to worry about that.

"I need to go, Alisa" I heard him say. "But I'll pick you up on Monday."

"Okay…sure." she replied. They looked at each other for a moment before the girl turned and walked inside the school. I watched curiously as Eddie stared behind her before the doors completely blocked his view.

Taking that as my cue to begin my less than impressive plan, I turned away from the black car and entered the Volvo which still sat in the same spot I had parked in a bit closer to the exists. I watched as Eddie gave me a suspicious glance but followed behind me in his Camero, and slowly, much to slow for my taste, we drove out the parking lot and towards my family house.

Eddie stayed close behind me as we both served through the crowded freeway, rush hour had just started and mixed with the students who had recently left the high school made it worse. I was still able to watch him through the rear view mirror but Eddie seemed to completely ignore me as he concentrated on the road ahead, almost as if my car wasn't there. I knew I was asking a lot of him to follow me to an unknown place, he still wasn't sure what to make of me and of course didn't trust me in the slightest.

The least I could hope was that he'd come to accept that I was sorry for what I had done; it wouldn't be easy, but hopefully some day in the future my son wouldn't look at me anymore with hatred in his eyes. I estimate fourteen minutes before we arrived to the rocky path that connected to the farther woods of our house and so I took my eyes from the road momentarily as I reached for the small cell phone that I scarcely used anymore.

The phone rung only three seconds before a voice answered.

"Edward."

"Alice." I responded in turn. "Have you made it home yet?" I knew it was a foolish question, my siblings drove as erratic as me.

"Of course, we've been here for ten minutes already, is Eddie there with you?"

"Yes..." I was a bit surprised, didn't she already have a vision of me and Eddie driving to the house? it was then that I remembered her weakness to Eddie. With him not far from me she most likely couldn't see a thing and was probably more blind than she has been in months. She wouldn't even know where we we're until she heard the engines.

"Well we are waiting, and don't worry no one will interfere."

"Good."

With that I clicked off the phone and turned my attention back to the view in front of me I could see the prominent mountain ranges and the disappearance of houses was noticeable now, which could only mean we were growing closer to the house. And as if to answer my question I could see the road up ahead not far from where we currently drove.

Behind me Eddie revved his engine and a look of agitation was on his face I was honestly surprise he didn't attempt to run my car over into a ditch or just turn around for that matter. He clearly wasn't happy.

I made the familiar sharp turn as we arrived at the rocky path, and watched as Eddie didn't give a hint of apprehension as he followed behind me. His driving really was flawless as he made every right turn without even watching me do it first, maybe it was his natural vampire instincts to avoid the possible collisions.

We were close to the house now, I could almost feel my family looking out the random windows of the house, Esme's was looking out the large front window with Carlisle.

Her eyes were glued to the unfamiliar silver car, it seemed she had been waiting for a while to see her grandson. Even Carlisle looked on in anticipation, not actually seeing Eddie either. My siblings were mostly curious of Eddie's reaction, while Emmett and Rosalie were eager to see which way their bets turned. I was sure Rose would be particularly happy if I lost a few body parts. Stopping the Volvo not far from the garage I cut the engine as the second car halted behind me, I heard Esme gasp as Eddie got out his car while slamming the door a bit harder than intended.

_ "God, he looks so much like you."_ Esme thought in shock, while Carlisle mind was along the same lines. Though he too, like me, saw just as much as Bella as well.

"Well Cullen?" Eddie asked irritated as I left the car. "Why did you drive me in to the middle of no where? to show me your freakishly large house?"

"No." I replied stoically.

But Eddie didn't seem convinced as he folded his arms in front of his chest. "You know, if my mother hacks down my throat for being late because of this, I am going to completely blame you."

"Eddie I—"

"Cut the crap, Cullen." Eddie was angry now. "Why are your brothers and sisters...along with other people, watching us? is this some kind of a joke." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Because I don't find it funny at all."

I knew my time was running out, Eddie was already upset and I hadn't said anything of importance yet. Soon he would turn to leave and it would be very little I could do to stop him. Despite my urge not to do so it was time to tell him the truth; what he should have known seven years ago.

"Your mother..." I spoke quietly, more to myself but of course he heard me. And in a instant his eyes turned from angry to surprise in seconds.

"My mother? what does she—"

"I know your mother..." I interpreted. "Or at least, I use to. She was the most magnificent woman I had ever met in my life. Beautiful, smart, kind, but oddly clumsy. She couldn't walk a smooth surface without finding something to trip upon...and she had a dangerous knack for finding the worse trouble imaginable. But for some unknown reason, that to this day I can't figure...she loved me the way I loved her. She looked passed the creature...the _monster_ I was and saw the person I use to be." I took a breath knowing my next words would change everything forever. "Her name was Isabella Marie Swan...and I was unfathomably in love with her."

Eddie seemed frozen as he stared directly at me, his green eyes were swimming with so many emotions it would take me six centuries just to decipher them all as he finally pieced together what my words meant. Slowly he blinked but his eyes remained wide as he slowly walked backwards, moving away from me as if I was the worst fear in his life.

"No.." Eddie whispered, his head shaking frantically. "I—I—it can't be....DAMN IT! IT CAN'T BE!"

His voice echoed through the small clearing as I took a step forward, I wanted to reach out to him at last and comfort him, something I could never do when he was younger.

"Yes Eddie...it's true. I wasn't sure at first myself but now I am. Your my son and I'm your father."

* * *

**R/R**


	15. Denial

**Breaking Twilight**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Denial

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

The chilly afternoon breeze swooshed through the trees surrounding me as the silence in the small clearing was defeating. I could still hear the slight echo of Eddie's outburst as his words flowed pass us and towards my family who stood watching from inside the house.

I stood unmoving my eyes staring directly at my son as he continued to watch me in disbelief, almost as if he wasn't sure I was standing in front of him. Eddie still had many emotions on his face but as the seconds passed there was a dominate one that made the others such as grief, shock, and confusion pass into the depths.

It was anger.

Many told me that I looked frighting ominous when I was angry, almost as if I had gone insane. I had never quite understood them until now as Eddie's face slowly, almost in slow motion, scrunched into a look of utmost loathing. It was as if he was staring directly into the face of his biggest enemy, someone he wanted dead.

I could hear the fleeting thoughts of my family but I tuned them all out as Eddie finally took a step closer to me. His movements were slow before he froze directly mere inches from me; I stood in the same spot ready for a anger I surely deserved.

Eddie's mouth moved slightly but no words came out, I wasn't even sure he was breathing normally at the moment, but the sound of his very irregular heart beat told me that he was indeed receiving oxygen.

"You bring me to this damn unknown place to tell me something like that?"

"Eddie I—"

"And you are not my FATHER!"

His words bounced off the trees once again and the irregular echo vibrated around the clearing.

I sighed deeply, before reaching a hand ready to place it on his shoulder, but the dark look in his eyes made me reluctantly pull back.

"Eddie I am your father, haven't you noticed the similarities between us? You were born a half vampire, you can read minds and you have the very same green eyes I once had. I can understand if Bella never told you about me...she was only trying to protect you. Like I am trying to apologize."

There was another long pause as Eddie continued to glare at me with the deepest hatred imaginable. But he said nothing else, though I was far from believing he was ready to give me a chance. It was then that he moved another step, but this time his hands swung violently at me swinging me at a lighting speed into the nearest trees with almost shocking impact.

The velocity of my fall was enough to cause two trees to collide with each other as both fell vulnerably to the ground. And I was sure my family was also staring at Eddie in amazement at the mere unnatural strength he carried within him, if I had been human that impact would have killed me instantly.

"LIAR!" He screamed before slamming me into the ground once again with just as much force as before, though I did nothing but continue to stare at him in shock.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

The words stung me deeply than I had originally thought, but I couldn't take my eyes off him it was as if Eddie had turned into the monster deep inside him and I knew I was no longer staring at my son but the vampire he was; no matter if it was only half.

_'Edward please calm him down!'_ Came Esme's pleading thought but I still did nothing to stop his rage, I deserved a lot more than what he was currently giving me and in a sick way I felt the slight pain from the impacts was a reprieve from the normal emptiness of keeping Eddie in the dark.

In other words I was prepared for his hatred towards me and I accepted it willingly instead of him not knowing the truth.

The sun was starting to set behind the backdrop of mountains signaling the upcoming evening and as proof the wind picked up slightly, blowing the trees around us and the cloudy sky showed signs of more snow.

Despite Eddie's anger even he noticed the dark skies and I felt the sense that the worse of his fury was over. In fact he finally let me go and watched glaringly as I fell numbly to the ground, not out of exhaustion or even pain but out of relief.

Eddie took more steps backwards in the direction of his car though his glaring eyes remained on me.

"Listen to me." he whispered. "You are nothing to me, I may look like you, run like you, and even read minds like you. But I will NEVER accept you...so stay the hell _away_ from me and my mother or I swear I'll kill you."

With those last words Eddie turned around, not looking at me or my family whom still glanced out the windows of the house.

He used a burst of his unnatural speed to arrive at his Camero in seconds before slamming the door so hard that every glass window except the windshield of the vehicle broke into small shards, before zooming off and skirting onto the rocky path road of the highway. Shattered glass still crumbled to the ground in his wake before the silver car disappeared from view.

"Edward?..." of course, my family was next to me in the next second. Their thoughts going in different directions. Emmett was of course glad he'd won the bet, but even he was too subdued to gloat over his inevitable win. I said nothing nor did I turn to acknowledge any of them, I just stared in the direction the Camero disappeared in and wondered what exactly would happen next.

Eddie knew the truth now, there were no more secrets to hide and no more hiding away. Although he hated me now and maybe would resent me for eternity I was not going to give up on my son and I refused to run away from him and Bella as I did seven years ago.

"So...what now?..." it was Jasper who broke the long silence, and for the first time I turned to face my family.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Exactly." I replied dryly, "What do you expect? that we barge into his house until he can accept the truth?"

"Oh Edward," said Alice exasperatedly as she shook her head. "Doing nothing will only push him farther away from you, from us. The best course of action is to give him space. But still show him that we care."

Rosalie snorted and folded her arms. "Speak for yourself, it's obvious he doesn't want to be bothered. And can you blame him?" she turned to me and glared. "You really messed this one up didn't you idiot?"

"Rosalie..." Carlisle said warningly. "Now is not the time to turn against each other, though I am immensely curious..." he trailed off as he watched the broken glass on the ground. "Eddie seems extremely powerful and is only a half vampire. His scent is potent too like ours, yet he has a heartbeat...a small beat, but there nonetheless. He is such a mystery...nothing like him ever to be seen."

"I still find it hard to believe he's around at all." Rosalie mumbled, pure spite leaking through her words. "I never thought vampires could have children."

Rosalie was a natural at hiding her true feelings even from Emmett, but I was never fooled, I knew from the beginning she was jealous of Bella, and now she was upset and envious of me. Having a child of her own was a deep feeling that Rosalie, despite her frosty disposition, always longed for above all and many times I felt sorry for her.

"Well." said Emmett awkwardly after another long pause of silence. "I do win the bet don't I?"

* * *

**Edward Clarkson**

"DAMN IT!" I yelled for the third time as I revved the car's engine, not really caring about the speed limit or the other vehicles on the road, I still had enough mind set to avoid a crash and if I did collide with a slow car then the poor unfortunate driver would wish they had died then face my rage at the moment.

It was almost ironic how things had spiraled downward since the trip with Alisa earlier. Now, not only were five out of the six glass windows in my car completely destroyed; which would not cost anything close to a few dollars, but I had just found out that Cullen was the father I had resented for almost half of my seven years of living.

Anger coursed through me like boiling flames and I ached to throw something; a car, or bus maybe even a house if I could manage it. But I found myself driving directly home where I knew my mother was waiting for me to return from school not obvious of the truth I knew now.

During my thoughts I heard the slight beeping of my phone but didn't bother to see who was calling. My mother would see me soon and Alisa, well I wasn't completely ready to speak with her now, she had no reason to face my anger.

The wind blew into my exposed car with a strange determination, forcing me to zip my jacket as the Camero reached a red light. Everything was eating at me, the feeling was strange and unheard of and I couldn't find any words to place it with, it felt like a consuming hatred, anger, confusion and even lonesomeness.

They all knew, the Cullen siblings, I sat with them at school not knowing that I was staring straight into the eyes of the father I had never known. I felt like a fool, not piecing together the clues they were so obvious now; the same resemblances and the ability to read minds, though mine was a bit subjective. He was a vampire, I am half vampire.

It was all there for me to see, yet I had brushed off each possibility. After all, I had always pictured my father to be a bit older and even an aristocrat in some sense. Not a brooding bastard who looked as if he could be my twin brother.

My house was quickly coming into view as I reached the upcoming smaller avenue, my eyes quickly found my mother's car parked in the driveway and another surge of anger ran through me. She must have known they were here in Alaska, in the same school as me. She had smelled my scent the first time I came home from Kodiak High School.

She had kept my father a secret for years and I was tired of it. I wanted full answers and I wouldn't rest until I had them.

I slammed the car door again with little to no regard on what was once my precious possession, maybe later I would realize what I had done to my car. But for now I stumped up the front stairs and almost knocked the door down when the locks wouldn't hurry.

I was on the last lock; the lock connected to the doorknob, when the door opened on it's own accord and standing in front of me was my mother. Her bright golden eyes searched me with confusion before she noticed my broken windows and her expression turned into pure shock.

"Eddie what happened?" she nearly yelled before pushing me out the way to examine the damage of the vehicle. "Did you get into an accident? I warned you about driving too fast! your still part human and who knows what could happen!—" I knew my mother was in plausible shock by how loud she was, normally she would never express my 'half being' in public.

"This isn't going to be cheap to fix at all!" she scowled again before sighing deeply. I could already see the defeat forming on her face. "Well at least your not hurt. I guess I'll just have to dig into the bank funds again..."

Money had never been a issue with us before, although we weren't particularly rich we did live moderately comfortable and always had modest items scattered around; our cars was just more of a splurge.

My mother continued muttering to herself about me being more responsible, and driving slower as I reached for a few shards of glass laying on the Camero's back seat. I stared at the pieces of glass in my palm in contemplation before I bawled my hands into a fist and promptly sprinkled the now fine powder onto the ground, my palm still remaining uncut and blood free.

"What are you keeping from me about my father?" I asked quietly still gazing at my clean palm. In front of me I could feel my mother tense as she turned from the car for the first time.

"I've told you everything Eddie," But even in her words I could tell she was lying, there was doubt written everywhere in her tone. She was unsure.

"Do I look exactly like him mom?" I continued.

Bella was clearly uncomfortable now. "Listen this isn't the place to discuss your father. Come inside."

I hesitated where I stood but I knew my mother would speak nothing of my father in public no matter how shock she was. So with one last glance at my car I turned and followed her up the porch's front stairs and into the house where she stopped us in the living room.

On the arm of my mother's favorite couch I briefly spotted Romeo and Juliet sitting on a certain and familiar page that my mother would never let me see. Though I always had the distinct feeling that it involved my father.

I planned on finding that truth today as well.

"Why don't we have any pictures of him?" I was planning on cutting through all evasions, I wanted answers and I wasn't going to except excuses like I had done when I was younger.

She sighed again and took a seat on the couch. "Eddie your father wasn't the picture taking type of person. I only have a few pictures—"

"A few? you told me we had none!"

Biting her bottom lip, a habit my mother always carried when nervous, I watched as she grabbed the book from the armrest and pulled out what looked to be a bookmark, but it only took me a second to realize it was a photo folded in half.

She sighed again before using her index finger to slip the folds apart and handing it hesitantly to me. Unlike my mother's anxiousness I greedily took the photo and opened it without delay before pausing when I found Cullen looking back at me through the photograph, a small smile on his face as he held my mother close to him almost supporting, I was confused by the notion at first but a farther glance explained his actions as I spotted the beginning of a white cast on her leg.

"That was taken the night of prom in front of the entrance arches." she explained quietly. "Your father made me go of course, and I was surprised Charlie let me go especially after I had ran away."

I tore my eyes from the photo at the mention of my grandfather. Charlie Swan was another man who had always intrigued me when I was younger, although I had never met grandfather Swan or my grandmother Renee' for that matter, my mother had always told me stories of them. At one time (when I was older to have such things.) She gave me Charlie's souvenir western lighter which I kept in my pockets at all times.

"He still looks the same." my mother continued her expression turned far away. "Even when he was here I—" she realized much too late the mistake she let slip, my mother bit harder on her bottom lip and effectively averted her eyes from me.

"Eddie, before you get upset please try to understand..."

"I understand mom. He'd been here to this house and you didn't tell me."

"I didn't know he was coming here." she said defensively. "If I had known I wouldn't have spoken to him at all I—"

"But you did!" another surge of anger rushed through me but this time it was accompanied with hot burning betrayal. "How could you even speak to the man who left you to rot in a forest seven years ago mom? he doesn't care about us!"

I had never felt so betrayed before by someone I thought understood. My mother had always claimed that she could never love my father again the same way, that she had moved on, and now after everything I thought was real, she had spoken to him.

I could see the guilt in my mother's golden eyes, but burning even farther within the depths was need she still needed him and she was begging me to understand. But I wouldn't; I never would.

Earlier I had planned to tell her the truth, that I had seen my father and spoken to him in the hopes that she would side with me and agree that we never needed to see him again. But now I couldn't look at my mother's face anymore without feeling a deep hurt, that I was against the wall in a war of hatred against my father alone.

Instead of speaking to her again like I had intended to, I instead left the room quietly before jumping up the stairs and slamming my room door. In my bedroom I collapsed on my large bed, so many emotions flowing through me and I had no way of sorting them out.

It was weighing heavily on me like bricks, each feeling slowly sinking me farther into some unknown dark abyss. I was rarely angry with my mother, there were times, much like any child, that I felt irritated or a bit agitated at her but never anger. Now however I never wanted to speak to my mother again not when I felt the ultimate betrayal.

Sighing inwardly I averted my eyes to the ceiling before resting my arms behind my head. Yet again I found myself wondering why couldn't I be; normal. I should be seven years old, literally, and playing with toys and other kids.

Not sitting on my bed as a seventeen young man with confused thoughts in my head. I had long ago came to the harsh conclusion that life wasn't easy, it wasn't fair, and if you weren't prepared for it's cruel tricks it would surely eat you alive. And despite my anger I worried for my mother, she was yet again opening herself to Cullen and the outcome couldn't be well intended. The last time she had done that, she ended up alone.

Moving my right arm from under my head I reached into my pocket absentmindedly and pulled out my grandfather's antique lighter. It was the old fashioned 1968 Zippo kind and I had always admired it's touch of nostalgia.

Flipping the brass cover back and forth and hearing the slight 'click' each time felt comforting in an odd way, and of course whenever I felt immensely comfortable while laying in bed my human side took over and I found myself drifting off to sleep, the lighter still resting in my hands.

* * *

**Jasper Hale**

The snow was falling heavily now, one of the many back draws to living in Alaska. But I could recall vaguely that I was fond of the winter seasons and weather, it had always been a pass time of mines when I was much younger to make snowmen when my parent's allowed it of course. And if I tried hard enough and looked pass the fog that accompanied being a Vampire, I could still reminisce.

Of course the snow had no effect on me now except the crunch of the powder under my shoes as I ran through the wide expansive forest. In the distance I could hear the sounds of the wild; the bears roaring, and birds chirping but I blocked them out for now, my eyes were already bright gold with the recent hunting trip me and Emmett had attended with Carlisle.

There was however, another sound that I was running to, not in a rush but in anticipation. It had been days since I and Alice had time to ourselves considering the Nomads, and we had prepared a picnic of sorts minus the food of course. But a relaxing day with less snow.

Alice was waiting for me at a small pond and the view made me pause abruptly. She sat on a small log, the sleeves of her Burberry jacket was folded neatly above her elbows showing lengths of her pale arms while her pants were rolled up as well, her socks and shoes removed and her feet sat resting in the freezing water though she didn't seem uncomfortable by the chill in the slightest.

It was times like this, watching the moonlight dance across her face that made me realize just how beautiful Alice was.

"Jasper you do need to be more quiet next time." she chirped conversationally, while still facing the opposite direction. "I didn't need a vision to see you coming...I believe you are losing your touch, love."

I would have responded, but I could tell something was...off. Alice's voice, despite conversational as always, seemed extremely distant, and if it wasn't for my familiar scent I wondered if Alice would have even known it was me approaching at first.

"Alice?..."I asked questionably while taking a few steps towards her. "What are you hiding from me?"

She sighed deeply but still kept her same position. "Something..." she paused for a moment. "Something...is coming. I've felt it ever since we've met Eddie. I can't see his future but every time he's around I feel..."

"What?"

Alice turned to face me for the first time. "Danger. I feel danger around him Jasper."

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Danger? Alice why would the boy be in danger? sure there are the Nomads but—"

"No you don't understand!" she snapped suddenly taking me off guard, I could feel desperation coming off her in waves. "I keep seeing it! over and over again. I can't tell Edward because he's been through enough with Eddie and Bella."

Finally reaching the distance between us I slowly reached out and grabbed her shoulders soothingly. I was rarely lost for words when it involved condoling Alice, but at the moment I was so surprised by her feelings of utter depression and loss that I couldn't mange words.

"What do you see?" I asked quietly, somewhat afraid of her answer.

Alice turned away from me before looking into the stream of water, her shadowy reflection was perfect in the moonlight. "I wanted us to come here, not because of the picnic Jasper, but because it's far enough away that no one can hear us and this is important."

She didn't need my conformation to know that she had my undivided attention, it was one of the many things I gave Alice willingly, no matter what, she always and unconditionally came first.

"Fire," Alice said at last, her voice was meek and terribly frighten. "At first I didn't understand it because I couldn't really see anything but that's when I realized who vision I was seeing. Eddie's, I can never actually see his future but I was about to see Edward's future as well."

"And does it involve, this...fire too?"

Alice nodded. "In the vision of Edward I saw the same fire but on opposite ends. I saw it happen Jasper!" she choked.

"Alice please." I was panicking now. "Tell me what's going on. What did you see? what happened to Edward?"

"Nothing happened to Edward, it's Eddie. I see him...burning in the fire."

"You saw what?" I breathed while my hands left her shoulders but remained suspended in the same place. My eyes were wide and my mind was racing.

"It's clear as day, I haven't had such a strong vision since I saw Bella becoming one of us."

Taking a breath I sent Alice a wave of calm though I wasn't sure if she was the only one who needed it. My mind had already began thinking over possibilities that could cause Eddie to burn in a fire in the first place. Victoria was surely the main reason, she and the nomads had been suspiciously quiet lately and from my war veteran mind I was almost positive they were planning something.

Alice took one last look at her reflection before gracefully standing from the log and resting her head upon my shoulders. I wasted no time to give her what comfort I could provide at the moment and Alice was aware of that because she gave me a smile that was far smaller than her usual.

"Oh Jasper, why him?" she asked me dejectedly.

"Why any of us?" I countered while running a hand slowly through her black hair.

"But he's just a...boy! And it's obvious he's confused, and now with these visions he might—"

"Listen to me Alice, Nothing's going to happen to Eddie. We are going to find Victoria first and settle this once and for all, promise." I added and gave her a kiss on the forehead. But Alice was far too stubborn and head strong to believe differently so I could still see the anxiousness in her golden eyes.

"But what if something do happen to Eddie?"

I grew quiet at that moment before temporarily glancing away. The snow had begun to pile heavily around us and the small flakes had turned into a blizzard. Though all the while I couldn't help but ponder fleetingly on how easily the world could continue it's mundane cycles even though secrets floated in the air; hidden from the ignorant and oblivious. And now there was a new secret that added itself onto the many.

The fact that if we couldn't stop Victoria and the Nomads in time, Eddie would die.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes I am back after a few weeks absence and better than ever. This chapter was madly important, in fact one of the most important chapters in the story so far. Which is why it's a tad shorter than the rest, only the bare needs were put into it. Also on another note, the story is sadly wrapping up to a close. In fact I'd say about five or six chapters left before the end of Breaking Twilight, but never fear! Eclipsed Moon shall come directly after (though a lot of things have changed since the preview I gave you all back on chapter four.)

The next chapter might be Bella's complete POV since she hasn't had a chance to tell her side in a while. Lastly I want to give a HUGE thank you to _Vampiregirl4ever _who took the time out to create me a book cover of sorts for Breaking Twilight. The link can be found on my page so you guys should really check it out and tell me what you think! (I personally think it's cool) Alright that's it, remember to **R/R** and chapter 16 should be coming soon.


	16. Inevitable

**Breaking Twilight**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Inevitable

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Another long day greeted me at work today, it seemed I was destined to spend eternity in meetings full of people who were either snobby, back stabbers, or both. And today I was lucky to have the latter at the moment. The meeting had covered the span of an hour and counting as we had our annual discussion of each client in our folders. I pretended interest as I actually began to doodle some irrelevant drawing in my notebook.

"And so, if we accept Lucas Hanye's case, our chances of winning is dropped to thirty percent, giving to the fact that he isn't exactly able to pay us if he lose." my co-worker Janice Goodman, a tall brunette which happened to fit into the 'snobby' category continued her presentation. "And thus, we can't possibly agree to help him, unless we want to lose profit instead of gaining. All those agree?"

Fifteen hands immediately rose in the air, all except mines. And though I hadn't particularly paid attention to the case to begin with, I still felt differently nonetheless.

Janice turned her blue eyes in my direction, before using her index finger to push her black framed glasses closer to her face. She had a look of complete disdain as she acknowledged me.

"Ms. Clarkson," she called sweetly. "Do you mind telling us why you, disagree?"

I sighed before all eyes in the room turned to me, I hated attention and even now I could see the curious or indifferent executives whispering quietly to themselves.

"Well..." I started before unnecessarily clearing my throat. "I feel that Mr. Haynes, or anyone is entitled for a defender no matter whether they can win or not. We have modest payment plans don't we?"

The room was quiet for a moment. "Yes, we do." Janice agreed slowly. "But he has a rather large case to begin with Ms. Clarkson and we can't afford to lose."

"So in other words your saying that even if Mr. Haynes is entitled for a case, and from his records." I took a glance at the man in question's folder for a moment. "It seems that he does, your not willing to accept his request because of his financial issues?"

Janice looked like a deer in headlights and I knew she wouldn't forget this, looking bad in front of the bosses was never a good thing and her snobby attitude had quickly deflated. The room grew into another bout of quietness as all eyes continued to fall upon me. Still hating the attention I shook my head slightly until some of my long brown hair was surrounding the sides of my face, blocking the excruciating eyes from my view.

Why couldn't I just kept my mouth close?

"We see." said one executive, a large man with a goatee. "Ms. Clarkson does indeed have a point Ms. Goodman, and we need to acknowledge the fact that a case, is a case." although he sounded good willed, I could hear the rebuke and disagreement in his voice, in other words he was only hamming his image in front of his colleges.

Janice gave me one last look of utmost irritation before turning back to her charts and continuing her presentation, all the while I made sure to remain silent throughout the entire meeting.  
Two whole hours had passed before the meeting was finally over, and I took that time to sneak away from everyone and into the bathroom located on the next floor.

The employee bathroom on the fifth floor was always empty and so I felt the early relief the second I crossed the door and into the empty room filled with sinks, stalls, and mirrors.

Sighing again and basking in the fact of being alone, I tossed my purse near the sinks before running some cool water into the basin. Turning my head up slightly, I dared a glance into the mirror something I did on rare occasions. In the mirror I could see a girl who looked no older than eighteen, twenty if she pushed hard enough. Mahogany hair contrasted violently against pale cold skin, and eyes bright gold.

She had a subtle beauty, one that was quite easy on the eyes and yet she didn't look happy. My reflection was something I hated most of all, it reminded me of the past and how everything changed. Although I didn't regret what made me into a vampire I always regretted the things I lost in the process.

And though I gained a shockingly handsome son who was every bit of his father that he could be, I had lost a great father and a erratic mother who had been my best friend for years; and of course, I had lost Jacob. Jake had been my friend through everything, the loss of Edward and the pains of my early months of carrying Eddie. And though I knew nothing could atone for the things I'd put him through, I liked to think that by giving Eddie his name as well, I had in some way honored him.

Edward Jacob Cullen, I loved saying that name even though Eddie would never understand what 'Cullen' meant and why his first name meant so much to me. I wasn't sure if Eddie understood at all the love I had for him, after all he was all I have left of my family. Turning shamefully from the mirror I splashed the cool water on my face in an attempt to stay focus. I had piles of paperwork that needed filing, the last thing I needed was depression.

Leaving the bathroom, I crossed the hall and headed to my office which was on the same floor and wasn't surprised to see Janice standing there and from the look on her face I knew exactly what brought this gathering on. She and I weren't exactly friends and since she was a level higher than me her office was on the sixth floor.

"Hello Janice." I greeted when I finally reached my door, only to find it already unlocked and opened.

"I took the liberty of opening it for you." she said, stating the obvious. There was something close to malice in her voice as she added. "I thought we could maybe chat a little, if you don't mind."

"I do have tons of paperwork for the Cobbs case..."

"It will only take a second."

Taking a breath I opened the door fully before allowing my co-worker entrance into the room. My office was small, which was standard for my type of work. The walls were a regular white with one or two Motivation postures which had hung long before I was hired. My desk was rather large taking up most of the space, with a small window behind it and four chairs; my office chair, and three guest chairs which sadly, Janice was currently occupying. The only decoration that I had willingly brought into the small room were my pictures of Eddie which sat proudly on my polished desk.

"Oh, is this the brother you were talking about?" asked Janice curiously as she glanced at one of the more recent photo's of Eddie. She smiled slightly before picking the frame up and examining it.

"Wow, he is really handsome." she breathed to herself not knowing that I heard every word. "If only I was a year or two younger..."

Venomous thoughts plagued my mind but I kept my face smooth and indifferent, (a habit that came with being a vampire) as I took a seat in my chair and trying hard to ignore the fact that Janice had one of my frames in her long nailed hands. I sunk deeply into the comfortable leather seat and waited impatiently for my guest to get her rant over with.

Eyeballing the photo one last time Janice returned the frame delicately back to it's original place before clearing her throat importantly.

"As you know Ms. Clarkson, I am here to discuss our meeting earlier. And as you are Secretary of case affairs, it is my job to go over everything that happened and try to commend balanced views."

I nearly rolled my eyes at her lame excuse of an effort, was she that desperate to yell at me?  
"As I said earlier Ms. Goodman my time is filled with paperwork, it is also the option of the Secretary to decide on which day to hold the 'after meeting'."

Janice business expression turned sour instantly and I knew all pretenses had flown out the window.

"Okay then." she said with a curt nod. "So be it, I don't really like you."  
"Excuse me?"

"What you did today, did not look good for me at all and nearly cost me my job."

It was my turn for my fake expression to change, into one of irritation, dislike, and impatience.

"What I did today was not in the hopes of you losing your job Janice, but to allow a innocent man a fair chance at justice and what's do to him. Something you were willing to throw aside for unnecessary benefits."

"Unnecessary? they were for the good of the company!"

Her rising voice filled the space of my office and I was sure if someone had been passing by they would have heard her. I was not fazed however, in fact I had grown more irritated.

"Well our goal is to serve the public, that is why we get paid Janice..." turning away from her in disinterest I began stacking the long piles of paper onto my desk. "Now if you'd excuse me I have a lot of paperwork to get done, We'll set an after meeting appointment on next Friday."  
Completely ignoring her in the hopes that she'd just leave, I began jotting down the first list of possible new clients. And soon enough my plan worked effortlessly because the next thing I knew there were clicking of heels heading towards the exist before the entire door slammed shut.

I almost sighed with relief before I continued to write down names, almost feeling as if today wouldn't be so bad in comparison.

It was a little after three in the evening by the time I was officially done with work for the day, and with tomorrow off it only added to the mood I was currently in as I headed to my Toyota Camry.

"Snow..." I said with disgust as I watched the powdered mush fall from the sky, Alaska was a great place to live if you had my, circumstances, but for those like me who hated the snow, rain, and any wet stuff combined it was murder. I quickly entered the Toyota and was greeted with a wave of warmth as the ignition started along with the car's heater.

I watched momentarily as random co-workers left the large building as well before hurriedly heading to their respective cars to gain shelter from the Alaskan chill. Some were already chatting on their cell phones with clients, friends or family and it was odd how interesting this seemed to me.

Maybe because subconsciously I envied their normal lives, turning away from the people in the parking structure I turned my attention to my phone which sat temptingly in the passenger seat. Eddie should be out of school by now, and would it hurt just to make sure he was alright? after all with all the suspicious things going on lately it was only for his safety. And now with the snow, I was sure he didn't leave out that morning with a heavier jacket...

Using that as a good enough excuse I reached for the phone before searching through the very small number of contacts before reaching his familiar number.

Supporting the phone with my right shoulder while using my left hand to slowly pull the car out the parking space, I waited as the phone continued to ring.

_"Hey, you've reached Eddie. Can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll call you back."_

I sighed in slight irritation as the answering machine ended before a small beep signaling my turn to leave a message.

"Hello, Eddie it's me Bella. I really wish you'd pick up your phone. Anyway there's another snow storm coming and I know you didn't dress prepared earlier. Erm...just make sure you come home early..."

After a awkward pause on my son's answering machine, I removed the phone from my ear before hanging up. I had to yet again remind myself that Eddie wasn't young anymore, he was...well, though it seemed odd, he was a teenager. Not to mention his sudden love interest with the red haired girl who reminded me shockingly of myself.

The roads were slick as the ice packed onto the highway gravel and my driving only became more cautious as I noticed a car pulled off to the road with a Police car parked closely behind it with a tow truck on the way.

Between my slow driving and the amount of time it took to reach Kodiak a hour had passed and now it was four in the evening. Though when my house came into view, I was surprised to see Eddie's Camaro missing from the driveway.

Inside the house I did my normal routines; cleaning the house though it always remained clean anyway, even Eddie's room was always spotless. And once I finally finished mopping the kitchen floors I began to prepare dinner. Though the Tacos I was making smelled oddly revolting to me (Though I had ate it many times as a human.) I still put up with the smell of meat, lettuces and tomatoes as I remembered I did have a human living with me, although he may be half and ate very little, he ate nonetheless.

It was by the time the ground beef was finally cooked and prepared with the tomatoes fully cut that I heard the arrival of another car in the driveway, before there was a loud door slam right after.

"Eddie?..." I murmured to myself as I wiped my hands on the cooking towel before setting off towards the front door.

I could hear dark muttering coming from the other end before I gave up and simply opened the door. The look on my son's face was murderous, his green eyes flashed while they stared directly at me. But something odd caught my attention behind him and my mouth nearly dropped when I saw the damage of Eddie's car.

"Eddie what happened?" I yelled while pushing him out the way. Worry flooded me as I thought of the possibilities; terrible car accident, anything. Heck for all I knew some innocent human was probably laying on a street dead. "Did you get into an accident? I warned you about driving too fast! your still part human and who knows what could happen!—" I trailed off remembering that we were outside with humans living on the same street, but many were still coming home from work, or school. And the few that were home were either watching television or sleep.

My shoulders finally slumped as I scowled. "This isn't going to be cheap to fix at all!...Well at least your not hurt. I guess I'll just have to dig into the bank funds again..."

I knew money wasn't a problem and fixing Eddie's car wouldn't be as bad as I originally said it would be. But I hated going into the bank funds, it was savings I had kept in the case that something happened to me (namely the Nomads and Victoria) and Eddie needed to live on his own. Something like a dark ironic trust fund.

"What are you keeping from me about my father?"

The random question caught me off guard and my shoulders tensed. Slowly I turned around to face him. "I've told you everything Eddie," But he knew I was telling a lie, there was much about Edward that I kept hidden, for Eddie's own good and mine. Could I even tell him that Edward had been here mere days ago?

"Do I look exactly like him mom?" he continued.

"Listen this isn't the place to discuss your father. Come inside."

He hesitated for a moment before slowly following me inside the house where a wave of heat gave us a reprieve from the chills outside.  
"Why don't we have any pictures of him?" he grilled the instant we were in the living room. And I took a seat on the couch before sighing. I didn't blame Eddie of course, he had always been curious of his father, and if anything I blamed myself from keeping it from him. He deserved to know Edward Cullen, even if I didn't want him to.

"Eddie your father wasn't the picture taking type of person. I only have a few pictures—"  
"A few? you told me we had none!"

I bit my bottom lip nervously before picking up Romeo & Juliet as the book lay on the arm rest. Slowly I pulled out the picture I had kept close to me for seven years. It was the one photo I had that showed me and Edward as a happy, normal couple. No vampires, werewolves, just two kids going to prom and I loved it. I debated whether I should show it to Eddie at all, but I could also see the greediness in his green eyes as he stared at the folded photograph.

The longing and anticipation in his expression almost scared me but I looked passed it before unfolding the picture, the scene now fully viable. And hesitantly I handed the photo to him.

"That was taken the night of prom in front of the entrance arches." I explained quietly. "Your father made me go of course, and I was surprised Charlie let me go especially after I had ran away."

The foggy memory came into my mind as I remembered running away from home in fear that James would come after my father. When I returned after almost giving Charlie a heart attack he had put me on a harsh punishment which I did deserve. Though now that I think about it, that only lasted for so long and I was still allowed to attend prom. Charlie Swan, with all his faults, really was a great father and I missed him greatly.

And then there was Edward, he looked more than perfect in his tux, making me really feel under-classed in comparison.

"He still looks the same." I continued though I was mostly pondering to myself. "Even when he was here I—"

It only took a moment to realize my mistake.

"Eddie, before you get upset please try to understand..."

"I understand mom. He'd been here to this house and you didn't tell me."

I kept my eyes averted to the floor, shame made it almost impossible to look at my son, knowing he felt betrayed and hurt.

"I didn't know he was coming here. If I had known I wouldn't have spoken to him at all I—"

"But you did! How could you even speak to the man who left you to rot in a forest seven years ago mom? he doesn't care about us!"

His words stung me deeply and made me feel, in no other words...dirty. I felt as if I betrayed my own son's trust and I hated myself for it. But I could no longer hide the fact that despite everything he did, the bitter words he said to me all those years ago, I still unconditionally loved Edward. And it hurt to admit, making me feel weak and foolish but the feeling was too strong to throw away like I had earlier assumed.

Eddie didn't speak to me again as he gave me one final look of utmost betrayal before stomping up the stairs and slamming his door closed. Leaving me alone with my shame and grief.

The house was quiet, I could hear Eddie's irregularly slow heartbeat upstairs, the quiet hum of the refrigerator but nothing else. A few minutes passed as I remained in the same position, Romeo & Juliet lay long forgotten on the oak coffee table and the Tacos I'd made earlier grew cold in the kitchen. Quietly I stood up from the couch, leaving the book where it was, and grabbed my leather coat from the closet hanger.

I said nothing as I huddled into the jacket and clasping the buttons together. Before leaving out the house I took one last look into the empty living room before sighing and closing the door gently behind me and stepping into the cold chills of the night. The snow from earlier had turned into a blizzard and I shuttered involuntarily at the wet mush under my shoes.

There were more cars parked on the streets and I could hear the sparse sound of people talking inside their homes but despite that it was a rather peaceful night outside. I walked in no particular direction instead I just stared at the ground and let my feet take me in the destination. So much was on my mind that I didn't even notice the scent that passed me far within the trees of he forest. It was a long rocky path that greeted me at the edge of the trees, the sound of birds could be heard somewhere within and the light from the moon was very dim.

It would have seemed like an ominous sign to someone else but I ignored it completely as I took a few steps into the forest. I did however smell the scent of deers a little farther to my right and decided that maybe a small hunt would give me a chance to vent some of my frustrations.

I huddled deeper into my coat before taking off in the direction of the animals, feeling the breeze of the wind against my face as I sped forward at top speed. I was by no means extremely fast, if anything I had standard vampire speed, nothing spectacular like Edward or Eddie who made the rest of us seem like we were running in slow motion. My speed did get towards the animals in less than a minute however, and I found three deers drinking from a slightly frozen pond, oblivious to my intrusion.

My eyes scanned for the largest one until I decided the father deer was in the middle since he was the biggest of the two. Signaling my pray, I crouched down and a low predatory growl erupted from deep within my throat momentarily startling the deers as they looked up in different directions for the cause of the sound; none of them spotted me behind the bushes.

I normally wasn't this...excited when I hunted, instead I'd hunt a certain animal before killing it quickly and burring the body when I was done out of respect. However tonight I was looking for a fight, I'd let the animal case me and give up a good defense.

The deers backed away from the pond after a few moments, their drink finished and they began trotting off out of the clearing before I finally sprang from my hiding place and violently tackling the large deer to the ground. It made a startling noise as it squirmed for freedom under my tight hold. The deer's initial surprise quickly turned to anger as it kicked it's hooves in my direction, his back legs successfully grazing my shoulder.

We tackled some more each of us attempted to gain the upper hand but it was clear the deer was outmatched. I let it attempt one last kick into my stomach before I pinned the animal down and sunk my teeth into it's long neck.

The deer howled strangely in a burst of pain and it began kicking wildly for freedom, it took another moment before it's legs began to move slower until the animal wasn't moving at all. When I was done, I still showed the deer respect and dug a large trench in the ground to bury the body. After mumbling a quick apology to the innocent animal who'd lost it's life I turned to leave only to gasp and nearly fall backwards on top of the grave I'd just created.

There leaning casually against a tree and looking as if the moon didn't deserve to shine upon his body, was Edward. His bright golden eyes watched me with many emotions, some ranging from longing, shame, guilt, to slight amusement.

"Hello," he said at last, and though his voice was quiet it still filled the clearing.

"Edward" I breathed in utter surprise. I hadn't expected to see him again, and surely not this soon. Yet there he stood looking beautiful as always and it pained me to watch him.

His eyes momentarily switched to the makeshift grave behind me and back to my face again.

"It's very humble you know, digging graves for them. I still do it myself sometimes."

His words lingered in the air for a moment before he sighed and took a small step towards me.

"Bella..."

I turned away from him and just as quickly as he took a step forward I took one back, making sure there was enough space between us. "Edward you need to leave." I said quickly, not looking at him. I wanted to know how he'd found me, and how he knew I was in the forest but I wanted him to leave more. But the determined look on his face was something that caught me by surprise.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, not this time." he said with such finality that I believed him instantly. "We need to talk, and though I'm not asking you to take me back I do at least ask that you listen."

"Talk about what?" I asked dryly. "Talk about how you made a fool of me? or maybe about how it's your fault Eddie hates me now?"

His eyes widen slightly, before he reformed his original indifferent expression. "He doesn't hate you Bella, he hates me."

"Hates you? he doesn't even know you!"

Edward sighed deeply before running a hand through his bronze hair. "He does now, I told him everything today after school."

That explained it all, why Eddie was so angry today, why he asked those questions. He knew Edward was his father now. My eyes narrowed in anger.

"You told him?"

"I didn't want to at first, I believed it would be better if he didn't know. But I decided in the end that it was best that he did."

"It's not your place to tell him ANYTHING!" I yelled. It was all his fault Eddie hated me now, once again Edward was the cause of driving me and my son apart.

If Edward was hurt by my outburst he didn't show it as he took another step forward. "But I love him Bella, he's...my son. He had the right to know."

I stared with all the hate I could muster but I couldn't fault his words, Eddie had the right to know the truth but it didn't ease the fact of who told him first.

We continued to watch each other silently, I wanted a reason to hurt Edward, to make him feel the pain he had caused me. I wanted to lash out at him, to curse him out, to make him feel low like I had felt for seven years. But despite everything, all the hatred I felt in my dead heart: I did not, and could not hate Edward Cullen.

In fact I still was madly in love with him.

But there was another fact that remained unhidden, the words he had told me so long ago still rang clear in my mind to this very day.

_"I don't love you."_

"Bella." Edward called me quietly, and I was surprised at how close he was now. During my pondering he had taken more steps closer to me till we were almost touching. It frighten me, yet at the same time sent shivers up my spine.

"What's wrong?" he asked at last, and I watched as his hand slowly reached for my face before his fingers rested under my chin. His touch sent long forgotten feelings through my body and I wanted more of it, I had the urge to just reach out and pull him the rest of the way towards me.

"You are so beautiful Bella." he whispered close to my ear. "Death has not taken thy' beauty at all has it?"

"I'm not beautiful." I said belatedly. "Especially not to you, because I'm not human anymore."

Edward's eyes flash for a moment before he took another breath and shook his head sadly, he never removed his hand from under my chin as he spoke again.

"I don't care if your not human."

He said it so simply yet it made me elated for a moment. I wanted to believe him so badly, to trust him again but something deep inside me wouldn't allow him to make me a fool again.

I knew I should have left, when he began moving closer to me and I could smell his familiar scent of spice and something else I couldn't place it should have been my cue to run away and forget I'd ever seen Edward again. But for some reason I couldn't move from where I stood.

_'Just one time'_ I told myself.

And with that small notion of delusion I took the last step forward my body completely touching his now and I parted my lips slightly and breathed in his wonderful scent. We stared at each other for another long moment before his face moved slowly towards mine in hesitation but it wasn't long before his lips was finally pressed against mine.

It was in that second that I lost it.

The feeling of kissing Edward again was like nothing in this world and it made me wonder how I had ever lived so long without it—his presence alone seemed to open my senses wider to everything around me. We kissed gently at first but soon I wanted much more and before I could even prevent myself from doing it, I was crushing myself against him.

A low growl escaped from Edward's mouth in between our kisses and it only turned me on more. Not able to take the pressure and the blockage of our clothes my hands left his shoulders and slithered down his jacket before, without hesitation, I ripped the material apart in my haste leaving only his long sleeve shirt.

I was so lost in our kissing that I hadn't realized Edward's movements and that I was now against the tree with my back supported by the large bark. With his jacket ripped beyond repair I moved my hands against his shirt, feeling his lean muscles under the fabric. His hands were in a rush too but he took the time to unfasten my jacket before pulling it off me leaving only my blue blouse I had worn to work earlier.

"You look so perfect in blue." he whispered before crushing his lips to mine once again. With my jacket gone as well, he rested his hands on the small of my back before moving his kisses slowly down my neck.

A moan escaped my lips as he began kissing patterns around my collar bone, and needing a way to release the powerful sensation he'd just caused me. I ripped Edward's shirt in two revealing his pale chest.

_"How could you even speak to the man who left you to rot in a forest seven years ago mom? he doesn't care about us!"_

Everything ended when I heard that voice in my head, it was Eddie's and he was accusingly scowling me.

_"He doesn't care about us!"_

I felt so dirty, so unclean, so nasty that if I could have I would have vomited. Not only had I betrayed Eddie's trust but I was once again falling for the dangerous traps that was Edward Cullen. Even with my strong will earlier he had slowly lured me into him and now I found myself wanting the exact person who had hurt me so many times before.

It was wrong, all wrong.

I pushed Edward away from me abruptly though not nearly enough as I should have. He stared back at me in surprise and a hint of disappointment passed through his golden eyes.

"I can't—I can't do this!" I choked and backed away from Edward who was looking at me with ranging emotions again, though the most prominent one was hurt. "I won't let you hurt me again!"

"Bella, please..."

But it was too late, I was already running back the other way. I knew I wasn't fast enough to outrun Edward if he wished to catch me but I didn't care.

I just needed to get away, to clear my head and maybe loath myself in peace. The snow crunched wildly under me and I could hear the birds cawing in fright as I jumped over large rocks and ponds successfully scaring them from their resting places. Before I was fully out of the thick trees and back onto the street of my house however, I could hear Edward calling behind me.

"This isn't over Bella! I'm not going to lose you again!"

But it was over, I couldn't be a fool again. He wasn't going to hurt me like he'd done before. Edward didn't love me that much was clear from his own mouth seven years ago.

Why couldn't life be easier? why did it hurt so much to love someone who didn't love you back?

* * *

**A/N****:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I make sure to read them all though I may not have enough time to reply to them. Chapter 17 is coming soon, until then make sure to **R/R**. Five more chapters before the end of Breaking Twilight, and Eclipsed Moon should start right after.

P.S; Sorry for any mistakes you found in this chapter, although I try my hardest I am not the best in grammar so my hunt for a beta reader continues.


	17. Taken

**Breaking Twilight**

**

* * *

**Chapter 17

Taken

* * *

**Edward Clarkson**

"And for the last announcement of the morning," the principal, Mr. Tate, said dryly over the intercom, "The homecoming dance is tonight, meaning today is the last day to vote for your King and Queen. Voting will end no later than noon in the lunchroom."

There was a loud buzzing noise before the intercom finally switched off, ending the Principal's droning voice. Mr. Garner stared up at the speakers with distaste as the room swarmed with whispers. I watched, bored, as a group of girls in front of the class whispered something, before looking back at me, giggling amongst themselves and causing me to roll my eyes.

"Everyone settle down," said Mr. Garner irritably while eying the group of girls. "Now, back to the lesson. Last week we went over Jimmy Carter and his influences as president—"

I tuned Garner out, mostly because I had already remembered all the information using one of my two 'gifts' I had also found in Garner's mind last week that there would be an essay on the 39th President and I was already prepared for tomorrow. My five page expressive paper lay inside my class binder. So instead, I took the time to ponder over the whereabouts of Edward Cullen. His absence was very obvious as I walked into History class that morning. Though I wasn't sure what to expect there was a part of me that was sure I'd see the bastard sitting in his normal seat today. However, I was mistaken.

Honestly I hadn't taken the time to search for the Volvo or BMW in the school's parking lot that morning, mostly because my mind had been occupied. My mother had been acting strangely since our argument yesterday, and I had the feeling it wasn't because she was upset with me. There was something different about her, more withdrawn and depressed, that made me worry about her. She didn't even bother to express the normal 'check in' rule - something I had followed since I was in the sixth grade. Not only that, but she barely spoke to me at all, only saying _'Remember to hunt before coming home.' _Before she closed the door and headed for her car. That wouldn't have been the strangest part if I wasn't sure my mother was off work today.

Now I was wondering where the Cullens could be, though I was sure the possibilities were endless. Maybe they had moved away. Whatever the case, I was almost positive I wouldn't see them again; nor did I want to anyway.

"Mr. Clarkson," Garner suddenly called from the front of the classroom. His eyes were narrowed on me. "Since your attention span is bottomless, I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me the two cabinet-level departments Jimmy Carter created while President?"

I watched as everyone in the classroom turned to me, and I could hear a few snickers though it was easily ignored. I knew this was nothing more than a chance on Mr. Garner's end, to finally show that I didn't know everything in front of the class. Though today wouldn't be it.

I chuckled inwardly, sometimes it was much too easy. "The Department of Energy and the Department of Education," I replied effortlessly before adding, "Though he also established a national energy policy that included conservation, price control, and new technology."

Vincent Garner frowned at me for a moment before looking away, not even acknowledging my correct answer.

"I want a four page essay on Jimmy Carter, typed and doubled space!" Garner announced in a annoyed tone a few moments before the bell rang. "And no excuses, any late work will be deducted half percent."

A few students groaned at the news before the familiar _'Ding'_ sounded, signaling the end of History for today.

I graciously packed the supplies into my bag before slinging it over my back and heading out of the classroom, though I noticed Garner's suspicious eyes following me every step as I headed out the door.

The hallway was extremely crowded as I finally exited the first floor classroom. There were adolescences everywhere, talking, flirting, and even kissing. And though I tried my best to ignore the commotion around me, luckily someone calling my name from the sea of voices saved me.

"Eddie!" I turned around and saw Gary Larson, football player extraordinaire, maneuvering around students until he finally reached me between lockers 214 and 220. "There you are," he said with relief, a big grin plastered on his face. "I was looking everywhere for you after the trip but someone said you left with that Cullen guy. I wanted to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper before handing it to me. Raising a curious brow I unfolded the paper and nearly rolled my eyes as I spotted a large bat decoration hovering over the words:

_COME TO THE AFTER PARTY OF THE CENTURY!_

_Want to party and get drunk for Halloween and after the homecoming? Well why not come to the best party of the year, hosted by your guy, Chuck. Yeah you heard right, I'm hosting a Halloween AND after party._

_Invitation: Get in free, Without: Pay 10 dollars._

"The party is hosted at his Uncle's huge house!" Gary exclaimed excitedly as I finally re-folded the letter. "Everyone's going to be there, and I've heard Chuck even got Fall Out Boy to perform," he added as if I should automatically know who the group was.

I muttered a quick 'thanks' before stuffing the invitation into my pockets.

"So you bringing your girl?" Gary prodded with a knowing smirk. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing Alisa a good time."

Ah, the red haired girl appeared into my thoughts as if she'd been there the entire time. With the confrontation with my father and mother, I had almost forgotten my relationship with Alisa was now 'official', meaning the entire school knew about it now. And now that I thought about it, that would explain the exasperated and disappointed expressions the girls gave me when I passed them.

I also pondered on how to ask Alisa to the homecoming dance and I inwardly cursed myself for literally waiting till the actual day. It seemed everything was messing up lately between me and her and things hadn't even started off yet; first I embarrassed her and I at the Din restaurant during what was supposed to be our first date, now she was probably upset that I hadn't asked her to the dance yet.

"Maybe," I finally replied absentmindedly.

Gary gave me another toothy grin before pointing to one of the many postures hanging on the wall, something I hadn't even noticed until that second. It was decorated in traditional Halloween colors of orange and black and in large letters it exclaimed. _'HOMECOMING DANCE TONIGHT!'_

"Voting almost over, I'm eager to see who takes it. Though with all the people I know," he sniffed importantly, "I think I have Homecoming king in the bag."

I merely blinked, looking at the homecoming poster as if it was about to grow tentacles and eyes. "I haven't seen that flyer before."

"Yeah, probably not, everyone has been hogging in front of it for the past hour now."

I blinked again before pulling my bag more securely over my back. Gary gave me one last grin before saying. "See you later, and make sure to wear something snazzy!" With that, he sprinted away and was swallowed by the sea of students. I stood alone for a moment, my eyes still gazing at the poster in disbelief. I was always aware of everything around me, yet lately my concentration had been lacking. I finally decided my family issues were to blame and feeling satisfied, I ventured farther into the hallway which had emptied slightly with the students entering their next classes.

My math class was almost empty when I arrived, save a few students and the red haired girl who had occupied my mind for the past several minutes. She was sitting in her usual seat, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she leafed through several sheets of what looked like math notes. Alisa was so occupied in her studying that she didn't realize when I sat down next to her and nearly jumped when I whispered her name.

"Edward!" she said with surprise and then happiness, though her use of my full name caused a sinking disgusted feeling in the pit of my stomach. It made me inevitably think of my father. Whatever my expression was Alisa didn't seem to notice as she placed her notes back onto her organized desk which consisted of her math book and two rather large notebooks. She then turned to give me a shy smile, and as our eyes met I could hear her thoughts.

'_I wonder if he knows what today is...'_

I smiled back at her before unnecessarily clearing my throat as a few more students trickled in. This was becoming harder than I had originally thought, and I wondered how the male population managed to be so smooth when asking a girl on a date, even when you were dating said girl.

"Listen, Alisa I'm sorry for not asking you sooner. I honestly forgot the homecoming dance was tonight...but of course if you want to I mean—we could—if you want." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before finally saying. "If you want, we could go."

She nodded sheepishly before leaning in and I was immediately assaulted by her wonderful scent. It caused me to close my eyes for a second and swallow down the venom that threatened to pool in my mouth. Even when upset my mother was right, I needed to hunt. And if I was going to the homecoming dance and later to Chuck's after party I would need to do it soon...maybe skipping gym and taking a quick run through the forest.

"Eddie are you alright?" Alisa asked with concern, and as I opened my eyes again she added with a whisper, "Is it a..._vampire_ thing?"

I nodded before swallowing again. "So, is that a yes to my earlier question, or whatever you want to call it?"

"Yes I'd love to—" but her acceptance was cut off by the arrival of Mrs. Nelson who wasted no time rebuking the students entering the classroom after her. It seemed she was irritated as well with all the homecoming exploits. And so by the start of the class three girls who couldn't hold their whispering were facing the chance of detention after school.

Alisa was so frighten by the prospect of her being next that she almost completely ignored me as she obediently wrote down the math problems Mrs. Nelson wrote on the board, though she still threw a few glances in my direction when she thought I wasn't looking.

Watching Alisa frantically write down formulas as if her life depended on it caused me to momentarily forget my father problems and the worry for my mother. As I concentrated on her like she was the only person in the room, I realized, as if for the first time, that Alisa knew what I was. She knew I was a vampire, and yet she was willing to trust me to accompany her on a dance. She trusted me. Was this the feeling my father felt when he first fell in love with my mother? Was it the feeling that, despite what you are, there is still someone who cares for you? It was simple things that most humans took for granted that I cherished when I saw Alisa.

It was almost towards the end of class when Mrs. Nelson wrapped up the lesson by expressing the need for students to study more and called out Alisa's name as a model student, which promptly caused the red haired girl to blush and hide behind her long straight hair.

And thus the bell rung again, causing another crowd in the hallways. This time I waited in the classroom as Alisa carefully packed away her belongings. I leaned against the wall and watched her in amusement, wondering what caused her to be so neat.

"Are you okay with the fact that I'm just now asking you to the homecoming dance?" I asked her with worry as we left the classroom, and headed towards our lockers on the first floor. It hadn't occurred to me until now that girls took longer to prepare for things than boys, not to mention that Alisa would probably want to do her hair and buy a dress - things that the other girl students had long since taken care of.

"No it's alright," she replied honestly as she stuffed the large math book in her locker. "Plus I had alright bought a dress...just in case..."

"Just in case I asked you?"

Alisa blushed again and nodded her head.

I smirked musingly as I switched my math book for Chemistry and the homework on acid chemicals that was due.

There was a lot of noise around us, but I could still hear the whispering of a group of girls a few lockers across from us. It would have been easy to ignore a few petty girls whispering to themselves, but my sensitive ears picked up on a few of their words and it caused me to growl involuntarily. I wondered if Alisa had heard the names she was being called, and from her forlorn expression I knew she had, though she held her head high as she finally closed her locker.

I tilted my head at her for a moment, and then at the group of girls before I smirked and gently turned Alisa around to face me.

"Eddie what—"

But her words were cut off as I leaned down to kiss her. At first Alisa's lips remained still but as the shock wore off I felt her kissing me back. It started off soft like I had expected, but soon I couldn't resist pulling her body closer to mine, forgetting about my earlier plan to humiliate the group of girls. In fact as the kiss heated up slightly, I had forgotten we were even in a hallway filled with students who were now standing still and watching us. Though I could hear the distant yelps and loud whistles of Gary and Chuck somewhere in the background.

We only stopped when Alisa was forced to pull away for breath, though I wanted to continue for eternity.

"I have to go..." she said finally, her eyes gazing up at the clock which signaled two minutes before third period. I could tell by the way she remained close to me that she didn't want to leave, and I didn't want her to. If I had my way we'd be somewhere running carefree through the forest with her on my back like before. But the sound of the late bell brought me back to the pains of now as I watched Alisa walk away, her face still towards me, with regret and longing in her blue eyes.

I watched her until she turned the corner and promptly disappearing from my sight before I turned and walked the opposite way towards chemistry.

Mrs. Anderson wasn't thrilled by my late arrival and she crisply told me to take a seat at one of the lap tables. Today we were creating mixed chemicals which would in turn create something of a lava effect. If done correctly, the end results should be a harmless overflowing white foam substance. It seemed easy, but Mrs. Anderson was quick to turn down any half guesses as she wrote down the formulas needed on the board, many of which would have to be stirred and mixed with other substances to create them.

"Remember, chemicals A and B must be mixed together by half a cup to have the satisfactory end result," Anderson said warningly before allowing the class to start their projects. She allowed everyone to work on their own, or in a group, and of course I chose to work alone. It gave me time to think about random things as I poured the chemicals accordingly and ignoring Anderson's scowl towards the students who had already slipped up the instructions. One group was now covered in red foam which instantly began to stain their clothes and ruin their table.

I merely chuckled at their misfortune as I continued to mix my chemicals without fail and before long the mixing beaker was foaming to the brim with the required foam, which poured harmlessly into the large plate under it.

"Good job, Clarkson," Mrs. Anderson commented approvingly. "Clean up, and your free to leave early," she added before moving on to the next table.

It took me only ten minutes to clean my area and leave the classroom, only this time to arrive in an empty hallway. There was still twenty minutes before third period ended and I found myself walking aimlessly towards the lunch room, which was also empty except for a few seniors who had the period free. To celebrate the occasion there were large smiling pumpkin stickers, black cats and bats littering the walls, while the tables were covered in black and orange table cloths.

I walked into the lunch line which was completely deserted and began fixing my tray with the few things on the menu I did eat. There was the salad and cut apples I enjoyed and I quickly grabbed a bottle of water before paying for my food and finding a table in the back of the lunchroom.

It was a good reprieve, sitting by myself - almost the same feeling as being alone in chemistry. Many people would have found it lonely or prideful but I had always felt better being alone. It was a tendency my mother use to tell me came directly from my father, though now I hated the thought of being similar to him in any way. It made me disgusted and downright sick to my stomach.

I frowned before pushing the thoughts aside and began biting into the salad, tasting the blandness as I chewed and finally swallowed. I could feel the human side of me being satisfied by my consumption while the other part wanted to throw the food back up and go hunt for blood. Just the thought of the red, warm, and delicious liquid caused me to shutter slightly and inch forward towards the human seniors as they sat obliviously among themselves. I could hear their hearts pumping and the blood rushing through their veins.

It would be extremely easy to lure one of them away, and then quickly cover my tracks afterword. There was so much forest area around the school, plenty of places to bury a body forever.

"Damn these humans," I muttered to myself before hastily gulping down the cool water, though it did nothing to quench my real thirst.

The minutes passed by uneventfully despite my ominous thoughts on the group of seniors, and soon the lunchroom began filling with students as talk continued about the upcoming homecoming dance and the already infamous after party. I spotted Gary, Chuck, and their band of football players and cheerleaders chatting animatedly as they took their places in line, followed by another group of students and then Alisa who entered the lunchroom with a short Asian girl who looked to be a freshman. Both were talking amongst themselves. I watched as the smaller girl said something and Alisa nodded in agreement. They talked for another moment before the freshman girl gave Alisa one last smile and left the cafeteria.

With half of my food finished I was about to leave the table to greet the red haired girl when I smelt it; that same scent that caught me on my first day of Kodiak high school. The unmistakable masculine vampire scent that was followed by two more, and two feminine. I prayed for any deity above that would listen, to make my assumption wrong, to make anything else happen than what was about to. But I wasn't lucky, and my entire day deflated right before my eyes as five very familiar people walked into the lunchroom looking as if they belonged on the cover of a freaking magazine. It still amazed me that absolutely no one had guessed by now that the Cullens were more than different.

Maybe it was because I already knew what they were, so I was biased, but the unearthly gracefulness in which they walked, their pale skin and abnormal hazel eyes should have been the deadliest give away ever. The five siblings effortlessly ignored the commotion around them as they filled their trays with 'food' or props they had no intention on eating. And in the lead, of course, was Edward Cullen, looking smooth and suave as ever in his dark button up with jeans, causing the girls looking in his direction to swoon and me to narrow my eyes in disgust.

I disliked all of them, but Cullen… he was the nagging thorn to my backside that I itched to get rid of. My hate for him was so immense that I had to look away and down at my tray, though it was to no use. I could almost feel their eyes on me as they walked in my direction, their footsteps were light as feathers, and if it wasn't for my abnormal hearing I wouldn't have even heard them passing my table. But to my great surprise, they said nothing to me as they passed and sat at their normal table in the complete back of the lunchroom.

"Eddie?" a familiar voice called next to me, and I glanced up to see Alisa watching me cautiously from across the table. "Are you alright? You've been acting strange all day..."

She trailed off and I knew exactly what she was speaking of.

"If you mean that kiss, that wasn't me acting strangely, it was me enjoying time with my girlfriend." Alisa gave the blush I had come to love, before sitting down in the vacant seat across from me.

"You've been full of surprises lately, haven't you?"

I smirked at her casually. My eyes momentarily shot in the direction of the Cullens who I knew were listening to every word. This was my moment for revenge, however small it was.

"What do you mean Alisa?" I asked innocently, though my expression held nothing but dark humor. "Do you mean the fact that you know I'm a vampire? Yes, that was quite a surprise, wasn't it?"

That had done it. I could hear the low growl from my father even from where I sat, while the other Cullens merely gasped in utter surprise. But I was far from done with them. Even if it took eternity, they would pay dearly. This was just a small step in the right direction.

"And you know something else?" I said, turning my attention back to Alisa. "You remember that girl I introduced you to?" She nodded slowly, remembering the time we bumped into each other at the Din restaurant. "Well since I'm being honest with you, I'll tell you the truth. That wasn't really my sister. In fact, that was my dear mother. She's actually twenty-five years old and she had me when she was eighteen." Alisa watched me with an unfathomable expression before her eyes widen with realization.

"Eighteen..." she whispered. "That means...your only _seven years old!_"

"Going on eight, this December," I added with a chuckle.

"Eddie!" hissed someone far behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know exactly who it was.

Behind me at the far back table, I could hear a chair scraping against the floor as someone abruptly stood up, and two large hands discreetly held him at the table. Ah my poor father, the pain he must be enduring at the moment...but I was far from done with him.

"And then there's my father," I told Alisa conversationally. "He left right before I was born, broke my mother's heart too. Not only did she have to raise me on her own, but she lost my grandfather, grandmother, and her best friend Jacob Black because of him. In fact I think her and Black momentarily dated before I was born. Anyway, he took everything away from her, and left my mother with absolutely nothing."

Alisa gaped at me, her mouth wide open in surprise and disbelief. "Eddie, you shouldn't say those things..." she said quietly, her voice sad and withdrawn.

"But it's true," I replied a bit forcefully. "Would you honestly be able to say you still cared for your father if he took everything away? Broke your mother's heart when she willing gave it to him? And left her as nothing more than a teenage girl with a large burden to carry on her own?"

"No.." Alisa said quietly, her eyes downcast at her untouched food. "I couldn't respect anyone like that..."

"Come here _now_!" the same voice hissed far behind me again, but this time it was different. There was a hidden danger to the tone that told me quickly I had went too far.

Sighing, I turned around and looked at the Cullens for the first time. My father sat in the middle, his light eyes blazing with different emotions ranging from hurt, self-shame, to deep and utter fury. Emmett was towards his left, while Jasper to his right, both whispering urgently in his ear and each held him down at the table by his arms. Rosalie was at Emmett's side and even she seemed a bit disturbed by what she'd heard me say, while Alice was looking more than hurt and saddened.

"Are they okay?" Alisa asked, looking at the family as well. "I've never seen them like that before..."

"Yeah they're alright," I said dismissively, while giving her a small smile. "In fact I'm going to talk to them quickly, but I'll be back."

She seemed a bit disappointed by my sudden leave and that made me feel a slight high for some reason. It also caused me to promise myself right there to make sure Alisa enjoyed the Homecoming dance, even if I didn't.

"I'll be back Alisa, and think about it. This will give you a chance to think about tonight."

She smiled as I stood up and took my leave towards the far back of the lunchroom which seemed to be empty save the table with the five pale 'teenagers.' I walked to their table slowly, my face emotionless as I watched each one of them slowly. Each step I took caused my father to narrow his eyes further at me. I had honestly never seen Cullen so angry before; not that I cared, it just made me wonder if his feelings even came close to how I felt yesterday. In all intents and purposes he deserved a lot more than the little hurtful words he'd heard from me.

"Yes?" I asked when I finally reached their table. Though my face remained smooth and uncaring, I could still feel the deep tension surrounding the table like fog.

The Cullen's remained silent as they looked up at me. Each one had a different expression on their face, but my father could hold his anger no longer. His hand bawled into a fist and slammed on the table so hard the wood cracked in the middle.

"How dare you!" he hissed dangerously. "You had no right to tell that human girl those things! Don't you realize if she goes and tells anyone, you, your mother, and all of us will face the Volturi's suspicions?"

"Isn't that the same thing you did?" I rebuked angrily. "Telling my mother things she shouldn't know? But then again, if you didn't run off and fall in love with a human girl, I wouldn't be standing here now would I?"

Rosalie snickered in amusement and I knew it was at my father expense. She must have thought the very same thing.

"What he means Eddie," Alice spoke up, clearly trying to keep peace at the table, "Is that Alisa Goodman isn't Bella...who knows who she might tell..."

"She won't tell anyone," I said with confidence. "I trust my girlfriend one hundred percent to hold my secrets."

"You're not capable of a human companion yet," my father said warningly. "Any second now, even without knowing it, you could lose control and kill the girl unwillingly. Just because her hair blew into the wind, or she wore a certain perfume. Do yourself a favor and end the relationship while you can—"

"Which is odd because I recall you doing almost the same thing in Biology some years ago."

"But I stopped myself! Centuries of experience and self control prevented me from killing Bella right then and there. But you've only been alive for seven years. Can you honestly believe you'd be able to stop yourself?" My father gave me a strange expression before he added, "Eddie, stop the relationship now before you get her into some trouble you won't be able to save her from."

I would have said more, maybe asked him what he meant, but at that moment the bell rang, ending the lunch period and beginning the next set of classes. The Cullens all stood up from their seats at once, their trays still full with untouched food, before each one left towards the garbage - all except my father, who remained standing in the same spot, his eyes staring into mine intensely. I recalled briefly that I got my green eyes from him and I wondered if that was another thing that pained him, making him remember his human years with regret.

"I know you hate me now Eddie," he said at last, before finally picking up his tray. "But know that I'm always here for you. You're my son and I'll do anything to protect you." With that he was gone, walking towards the line of garbage cans to dispose of his food. I watched him leave silently. His words touched me more than I'd ever admit, and I'd be lying if I didn't feel a strange emotion when he called me his 'son.'

Sighing deeply and glancing at the now empty table, I turned around and began looking for Alisa before my next class began.

It was at the start of gym, my final class of the day, that I was finally able to push thoughts of my father aside for the time being. Mr. Johnson was one of the few teachers I actually liked and depended on not to bore me for the class period, mostly because he always found ways to stimulate my time. Today the Coach had us play dodge ball, a sport I had never played in my life, yet instantly got a knack for within the first minute of the game.

We were split on two sides, with a long row of white tape between us, the main goal was to hit someone else with the ball without stepping over the white line, and making sure you're not hit as well. The rules were fairly simple and I found it quickly becoming one of my favorites. I made sure not to show off too much, but I couldn't help using my mind reading abilities to tell where a person was about to run off next. And by the end of class, our team won effortlessly with many of the players depending on me to give them the win; Coach Johnson was immensely impressed.

"With moves like that, I should have you on my football field Clarkson!"

We were told to hit the showers as the final bell rung, finally ending classes for the day. I hurriedly dressed back into my clothes so I could begin the hunt for a last minute tux.

In the parking lot, everyone hovered over one particular new silver car. It stood out easily amongst the rather normal vehicles, it's only competition being the Volvo and BMW parked not far away. It didn't take me long to realize everyone was staring at the new car I'd bought to temporarily replace my Camaro.

"An Aston Martin." Gary whistled in appreciation as I maneuvered through the crowd. "Either your parent's have a lot of money, or you were born lucky."

"Maybe both," I teased while searching my pockets for the keys. I found them quickly in my jacket pocket before opening the door and being assaulted by the new car smell. The leather interior was fresh and crisp as if just made yesterday. The driver seat seemed to sink in just right and the steering wheel wasn't too far or too close; it was perfect. And though I missed my trusty Camaro, the Aston Martin had a different class to it that blended in perfectly with me. Maybe I'd keep it after all.

The crowd around me dispersed as I turned on the engine and slowly pulled out of the parking spot. There were many things to do today but first I needed to do the one thing I loathed: shopping.

* * *

"I wish you would have told me earlier," my mother said exasperatedly as she looked through another set of suit jackets on the rack. "That only gives us a few hours to find something."

I merely glanced in the long mirror at myself while straightening the white button up, the clothes felt uncomfortable and I wished I could just wear something I already had. But my mother wouldn't hear it. We were currently in '_Hickman's All Purpose Wear'_ in upstate Kodiak. The clothes were more expensive but many of them were imported from Europe, and some were more finely made than others. My mother continued looking through the racks of clothes until she hummed quietly and pulled out a black sleeveless vest jacket.

"Try this on," she said while handing me the vest. "It's black with green trimming, something to bring out your eyes."

I sighed deeply but obediently threw the jacket over my long sleeved button up. She looked me over for a few moments before nodding. "White shirt, black vest jacket with matching pants, and black shoes...very handsome."

I relented and agreed that I'd wear the clothes she'd chosen for me and soon we were out of the store and back into my mother's Toyota. The homecoming dance started at six which in total only gave me three hours to prepare, not to mention finding a corsage for Alisa. Despite my anxiousness, I remained silent as my mother drove us away from the store. I knew something was still different about her. She wasn't as lively as she used to be. In fact, she'd barely said much since we'd been out.

"I want you to be careful tonight, Eddie," my mother said quietly, though her eyes remained firmly on the road.

"What do you mean?"

She paused. "There are things you just don't understand. Just promise me you'll be careful. And try to show Alisa a good time, will you?" she added with a small smile. "Don't act all brooding and mysterious tonight, just be a normal teenage boy."

I scoffed but said nothing as I folded my arms across my chest. I wondered fleetingly if the Cullen's would be there. It seemed plausible, yet I wasn't sure if I wanted them to be there or not. I wasn't even sure how I felt about them. Hopefully they would at least give me my space.

It took another hour for me to be completely ready with white corsage in hand while my mother fussed over me, complaining that my tie seemed a bit crooked.

"Why aren't you meeting Alisa at her house?" my mother asked curiously as she fiddled with my tie for the sixth time. "Isn't it custom for the male to meet the parents and all?"

I sighed, feeling more than uncomfortable with the conversation. "Well Alisa told me she wanted to meet here. I don't know why, and it wasn't my place to ask."

My mother glanced at me for a moment before nodding and returning to messing with my tie. It was another half hour of being bothered with before the doorbell finally rang and I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I began to think of all the things that could go wrong tonight, like making a fool of myself again. Although I hunted several times earlier to prevent it from happening, I still worried.

"Maybe I should call it off," I muttered desperately to myself as my mother went for the door. With the Nomads still out there, anything could happen. Yet I knew I was only fooling myself. It was nerves and a bit of fear that had me thinking that way.

"Hello, Ms. Clarkson," a familiar voice said politely from outside the opened door.

"Alisa," my mother replied kindly. "Please come in, Eddie's right here waiting for you."

I held a breath as the door opened fully and in stepped Alisa, she was honestly beautiful with her red hair in curls and resting perfectly a bit down her shoulders. She wore an elegant strapless black dress with heels to match. Overall, I was very satisfied.

"Oh, aren't you two perfect," my mother cooed before grabbing the camera from the table.

"No, please—"

"Nonsense Eddie," she waved me off dismissively. "This is your homecoming and I'm sure Alisa wouldn't mind a few pictures."

"Of course not, Ms. Clarkson," Alisa replied while glancing at me, her eyes glinting mischievously. "In fact, I'd love to take some."

"Traitor," I hissed at her but Alisa merely smiled sweetly.

My mother seemed genuinely happy to have someone on her side while I suffered from the sidelines. I could see the two already becoming friends while I watched.

"And Alisa, you're free to call me Bella. After all, I'm only Eddie's sister. You're making me sound too old."

"Alright," she replied while glancing at me again.

Much to my distress, I stood through four minutes of pictures: of me and Alisa, me and my mother and even of my mother and Alisa. Finally I managed to drag Alisa away from my mother and towards the Aston Martin which sat supremely in the dark driveway. I smirked and opened the door for Alisa who was gaping at my new car, much like the students at school earlier. I got in the driver side in a human pace. The quiet engine purred as I hit the ignition and slowly pulled out of the driveway. The last thing I heard was my mother warning us to be careful.

Alisa and I sat quietly as I drove through the small freeway. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it only made me more nervous about tonight; finally it became too much and I had to break it somehow.

"So, how did you get to my house?" I asked conversationally as I swerved around a slow pickup truck. "I didn't see a car outside except the ones that are normally there."

"My father dropped me off," she replied bluntly before becoming quiet yet again.

The silence was so uncomfortable now that I was actually happy to see Kodiak High School and its crowded parking lot as other dressed up students went into the school. I was about to open the door for Alisa when, the second I left the car, I felt something strange. Almost like a forewarning or an omen, but the feeling left me more anxious than before as I finally opened the door for Alisa before pulling her close to me, and walking towards the school.

I was sure Alisa was worried by my expression but thankfully she said nothing as we reached the noisy and full gym room which had been decorated with white and black balloons for the occasion. A slow song was currently playing and a few students were on the dance floor holding hands. I knew the question was coming soon but at the moment I needed to clear my head and think.

"Erm, Alisa how about I get us some drinks before dancing?" I asked while pointing to the beverage table at the far end of the room.

Alisa bit her lower lip for a moment before saying, "Sure, I'll take a coke if you don't mind."

I nodded before hurriedly leaving for the back table, my mind rushing and my hands actually shaking slightly. Something was...off, out of place and wrong. I could almost feel an unwelcome presence close by and I had the feeling I was being watched.

My eyes discreetly scanned through the nearby crowds but everyone was either dancing or conversing. No one was paying attention to me at all.

Feeling like a fool, I turned away and began preparing the drinks, my hands still shaking slightly. The moment I was about to return the ladle to its original spot in the punch, I felt a presence approaching me from behind slowly. Cursing under my breath, I remained still until I was sure the person was mere inches from me before growling and turning around. My hand instinctively went for their neck.

"WHOAH!" Gary yelled loudly, my hand wrapped tightly around his neck as he held both hands up in surrender. "What the hell bro?"

I blinked for a moment, staring at Gary Larson as if I hadn't seen him before, my pulse quickening before I sighed deeply and finally let go.

"Sorry about that," I apologized feebly. "I thought you were someone else."

"Well I'd hate to be that person," Gary replied, his eyes still wide. "You must take Kung fu or something because that was a damn death grip." He rubbed his neck tenderly and I could see the slight red markings. It only made me feel more miserable. "Look I was going to ask if you were still coming to Chuck's party? This homecoming is lame so a few of us were about to head over there now."

"But what about the homecoming king and queen?" I asked, trying to make small talk. Maybe I could slowly make him forget my slip.

Gary rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Naw, I heard David Sanders took king this year. I don't know who is going to win queen."

I still had that strange feeling as if I was being watched and it made me wonder if maybe leaving the homecoming was a good idea. We were only juniors after all, there was always next year. And we were still going to a party, maybe even a better one, so Alisa would be happy and maybe I could have some peace of mind. My decision was made.

"Alright, we'll follow you there," I agreed before adding, "And I am sorry about earlier. I've been a bit on edge lately."

"Aw don't worry about it," he said teasingly while poking me in the side with his elbow. "You probably thought I was one of your fan girls."

Gary walked away then, but not before promising to wait for me in the parking lot. The only thing left for me to do was tell Alisa of our change of plans. She took it well enough, saying that I was right and there would always be next year, though I thought I saw a bit of relief in her eyes as well.

In total there were eight cars following Gary's black Mercury, since he seemed to be the only one who knew the way to Chuck's uncle house. I drove quietly as my Aston Martin took the rear of the long line. We passed the Kodiak airport and entered a freeway which was much longer than the one I normally took going home, not to mention it was in the opposite direction.

Passing more fields of snow and trees we finally arrived at a very large house which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing surrounding it but land and thick trees.

"Wow, this house makes mine look like a small ranch," Alisa acknowledged. "Chuck's uncle must be very wealthy."

I only shrugged before leaving the car and jogging to the other side in time to let Alisa out of the passenger side.

It seemed Gary had been correct by calling the homecoming dance 'lame' because the party inside the building was much louder and crowded than the school gym.

"Invitation or 10 dollars" said a large guy in complete black as we neared the doors. It only took me a moment to fish through my pockets and show the large man the paper Gary had given me earlier. He glanced over it before nodding and moving to the side, allowing us entrance, before telling the next group of people the same thing.

The interior of the building was just as impressive as the outside and the party was taking place in a very large ballroom. The people inside the room were screaming loudly as a group took the stage. From the calls and yells, I took them to be the 'Fall Out Boy' Chuck had gotten to perform.

"This is my favorite song by them!" Alisa gasped before taking my hand and pulling me against my will towards the large dance floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with this kind of music. What song is it?"

"DANCE, DANCE!" She screamed over the loud yells and instruments.

"_She says she's no good, with words but I'm worse. Barely stuttered out 'A Joke of a Romantic' or stuck to my tongue.—"_

"Alisa, how do you dance to this type of music?" I asked frantically while watching the screaming people, some of them were doing a strange dance I'd never seen before. Maybe it was off the music video.

"_I'm two quarters and a heart down. And I don't wanna forget how your voice sound—"_

"Don't worry Eddie, I can't dance either. But with Fall Out Boy on stage, I doubt anyone will notice."

I frowned indignantly for a moment. I could dance very well. In fact, I considered myself a professional at many ballroom dances.

"_DANCE, DANCE. We're falling apart to half time. DANCE, DANCE. And these are the lives you'd love to lead—"_

"Come on! Dance, Eddie!" Alisa urged playfully while she swung my arms around in hers. I looked down at our intertwined hands for a moment and wondered why she wasn't jumping back at my abnormally warm skin.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before following Alisa's steps as she danced to the loud music. The band onstage was doing strange things with their guitars but it only seemed to hype the crowd more. In all, I felt like a fool yet I was thankfully more peaceful now than at the homecoming dance, so maybe listening to this loud pop music was the sacrifice I paid in return.

The dancing continued and I tried my hardest to keep up though I was failing miserably. The only thing I did correctly was bobbing my head at the right moments. But finally the song was over and the band took a five minute break as a substitute song played through the large speakers. My shoulders sagged with relief.

"I'm going to the bathroom before Fall Out Boy comes back!" Alisa exclaimed before planting a soft kiss on my cheek, temporarily catching me off guard.

"Don't worry Eddie, you danced great." With that she walked off and was swallowed in the sea of people who were either dancing to the slower song or talking amongst themselves about the group.

I stood in the same position for a moment while looking around for familiar faces. I saw Gary and Chuck off in a corner, talking animatedly to a pair of blonde haired girls. I didn't need to read their minds to know what their plans were.

Shaking my head slightly, I was about to turn around when I smelled it. The scent was strong and wild, much different than anything I had ever smelled before. It was also powerful, the scent seemed to cover the entire ballroom and my heartbeat quickened. It wasn't just one person - there were many of them...fifteen if I sensed correctly.

"Alisa" I whispered before running out of the room, pushing anyone who got in my way. My eyes searched frantically for the bathrooms but I couldn't find them, meaning they must have been on the second floor.

On the next floor I found only a couple kissing and more closed doors down the hall. I didn't have time to search each one.

Not regretting what I was about to do, I hastily stepped in between the couple and pinned the scared dark-haired boy against the wall. "The bathrooms! Where are they?"

The boy merely stared at me with wide eyes, making me growl loudly in frustration. "I don't have much time, TELL ME WHERE THE DAMN BATHROOMS ARE NOW!"

"Look, I_—_I don't want any trouble." he stuttered. "They're down the hall and towards your left."

I let the boy go and he fell to the floor in shock, his girlfriend bending down to comfort him, tears in her eyes. Maybe if I wasn't slowly losing my mind I would have apologized, but I merely watched them for a second before running down the hallway and turning towards the left.

"Please be in here, please be in here," I muttered frantically to myself before pushing the door to the one person bathroom open and almost falling to my knees. The bathroom was completely empty as if no one had even entered it yet. The only sign that Alisa had been taken away was the smashed window and the strong scent of vampire swirling through the area. I didn't waste time looking out the destroyed window before leaving the bathroom and going back the way I came.

The parking lot was quiet and calm except for a few people walking into the house. It was as if nothing had happened. My eyes darted around the area, using my abnormal eyesight to its fullest but finding nothing. Running to my car I found the first sign, the clue I had been looking for. Inside the Aston Martin, sitting on the seat was a small piece of paper.

Everything else was intact from the window to the interior, not a dent. Yet, an unfamiliar piece of paper sat on the driver seat.

My heart was beating to its max as I opened the door and slowly reached for the letter. It took me a moment to finally finish reading the note before reading it a second time just to make sure I had read it correctly. My hands were shaking so badly that I could barely keep the note in my hand. Hate and anger coursed through me like a wave, washing away all other feelings until there was nothing.

They would die, I told myself. They would die slowly and very painfully. I planned to watch them burn and beg for mercy until there was nothing left of them.

Getting into my car, I slammed the door shut before reaching for my phone and shakily dialing the familiar numbers. It only took a moment before someone picked up.

"Hello? Eddie is that you?"

I only breathed deeply, my hands bawled into fists.

"Eddie please! What's wrong?" my mother asked worriedly on the other line. It took me another moment before I could answer, and my voice was different. It was deeper and filled with nothing but hate and revenge.

"They took Alisa and I'm going to find her. Don't try to follow me mom. I'm going to find Alisa, and when I do...those Nomads _will_ pay. I promise I'm going to kill them all slowly."

"What? They took Alisa? Please Eddie come home. We can fix this together! Don't try to find them on your own! You're going to get_—"_

But the rest of my mother's words were cut off as I hung up the phone and threw it in the back seat. I started the engine of the car and pulled out of the parking lot, the words on the note going through my head like a bad record. They would pay, I was going to make sure of it... If it was the last thing I did.

_We have your little girlfriend. If you want to see her again, you'll come to Anchorage's power plant... alone. If I even suspect you've brought your pathetic family along, I'll tear the girl apart until there's nothing for you to save but her bones._

_You have a day to get here or she dies._

_-Victoria_

_

* * *

**A:N **_First I'd like to give a big thank you to _TwiHardFanWendi _who helped me edit this chapter (so hopefully we did a pretty good job.) Secondly, I've added a link in my profile to Eddie's Aston Martin so if your interested, take a look. And third, as you can see we are almost at the ending so everything after this chapter will begin to tie in together, or make way for information in Eclipsed Moon.

Until then make sure to** R/R**


	18. Seek

**Please Note**: This chapter hasn't been beta-read. Please excuse any mistakes you find.

* * *

**Breaking Twilight**

Chapter 18

Seek

I was utterly lost.

I sat in my Aston Martin with no idea where I was, and even stranger, how I got there. I recalled leaving Kodiak mere hours ago and driving recklessly from Chuck's uncle house. And I clearly remembered when Alisa was kidnapped by Victoria, but I couldn't understand why. From what I could remember, my mother never mentioned Victoria. In fact, I had no clue why they took Alisa or why they wanted me alone. I was confused, tired, hungry, and extremely thirsty. And as my car sat on the unused road surrounded by nothing but snow and mountains; I once again pondered the option of calling my mother for help. I knew she was frantic with worry, and if the thirty missed calls weren't proof then her angry and pleading voice mails were.

'Come home Eddie, please! We can find her together!' her latest one exclaimed before I deleted it. Although a part of me wanted to call her back or pick up her calls, I always refused in the end. I had already placed Alisa in unnecessary danger, but I wouldn't risk my own mother. Plus the note from Victoria specifically stated that I come alone. So I found myself on the outskirts of Kodiak, ten or eleven miles from home, though I didn't know where I was.

Carding my hands through my hair, I sighed deeply before turning on the car's ignition. My fingers had been on the keys before I grunted and instead banged my fist against the dash board. The material protested loudly, and I saw the light indent of a crack splitting the middle of the upholstery.

Instantly regretting damaging my new car, I leaned back against the seat and allowed the comfortable leather to, temporarily, calm me. I stayed that way until the early rays of sunlight began creeping into my car windows. Squinting my eyes against the onslaught of light I heaved a long weary sigh before slowly pulling off the side of the road and back onto the highway. I could feel the human part of my body craving for the three hours of sleep that was generally required of me.

But I somehow kept my eyes open, and my awareness sharp, as I finally reached the ferries docks of Kodiak. One of the many disadvantages of Alaska was it's extensive locations, resulting in ferries or boats needed to travel to many of the main cities within it. So of course I was a bit annoyed when I discovered my plans to enter the nearest city, Ouzinkie, halted by a large chunk of water. There was only one ferries at the docks and to my relief, it was empty save the owner. I gently pulled the car into the loading division before moving towards the large and balding man. He watched me cautiously as I took a few more steps and paused.

"Ya' need something boy?" the man asked gruffly with a raised brow.

I frowned and merely nodded as I stared off towards the east. "I need to reach Ouzinkie city, and in a hurry."

The owner didn't seem surprised by my reaction as he rubbed his grubby hands on his equally dirty overalls. "That will be thirty dollars straight." he replied in his raspy voice, clearly not fond of doing business with a mere 'boy.' "That includes the travel of your car, tax fees, Alaskan ferry law taxes-" he would have continued listing off ridiculous prices had I not waved off his request and dug into my pockets, picking the first bill my fingers touched, and handing it to the guy impatiently.

"That's a hundred dollars." I said as if the man were incompetent. "That should be more than enough to get me a mere 3.2 mile distance."

The ferry owner stared at the bill with wide eyes as if he couldn't comprehend what he was holding. My words obviously gone on deaf ears. My annoyance was slowly moving towards anger as the overly large man continued to stare at the large bill with vigor.

"Am I allowed to ride now or what?" I asked sharply, my mood making the man jump.

"Sure, sure. Whatever kid. Just load ya' car into the Ferry basement dock." he instructed while greedily stashing the change in his pocket. I simply nodded and turned towards my car, the man still watching me as the door closed and the ignition started once again. From reading the man's thoughts, I could tell that he was anxious of me and my successful funds.

It seemed he was pondering ways to leech more money from me as my car finally settled in a large dark room that looked as if it could contain several more vehicles comfortably. My footsteps echoed throughout the room as I neared the ascending steps leading onto the top deck. The smell of sea water and salt already assaulting my senses.

And by the time I reached the main deck, I found that the ferry was already moving away from the Kodiak docks and towards the vast waters of the east. I had never been to Ouzinkie before, but I knew it was the quickest stop to get into Anchorage city. I only had a day, and because of the space between my goal, I knew I'd have to leave my Aston Martin somewhere and continue the rest of the way by running. Hopefully that would give me an advantage.

The ride was quiet with the ferry driver occasionally throwing me curious glances every odd moment. But I easily ignored him and his burning questions. Instead, I continued to gaze upon the horizon with the sun fully risen, and birds hovering over the ocean border in hopes of finding fish. It was an incredible sight, seeing the ordinary course of nature, but I couldn't concentrate on anything but Victoria and what was to come. Killing had never accrued to me before. I always knew I was capable of such a thing, but had never grown accustomed to the strange and freakish abilities that I had been born with. Would I actually kill the Nomads? Was I able, mentally, to determine a person's life even if they weren't technically alive?

As that question invaded my mind, I thought of Alisa and how she had been taken because of me; how it was my fault her life was in danger. And just the thought of them doing harm to her while they waited for me to arrive, caused my hands to grip the ferry railing till the wood started to crack.

We reached Ouzinkie city an hour later, by then the morning was well underway towards noon. I discovered quickly that Ouzinkie docks were much different from Kodiak's. While the latter was quiet and mostly empty, the docks the ferry was currently pulling into was crowded with many people going about their business. Some were waiting for upcoming ferries while others were pulling their cars from the loading section. I watched them idly for a moment as the large man of our ferry finally reached the crowded dock. It seemed very odd to me that these people could go about their everyday business; completely oblivious to the fact that a large group of nomad vampires were no more than a few miles away.

The owner coughed, catching me off guard, as the ferry doors rolled down until they finally reached the dock's wooden plank with a large 'thump.'

"Off board, boy." the man said rudely as he pointed a grimy thump towards the large crowd. "We've reached our destination."

I felt nothing near remorse by the fact that I would ultimately be rid of the ignorant and annoying driver. He hadn't even thanked me for the truly generous tip I had provided him. But the fact still remained, I needed him for one more favor, regrettably.

Drawing out a long sigh, I reached into my pockets and pulled out a crisp fifty dollar bill. "This is to ensure our little voyage remains a secret." I said, waving the bill in front of his face. The man's eyes followed it greedily, no longer paying attention to me.

"That means, if anyone asks. You never took a teenage boy anywhere. In fact, you have never seen me before. Understand?"

The man nodded absentmindedly, as if in a trance, and I growled once before throwing the money unceremoniously into his dirty and large hands.

I was more than happy to be back in my Aston Martin where the leather instantly calmed me with its soft yet solid material. It was also a welcome respite from the many humans above, they were all appetizing with their fast beating hearts that pumped fresh and delicious blood through their veins.

It had been a while since I hunted, and this only proved quite clearly that I needed to do so soon.

Luckily the streets weren't filled with cars as I drove out of the loading docks and away from the many Ferries that stood nestled by the shore. As I reached a small and quint neighborhood that resembled something from a fall magazine, I heard my phone ringing loudly in the backseat where I had thrown it last. For a moment, I simply ignored it, hoping whomever it was would be smart enough to realize I wasn't going to answer. But alas, the damn thing continued to ring determinedly.

It was on the eighth ring I realized the person wasn't going to give up. I sighed before snatching the phone up during a red light. The phone was still vibrating, and on the caller id was a very familiar number. I debated once again if I should answer my mothers calls. A part of me wanted to answer and beg for her help like any child would in deep trouble. But another part wanted to keep her safe and away from what I had gotten myself in. The phone was just about to reach the answering machine when, on a whim, I flipped the phone open and pushed the green button. "Hello?" I immediately heard on the other line. "Eddie? Please honey, say something."

I remained silent for another long second, my breathing was the only evidence that I was still there. My mother heard it and remained silent as well. In the background, I thought I heard someone whispering something, but just as fast there was nothing but silence on both ends.

"Will you speak to me? Please, Eddie?"

"No, mom," I said at last as I drove pass another green light.

I thought I heard someone whispering in the background again before my mother replied. "Will you at least tell me where you are?"

For the first time in a while, I found myself laughing. Though it was bitter and full of sarcasm. "Why, so you can find me? No mom. I'm not involving you in this. They kidnapped Alisa so it's personal. Please respect that."

"BUT YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" She yelled. "Don't you understand? It's a trap! They only took Alisa to lure you away from those who could save you!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. "Mom, who is that whispering in the background?" I asked, deciding to change the subject altogether.

But this seemed to be the last thing she was expecting, because she coughed unnecessarily, and mouthed something that sounded like a swear.

"Your father." she said at last, taking me by such a shock I almost ran my car into oncoming traffic.

"WHAT?"

"Your father." She repeated sheepishly. "When you ran away...I sort of panicked and looked up the Cullens at the hospital where your grandfather works...and well...seeked their help in finding you..." she sounded so ashamed by the end of her reason that it was almost as if she were the child, being caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

Now that the truth was out, I could clearly hear Cullen or 'my father' in the background apparently talking seriously to someone else.

'_I don't care Emmett.'_ I heard him say. _'I want it done and by tonight, we are running out of time. There's no telling how far he is now.'_

"So are you all putting together a search party to retrieve me?" I asked dryly. I usually showed my mother more respect than I was now. But I was secretly feeling hurt and highly betrayed.

There was a pause.

"No, we're putting a 'party' together to come help you and save Alisa from the Nomads."

"I don't need help." I said with certainty. "I'm almost there now, merely a few miles away and I am not turning back now. I'm not weak. I can take them on by myself."

"Eddie please-"

But I hung up the phone before my mother could say more. There was nothing else to talk about. She had betrayed me, no matter how desperate she was, by going to my father for help. This time to express my seriousness towards the matter, I turned my phone off and threw it in its original location; in the back seat.

I wasn't quite sure where I was going now that my attention was back on Ouzinkie. And since taking notice, I realized, suddenly, that the city was actually quite beautiful. While Kodiak was more of a tourist attraction for visitors outside of Alaska, Ouzinkie didn't try to convey attention with -high end- shops and first place football teams. Instead, it had a natural 'townish' feel about it that made the city more attractive in my eyes. I wondered fleetingly if Alisa wouldn't mind living there, if we ever reached the 'moving in' stage.

Thinking of the red haired girl again made Ouzinkie's 'townish' appeal fall into the background, and I once again found myself overflowing with barely contained rage. I detested myself for getting Alisa in danger and wished more than a few times that it was me they had taken instead. Did she hate me now? I couldn't blame her. Not mentioning what her parents were probably going through. It must have been a shock discovering their daughter had seemingly vanished into thin air. Although it had just happened yesterday, the time was well into the near afternoon. Surely her parents would suspect something by now.

"And it's all my fault."

Thinking of myself as the cause helped motivate me, and kept me going despite the uncertainly my mother had given with her phone call. It was my fault she had been taken, and it was my fault she was in danger. So it would be me that save her from it.

My thoughts were so riled up and filled with dark vengeance that I hardly realized where I had driven myself. It took me a moment to realize that I was at another Ferry dock but one heading in the direction of Anchorage and the other cities beyond that. This one was much emptier and only held a small group of what looked like tourists, who were using Ouzinkie as a brief stopping station as well.

"Can't wait till' we reach Fairbanks." one of the tourist commented in a thick British accent. "But I still can't get use to these bloody dollars and cents...now pounds, that's a real currency!"

I thought about their destination for a minute and remembered that Fairbanks Alaska was home to an unusually large number of vampires.

I didn't have time to provide too much sympathy for the oblivious tourists as I quickly left my car, and headed in the direction of a tall brown haired guy who had his back turned. He seemed immense in the magazine he was reading.

"Hello?" I called out. "Do you work here?"

The man or boy turned around, and I gasped at the very familiar face. "Gary?" I asked in disbelief. Of all the people I had expected to see any time soon, Gary Larson was the very last person on the list. Not that he was unpleasant (though he could be quite frequently.) But because I had thought he'd be tucked safely in Kodiak, preparing for some football game or another. But rather the seventeen year old teen was observing me with an unexpected and surprised look upon his face.

"Eddie? Damn this is really a small world eh'? Here I was filling in for my old man, and you show up." he tilted his head slightly before adding. r plant is pretty huge so your sister is looking at some nice money if the guy wins."

I rose a brow curiously, intrigued by Gary's knowledge of my intended destination. "Do you know the place?" I asked conversationally.

He nodded. "Yeah, my brother use to work there before the bosses decided on machines and whatnot. Kinda' know the it like the back of my hand."

"Do you know of any place where someone could be held..." I trailed off, wondering how I could better word my next sentence. "Well my sister believe the guy had been locked somewhere and tried to escape. That's when he broke his leg and fell down the stairs." I wanted to bang my head against something for that implausible excuse, but it was the only thing I could think of at short notice.

Gary's eyes widen and his mouth fell open. "You mean like, the guy was kidnapped and held captive or something, like on tv?"

I sighed inwardly. "Yes, and I need to know if there are any places inside the plant where someone could be held against their will. It'll help my sister in her investigations."

"Damn...well I don't know." the jock said thoughtfully. "There's the basement I suppose. It's big as hell and can fit about a hundred people. But it's also damp, dark and everything you'd expect from a dungeon or something. It's where I'd take someone if I wanted to hold them captive."

I folded my arms across my chest and glanced around for a moment, I noticed the group of tourists were now gone, probably already on a Ferrie. I turned noticed for the first time that Gary was sitting in a wooden chair in front of a large white and blue Ferry with the words 'Larson INC' plastered on the side.

"Is this yours?" I asked surprised while pointing towards the large ship.

"Naw, it's my dad's. He owns a lot of them. That's how we make ends meet in my family, taking people around Alaska and stuff. Not bad business either."

I nodded absentmindedly as I glanced up at the large mast again and back to the boy in front of me who had returned to his magazine. I debated whether or not I trusted Gary enough to accompany me on my short trip. It was dangerous, true, and he'd be in danger by following me, but I needed a way across the water, and Larson INC was the only Ferry at the dock. Gary seemed to pick up on my wavering decision because he looked up from his magazine with a cocky smirk.

"The ride will be ten dollars straight. I cut off the extra five because your my buddy."

Almost as if it were natural, Gary jumped from the chair and took the flight of stairs leading up the Ferry two at a time. His large trademark goofy grin plastered on his face, and the magazine long forgotten on the ground.

I watched as Gary began punching buttons and pulling a few levers as the large ship sparked to life obediently. When the doors opened I took that as my cue to drive my car into yet another loading dock, only this time the room was much smaller. Gary was already expertly driving the boat over the vast amount of water when I arrived to the top docks. And as I watched yet another city vanish from view the full understanding of what I was about to do finally seemed to suffocate me and for a moment I felt dizzy and nauseated. 'Captain' Larson on the other hand seemed terribly nostalgic as he jovially whistled an unfamiliar tune.

"I love being in the sea." he told me once his song was finished. "Not much to see, but that's the point you know?"

I only nodded to prove I was semi paying attention to the boy, as I instead, continued staring out upon the blue waters.

"How long until we get there?"

Gary tilted his head in thought for a moment. "We're looking at about six hours, tops."

I frowned at the seemingly staggering distance, but again, remained silent and merely nodded.

It was going to be a long trip, and that's what I needed to decide my next move.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

I was desperate.

There was no other explanation for what I was about to do, there was no other answer for the betrayal that would come upon me when I did this.

My mind was running ramped with thousands of excuses for what needed to be done and they all revolved around one person; Eddie.

A mother would understand the lengths needed to be taken in order to protect their children. Some would lie, steal, and even kill if it were necessity. I was now driving to Kodiak's Community hospital where I would cross a line I hadn't dared touch in nearly eight years, because now I was seeking the Cullens.

I wasn't exactly sure when the decision had become clear, maybe it was when Eddie hadn't answered his phone in over seven hours. But I was now desperate and needed to protect my son. And as much as I hated to admit it, Eddie had a father, and I needed Edward's help more than ever now. At first I had checked the Alaskan white pages to no avail. The only closest names in the listings were _Cullion_ and _Cull_. I had almost given up hope after that, there was no way I'd be able to find the Cullens in the large state of Alaska. And I had a large hunch that told me they didn't live in Kodiak.

It was when I received an unexpected call from one of my clients in the hospital that I remembered Carlisle, and the fact that he was a doctor there. Wasting no time, I hung up on the poor man and quickly dashed to my car, which was one of the rarest times when I used my abnormal speed. The Toyota seemed to move slower than I was comfortable with while thought after thought of Eddie being killed by some random Nomad ran through my subconscious. It was almost like a terrible record replaying itself and it was slowly driving me crazy. This was where I found myself now, on the road leading to the community hospital, and feeling so nerves that my hands were indenting the steering wheel.

After what seemed like forever, the hospital finally came into view, and I hastily made a sharp turn into the parking lot. Cutting off an outgoing car in the process, I heard a loud and angry car horn. But that didn't deter me from parking sideways (taking up two spots) and leaving my car without bothering to lock the door.

"Ms. Clarkson?" it was the same receptionist from my last visit. "Are you here for Mr. Hanyes? I thought your appointment with him wasn't scheduled until next week-"

"No." I cut her off sharply. "I need to speak to Doctor Cullen, please it's an emergency."

The woman rose her brows but nodded and quickly began scanning over something in the computer. "Oh I'm sorry. Doctor Cullen isn't in today, but if you'd wish to talk to him tomorrow I can squeeze you into his calendar."

I shook my head frantically. "No! I need to see him now. Can I have his house address?"

The surprised look on the receptionist's face turned to confusion before it settled on cautiousness. Maybe the defense mechanism that all humans seemed to have by default around vampires was finally kicking in. Her hand seemed to hover over the security button as she replied. "I'm afraid I can't do that Ms. Clarkson, that's confidential information. Now I can put you down for an appointment if you'd like..."

"No! Please you don't understand. I need to speak with him. I won't tell anyone." the woman hovered over the red button for another moment. I would regret doing what I was about to do, but at the moment, I was wiling to burn the entire world if it would bring Eddie back safely.

"Okay, I understand." I said defeated and giving the woman a wiry smile. "I'll just return tomorrow or at another convent time."

The receptionist still seemed quite weary but nodded her head as she pretended to look over more paperwork.

I slowly walked away, my face held disappointment, but I was also using that time to glance around for any signs of cameras. Finding none in the immediate lobby I let out an unnecessary breath.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her, and before she had enough time to look up from her paper, I sunk my teeth into her neck just for the slightest of seconds. It was enough to cause unconsciousness, as I predicted, but not enough to cause any substantial damage. Pulling away from the innocent woman was difficult but I managed to move her body under the large desk, and began searching the computer database for employees and their addresses. It took over a minute to reach the C's but finally after passing 'David Clint ' the computer showed the person I was searching for.

_CARLISLE CULLEN: Surgical and Clinical doctor_

_Maple Road (Exact Location: Undisclosed)  
_

_Chiniak, Alaska_

Feeling satisfied with the information, I clicked 'print' and took a copy of the address before quickly shutting down the computer. I made a clean get away from the hospital without being seen, though that didn't assuage the guilt over what I had done earlier. Hopefully the poor receptionist wouldn't get fired after she explained a 'crazy' story of someone biting her. Giving one last sigh I quickly drove out of the parking lot, not looking back in hopes that it would make me feel slightly better.

It didn't.

I was vaguely familiar with the different towns and cities of Alaska. I knew Chiniak was near, since I had visited a client there once, but I wasn't sure where the Cullens would stay. Like Forks, I predicted they would want seclusion where they could be themselves and not worry about being discovered. I also remembered how they hated large crowds, so living in the heart of Chiniak was out of the question. I spent a half an hour guessing and almost giving up when I spotted a small gravel road directing off the highway.

It seemed like a shortcut, and because of it's size, it was remarkably easy for humans to bypass it. But where did it lead? The path seemed unstable with its many jagged rocks in random places and even large boulders to maneuver around. I mustered all the courage that came with being a vampire and slowly drove forward. The Toyota gave a strange noise of protest as I drove over the terrain. It was more rocky than I had earlier guessed, and it caused me to grip the steering wheel just to drive around the large boulders. The work was pressing, but I determinedly continued on for another minute as the car groaned. It was easy to guess that the road wasn't meant for luxury cars, but jeeps and vehicles with enough horse power to speed through.

It was then that it hit me. I recalled, very vaguely through the foggy human memories, when Edward had taken me to his family's baseball game. He had told me that the road was too much for a regular car and they needed Emmett's jeep. This road would take me to the Cullen's house, I could even see similarities between the small 'shortcut' road in Forks, and the one I was currently driving on. As if I needed proof, I saw a large wooden mansion in the mere distance. It was immensely isolated, and I wouldn't have seen it if it wasn't for my abnormal vision.

The foundation was high, but a bit below the towering trees that continued on for miles. And from what I could tell the entire house was made of wood, glass, and red bricks. I took slow steps up the walkway once my car had been parked sloppily in the driveway. I had a foreboding feeling that the Cullens had already head my Toyota arriving, and was merely gloating me to come to them, or maybe I was just a bit paranoid. Whatever the reason, I was dreading the door that I was quickly approaching, and soon had no choice but to knock. Taking an unnecessary breath, I rasped on the door quickly before fighting the urge to run away now while I had the chance.

But it was too late. The second I took my hand away, the door opened abruptly and I was instantly wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

"Oh Bella!" Alice said as she continued to hug me ferociously. "I've missed you so much, you have no idea."

My first instinct was to be angry with her, with their entire family. But Alice seemed so distraught that I felt guilty, and it gave me the notion that it was somehow my fault. Standing there awkwardly, I was entirely lost of what to do next as Alice continued hugging me and crying dry sobs. There was still that gnarling urge to run away, to forget ever asking for their help. But as Alice poured her dead heart to me I felt my courage wavering and before I knew it I was hugging her back.

"It's alright, Alice." I comforted her soothingly. "You did nothing wrong-"

"Yes we did!" She snapped so abruptly it made me jump and my defenses automatically kicking in.

"We left you." she continued in more misery than before. "I wanted to stay, I tried talking him out of it! But you know how stubborn he can be...Oh Bella, I am so sorry. We left you there alone and with a child to raise on your own!"

"It's okay Alice, that's in the past now. But there is something important...can I come in?"

Her golden eyes blinked, and she looked around, surprised, as if she had forgotten where we were.

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry about that." she chimed sheepishly and opened the door for me to enter. My dead heart seemed to skip a beat as the entire Cullen family stood waiting for me in the living room...even _him_. My eyes seemed to rest on him automatically as if it was the most natural thing in the world to me. His similar golden eyes stared into mines so intensely, and showing so many powerful emotions, it caused me to break the contact and look away. I stood quietly in front of them, afraid to say anything or even breathe as the silence in the room became plausible.

Alice seemed perfectly at ease now as she skipped over to my side and laced her arm through mine. A large smile plastered on her inhumanly beautiful face.

"Everyone, we have a visitor!" she announced happily almost bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Bella." Carlisle greeted kindly, "I'm more than happy to see you again."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward twitch but said nothing as the man continued.

"I always held hope that you would visit us."

Esme stood beside her husband, a smile on her face and I could tell that she desperately wanted to run up and hug me. But just like that day in the forest, when their family was playing baseball, she stood cautiously, afraid she'd run me away.

Emmett of course wasted no time, nor did he bother with any pleasantries. He smiled widely, showing rolls of pearly white teeth. Before stepping up and giving me a tight one armed hug; something that would have crushed me had I still been human. "Damn! Never thought I'd see you again Bella. And look at you, you're sexier than when you were human. Being a vampire has done you good."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes as Emmett finally let me go, but not before adding.

"So where is that kid of yours?"

That had done it. At that second I remembered the reason for my trip, what I had done to that poor secretary who had only tried to do her job. Everything came crashing down on me tenfold and even with my extra vampire strength I found it hard to stand.

"He's not with me," I whispered, barely audible. "Something happened last night and..."

"Wait, what happened to Eddie, Bella?" Alice asked, her smile gone and her voice very serious. "Is he alright?"

I stared at all of them for a moment before shaking my head. "The...nomads...Victoria." I could barely get the words out between my dry sobs. I hated being so weak and looking vulnerable, but at that moment all the pain I had held back had released itself. "They took his date...Alisa. He went somewhere alone...to find them. I tried telling him, but he wouldn't listen." By now my shoulders were shaking. "He's gone after them...but I know he's not strong enough...and...and..."

Jasper was the first one to act. He moved in a blur to a random table and removed a pen and paper before running back to his original place. "Bella, I need you to tell me any hints he may have given you that could maybe reveal where he currently is, or where he's going."

"He won't even pick up his phone! I've left countless of messages on his phone...begging him to come home. But he won't listen...I don't know what to do anymore."

Jasper frowned deeply and began pacing the floor, his eyes staring seemingly at nothing in particular.

Emmett didn't seem concerned in the least, in fact, he excitedly cracked his knuckles. "Finally some action around here. Once we find where little Edward Jr' is, we can beat some nomad asses!"

"This isn't time for your excitement relapse, Emmett." a familiar voice in the corner hissed angrily. "My son is gone, who knows where, and all you can think about is your damn fun? Give me one reason why I shouldn't decapitate your head as we speak."

"Cool down bro, I know he's in danger-"

"Yet all you care about is killing some nomads?"

Emmett turned angry then, something I had barely ever witnessed. To me the tall vampire had always seemed like an excited boy version of a man.

"You don't know anything Edward. So now you care about Eddie's safety? What about all those years when you weren't there? Guess you're trying to be a real father at the last moment-"

In the blink of an eye Edward had Emmett pinned against the wall, the impact so immense it caused a large hole to erupt in the wall. His eyes were immensely dark from lack of hunting, and for a moment he looked homicidal. Without saying a word Edward balled his fist and swung at Emmett's face, the contact sent the larger vampire flying into the glass mirror ahead. Emmett stood up quickly and was about to swing back, but both Jasper and Carlisle was in-between them.

"Both of you, stop this." Carlisle commanded. His voice was powerful and left no room for arguments. "There are more important matters at hand than your bickering."

"He had no right!" Edward shouted, pointing an accusing finger in Emmett's direction. "He had no right to tell me anything!"

I watched Edward silently as he utterly forgot my presence, despite how unlikely that seemed. He looked honestly ready to kill his brother.

"Edward, I said calm down. Now, your eyes are almost black. Please go and hunt son, the lack of blood is making you hostile."

His eyes finally made contact with me and for a moment he openly stared. Now that I could fully see him, I too noticed the darker hue of his eyes. They were a very dark brown and only a few shades from black. I remembered that color abundantly during that particular Biology lesson. I could still recall vividly how those dark brown eyes had watched me hungrily.

"Maybe if you call him again, Bella. We can somehow trace where he was calling from." Jasper said, instantly returning to his war experience. He paced the floor again while the frown remained on his face.

I was curious over how they could trace a call, but obediently took out my phone and began dialing Eddie's number. I had no hopes of him answering the phone, but just listening to his answering machine could be enough for now. So of course it took me by shock when after the fourth ring he answered. He said nothing but I could hear his breathing as I gripped the phone anxiously.

"Hello? Eddie? Please honey, say something."

There was nothing but breathing.

"Will you speak to me. Please, Eddie?"

It took another moment before he finally answered, "No mom."

It was a while before he said more than a few words but then, before I could prevent it, he figured out where I was and who was around me. The next second he hung up the phone.

I stared at the cell phone as if I was expecting it to redial itself, or in some way explain why he had hung up on me. Hopelessness was the only word that I could use to describe how I felt at that moment. It was obvious now that Eddie had no plans on returning without Alisa and I feared for his life. The only thing I could think of now was finding where he was.

Suddenly the sound of someone walking across the hardwood floor brought me out of my thoughts. Turning I saw Jasper with a wide smile across his pale face.

"If we could get in contact with his cell phone company we could track his phone signal." Before anyone could ask questions he added. "If I'm right, we'll be able to find him in three hours."

* * *

**A/N:** Here is chapter eighteen. To be honest, I had this chapter done a while ago. I needed a beta reader and after months of searching, I finally decided to forget it and post the story. Hopefully it wasn't horrible to read. I'll have chapter nineteen uploaded soon, so stay put.

**PS:** About five more chapters to go, things are about to get real intense. And someone (won't say who) shall leave our story forever...


	19. Victoria

**Please Note**: This chapter hasn't been beta-read. Please excuse any mistakes you find.

* * *

**Breaking Twilight**

Chapter 19

Victoria

I recalled, when I was much younger, that my mother would always warn me of a red haired woman. She would exclaim that all vampires weren't friendly and some would gladly harm me. Of course, only having the mind of a toddler, I had always found this confusing, until now.

The large Ferrie driven by Gary Larson himself continued on throughout the vast blue waters of the sea. It was a beautiful sight indeed, and I wished the circumstances were different so that I could at least admire nature. But the significance of my trip continued playing throughout my mind and reminding me why I was on the boat in the first place.

I had always believed in bad luck, something I had inherited directly from my mother. In my early years of living, I had once thought that if the boogie man and ghosts were real, I'd be the unlucky person to see them. I remember my mother coming into my room every night before I went to sleep, because I was too afraid to lay down without her checking in my closet, and under my bed.

"_Mom, can you come and look in my closet!" a small boy called outside his room. His green eyes were staring intently at the closet door as if expecting it to open any second and reveal a deeply scary monster._

_There were footsteps climbing the stairs before a young woman with mahogany hair came into the room, she smiled down at the small boy._

"_Eddie, I've told you. There's no such thing as the boogie man. It's just a fairy tale made to keep handsome boys like yourself in line."_

_The young boy shook his head. "Thomas Smith, the boy from down the street, said that he saw the boogie man in his closet last week..." the bronze haired boy trailed off before whispering. "What if he's in my closet now?"_

_Bella Swan found it very amusing, watching her scared son stare at the closet with anxiousness. Didn't he realize if such things did exist, he being a vampire, would have no trouble with a 'monster?"_

_But she sighed anyway and trekked over to the closet before unceremoniously opening the door._

_Of course there was nothing._

"_You see, Eddie, there's nothing in here but your clothes."_

_The small boy frowned, pouted his lips a bit, before nodding in satisfaction._

_Bella closed the door before turning back to her son, "Goodnight Eddie. Sweet dreams."_

_Eddie smiled lazily up at his mother before he yawned and laid down, not even bothering to pull the blanket over himself, and very soon his brilliant green eyes were closed to sleep._

_Bella watched her sleeping son for a moment, he seemed so adorable in his spaceman pajamas. She walked up to his bed silently before pushing back his bronze hair slightly, and kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, Edward." she said, not sure if she was speaking to her son or someone too far to even hear her._

I had never thanked my mother for all the times she checked my closet, but then again, that was just one of the many things she'd done for me throughout the years. I felt a terrible pain when I remembered how I hung up on my mother. She was only trying to help me, but I was too stubborn to listen. Reasoning with her would have been best, I knew, and her going to the Cullens was the perfect proof of her desperation. But I had come too far now, I wasn't going to let them get in the way. Alisa was my responsibility to save—not theirs.

I thought of my mother who was probably at home worried, afraid that she'd never see her only child again, and a part of me believed her assumption would be correct.

I thought of Alisa who was waiting for me to rescue her though in all honestly I had no idea how. Some say that when you believe death is fast approaching you begin wondering how you could have done things differently. Though I wasn't sure what regrets I had in my short seven years of life. But there was no mistaking the inevitable which hung in the air like smog. As surely as we live, death is always nearby waiting quietly.

"Eddie, we're almost there!" Gary called from the front deck as he pointed to a large island-like place. It was huge with many trees and houses dotting the area, but a gray smokestack building towered everything.

The factory was very plain looking and inconspicuous, regardless of it's height, and I couldn't help but understand why Victoria would hide Alisa there. With it's large size and what had to be many floors, there were several places where someone could hide a body with no plans of having it found.

"It's a beauty isn't it?" the boy asked in an afterthought. "Anchorage's football team is awesome too. Though their girls..." he shook his hand. "They leave something to be desired if you know what I mean."

I merely nodded my head though I hadn't heard a single word. My eyes were glued to the island with apprehension, and each passing second I wondered if I would ever leave the beautiful city. There was a plausible silence as Gary concentrated on a perfect dock landing while I descended the wooden stairs towards the lower decks. Every step I took seemed to take more and more from me, my feet felt like concrete slabs. I suddenly felt faint and my hands were shaking slightly as I reached for the car door.

Up above me I could hear Gary pulling the chains that connected to the loading door and slowly the rays of the setting sun entered the large room and filled the inside of the car.

"Ok Ed, pull on out!" Gary instructed from the above deck, and I obediently drove the car out the Ferrie and into the city where I found myself surrounded by nothing but barren roads up to a mile. The only sign of life at all was a short elderly woman carrying a vase of flowers up the street.

Of course, from what I could see, Anchorage was still amazingly beautiful with it's various trees and amble amount of woods. But I knew the secret behind the city, I knew what hid within the depths of it's charm.

I was so close now, Alisa was just a small distance away, but so was Victoria and the nomads I knew nothing about. I thought back to that clearing, and the nomads that had ambushed me a while ago. They were immensely strong and I found myself wondering what would have happened if the Cullens never showed up. Grudgingly, I admitted that I owed them my life, and though I would never tell them that aloud, I was grateful for what they did.

It was odd, wondering if this city would be my last resting place. That the last conversation I would ever have with my mother was me disrespecting her before hanging up. And the fact that despite me hating him inside, I still (and would always) look up to my father as a hero. I wasn't sure if I even hated him now. A part of me still felt that deep neglect, but I had slowly come to understand that he didn't know about me until recently. It didn't excuse what he did to my mother, and it didn't excuse him never coming to check on us once, but I could actually understand now.

Pushing my thoughts aside I parked the car sloppily and got out to pay my fee, I didn't even bother taking the keys out the ignition.

"Twenty dollars," I reminded him before handing over the fare.

Gary took it graciously and stashed the bill in his pockets. "So...do you need any help getting to the factory?"

"No"

"Are you sure?" he pressed. "It can get a bit confusing and you might need some help—"

"No I don't." I cut end, hoping my voice left no room for arguments.

For the first time ever Gary gave me a look of utter suspicion. He had normally went with whatever I had planned, but now he was questioning me, and at the worst time.

Didn't he know that I was actually trying to protect him? If the nomads even hinted his scent he wouldn't survive.

But Gary seemed hard pressed on following me, I even got the notion that if he didn't, he would go back to Kodiak and investigate.

Cursing loudly (which caused the elderly woman with the vase to jump) I turned and stormed to my car with Larson following closely behind. I gave another set of choice words before getting into the car and slamming the door so hard the glass nearly broke.

"You listen here, and you listen good Larson..." I said with as much patience as my voice would allow. "When we get to the factory, I'll go in, but you will stay in the car."

The boy opened his mouth to protest but I continued, ignoring any interference from him. "If I'm in there for longer than ten minutes, you will take my car and drive away. Drive as fast as you can and don't look back for nothing. I don't care who's behind you, _don't look back_."

Gary nodded, though his eyes and mind revealed the pure panic and chill he was feeling, though my feelings were along those very lines.

"Whats really going on?" he asked in a meek and scared voice.

I sighed before sinking into the leather seat, my eyes staring ahead. "I'm about to do something that I might not return from. There are bad people on this Earth, Gary. People you believe to be fairy tales."

The boy sat quietly, not even daring to interrupt.

"Alisa is missing, I don't know if you've heard yet. But she's been missing ever since that party last night. I know where she is, and I plan on saving her. Even if it costs me my own life."

Gary looked more frightened than before, and I knew he was second guessing his choice to follow me. I hoped he would get out the car, and run for his life, while he could. But the boy sat in his seat quietly.

"Just remember what I told you, if things looks suspicious. Drive like your life depends on it." '_Cause it probably do.'_

I started up the ignition before slowly driving out into the streets. I didn't bother taking in the scenery of anything. Not even the various fall decorations could deter me from looking from the road. Gary remained quiet, something I was immensely grateful for due to my nerves. If the boy would have even breathed a word I would have snapped something awful.

Expertly maneuvering around slower cars, I noticed that the factory grew ominously close. It towered down upon us like a large bat from hell. It was as if the building itself knew what was hidden within it's depths. My heart was thumping against my chest as I drove, it was that feeling you get when you know something bad will happen. You're never sure what it is exactly, but you know it's appending doom. I was beyond scared, reasonably frighten, and afraid I'll never see my mother again.

It wouldn't be fair to her if my short life ended today. She had been through so much as it was, I wasn't sure if she could take anymore hardships in her life. Though I could only hope she would understand why I did it. Hopefully she would move on with her life; maybe regain the love she once lost with my father.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my grandpa Charlie's old lighter, and began flicking the lid open and close. The quiet 'click' of the metal somehow soothed me as I continued the inevitable drive.

I had never given much thought to death. To a person who could barely die by normal means such things never occur to them. Maybe it was the fact that I was still so young, or maybe because I was braver than even I gave myself credit for, but I was not afraid of dieing. Death sounded liked such an ominous word but to me it meant more after life, more after the pains of life.

"We're almost there," Gary announced by my side. I had long realized that however, the factory had towered over me minutes ago, and now it was so close I could literally see the iron gates which separated the outside from the unkempt lawns of the factory. Weeds and overgrown grass covered every spot of the front section, and I could tell no one had bothered to keep up the place in many years.

I didn't know what to expect as I finally reached the front gates. I had thought Victoria would have some nomads on guard, but from what I could see there was nothing. Of course, he doubted she was worried about any humans coming inside the place.

"Damn, it's been some years since I've been over here." Gary whispered as he stared up at the factory. "This place creeps me the hell out."

"Welcome to the club." I muttered before cutting off the engine and sinking in my seat.

We sat in silence for the moment and the only sounds were the birds chirping up ahead. I watched them as they flew carefree through the sky, and I found myself envying them. Their lives were never complicated. They merely flew, ate, and flew again, a cycle that I would give anything to join. Instead I found myself at seven, resembling seventeen, and finding myself so close to danger I could almost reach out and touch it.

Once again I found myself reminiscing my past and how my mother had helped me throughout everything. Even as a baby I could comprehended everything as if I was an adult. So I remembered the lullabies my mother used to sing me on nights when I couldn't fall asleep for the mere three hours that was required.

_A young woman was quietly cleaning and unpacking boxes. She and her son had just moved into a house in Alaska, and while it reminded her a bit of her house in Forks, she was glad it gave off a 'homey' feeling. Hopefully the house would be good enough to raise her son in. Bella Swan sighed unnecessarily and began unpacking what little she had snuck out of her old room and kitchen at Charlie's house. _

_It wasn't much, but she planned on buying more once her new job got off the ground. Placing a few plates in the cabinets she next began working on setting up the kitchen table. Bella was just about the reach for the instructions when there was a loud cry from upstairs. Sighing again, she stood up and left the kitchen before walking up the stairs. The second room across the hall held a large white crib with a moon and stairs mobile hanging above. A baby who looked about six months but was much less lay restless inside as he thrashed about in a fuss._

"_Eddie, what's wrong?" she asked concerned before carefully taking the child out the crib. "You don't need changing...and you drunk a full bottle of blood an hour ago..."_

_The baby opened his brilliant green eyes before sniffing, and crying again._

"_As stubborn as your father." she mumbled before sitting down in the rocking chair and cradling the baby between her arms._

"_How about a lullaby to help you sleep?" Bella asked her son reassuringly though he only cooed and gurgled a bit in her arms. "Guess you're still not old enough to talk...but maybe that's a good thing. I only had you three months ago, though you look like I've had you for six."_

_The small child stared up at her with hard eyes that showed he understood everything she was saying. That's one thing Bella noticed about her son, he never held eyes that belonged to an innocent infant. They were always well aware and alert with everything. She knew Eddie was...different but she didn't know just how much yet._

"_Alright, one lullaby and then it's off to bed with you. Hopefully you'll like it, my mother use to sing it to me when I was a baby." Eddie gurgled in excitement, and even clapped his small pudgy hands._

"_Deep in the shadows in their cave_

_Three playful lions misbehave_

_Soon they'll grow tired, lay in a heap_

_Mother will watch them go to sleep_

_High in an oak tree, safe in a nest_

_Four tiny robins take their rest_

_Mother beside them, sweetly they peep_

_Evening is falling. Go to sleep._

_Stars are shining, day is done_

_Close your eyes 'till morning sun_

_Then you'll awaken from slumber deep_

_But 'till the morning, go to sleep."_

_Just like she had done when she was a baby, Eddie had already lulled off to sleep._

"Eddie...yo' Eddie, you there?"

"What?" I asked rudely.

"Are you sure you don't wanna call the police? This doesn't sit right with me..."

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day before running a hand through my hair. "Look, as nice as that sounds. The Police won't be any help, I assure you. Not unless they want to become someone's dinner."

Gary's eyes grew wide and he instantly shut his mouth. The poor boy's imagination must have been running wild.

For the next several minutes I sat in the car, my legs unwilling to move, and my hands frozen at my side. It was as if I were paralyzed.

The foreboding building seemed to mock me, and yet it drew me in like a moth to a flame. I could smell them now, the nomads, their scent was as wild as always.

They were waiting.

"I'm going in," I said dryly before opening the door and ignoring Gary's calls. "Remember what I said. Drive away after ten minutes, and whatever you do, don't come inside this building."

"But Ed—"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The boy shrunk back in the seat before nodding his head rapidly. I stared at him for a minute while I searched his mind for the truth until I felt satisfied and slammed the door.

I stepped carefully towards the gates, and with each movement things felt more and more intense until I could have sworn time had completely stopped. When I reached the parting iron where the gates were suppose to opened I tested the lock only to realize it was securely fastened.

"Damn,"

The only way pass the gates were to jump it, but that almost nine feet high. Knowing what I had to do next, I used my unnatural reflexes and began climbing in a hurry before landing gracefully on my feet.

So this was it, no turning back and no Cullens to save me this time.

I carefully trekked through the weeds and vines that threaten to overpower the entire front area. Walking became quite tedious. Not to mention the only sign of a concrete walkway was littered with bird droppings. I fought off the disgust in the pit of my stomach before stopping when my hands finally came in contact with the large doors.

I raised a index finger before running it down the cool surface. The doors were made of various materials from aluminum to metal, and from the rust that had encrusted the edges near the hinges I knew they had been made a long time ago.

If the doors were locked I could easily break them down, though it may give away what little time I had before the nomads came looking for me. I decided to give the large handle a pull anyway, only to feel a mixture of dread and anxiousness when the doors opened with a loud creaking sound.

The second I entered the threshold my senses were assaulted by the immense smell of mold. The air was dry and smelled faintly of mothballs. The entire entrance area was empty save for a few large boxes, some scrape metal left from the past workers, and a large assortment of machinery that longed stopped working.

It was dark, though I could see everything without fail, but I knew a human would have needed a flashlight or something else to help them move even a step.

On either side of me were two doors; one most likely leading up, while the other lead down to the basements.

The wild smell of nomads was definitely coming from the left sided door which lead to the basements. But there was something else that caught my attention even quicker than the nomad's scent. It was a strange smell, immensely sweet—almost like ambrosia. It was without a doubt the most tantalizing smell that had ever graced my senses. I yearned for it with a need beyond my own comprehension. The venom was pooling in my mouth and thirst threaten to cover me like a heavy shroud.

It didn't take long for to realize what was driving me so insane with thirst suddenly; the air was thick with the smell of human blood.

My breath hitched in my throat as I quickly gained my bearings and began running towards the door. When my body made contact with the structure it fell to the ground with a large booming noise, though I hardly cared at that point, if that was the blood of Alisa I vowed to kill them all where they stood.

The hallways weren't exactly long and spanning as I would have guessed. Instead there was more scrap metal and one door laying ahead. There the smell of blood was even stronger though it didn't effect me as much anymore.

Behind that one door everything would change. It was where I may find my final resting place, or see Alisa sprawled across the floor dead already.

I braced myself one final time before stepping ahead and knocking down the door with a force that made the entire basement shake.

I wasn't sure what I had expected, but the scene in front of me was far worst than anything in my nightmares. On the ground was a middle aged woman with long brown hair, she wore a sunflower dress that was now caked with dirt. But what frighten me more was the large pool of blood escaping her throat as her eyes stared at the ceiling with a glassy look. It was a look of death that I knew must have come a while ago. Some of the blood was dry, but where the fresh blood continued leaking from her throat sat a random nomad drinking heavily.

Utter disgust unlike nothing before made me turn away quickly. There was nothing I could do for this woman now, she had been dead a while ago. But the nomad who sat there, drinking as if nothing mattered, angered me greatly. A innocent woman had lost her life and they had left her laying on the ground like trash.

The growl that escaped deep from within my chest caused the nomad to abruptly stop what he was doing in order to look up at me. Blood ran down his mouth and covered his teeth, an even more disgusting scene, that only made me angrier.

Without knowing what I was doing, or even why, I launched at the man. My attack caught him off guard and before he could defend himself I let out one finally feral growl and cut his head clean from his body.

And there I found myself, breathing hard, with a decapitated head in my now dirty hands. The headless body lay at my feet and a strange smell littered the air.

Somewhere far beyond me in the darkness someone clapped loudly, taking me off guard, and caused me to abruptly drop the head.

"What a perfect entrance, young one," the purring voice made me shutter involuntarily. "I must admit, you made yourself known quite quickly. Something I believe your father would be proud of."

"Step into the light so I can see you!" I growled out loudly. "Or are you too afraid you'll end up like your lackey here."

The woman chuckled. "Ah, such lies. You can see me very well demi-vampire."

And she was right. I could see her perfectly. From her bare feet to her flaming red hair that seemed to glow like fire in the semi darkness.

"But as you wish, I'll grant you this much before I kill you." There was a pause of silence before Victoria made herself fully visible in the small amount of light. She hadn't changed from the tales my mother use to tell me when I was younger. She still had a dangerous attraction to her that made her seem almost ethereal. It wasn't hard for me to guess why so many nomads gladly followed her every word and command like puppets.

"You are very handsome," Victoria commented offhandedly as she stepped closer. "And strong too...you are an enigma to me. A child born of both human and vampire, it would make you seem weak. Yet, your very essence screams power." She reached out and touched my cheek, her hands were warm and soft, almost as smooth as her voice.

"You like it when I touch you, don't you Eddie?" She whispered in my ear. She slowly moved her hand down. "And such a fit body...I wonder what else you're hiding..." I knew where she was heading to now and my revulsion was back full force. Victoria was trying to distract me from the reason I'd come in the first place. Giving her a revolted look I smacked her hand away and stepped back, giving us a great distance.

"Where's Alisa?" I demanded.

Victoria didn't seem fazed at all nor did she seem to care about my anger. Obviously she was well aware who had the upper hand at the moment, and even I had to admit that it wasn't me. She had picked the place, so we were on her territory, with who knew how many nomads waiting for her signal. Victoria was only toying with me and I knew it. Maybe she found some amusement in my chivalrous ways, or perhaps she had other plans that involved keeping me alive a bit longer.

"Your precious human is here, Eddie. She is merely being watched until I call for her."

Fighting the urge to yell out in utter frustration I decided to play all my cards, or rather go for broke. It wasn't like I had anything to lose anyway.

"So why are you doing this anyway?" I asked wearily. "What do you have against me?"

My words echoed throughout the basement room as Victoria tilted her head slightly. "Silly boy, I have everything against you, or rather your foolish parents. You see, they took something away from me years ago and I'm here to return the favor."

"So you're using me as revenge for something that happened before I was born?"

"Handsome and smart," she complemented with an approving nod. "Perhaps if you were around in my human years I may have been infatuated with you."

As my eyes met hers I could suddenly see into her mind. Most of her memories were filled with blood, angst, loneliness, and passion. There was one memory however that took me by surprise. It was actually filled with something akin to regret.

Was it a human memory?

"You can read minds, like your father?" she asked curiously. "That means you saw one of the last human memories I have left." her voice faded almost as if she was speaking to herself.

"I wasn't always like this, you know." Victoria waved a hand over herself. "I was once known as Victoria Sutherland, and I was once a human with dreams and ambitions just like everyone else..." she trailed off and began pacing absentmindedly, it almost seemed as if she had forgotten I was there. "I was the only child, though my parents didn't spoil me like most did. We lived moderately comfortable; with my father as a stock broker, and my mother a nurse at the local hospital. Then the Great Depression of 1929 broke out and destroyed our lives. I was nine at the time, too young to understand anything important. But I knew we lost _everything_!" she said loudly. "Soon we barely had enough to eat. My father was a good man, he always did what was right. But not even he could find a way to make everything perfect again. I remember that day...I believe it was on a Tuesday, the week after my twenty-sixth birthday. I was walking home from a friend's house when I was suddenly abducted into a dark alley." Victoria paused and her red eyes landed on me. "I didn't know what was happening...but I remembered the man was strong, so strong I could barely move in his grip."

"He was the one who turned you, wasn't he?"

Victoria nodded solemnly. "He was a thirsty nomad, ironically enough. He would have killed me but for some reason he left enough blood for me to change...the process was agonizing beyond anything else. It felt as if my very organs was burning. I had hid inside a deep forest, not understanding why I hurt so much, or why no one answered my screams for help. The three days passed, and I returned home. My parents were there. They were angry at me for disappearing...they yelled at me, but I couldn't comprehend them. All I knew was that I was immensely thirsty, and they smelled very good."

My mouth gaped open in a mixture of shock, revulsion, and pity for some unknown reason. Victoria had killed her own parents but perhaps that was the regretful memory I had seen in her mind.

"I didn't want to kill them," she confined in a whisper. "They meant everything to me, but I wasn't strong enough to fight off the urge."

"Is that the memory I saw in your mind? The regretful one?"

Victoria nodded. "I left after that, too disoriented to even fully comprehend what I had done. I hid inside the forests for many years, surviving off the hikers that came into my distance, but I still found myself a monster, someone not fit to be in this society. I had wanted to die. But then James and Laurent came along and changed everything for me. I found myself a coven, and a love with James, who showed me that I wasn't a monster after all. Then right when things between us grew stronger YOUR PARENTS TOOK HIM AWAY!"

I didn't flinch at her outburst but merely lowered my head for a moment. Wondering what to do now. It was obvious that recalling her past only gave her more hatred in the end. And that meant my time was running out very fast. I predicted I only had a few minutes, if that, before the nomads were called out. But there was something that still bothered me...

"You're upset at my parents because they killed James. Yet, he tried to kill my mother first. Did you not think that my father would come to save her?"

Victoria growled loudly, her red eyes glowing dangerously in the dark. "She was a human! Humans are our source of food. Just as they kill and eat animals to survive, we kill them to survive as well. We are the top of the food chain, boy. We do what must be done!"

"He hunted her!" I said angrily. "She was claimed by vampires already, if they had no plans to kill her, that were they're own problem. James went after my mother regardless, and lured her away from safety. Did your precious James do what must be done then? Or did he realize his error too late seconds before he burned to hell where he belonged?"

That had done it. Whatever time I had left ran out almost as quickly as the words escaped my mouth.

Victoria let out an inhuman growl that sent chills down my spine. Her eyes grew brighter until they were like red beacons, even her face lost much of it's original beauty. Now it was distorted in a expression full of utter hatred and outrageous. What saneness that seemed to have left her almost reasonable was gone. Now she looked completely like the woman my mother had warned me about in her stories.

"Bring out the human girl!"

Almost as if they had been waiting all along, at least thirty nomads entered the room. Two of them carried a scared looking girl who was almost covered head to foot in dirt. She still wore the black dress from the night before, but it was tore and impossible to tell what color it could have been at first.

Whatever heart I had went out to Alisa as she was brought ruffly into the room. She looked fatigued and tired. But when she looked up and her dim eyes saw me there was a hopeful gleam to her face.

"Eddie, please help me!"

"Move now and the girl dies." Victoria said harshly. "We're about to play a little game in a moment."

The two nomads tied her up to what looked to be a gasoline tank. Probably something left behind by the old workers. But as I reached into my pockets, my hands grazed over my grandpa Charlies lighter, and for the first time that day I had an idea.

When they were satisfied with her predicament, the two nomads took their place with the rest of the group. The entire room was completely silent then save for the quiet pleas coming from Alisa. Now this is where it began.

Victoria stepped forward almost as if she was a general to a group of troops. She began pacing the long line until she reached a dark skinned male with dreads. His eyes were as red as her's but they held something different; fear.

"As you know," she spoke outloud. "I've waited many years for this day, I've planned and calculated everything for the time when I'd revenge my love. Each of you played your part well. From making yourself known to the Cullens, to keeping a track on Bella Swan and her _son_." she spit the word out as if it was venom. "But there's one of you who grew weak in our cause..." she stopped at the dark skinned man again. "Laurent, you told Edward Cullen things you shouldn't have, didn't you?"

The man fought off the urge to run. "Victoria you know he's a mind reader, he would have found out anyway. I only told him that we were there when the boy was born." Laurent nodded his head in my direction.

Victoria didn't seem convinced. "Liar," she said matter-o-factory. "You told him my plans, and _why_ we were there. You cannot deceive me, old friend. But you've failed me Laurent, many times. Your job was to bring Edward Cullen to me, but because of your failure, we've had to settle for his son."

"Please, I'm sorry Victoria." Laurent nearly begged. "You know how strong he is. I wouldn't have stood a chance against him. However, I'd gladly kill the boy for you."

Victoria seemed to consider his offer before tilting her head at him. "No, I believe your time with us is up."

"Please Victoria, I—"

But he never said more as the red haired woman snatched off his head viciously. There was a sicking 'crack' as the head dislocated from the rest of the body.

Alisa gave a horrid scream before promptly throwing up upon the floor. Once again I wanted to comfort her, to tell her everything would be alright, but even I wasn't so sure any more.

"Take the body away." Victoria commanded lazily. "I have no use for it."

The group of nomads quickly dispersed to the side as one of them stepped up, scooped up the body, and took off. Almost as quickly the group returned to their orderly line as if they had never moved.

Once again everything was quiet except Alisa's constant gagging as if she was about to throw up again.

My mind raced for a way to proceed with my plan, it would be risky, but I needed a way to reach Alisa. All this would be for nothing if she died along with me.

"So what shall I do with you?" Victoria wondered aloud. She had grown close to me, too close without me even knowing. I could feel her breath upon my face, and her eyes were like small fires threatening to burn me alive.

As I took in the room again, I noticed that things had changed. Somehow during my rapid thinking the nomads had taken spots along the four walls and in front of the door, likely to prevent me from escaping. But what disturbed me the most was the video camera one of them held aiming at me.

"Ah, so you've found my camera," she said, noticing where I was looking. "I want your beloved family to see what I've done to you. So they'll always remember the pain they've caused me..." she trailed off as one of her hands traced up my right arm. I froze and even my heart slowed down a bit. What the hell was she doing?

But before I could comprehend anything else, a sharp excruciating pain overtook my arm nearly causing me to black out. My right arm was bent in a way that was clearly abnormal, red blood dripped from my elbow, and I knew my arm was broken. The pain was indescribable, it was something I had never felt before in my life. Gritting my teeth to prevent from screaming I glared at Victoria with loathing.

"You bitch!"

The red haired woman smirked amusingly. "Ah, some bad mouth you have. I wonder what mommy and daddy would say if they heard such foul language."

But much to my amazement the pain in my arm seemed to fade swiftly. The blood dried, and I could hear a 'crack' as a bone placed itself back in it's joint. My body had miraculously healed itself.

I rose my arm, testing it, and never before had I thanked my father's genes as I did at that moment.

Victoria backed away, her eyes flashing dangerously, she was clearly hoping I hadn't inherited the regenerate genes most vampires had.

"Turn the camera towards the girl." Victoria commanded with a sadistic smile in my direction. I quickly lunged forward in outrage but found myself being held back by a pair of strong arms. It would have been futile to escape, these were full blooded humans and I could barely hold my own.

My eyes darted frenziedly for a miracle or some type of way out, but there were none. The Cullens wasn't there to save me this time, there was no help coming. I was on my own.

Victoria grew closer to Alisa with the posture of a huntress seeking her prey. I struggled again but found myself still within the solid arms. Damn where is help when you need it!

'_Squash, squash, squash,''_

Everyone, including me, suddenly turned our attention to the new noise coming from the entrance. The sound was a bit muffled, but it clearly sounded like muddy footsteps or something wet moving against the solid ground.

Victoria was momentarily frozen as she too tried to discern who was making the sounds. This was perhaps my only chance of taking Alisa to freedom. The last distraction before I was torn to pieces, and she became someone's food.

I hoped that it was my father, or the rest of the Cullens for that matter. At the moment I'd be happy to see anyone enter the room as long as they were there to help us. However, irony and bad luck have always been my strong points. So I shouldn't have been crestfallen yet severely panicked when none other than Gary Larson entered the room. His face held a confused expression as he took in the surroundings, he had no clue what he had just done. My heart felt as if it had dropped into my stomach.

"GARY ARE YOU A FOOL!" I shouted angrily while trying yet again to escape the strong hands holding me.

"I thought you'd need help..." Gary defended sheepishly, though it only added fuel to my rage.

"DON'T STAND THERE, RUN! RUN BACK NOW! THEY'LL KILL YOU!"

Maybe it was the fact that his conscious finally understood what he himself couldn't because as quickly as he came Gary began running out the room. I hoped that he'd be fast, that the nomads would remain shocked in their positions, that Victoria wouldn't command them to kill the innocent though foolish boy. Once again my luck played against me.

She said nothing but the look on her face told them everything they needed to know. Before I could even blink, or catch a breath, one of the nomads had Gary pinned to floor and the next second a ear splitting scream filled the chamber.

"Alisa, please don't look." I begged her from across the room. Though I quickly shut my mouth as the smell of blood waffled throughout the room. For the first time in years a single tear fell down my face as I heard Gary's last battered breath before his heart completely stopped. The innocent boy was dead.

My shoulders slumped in defeat at that moment. There was nothing I could do anymore. My life was already sealed in this chamber, but my only hope left was the small chance of freeing Alisa. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and shut out out the noises of Alisa throwing up again. I needed one last moment to myself before everything changed forever.

_'Mother' _I thought to myself, though I hoped these people could somehow hear me._ 'I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I know you wanted to help me, and I let you down. I hope you can move on with your life. You of all people deserve peace and love for once. Father, I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I hope you can treat my mother better this time around. Please take care of her for me, and for what it's worth, I forgive you. I love you both. Gary, I'm sorry for what happened. You didn't deserve what happened to you. Please forgive me.' _

With my short goodbyes and apologizes made I opened my eyes and took one last breath. I had to have courage in order for this to work.

"Enough." I said loudly, my voice was strong and echoed throughout the room like a warning call. "Enough of your games, you want me, here I am. But you let Alisa go—"

"No Eddie, don't give yourself for me!"

"We both know who you want Victoria," I ignored Alisa's pleads though once again I wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

"So you'd be willing to give yourself up in exchange for the girl's freedom?"

I nodded my head solemnly though there was no doubt in my mind. The sick bitch smirked as if my forfeit life was somehow amusing.

"I guess you are your father's son. Foolishly putting your life on the line for a weak human. Very well, we'll let the girl go once you've been dealt with, boy."

Now it was my turn to laugh though it sounded bitter to my own ears. "Do you take me for a fool? Do you honestly think I'd believe you'd let a human go so easily? The second I'm dead you'll make sure she follows me."

"You're not in the position to make the rules halfbreed! Either give yourself up or she dies, now!"

Things were beginning to get extremely tense. The nomads moved an inch as if anticipating the kill that was soon to come. Some of their eyes gleamed with a demented happiness that caused my stomach to drop.

"Fine, can I at least say my goodbyes to her?" my voice almost pleaded.

For once Victoria looked taken aback, though not by much. She looked at me suspiciously but could obviously find no hidden agendas in my request.

"Sentimental of you," she teased. "Though I shall grant your last request. It's the least I can do after you've so _heroically_ given your life for the human girl."

The nomad who was holding me reluctantly let go and I felt a large weight lift off me. My arms felt slightly like led but I ignored the strange pain as I walked towards a crying Alisa. She looked so different compared to the smiling, intelligent yet shy girl I knew at school. Her hair was caked with mud, and she looked as if she needed medical attention. Especially for her right arm which laid limp to her side. She tried her best to hide the pain as she watched me approached, but I could feel the suffering through her thoughts.

Alisa was scarred, perhaps beyond repair, but I hoped that she understood that after this the vampires would no longer come after her. Saying goodbye to not only her, but whatever future we could have had together, hurt more than anything Victoria could do to me.

I stopped walking when she was so close I could smell her breath upon my skin. She was still as intoxicating as ever; even with her bruises and dirty face. Alisa's body may have looked worn and tired but her eyes shinned with a strength beyond anything possible.

"Eddie..." her lips trembled as if she was holding back sobs. Alisa knew as much as I that this was our last moments together. Perhaps she figured she was going to die along with me, that we'd somehow ascend to the new modern Romeo and Juliet.

"I know." I replied at last before I pressed my lips longingly against hers. It was a gentle kiss despite our surroundings, yet it was the best one I'd ever had in my life. She put as much love and need behind her lips as I did.

"Please, don't sacrifice yourself for me." she begged between kisses. "I don't want you to die..."

I stared into her eyes for a moment and wanted to stay that way forever. Her blue depths always had a spark to them that intrigued me greatly, it was what kept me so mesmerized at school. Finally I opened my mouth, but instead of speaking words, I merely mouthed _'when I say go, run.' _

She gave me a look of confusion until she finally realized where my hands were located. On top of hers, right above the tied ropes. I had been untying them the entire time we had been kissing. Now she was practically free though I needed her to look as if she was still tied. I couldn't tell her anything because Victoria and the nomads had spectacular hearing, even a whisper could alert them to something.

Alisa discreetly nodded her head and kept her hands where they were at first, she understood. I gave her one last look before my eyes trailed to the gas tank behind her. Everything was in place and all I had to do was make things happen.

"Are you done?" Victoria asked, bored, though there was great anticipation in her eyes. "I want to have you dead now."

"You'll get your wish." I replied back with a nod. "But first, I have one question for you."

Once again the red haired woman looked taken aback, though this time she was also angry. "What is it?" she snarled.

I smirked wickedly at her, "Are you afraid of fire?"

Before Victoria could answer I turned quickly towards Alisa. "RUN NOW!"

In one instant, and with more speed than I could have guessed possible, Alisa sprinted quickly out the room in almost seven bounds, her speedy footsteps making loud echoing sounds as she ran.

"Don't move," I commanded towards the nomads who looked ready to capture Alisa. "One move and this entire place becomes charcoal." To put more threat behind my words I pulled out grandpa Charlie's old switch lighter.

Victoria looked at the silver lighter with a mixture of skepticism and panic. "You wouldn't halfbreed, you'd destroy yourself along with us."

For the last time that day I laughed so loudly it nearly made me sound insane—but perhaps I was at that moment. "It seems we've hit a little snag there, Victoria. You see, I never planned on dying alone."

I clicked the lighter one time before a small flame flickered to life. Victoria eyes grew large with terror.

"STOP HIM, NOW!"

Before the nomads could even comprehend Victoria's command I threw the lighter towards the gas tank and watched as it made contact.

'BOOM'

There was a collision so loud and so powerful it knocked me completely off my feet. A wave of flames erupted from the gas tank and quickly incinerated the nearest nomads into nothing but dust. I could hear their screams of agony as the next batch of nomads was reduced to the same fate.

I didn't try to run, for I knew that there was no escape. The fire had completely engulfed the entire chamber, blocking any exists. I merely leaned against the wall and waited for the fire to reach me. When it did I felt a pain so immense I knew there was nothing in the entire universe that could compare. It felt as if my very insides were melting away into nothing. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my mouth as I crumbled to the ground before trying to grasp whatever breath I could within the facility.

Then the pain was reduced to a mere numbing feeling, most likely the vampire side of me trying to rapidly heal itself. It was to no use and soon my very eyesight became nonexistent. I didn't panic however, nor did I give in to the pain, I knew my own fate before I stepped into the chamber. Alisa was safe, my parents were safe, and that's all that mattered.

Before I fell into sweet obviation I heard the sound of a scream so agonizing it caused my slowly stopping heart to crumble. It was the sound of my mother, I knew it for a fact. But there was nothing they could do for me now. I parted my lips one final time for what must have been an apology before my body completely gave up and I fell into darkness, knowing nothing else.

* * *

**R/R** Chapter 20 coming soon...


	20. Finding

_Note: Please excuse any errors you find in this chapter. I'm still looking for a beta reader._

* * *

**Breaking Twilight**

Chapter 20

Finding

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

If someone had told me Bella would be sitting in the passenger seat of my Volvo, I would have called them a fool. If someone had told me I'd be driving a hundred on the highway in the hopes of reaching Kodiak Airport in time, I would be curious, but would still call them a fool. Now however I found myself within two of these exact predicaments.

I was driving down the highway in what could only be described as 'ridiculously fast' even for me, I was pushing the car to it's ultimate mileage, and even the engine had begun protesting the strain. Sitting to my right was Bella Swan, ever the beautiful person, who was taking most of my concentration. She looked rightfully frighten though I knew it had nothing to do with my insane driving.

I wanted to comfort her in some way but my self conscious warned me better of it. So instead we sat in absolute silence. Neither of us breathing except on old habits or impulse, and we didn't dare look at each other.

I tried my best to ignore the gnarling need to touch her, to reach out and take her hands in mine. It was agony beyond words to have Bella so close yet so far from my reach.

Looking out my rear view I could see the rest of my family; Esme and Carlisle in their dark Mercedes, Emmett and Rosalie in the ostentatious red vehicle of hers, with Alice and Jasper bringing up the rear in their brown BMW. It had been Alice's idea for Bella to ride with me, much to my own mixture of despair and pleasure.

_'This may be your last chance to make things right.' _she warned me in her mind before we left. _'You two riding together may help patch open holes you both have Edward.'_

Patch 'open holes' indeed. We had been in the car for almost half an hour and not even one word had passed between us. Not only that but I _still _couldn't read her mind which made it impossible to know what she was thinking. It was beyond nerve recking and I wondered how I ever managed back when we were in Forks.

I was still wallowing miserably when a loud beeping noise cut through the silence like a knife. My cell phone screen was glowing brightly and the name on the id was obvious; Alice.

Picking up the phone in one hand, while steering the car with the other, I answered the call and placed the receiver to my ear.

"Yes, Alice?" I answered irritably. My tone seemingly had no effect on her.

"Edward are you two playing nice in there?" she asked cloyingly which only irritated me further.

"Say what you want before I hang up."

She sighed deeply. "Alright, alright no need to get antsy. Anyway, I just called to tell you I didn't have any vision yet—"

"What's new..." I mumbled and instantly regretted it when I heard the other line click off abruptly.

I stared at the phone in shock for a moment before it had finally dawned on me that Alice had hung up. Cursing inwardly I threw the phone in the backseat.

I knew the lack of visions was a sore spot for Alice, but I was too installed with my predicament with Bella to remember until it was too late. She hadn't had an important vision in months and it was really taking it's toll upon her. Once everything was settled with Eddie I planned to apologize and maybe even buy her a new dress.

Silence returned to the car as if it had never left. It hung to the air like a thick bout of fog, causing me to once again sink tormentingly into my seat.

"Bella..." I started once the quietness had became to much for me to bare. I trailed off, not sure what I could say to make her feel better. "Bella...I know how you feel right now. But I promise we'll find Eddie and bring him home."

Bella stared out the foggy window without blinking. Perhaps she didn't feel convinced, or she didn't want to speak, but it seemed as if she hadn't heard me at all. Seeing that my oath had done little to assuage her wariness I sighed deeply before turning back to the road. A part of me wanted to say more, maybe use the car ride like Alice had suggested and try to patch gaps between us, but Bella was little more than a ghost next to me. There, but not reachable and unknowing.

"You think I don't know how you feel?" I asked through the silence. "He's my son too. I care for him as much as you do—"

"Then where were you when he was growing up?" she interrupted exasperatedly. "Where were you during parent conferences at school, or when he needed someone to explain why he was different from the other kids." Bella turned towards me with a haunting expression. "Where were you when I called out to you all those nights in my room, with the window open, and you never replied."

I growled before hitting the steering wheel with my fist; thus causing the Volvo to drift slightly and earning me many angry honks from drivers behind me.

"Bella, I said I was sorry. What more do you want me to do?" I asked her desperately. "I never knew you were pregnant...I thought leaving was the best thing for you. That way you could have a normal life."

"Some good that did!" she snapped. " It seems leaving did nothing Edward. I didn't have a normal life, and I turned into a vampire without your help."

I could tell Bella was fuming from the look she was giving me. It was as if she wanted me to somehow melt into nothingness. It hadn't passed my guess that she was blaming me for the troubles she'd faced in those seven years.

"Can you tell me how you became a vampire?" I tried to keep the sullenness out my voice but I knew she could still sense it.

There was a pause when I thought Bella wasn't going to answer the question at all. She didn't have to tell me after all, it was none of my concern. But even the blindest person could see how desperately curious I was.

Finally Bella turned towards me and sighed. "Eddie bit me when he was being born. I never told him, of course, but I know he wonders sometimes."

I said nothing in reply to that. There was nothing I could say. A part of me had wondered whether or not Eddie's bite was venomous. It hadn't accrued to me that he could possibly turn someone, though now that I knew it made me feel wholly responsible. I was to blame for the fact that he wasn't fully human, it was my genes that made him thirst for blood. It all started on that damn night. On Bella's eighteenth birthday, when I was so sure I was leaving her for good.

"_What happened at the party meant nothing Edward," Bella warned me seriously. "Jasper apologized, and I could understand where he was coming from, he smelt human blood after all."_

_I narrowed my eyes unconvincing. "He nearly killed you Bella. If it hadn't been for me pushing him away..."_

_ "But he didn't." she replied with finality. It seemed as if she was already done with the subject, even if it did concern her nearly ended life. _

_I wanted to say something in return, probably a deserved scowl for her lack of self preservation. But I inevitably let the subject drop. Instead my eyes turned to the cd Bella had clutched in her hands while she laid contently on the bed. One of the problems I had was deciding what to get Bella for her birthday. I knew she wouldn't accept anything bought, even if I did want to buy her a new car. __Even the new 42 inch plasma screen I had considered wouldn't have went over well. It was Alice who had given me the idea to make the cd. After she had reminded me how much Bella loved the music I played, I decided that was the best gift I could possibly give her without spending money._

_ "Are you going to stand there forever?" Bella asked amused. _

_There was a slight glint in her eyes as she observed me next to her window where I had entered a mere half hour ago. _

_My morose_ _expression seemed inperceivable to her as she continued watching me quietly. I didn't need to read her mind in order to discern what she was thinking at that moment. Over the past months Bella and I had been having unmatched arguments over something I didn't want to discuss with her. Celibacy was something I approved until marriage, even when my urges to reach out and ravish her sometimes disagreed. But most importantly I was afraid that I'd hurt her if we ever reached a level of that magnitude. _

_Perhaps it was Bella's great inadequacy to sense what other humans had for centuries, but it seemed Bella was very oblivious to the fact that I could easily kill her. Even touching her the wrong way could crush her as if she was nothing but Styrofoam._

_ It was because of this, and the near fatal accident with my family, that I finally understood how much danger I was putting Bella in. If James and the other nomads weren't already an indication. Of course we couldn't be together, I would have to leave her, and hopefully she would move on._

_ "Edward, is everything alright?" Bella asked nervously as she finally took in my tense posture. I watched as she crawled the short distance of the bed until she was sitting at the very edge. I swallowed the venom that accompanied her abnormally enticing scent. _

_ "Why is it that you seem so concerned about me, yet you completely wave off the fact that you nearly died earlier?" I asked with a hint of irritation. _

_Bella tilted her head at me. "Is it my blood again?" she asked as if she hadn't heard me._

_ "Yes, and no. I've come to accept that I'll always be attracted to your scent—"_

_ "As long as I remain a human that is." she injected matter-o-factory. _

_My eyes narrowed. "You will remain a human, Bella. I won't accept anything else."_

_Bella rolled her eyes nonchalantly as if we were merely speaking of the weather. It seriously agitated me how easily she could dismiss her own humanity. _

_Downstairs I could hear the quiet movements of Charlie Swan as he headed for the door. Obviously he was working overnight again. The police chief had been gone a lot lately which only added to the reasons why we should 'take our relationship farther.' I found myself cursing the innocent man and his constant leaving. _

_ "Bell's, I'm working overnight again." Charlie hollered up the stairs. "Call the office if you need anything!" _

_ "Alright dad be careful." Bella replied though her eyes never left me._

_The front door closed soon after before there was the unmistakable sound of a car starting and pulling away. _

_At that moment I could feel every shift that took place in the room. Every breeze that hit the window, every breath Bella took. I could see her eyes watching me in the darkness of the room and I knew, without needing to read her mind, what she wanted. My mouth twitched into a frown. _

_ "No." was my only answer as I leaned against the wall. _

_I could tell she wasn't happy, but there was simply no way I would allow myself to lose control in that way. Bella nodded her head and I watched her expectantly as she sat back on the bed. "Alright, but can you at least lay with me on the bed?"_

_I narrowed my eyes but I eventually joined her on the small bed where Bella instantly cuddled upon my chest. If my cold skin was bothering her she didn't show it as she sighed contently. I watched her for what felt like eternity until her heart started to slow itself in the rapid beat of slumber. _

_She was beautiful, without a doubt, perhaps not the type of beauty that demanded attention, but if you looked at her you could easily see it. I absentmindedly reached out and pulled her closer until I could feel her breath on my skin. Bella mumbled something in her sleep as she yet again settled down upon my chest. _

_Her lips were as tempting as the blood flowing within her veins though I instinctively kept my mind off the latter. Slowly, to the point of agonizing, I lowered my lips to hers before pulling away only to find Bella's arms locked around my neck. Her eyes were now open and a strange emotion was shining within them._

_Her intense expression compelled me along with her speeding heart as I grew closer again. Bella parted her lips and I took advantage of the opening. She moaned beneath me and wrapped her arms tighter around my neck. She was drawing me closer, I knew, but apart of me wanted to throw all caution to the wind and ravish her where she lay. To take her completely and give a damn about the consequences. But there was still the chance that I could hurt her..._

_ "Edward, please." she whispered as if she could somehow feel my struggle. _

_My eyes stared intensively down into hers. "Why must you make this so hard Bella?"_

_ "I only want you Edward. I need you, it's always been you." She was pleading me now and I could tell my self assurance was wavering. _

_ "Only me?" I asked possessively. The way she declared herself to me was more effective than anything she'd tried before. It meant Bella was choosing me over that insufferable Mike Newton, and even worse, Jacob Black. She was mine and no one would take her away from me, they would die before I allowed it. With a victorious growl I began kissing her with a new relish that was akin to some type of high. Bella bravely removed her hands from my neck and down to my shirt where she began unloosening the buttons._

_ I trailed kisses from her mouth slowly down to her neck where another growl escaped my lips. I could feel her pulse quickening and the blood flowing under a small amount of muscle. It was becoming too much and my teeth grazed her skin longingly. _

_ "Edward..." the way she breathed my name sent chills down my spine. _

_ "Yes?"_

_There was a pause when I bit ever so slightly into her neck. Not enough to cause damage, but more closer than I'd ever been to the sweet nectar hidden from my tongue. It took all I had not to completely bite down and claim it all for myself. Quickly pulling myself away from the dark temptation I lowered myself to the nape of her neck instead which instantly caused Bella to gasp._

_The next words that left her mouth started everything and caused something to happen that would follow us forever. _

_ "I need you...now."_

_And I complied without hesitation. _

The following morning had found Bella waking up with bruises all over her arm, her pillows completely ruined, and me fuming in self hatred. Just as I suspected I had nearly mauled Bella to death, luckily I hadn't caused potential injuries in places I'd rather not name. For what it was worth Bella stuck by her 'I wanted it so don't blame yourself' excuse, but the bruises caused by me only solidified my need to leave Bella's life. We couldn't even have sex without me causing some danger to her life.

_"It'll be as if I never existed..."_

I had told her in the forest later on that day before leaving her. There my life had only went downhill to hell where I stayed for seven years. A part of me wanted to return to the life I had when I first became a vampire. Killing those who deserved to be killed, drinking their blood without mercy, but Carlisle and Esme' simply wouldn't allow it. I cursed myself for never returning to Forks just to check on her. Had I at least snuck a peek into her life I would have found her pregnant with our child.

Somehow between my deep thoughts and memories I had remembered to steer the car without causing an accident. Though it would have been obvious, to anyone who looked carefully, that the Volvo had swiveled a few times in the lane. Bella was sitting quietly next to me, her eyes staring ahead, and her hands laying carelessly in her lap.

"What's Eddie's favorite color?" I asked abruptly.

Bella looked at me strangely for a moment before sighing. "It's green. He use to like red but..." she trailed off slightly. "When he was younger he said that red blood made him feel thirsty and weird."

My mouth lowered into a frown and I tried to keep the self loathing from swallowing me whole. "What's his favorite food?"

"Lasagna."

I smiled slightly. "That use to be my favorite too. What's his favorite music?"

Bella looked down at her hands and I wondered if I had somehow crossed an invisible line. "He likes classical." She finally replied. "But he also likes alternative rock, and anything from punk rock groups. That's really the only thing that makes him different from you." she finished and I could hear the disdain in her voice. It seemed, at least to me, that she almost despised the fact that Eddie took after me. Perhaps her disregard for me was deeper than I earlier expected.

"I disagree," I said after a moment. "He reminds me of myself when I was human. In all honesty we're almost nothing alike now."

Bella pursed her lips unconvincing. "Really? Well for one, he plays the piano. He writes his own music and listens to the exact same classical music as you do."

I nodded my head for her to continue.

"He's also very stubborn, believes himself to be invincible, and wouldn't ask for help if his life depended on it."

"I'm not the only one with those characteristics, Isabella. From what I remember you were too stubborn to worry about yourself. Not only that, but you would put yourself in danger before asking for help. If the incident with James was any proof."

Bella gave me a hard glare before her expression soften abruptly. She placed her head in her hands and began shaking slightly. "I'm a horrible mother..."

Sighing deeply I drove around a rather slow Ford Explorer before cautiously placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not a bad mother, Bella. You've raised Eddie the best you could and he turned out to be everything I could hope for in a son."

She shook her head fervently, obviously not convinced. "Look where he is Edward. He's in danger and I'm no closer to him than I was before. We don't even know where he is exactly...if something happens to him I swear—"

"Nothing is going to happen to him." I said with such confidence that Bella looked up questioningly. I knew she needed to hear that, for someone to tell her that Eddie would return home. And I was telling her the absolute truth. Protectiveness surged through me like a fire and my expression promised bloody murder.

Victoria had crossed me for the very last time. She had threatened Bella's life more than once, now she had gone after my son. And if something had happened to Eddie...then they all would pay the ultimate price, I promised that.

The rest of the ride was in silence though the tension that had filled the car earlier had disappeared and left us in a peaceful quietness I hadn't shared with Bella in years. So by the time we reached Kodiak Airport we had, in someway, patched up a little of our relationship though the damage was still as obvious as ever. We were the first one's to reach the large airport though Carlisle was quickly behind us.

I watched as he parked the Mercedes as calmly as his expression portrayed before stepping out the vehicle at a human speed. Esme smiled sadly at Bella who half smiled in return, everyone knew how serious the situation was and that things could change after this encounter.

_'She seems so distraught' _Esme observed. _'Edward, perhaps you should speak with her?'_

I nodded before tuning out her thoughts and taking my place beside Bella. She looked at me stoically before turning back to the airport in front of us. The place wasn't as empty as I would have hoped, but given that it was still the weekend, it shouldn't have come to surprise. People were returning home while others were heading off the Alaskan territory to visit family and friends elsewhere.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked taking Esme's advice.

She shook her head before stepping forward towards the doors with me following closely behind her. Inside was a bustle of noise and movement, though I expertly placed all the commotion in the background of my mind.

_'Terminal X now loading for departure' _a voice suddenly announced over the intercom. _'Again, Terminal X now loading for departure' _ I glanced over at said terminal and was relieved to see that it was only a plane going to Milwaukee Wisconsin.

"What plane do we need?" Emmett asked somewhere behind me.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle replied. "I'd guess we'll be somewhere around Terminal A through H since those stay within the state."

"Whatever," Rosalie said offhandedly. "Let's just go, one of these girls are wearing the worst smelling perfume I've ever come across."

For once I wholeheartedly agreed with the blonde as I took the lead and headed to the first available customer desk which held a young man no older than twenty-four. He looked bored as he lazily watched us approach.

"Welcome to Kodiak Airport, how may I help you this afternoon?" he greeted monotonically.

"Yes we'd like to purchase tickets for a flight to Anchorage. We'll accept any class, money is no object."

The boy rose a brow at me before smirking. "Yeah, whatever. Let me look through the computer." I frowned at the boy as he typed something with as much enthusiasm as his expression. His eyes scanned the computer before he shrugged.

"Sorry, the last plane to Anchorage left half an hour ago."

"Well do you have something closer to that city?"

The boy shook his head. "No, the closet plane we got is going to Homer and that's no where near where you're trying to go."

I cursed before folding my arms over my chest. Why hadn't we looked that up before coming in the first place? It could have saved us at least an hour. "Fine then. We'd like to buy one of your planes. Anyone would do."

The boy gaped at me with a mixture of surprise, suspicion, and great amusement. He obviously thought I was toying with him, and I could tell he was close to calling either his manager or security.

"Are you serious?" he finally asked.

I growled before narrowing my eyes. This boy was pressing my nerves. "Do I look like I'm playing? I want one of your planes. Now give it willingly, or we take by force. Either way."

Carlisle chose that moment to slide me away from the counter as he took charge of the situation. He knew me all too well, that snide boy was seconds from finding himself in a hospital.

"You must excuse my son, we're all a bit on edge at the moment." Carlisle apologized as efficiently as ever. "We are in a bit of an emergency. I'd gladly talk to your manager if need be."

Perhaps it was the accomplished air Carlisle seemed to give off, or the fact that he'd approached the boy with a deadly calm that would convince even the most suspicious person. But the boy nodded his head before leaving the counter without a word. I myself felt an eerie calm at his words though it didn't ease my irritation at the fact that we'd overlooked checking the flight schedules.

A moment later the boy returned with a man older looking than Carlisle. Although he was balding, he held himself confidently with a 'no nonsense' expression about his face.

"Is there a problem?" the man asked, his eyes moving over each of us.

Carlisle reached into his pockets before revealing one of his many ID's, all of them certified of course.

"Yes, I'm a pilot for the Air Force of America. There has been an emergency and we need to buy one of your planes. We're here to offer you a lucrative offer, along with compensation."

The man said nothing as he looked over the ID until he was satisfied with it's authenticity. Carlisle had actually been a pilot during World War II, though I still couldn't understand what made him join the war in the first place. Perhaps it was his way of helping those who couldn't protect themselves against our kind.

The manager pursed his lips absentmindedly as he looked over the ID for a third time. "What price are you offering?" Surely the man saw the opportunity to fill his pockets along with replacing a plane that wouldn't be missed in the first place. Any businessman worth his title would jump at the chance.

Carlisle swiftly pulled out his checkbook before filling out one of the checks and placing it in the manager's greedy hands.

"I'm sure that's a satisfactory price?"

The manager took one look at the offer before his eyes grew wide and his mouth flew open. In any other situation I would have found the expression comedic.

"What plane would you need, Mr...?"

"Cullen." Carlisle supplied with a slim smile. "And any plane would do, but it needs to be fast. Perhaps a jet plane?"

The man seemed conflicted for a moment but he took another look at the check in his hands before nodding in understanding.

"We can have that prepared in four hours—"

"No, we need the plane now." I interpreted quickly. "If we can't have it now then you're wasting our time."

The man gave me an annoyed expression but didn't argue the point further. It made me wonder just how much Carlisle had offered the airport.

It must have been something staggering because the manger's thoughts reeked of what he was going to do with the money. House refurbishments, new clothes, he even planned on buying himself a brand new car.

The entire confrontation ended quite anticlimactic. The young boy went into the computer and unregistered one of station's jet planes, handed the deed's and ownership over to Carlisle and the deal was made. Before the next flight took off we were heading towards our new plane which I doubted would ever be used again. Some would consider it preposterous to buy a full sized plane only to use it once. But after centuries of collecting unnecessary money, such things were almost normalcy for us.

The plane was quite impressive that much I had to admit. Fully stocked with a bar, dining tables, and even a few televisions. The best thing though were the plush seats that made those in my Volvo feel like stones. Rosalie took to the amenities with an unrestrained joy that showed just how vain she was.

My attention inevitably turned to Bella who was sitting quietly in the cockpit along with Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was quietly checking all the functions while Esme tried fruitlessly to get through to Bella. It was almost as if she was made of wax or marble, she didn't blink, nor did she bother to breath. I had never seen Bella so detached before. Esme finally gave up as she gave the younger woman one last encouraging smile.

Needing something to distract me I turned to Jasper who was sitting comfortably with Alice in his arms. A surge of jealously ran through me and I found myself envying how close they could be.

Jasper, who was obviously feeling my emotions, looked up at me with concern and a hint of confusion. I merely nodded my head in Bella's direction before he sighed in what could have been understanding.

"You can always talk with her Edward." he said suggestively.

"What do you expect me to say?" I asked irritably. "I'm sorry that our son is missing and there's no guarantee that we'll find him..." I trailed off, refusing to say more.

"I meant, you should try to give her comfort. Bella's going through a hard time right now, and the only other person who can fully understand is you. He is, after all, your son as well."

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day I ran a hand through my hair and moved towards the small command room. By now the plane's engine was fully operational and all the lights were automatically turned on. The homey feel the plane gave off did nothing to appease my already growing frustration.

"Carlisle, do you mind if I pilot?"

My father in all intents and purposes gave me an encouraging nod before standing from the control seat. "I figured you'd say that, everything is ready to go. Just remember, in the air there's certain laws even us Cullens must abide by." he smiled amusingly, gave me a lighthearted pat on the back, and walked off with Esme towards the seating areas.

The second they left I could almost feel the tension collapsing the small room into itself. It seemed as if the conversation I and Bella shared in the car had never happened. Nothing had changed, she still hated me, and our relationship was as nonexistent as ever.

Sitting down in the now empty seat I glanced at the controls pressingly while trying, and failing, to ignore the tension. Bella sat in the co-pilot's seat, her head down, with a emotionless expression on her face.

"Can you even fly a plane?" she asked suddenly though her eyes never left the floor.

"Well, I decided to get my pilot's licence in 1954. It was rather boring that year, after Emmett and Rosalie married for what felt like the hundredth time, of course." I gave her a small smile which she didn't bother to return. I sighed before continuing. "It wasn't hard really, the instructor was surprised I passed the test so easily."

"Yeah, I guess it's official then. Edward Cullen _can _do anything." Bella commented bitterly, her tone as cold as the fall air.

_'Damn bro, she really giving you a hard time. I feel sorry for you.'_

Swatting Emmett's thoughts away like a bothersome fly I clicked on the engine control so swiftly the switch nearly fell off. If it wasn't for Carlisle's warning to go easy on the plane I would have destroyed the entire thing in less than ten seconds.

My anger was beyond incomprehensible, and I knew Jasper was having a hard time where ever he was. I could hear his woeful thoughts as he nearly begged me to calm down but I ignored him. I had never gotten angry at Bella before, I became angry at the things she did, especially when she put herself in danger, but never directly at her.

So even when I was fuming the most darkest thoughts in my mind I couldn't bring myself to feel anything ill towards her. Instead I flew the plane in silence.

It wasn't until we began flying over the Alaskan ocean that Eddie's rescue finally went into effect. Jasper, who had been speaking to phone companies for the past hour, had finally gained a clue to where exactly Eddie made his last call. Despite everything, that was the only thing we had to go by.

"What company gave you the information?" I asked before switching the plane to autopilot.

"Verizon." he replied and handed me a rather long list of various coordinates. "I know a guy who works there, he owed me a...favor." the way Jasper finished the sentence gave me no desire to ask more on the subject.

"Oak street," I muttered absentmindedly as I glanced over the information. I couldn't help but look over to Bella who was watching intensely.

Jasper nodded. "I was told that he was on Oak street at approximately 7:43 am. That was the last call he made."

"He was talking to me..." Bella mumbled so low that a human would never have heard. "Jasper, does it say how long he was on the phone?"

Instead of answering he turned hesitant to me. I gave the paper a quick glance. "Not long. Six minutes at most, though that answer isn't quite concrete. You can never be sure with phone companies."

Bella seemed to shake in her seat. "Then how long until we reach Anchorage?"

I turned to the view outside the plane as clouds hovered overhead. The sun has fully risen and was now casting a variety of orange colors in the sky.

"Forty-five minutes." I finally answered. "Thirty if I put this plane through it's paces."

"Actually, we need to make it there much earlier than that." Jasper admitted. "My source also told me they received high frequencies from the phone. You'll only find high frequencies if you're on a plane or—"

"Boat," I finished exasperatedly. "He took a boat. Which means our chances of finding where he first started just slimmed." Standing up from the Pilot's seat I instantly began pacing the short distance of the room. A deep frown was on my face, and my mind was racing with possibilities.

"I'm the only one who can probably find him first," I stopped pacing in order to look at both Jasper and Bella. The latter of whom was still watching me intensely. "I'm sure someone noticed him at the docks, if I can find him in someones mind then that can lead me to the right direction." I didn't want to think of the other time I used my abilities in order to find someone. I still grew rightfully enraged every time I thought of those men cornering Bella.

"You're not leaving without me." Bella finally put in in a voice that held no room for arguments, but of course I didn't agree.

"No, it's more sunny here than it is in Kodiak. I won't risk you being exposed."

"Well I'll go look for him myself then." she replied while giving me a look that could have melted steel. "He's my son, and I'd risk anything to get him back."

The room was quiet as Bella's words seemed to echo throughout my mind. It was then that, for the first time, I finally noticed just how much she had changed since Forks. Bella seemed so _different_. She was colder, more sharp, and more headstrong than ever before. A part of me felt betrayed somehow, that I had stayed the same and she hadn't.

"_You only think you still love me, but you don't. You're in love with the human Bella Swan."_

Those words she spoke when I had went to her house rang clear as if she had spoken them yesterday. I loved Bella, of course, and nothing would ever change that. But a dark and small part of me couldn't help but see that she was no longer the person I protected and needed like a drug. I still needed and wanted her, but it wasn't the same.

Jasper, for his part, was more than willing to keep track of the long list of coordinates. It had been my earlier plan to do so myself, but Jasper once again felt my conflicted emotions and was desperately seeking something to distract himself with.

With him once again sitting next to Alice in the farther back, it left me and Bella once again sitting alone. We said nothing, though our expressions gave away everything we were feeling. I believed, at that moment, that we had come to a sort of truce. We would put our much needed conversation on hold until we found Eddie.

We arrived in Anchorage much quicker than I had expected, though that was in part due to the many illegal maneuvers I had pulled in the past half hour. I lowered the plane in a moderately large dock that was suppose to house private helicopters, but a mere thousand dollar ticket was the very least of my concerns at the moment.

"This was a good place to land." Jasper commented as he surveyed the area. "From the coordinates, Eddie wasn't too far from here."

"Yeah." Emmett agreed. "We got to be close. I can smell nomad all over this city. They must have hunted recently."

I tried not think of all the innocent people who had died, and instead I opened my mind in order to hear everyone for at least a five hundred miles. The second I did, I was assaulted by what had to be thousands of thoughts.

_'He's a fool if he thinks I'm letting him sleep here tonight.-'_

_'Damn Redsocks! Come on we're almost at homebase!-'_

_ 'Tonight, I hope she let us go all the way-'_

It felt as if I'd be listening to mundane thoughts forever when, finally, someone thought of Eddie. Or at least an expensive silver car that had passed by a half an hour ago. It wasn't much to go by, but it was the best we could find when grasping at straws.

"There," I said pointing up the street. "Someone saw him drive up that way."

I was ready to take off, to run through the streets like a blur to the humans, but Carlisle, like always, found an obvious flaw.

"We can't run through the streets, Edward." he said, as if he had somehow read my mind. "We'd risk exposure, and the Volturi will find out."

"Damn the Volturi." I said through gritted teeth. "We won't be the only coven who's done a few things over the line. Remember the Bennett clan of London? They nearly caused a human bloodbath in 1942. The Volturi did nothing."

"But we aren't just _any_ coven." Esme reminded. "The Volturi has been watching us closely for centuries. This is exactly what they need, an excuse to come after us."

I nearly pulled my hair out at that moment. "Fine. Then I'll go alone. If I'm caught, I'll take responsibility myself. I've been wanting to take the Volturi down anyway."

Carlisle shook his head disapprovingly, but for once I ignored him. It still felt wrong, receiving such disapproval from a man I looked up to like a father. But saving my son became the only concern at the moment. Perhaps, when everything was over, I'd apologize to my father. But at the moment I was willing to go through anyone who stood in my way, even Carlisle.

"You either stand with me or move aside." I said with finality. I looked at each member of my family before my eyes landed on Bella. For the first time I saw something akin to gratitude in her golden eyes.

"That's not an option." Carlisle replied. "We're family, we stand together. Eddie is apart of this family. So we will go find him. I'll take care of the Volturi myself if it comes to that."

The blowing Alaskan wind seemed to substitute for any sounds coming from me and my family. Once again it seemed as if we'd all come to a mutual agreement. Eddie was a Cullen, and we did anything to protect our own. It was something of a motto within our coven since I became a vampire.

Even Rosalie, who was often the negative one, silently agreed to help her 'precious nephew' or at least what she called him in her thoughts. With everyone on the same page the only thing left was to decide how we would reach Eddie personally.

Since none of us brought our cars, and buying a rental would take too much time. We either had to options at that moment; run through whatever shadows we could find, or steal a car. Both were risky in it's own way, but I'd rather face a angry human police than deal with the Volturi. For once, we all agreed with that sentiment.

"I really don't favor stealing." Carlisle said apprehensively. "But we are facing an emergency. Perhaps we can repay whomever owns the car later."

"Let's choose that one." Alice signaled to a rather large blue minivan. I cringed at the 90's soccer mom feel the vehicle seemed to give off, but instantly pushed the feeling away. The only thing I hoped was that the van had excellent millage despite it's appearance.

Breaking inside the vehicle was easy, as expected. With the street mostly empty, save a few people walking farther down, it took only twenty seconds to break a large enough portion in the glass. The hole was at a right size where I could stick my hand through and unlock the door. Two minutes later we were all inside the van, a second later we were driving off.

The second we turned up the corner a large factory type building came into view. From it I could smell the nomads as if they were right in front of me, but there was one particular scent that I knew very well.

"There! He's in there!" Bella pointed, though we could all smell it.

Everything about the building gave me a bad feeling. It was something I hadn't felt since Bella walked into Biology that day and changed everything.

"I feel so many emotions coming from there." Jasper said, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "I can feel a damn great amount of hate coming off someone. There's also...lost...I don't know. I think someone died."

"Please, not Eddie." Bella begged so desperately I could feel my dead heart dropping in despair.

"No, it's not Eddie." Jasper answered. "I've become somewhat in tuned with his emotions. He's there, I can feel his hate as well. Something has happened. I can feel hurt, tiredness, and worry coming from him too."

Just as Jasper was about to speak again Alice gasp, her eyes became glazed, and a look of horror etched itself over her face. Quickly opening my mind to hers I could see fire everywhere. I could almost sense the smoke as it littered the entire area.

But it was the loud and painful screams that chilled the air more than the fire itself. The smoke was so thick and condescend that, even with my abnormal sight, I couldn't see anything. Then, almost as if it simply vanished, the smoke was gone and I could see an unmoving body laying on the floor. I only had enough time to recognize the body before the vision ended, though it was enough to hunt me forever.

I could already hear Alice's dry sobs and hysterical words, I could feel everyone looking worriedly back and forth at us. It was as if I were frozen, my mind refusing to process what I had just seen. Then, as if someone had pressed the 'play' button, it hit me like a ton of bricks; it was Eddie I saw dying.

"NO!" I yelled before jumping out the van. The vehicle swerved without a driver and impacted heavily with a pole. I could feel myself running as if my body was moving on it's own accord, which was an impossible thing for a vampire. I could feel anger surge through me like hot lava. It took over everything from my sight to my very being, purging me into something akin to darkness. I wanted the entire world to burn at that moment. To feel the anguish that I felt as I ran to save my son.

I jumped over the iron fence in one bound before running straight through the door and knocking it directly off it's hinge's In a passing glance I could see Eddie's car parked on the side of the street, both driver and passenger seat empty. A second later I could see Alisa running towards me, tears running down her dirty face and her heart thumping madly against her chest.

"Quick, you have to save him! Eddie's going to blow everything up! Please don't let him die! He means everything to me!"

She was hysterical and her mind was a jumbled mess. I wasn't sure if the girl would ever be the same after such events, but I knew she was in danger if she stayed in the building. Something was urging me to get her out now.

"We're going to save him." I soothed her quickly. "But you must leave, now. Eddie wouldn't want you hurt."

She nodded with more tears flowing down her face. I watched as she ran out the door just before my family ran inside.

"Was that—"

"Yes, Alisa Goodman." I answered Emmett abruptly. "But we don't have much time. The building's going to..."

A great booming sound suddenly shook the entire foundation followed by a quake so large it would have knocked a normal human dead instantly. Anguished screams instantly arose from the basement before the sound of bodies began thumping to the floor.

Bella was already running in the direction of the screams. Her mahogany hair flying in the wind as she dashed down the stairs to where a mass of fire was waiting.

I instantly ran after her but only made it a fraction of a second before another scream bellowed through the air, but this time it came from Bella. Not far from her, in a ring of fire, laid Eddie's unconscious body. His right arm completely burnt in fire as it began running up the rest of his body.

"EDDIE! NO!" Bella looked ready to jump in the fire to join her son. She looked ready to end her very life, and I felt ready to join behind them. But if there was still hope, still a chance of saving him, then I had to put everything aside in order to move towards him, even if it costed me whatever life I had.

Jumping forward I tried my hardest to ignore the fire licking at my skin and burning my clothes. Fire was the one thing that could fully destroy a vampire, our worst enemy and the closet thing to death we could reach. It hurt, a pain I had never felt in all my life, human or otherwise.

I could feel the fire burning my skin even though my body tried it's best to heal itself. Gritting my teeth to stop from screaming I continued on one more step before finally reaching Eddie.

He looked ghostly pale, even more than a normal vampire ever could. His heart was thumping so slowly I knew it was seconds from stopping all together. Picking him up in my arms, I blew away the fire engulfing his arm and held him close to my chest.

"You're safe son." I whispered. "You'll be alright, I promise."

Though soon his body became completely lank in my arms and his heartbeat faded. I felt a consuming panic and despair at the possibility of saying goodbye to a son I never got to know.

* * *

**A/N: **I thank everyone who waited for this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while but, as you can see, this chapter was REALLY long. As a special treat I have a image link posted on my profile. It's a story banner created by _Supatwihard01 _with a really cool depiction of Bella, Edward, and Eddie together. You should tell me how you like it in a review.

Anyway, there's only one more chapter left!

Until then **R/R.**


	21. Goodbye, For Now

**Breaking Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 21

Goodbye, For Now

* * *

"Well?"

"Nothing's changed, I'm afraid. His skin has healed itself but his internal organs are badly damaged. His human genetics are practically depleted. It's only the fact that he's a half vampire that's keeping him holding to life at all. In all accounts, he should be dead."

I sighed for what had to be the umpteenth time that day. "But will he live?" I asked desperately. "I know it's all my fault..."

Carlisle placed an encouraging hand on my shoulder. "I understand how you feel, son. I'll do everything I can to help Eddie. But at the moment, the best thing we can do is give him time."

His encouragement did very little to assuage my guilt, but I knew sulking wasn't going to make him better. "And Alisa?"

Carlisle gave a deep and uncharacteristic frown. For once he actually looked tired, as if the centuries of not sleeping had finally caught up to him. It was a strange sight to see Carlisle, the strong matriarch of the family, look so worn.

"She refuse to leave his side." he said warily. " I've spoken to her parents, told them that she's currently under quarantine at a hospital in Fort Yukon. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment."

I nodded again, something I found myself doing a lot lately.

Carlisle did look drained however. It had been almost a week since Anchorage, and Eddie hadn't shown an inch of life since we returned to Kodiak. Half of us hadn't hunted since then and most of our eyes were pitch black.

It had gotten so bad that Jasper had to leave the house for a few days with Alice due to Alisa being in the house. Of course, he claimed it was due to a long 'procrastinated' camping trip but I knew better. Rosalie and Emmett didn't buy it either, but Esme just pretended like she always did for her family's sake.

Bella, however, had become something of statue over the week.

She refused to hunt or even see Eddie until he was well again. She wouldn't go up the stairs because she knew Eddie was in one of the rooms in a comatose state. She wouldn't speak to anyone, nor did she listen to anyone speaking to her.

Things had begun taking it's toll on me as well, though I tried my best to stay enduring. Eventually as each day passed with no results I found myself sinking with the others. Each passing day made it impossible to stay positive when Eddie wasn't even breathing. The only thing that prevented me from thinking he was completely dead was Carlisle informing us that he was still drinking blood, even if he was fed through a tube. But other than that, there was no progress.

So it was going on the second week, right before Thanksgiving, that Carlisle came from Eddie's room with a grimace etched on his face. It was something we'd grown accustomed to, but not even that could prepare us for what he was about to say.

"I'm afraid we're close to losing him." he spoke so silently it was almost inaudible, even to our ears. "His human genes are depleting at a ten percent rate now, anymore and we're looking at..."

"At a what?" Emmett asked.

"A newborn."

I stood from my seat so quickly that Bella, who was sitting next to me, nearly jumped. Every eye in the room turned to me as I stared at Carlisle in disbelief. "Newborn? But that doesn't make sense. Eddie was never a full vampire."

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "Perhaps. But like any human, when their humanize genes are depleted to zero they eventually become a vampire. In Eddie's case, his genes are depleting more rapidly because he already had a dominate vampiric gene to begin with. What I mean to say is that there's a possibility he can wake up as a full vampire. This can have many consequences that we may not be prepared for. Some include him completely forgetting who we are, who he is, and more importantly, an unquenchable bloodlust that won't be satisfied with animal blood."

Rosalie shrugged slightly. "He'll eventually get over it like we did. Won't he?"

"No. You see, each of us still have some type of human makeup within us. It's what keeps us who we are. It's also allows us to remember some of our human memories. After the few months of being a newborn we can remember who we are because of that human makeup we carry within ourselves forever. In Eddie's case, the human makeup needed to keep him who he is, is the very same genetic that is being depleted as we speak."

"So he may be a bloodthirsty vampire forever?" Jasper asked, finally coming to the same conclusion we all had.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, in a sense. We're talking about a very strong, very wild vampire, who will remain that way forever."

I ran a hand through my hair and tried hard not to pull it all out in frustration. Pacing seemed to have done nothing and I was now standing in the middle of the room. Seeing Eddie as a crazed vampire felt almost as worse as seeing him...I refused to say the rest. Even to myself it put too much weight behind the possibility for my liking.

I could feel my muscles flexing in an attempt not to do something reckless, though it seemed almost impossible not to.

I needed to do something. I could no longer stand in one place and pretend like the rest of my family. Our choices were slim; either let him go, or allow him to become a newborn forever. I couldn't see Eddie become something like that, but if we allowed him to die...I wondered if I was being selfish, was I wrong for thinking of the alternative which would allow Eddie to become a bloodthirsty vampire?

He would kill hundreds of innocent people. But a part of me was willing for that to happen in order to keep my son in what way I could.

Gritting my teeth, I bawled my hands into a fist and tried hard not to break something. "So we either kill him now or allow him to become a newborn? Those are our only options?" I wanted to damn it all and take Eddie away myself. I'd rather take him to an isolated place forever than to see my own son die.

Carlisle lowered his head slightly. "There is one more option. Though I should warn you now, it's very risky."

"Anything." Bella spoke for the first time since we'd return. "It has to be better than allowing him to become something like that."

"If we feed him human blood now, there's almost an 85 percent chance that he'll wake up now. However," he added when Bella stood up. "He will wake up as the newborn. Right now there is still enough humanic genetics to return him to his previous self, but there's a high chance for failure..." he trailed off before sighing deeply, his eyes turned up the stairs, and I knew what he was going to say next. "We'll also need a human in the room, someone very close to him. Someone who understands that their life may be in grave danger."

"Alisa?" Bella asked worriedly. "But what would stop him from killing her on sight?"

"If I'm correct, Eddie will feel something deep for her. It's that feeling that may save him."

"Ah, I know what you mean." Jasper acknowledged with a nod. "I've heard of it before. A coven down in Mexico believed heavily in vampiric love. I visited them for a time, they taught me the basics."

"Yes, it's never been proven to work. Only that a vampire would never kill a loved one on purpose."

Carlisle's analogy made sense. Even I could relate to it in many factors, one being that I remained around Bella while she was human and never wanted to hurt her intentionally. Even when James had bitten her, and I needed to suck out the venom, there was a part of me that refused to drink all her blood. But could that feeling be strong enough to save Eddie?

Did he even love Alisa the way she loved him? Any chance of failure could end everything. The next thing left was to ask Alisa herself. She came down the stairs in a pair of Esme's clothes and a much cleaner face, but her blue eyes were distant and staring off into space. She had been that way since we returned, though Carlisle assured us that her mind was perfectly fit. It was her 'heart' that was broken, or however he had termed it.

She of course was willing to do anything in order the help Eddie. Her confidence and love for him was unwavering and I felt a cold reminder of how Bella use to be. She too was willing to do just about anything to protect me, when all I wanted was the same thing for her.

"You do understand that when Eddie wakes up he will not be the same person?"

Alisa nodded understandingly before Carlisle gave her a sympathetic look. Not many humans were willing to put their life on the line the way she was, it was more than commendable in my eyes. Perhaps there was more to their relationship than I had earlier thought.

When the room had mutually agreed, Bella made the first move by walking cautiously up to Alisa. She stopped short a small distance almost as if she was debating something, but a second later she had the younger girl wrapped in a hug.

"What you're doing for Eddie...you have no idea how thankful I am."

Alisa looked as if she was about to cry, but she sniffed and nodded. "I love him. He means everything to me now."

They remained that way for what seemed like forever until Carlisle politely cleared his throat. Everyone in the room turned towards him without hesitation, almost as if it were second nature.

"I believe it's time. We should start now, if we wait any longer it may be too late."

Eddie's temporary room was located on the second floor. Not too far from my own, but closer to Carlisle's and Esme's room. Although Bella and Eddie's future plans were just as foggy as the weather outside, Esme had taken it upon herself to decorate her grandson's room.

The walls were a pale green (which matched his eyes perfectly, or so said Alice,) the floors were a polished hardwood, and the carpet was a gray shade imported from Japan. The bed itself was two times bigger than the average and could fit eight people comfortably. It was on this abnormal and ridiculously large bed that Eddie was currently resting.

He looked just as pale as he did when I found him in the building, though not as sickly since Carlisle had been taking care of him. His right arm was no longer wrapped in a cast but laying delicately on a extra pillow and looked completely healed. His bronze hair, so similar to mine, laid sprawled across the head pillow which, of course, matched the rest of the bed.

The second Bella walked into the room she froze. Her eyes stared widely at her son before she promptly turning around to leave. I stopped her at the door just in time.

"Bella I know how you feel." I said gently. "But Eddie needs you right now. Do it for him if you can't for anyone else."

I wanted to reach out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder but once again I thought better of it. Instead I leaned close and placed a light kiss on her forehead, something I use to do in order to calm her down.

Much to my surprise it worked. Bella gave my a thankful glance before taking a deep breath and stepping back into the room.

Everyone was quiet as Carlisle stepped up to the bed. Every movement he made was calculated and precise, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Emmett, Jasper. I want both of you to guard Alisa." he ordered. "Eddie needs to get close, but not close enough to harm her." They both nodded and took their places next to Alisa who didn't look afraid in the least. She seemed more confident than most of us.

Reaching into his pockets Carlisle pulled out a small vial with a red substance inside. Even from my position I could smell the human blood. It was more potent than a animal's and the smell was enough to drive most vampires into a craze. Jasper's body tensed as the smell reached the air, but other than that he didn't move from his spot next to Alisa.

That alone made me acknowledge just how far Jasper had come since joining our family. In the old days we had to hold him back if a human even came _near_ our house, now he was standing next to one.

Carlisle gave Eddie one last sympathetic look before uncorking the vial. He then turned quickly to Rosalie and Alice. "I need you two to guard the door. Eddie can't be allowed to leave this room. If he do he may escape and it'll be hard to get him back."

I stared at the vial of human blood with disdain, not truly liking the plan. So many things could go wrong...

"Are you sure we need to use human blood?"

"Yes, human blood is very strong. At the moment Eddie's heart is no longer beating. As I said before, in doctor terms he is dead. However, this blood will make the vampire genes he's had since birth strong enough to reawaken his heart and other organs. Consider it as an electric CPR of sorts."

There was an embodied tension in the room as Carlisle turned around and lowered the vial to the tube that ended just a bit inside Eddie's mouth. The red liquid traveled the length of the tube before disappearing at the end. Carlisle quickly took a step back as everyone turned their full attention to Eddie's still form.

Almost a minute went by with nothing happening, I was just about to voice that fact out loud when Eddie sat up so abruptly it caused half of us to jump back instinctively. Emmett let out an involuntary hiss as he stepped back slightly.

Eddie remained sitting where he was, his eyes still closed though there was something different about his features. I couldn't quite place it, or come up with a name for it, but at that moment Eddie almost seemed...twisted.

Bella was about to take a step forward though I quickly reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Eddie?" she asked hopefully.

At the call of his name Eddie slowly opened his eyes and I nearly pulled Bella out the room whether she was already a vampire or not.

His green eyes were gone and were instead replaced with a light red. They were disturbingly similar to the Volturi themselves.

A low growl escaped deep from within his chest as he scanned the room slowly, his eyes stopping directly on Alisa.

Emmett and Jasper stepped up at the same time while I hovered protectively over Bella. Sometimes it was hard to remember she was no longer a fragile human, but the old habit of trying to protect her from everything hadn't died away yet.

In only a matter of three seconds Eddie had moved from the bed to almost an inch in front of Alisa. His red eyes bore intensely down into hers and a slim smile was on his face. It wasn't a friendly smile, or even inviting, it was the smile the hunter gave when he knew his prey was caught; sinister and vicious.

Eddie rose a hand and placed it delicately under Alisa's chin, almost as if he was touching valuable glass. Emmett and Jasper hovered over her cautiously, their bodies ready to move at any second.

"So beautiful." he whispered quietly. "I wonder if your blood is beautiful too..."

Emmett managed to push Eddie away right before he could lower his lips to her neck. I watched, stricken, as he impacted with the wall, causing much of it to crumble to the floor instantly. Eddie stood up a second later and glared hatefully at Emmett.

"SHE'S _MINE_!" He yelled in outrage, spit and venom falling from his mouth. It truly killed me inside to see how crazed Eddie was at that moment. I could feel Bella trying to break my grip but I held on to her with as much strength as I could muster without two days of hunting.

Eddie ran at Emmett who braced himself for the impact. Both of them falling with an impact strong enough to make the house shake.

Eddie took the advantage and began punching Emmett constantly in the chest. Jasper tried pushing Eddie away but he was just too strong with human blood fresh in his system. Emmett was trying his best to get the upper hand but it was futile, all he could do was block whatever punches were coming his way.

I finally let go of Bella and was about to try and stop Eddie myself when I smelt it. Human blood was in the air again, and it was fresh. So fresh that it caused me to pause in my step. It didn't smell as sweet as Bella's blood had but it was enough to cause me problems. Especially since I hadn't hunted in almost two days. Looking around I spotted Alisa with a now broken vial in her hands. Blood was dripping freely from her arm.

"If this is what you want Eddie, come and get it." she raised her arm at him. "If you need to kill me then do it."

Eddie's eyes flashed hungrily before he was standing next to Alisa in a space of only a second. Alisa seemed taken back and nearly tripped, though Eddie quickly placed a hand around her waist to save her from the fall.

"Clumsy and beautiful." he tisked. "Did I frighten you?"

"Yes." She replied hesitantly, her blooded arm hid distinctively behind her back. Though it was futile to hide it from him for long.

"Show me your arm." he demanded. "Now."

Alisa held her guard and kept her arm where it was. Eddie narrowed his red eyes at her angrily. "Show it to me NOW!"

Alisa jumped but quickly remained as still as ever. This seemed to only anger him more. Giving her a feral growl he yanked her arm from behind her back and I instantly heard a bone crack. Alisa gritted her teeth but showed no real sign of the pain she was truly in. From what I could tell I knew her entire arm was broken.

Eddie stared at her arm longingly before licking up the blood, his eyes quickly closed in ecstasy.

His teeth grazed her skin and was about to bite down when he stopped so abruptly his entire body froze.

A second later he was looking at her in horror, the crazed look now gone from his eyes.

"Alisa" he whispered hoarsely. "I'm...so...sorry."

With that he crumbled to the floor.

Carlisle was took action instantly. Reaching into his pockets he pulled out another vial of red liquid. Only this time the smell was more dull, and I knew it was animal's blood. He poured the liquid into Eddie's mouth before nodding slowly to himself.

"It worked." he announced. "The risk was successful. His vitals has somewhat returned to normal, and his heartbeat is thumping at it's original rate."

I could have fell to the floor in relief at that moment, though Emmett actually did.

"Well I'll be damned." Jasper muttered. "That Mexican coven was right."

* * *

**Edward Clarkson**

I woke up with a headache so immense it nearly took every effort I had to move. I didn't know what room I was in, or where I was for that matter. The only thing I knew was that I was surrounded by green walls. The air smelled sterilized as if the room had been recently clean, and I could smell the distinctive scent of Clorox bleach.

Everything around me looked expensive. Not to mention the bed I was lying in was fifteen times bigger than anything I'd ever seen before.

Standing up slowly I felt an odd feeling of fullness. It felt as if I had been hunting for days and wouldn't need to for months. Another odd thing was the fact that my senses felt more crisp than they'd ever been before. All my senses had increased ten fold, though I couldn't understand why.

Most of all I didn't understand how I came from the basement of a factory to an expensive looking room. A wild part of my brain wondered if I was dead and this was a strange afterlife or something.

A quiet knock on the door suddenly took me from my insane thoughts. What was going on with me? Had I really jumped off the deep end in that factory?

"Eddie, can I come in?" asked a familiar voice I knew as Cullen, or my _father_ I should say.

I paused and debated whether or not I should answer at all. Was I still upset with my father? I had promised myself that I had forgiven him, but it was still too early to try and make up for lost times.

"Yeah come on in." I murmured reluctantly.

The door opened quietly to reveal Cullen who was holding a tray of various foods. I could smell chicken, mash potatoes, yams, with a grapefruit drink.

"I figured you'd be up by now." he said conversationally as he placed the tray on the nearby nightstand. "I hope I didn't wake you."

I shook my head while eyeing the tray suspiciously. "Where am I?"

"At my house. Or better yet, at my family's house."

"Ah..." was my only reply, remembering the last time I visited the Cullen's house. It was under much more different terms.

"You almost died, you know." he continued and there was a strange tone to his voice. There was a hidden anger that suggested he wasn't particularly happy with that fact.

"But I didn't. I'm pretty much alive...from what I can tell at least."

Cullen frowned disapprovingly. "You sound just like your mother. She too was more than willing to overlook her own well being."

I shrugged, not sure how I could reply to that. It was very rare when I was compared to my mother in any way.

"Listen...things have happened. I'm sure you've noticed the changes to your senses?"

"Yeah." I admitted. "I woke up and felt full. Like I had hunted all week or something."

He nodded understandingly. "That's because you've been given human blood. It was necessary in order to keep you alive. Though, it all could have been avoided if you hadn't run off so recklessly."

I smirked humorously and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "And when did you decide to be my father?" The guy couldn't be serious. Out of nowhere he was suddenly acting like Captain dad or something. I wasn't sure if Cullen was being sincere or he had somehow lost his mind. Maybe it was both.

"I decided to be your father when I realized you were my son." Cullen replied evenly with a hint of annoyance. "A very reckless son, though my son nonetheless. You truly must not realize how close you were from never waking up again. You don't realize what you've put us and your mother through these past two weeks."

"Wait, two weeks?" I asked startled. "I've been out for two weeks?"

That was perhaps the weirdest thing since I'd woken up. Was I truly that out of it? Had things really become so dire that I needed human blood in order to sedate me? I didn't remember much from the fire except the horrible pain eating at my skin. I also remembered a scream, I thought it belonged to my mother, but by that time I was too impaired to know for sure.

"Two weeks and three days to be exact. " he corrected. "But your heighten senses are due to the fact of your new gene structure. From what Carlisle told us, you are now 60% vampire and 40% human. Most of your vampiric cells had to take over and substitute for your dead human ones."

Almost on instinct I examined my hands as if I expected them to turn blue or something. They were still the semi pale color they had been since birth, though for some reason they looked different. Everything I looked at was brighter and more crisp now. It was weird, yet at the same time I had never been able to see clearer than I could now. My eyesight was so intense I could literally see every single crack in the walls.

All the while Cullen watched me with an unreadable expression. It was a bit odd having my father in the same room after everything that had happened. Apart of me wanted to ask him to leave just so I could feel some small bit of normalcy.

The room hung with an awkward silence as I purposely picked at the bed sheet linens. Though Cullen didn't seem in a rush to speak at all. He just stood there, imposing, immobile, and expressionless. I didn't know whether I should be nerves or impassive about the whole thing entirely.

"Where's Alisa?" I asked abruptly, just now noticing she wasn't anywhere to be seen in the strange room.

"She's at home now." Cullen answered after a pause. "Carlisle managed to convince her parents that she was sick at a hospital in Fort Yukon. They were beginning to grow suspicious after a while, so Alisa went home. Carlisle supplied proof of medical records. It all worked out well."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at the explanation. There was something else that I couldn't exactly pen-point, but it told me that there was more to the story than that.

"There's more, isn't there?" I asked skeptically.

Cullen looked conflicted for a moment and his eyes trailed towards the door. His expression was forlorn and hesitant.

"You must understand Eddie, things were at their worst. You were inches from death and there was only one way out."

"What does this have to do with Alisa?"

He paused again. "We had to stimulate certain cells in order to save you. But that had consequences of course. When Carlisle gave you the human blood you woke as a newborn. That was essential in order to revive you. Alisa risked her life in order for you to remember who you are."

I sighed languidly before running a tired hand through my hair and making it more disheveled than it already was. Once again I could understand my father more now than ever before. This time I sympathized with my dad and the things he had to do in order to keep my mother safe.

I had unknowingly put Alisa in danger, but not in danger of the world, in danger of _me_. How had things spiraled so out control since that math class? How had I so swiftly placed Alisa in a world I would give anything to leave. A world that had been with me since birth. I felt as if I had somehow betrayed her, and it was a grueling feeling.

Cullen must have felt my turmoil because he sat on the edge of the bed before hesitantly placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I jerked at the touch, but I quickly relaxed and ran another hand through my hair.

"I know how you feel Eddie. I've been where you are now. Love is powerful, but the sacrifices we make can be just as great."

Sacrifices. I wasn't sure whether that meant I should leave her in order to protect her, or accept the danger I was putting her in.

"I don't know what to do anymore." I admitted.

Cullen gave a grim smile before standing up from the bed. "Neither do I." he agreed. "But all we can do is take it a step at a time. Until then, eat." he pointed at the tray of food. "Esme cooked it for you, and I think she'll be hurt if you don't enjoy your meal."

I eyed the food suspiciously again before noticing everything on the tray were my favorites.

"You can thank your mother for the choices. She gave Esme hints on how to cook for you."

With that he was gone and I was once again left in the room alone.

* * *

"I'm sorry about what happened to your car."

"No, it's alright. It burned in the factory fire but I'm sure I'll get another one soon."

Alisa nodded her head before leaning against the large Oak tree. Her brown sweater seemed to blend flawlessly with the deep mahogany bark.

Birds chirped soothingly in the forest background and I found the sound relaxing, or at least tolerable compared to how I use to see it. It had been two day's since I woke up in what I could call my temporary bedroom. Things hadn't been easy since, but it was nothing compared to what I had to do now.

I gazed lazily down at Alisa before twirling a strand of her dark red hair around my finger. It was a nice atmosphere that I was glad Alice (or _Aunt_ Alice as she now constantly demanded I call her) picked out for me.

"And the vampire Victoria...she escaped?"

I sighed deeply before nodding. That was one of the more distressing outcomes in Anchorage. Victoria had managed to escaped just before the fire could deteriorate her. Jasper predicted it wasn't without problems however, she had been in the fire too long. He reckoned Victoria had extensive injuries that would take months or even years to heal itself. She wouldn't be a problem to anyone, for now.

The search for Gary Larson was one of the biggest topics in Alsaka. Everyone, including the National Guard, was combing the entire state for any sign of him. There was even a $25,000 reward for anyone who knew something. His body had been left in the factory, but Jasper and Emmet had sunk his Ferrie in the middle of the Arctic ocean. If anyone eventually found it they would assume he was lost at sea.

I held thousands of regrets for Gary's death. I felt solely responsible no matter how many times my mom, Alisa, or the Cullen's tried to convince me otherwise. It was because of this that I anonymously contributed $16,000 of those dollars. It was the only thing I could think of that would remotely make me feel better about causing a person's death. A person who the world will never discover, and never know what truly happened to.

A small pat on my shoulders brought my out my thoughts to find Alisa watching me worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...thinking about my family moving back to Forks."

She nodded with a sad smile. "I still can't believe you won't be here to finish high school with me."

I gave her a mock hurt expression before sliding down to the ground and sitting in a fresh patch of grass. My mom had decided it was finally time to return to Forks. She said it was because she saw a better job opportunity there, but I knew the real reason. She missed her friends and family there.

To add to the shock value my dad agreed to return as well along with the rest of the Cullen's. Now I was saying goodbye to the cold freezing snow-burg Kodiak for the rainy and dampening outskirts of Washington.

"It's not like I'm fully thrilled with the idea." I admitted. "But it would be nice to finally meet my granddad, even if he won't know who I am."

I realised with a sense of sudden illumination that there was something else; something that had left me in a situation where I had to say goodbye to Alisa. Her eyes regarded me silently but I could hardly muster a response to her unanswered questions.

"So this is it then, goodbye?" Alisa asked, breaking the silence.

I inclined my head before reaching out and pulling her closer to me. "Goodbye, for now."

Alisa grinned swiftly. "So that means you'll still visit me from time to time?"

"Yes." I said simply and I meant it. Even if I did leave for Forks that wasn't going to stop me from visiting Kodiak when I could, it was only 1340 miles after all.

The corners of her mouth twitched just slightly and I could already discern the makings of a smile.

To my right, I could hear the various moments of my family as they stored luggage in the cars. Most of the furniture had been shipped a day ago, now all that was left was for us (or more specifically me) to say our farewells.

_'Emmett, be careful!'_ Rosalie suddenly scowled in the distance._ 'Those are fragile tools you're carrying.'_

There was a moment of silence as Emmett packed the last suitcase into the trunk of his Jeep. I heard the door close with Rosalie still arguing about her 'precious tools.'

Alisa was the first to move, standing up from the ground carefully before releasing a heavy sigh. She stared in the direction of the cars, a faraway look in her blue eyes.

"Thank you for everything Eddie. For saving me, for allowing me to know your secret, for keeping me safe, for–" I cut her off abruptly with a much needed kiss. Her stuttering was a clear sign that she was close to crying and that was the last thing I needed at the moment.

Alisa was taken by surprise at first but it only took a second before we were both pressed desperately against the tree. There was a shared frenzied determination between us, our bodies moving as close as friction would allow. I wanted to remember every part of her so that no matter how long it was until I returned it would be as if nothing had changed.

But almost too quickly a honking noise rang in the distance and I knew that was my signal, it was time to leave. Alisa refused to let me go, her hands were locked securely behind my neck in what had to be the toughest grip she could manage.

"I'll come back, I promise." I whispered before placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

Alisa seemed conflicted for a moment before she finally nodded in defeat. She unclasped her hands from around my neck hesitantly before placing them desolately at her sides.

Her stricken expression sent chills down my spine but I tried my best to push down the feeling. After all this wasn't a permanent goodbye, I wouldn't allow it to be.

"What you did for me, was more than I could ever ask of you." I commended as we walked towards her mother's 2010 Hummer. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be standing here...or at least able to function properly."

Alisa gave me a bright smile before reaching up and giving me a short kiss on the cheek. "Save your apologizes Eddie, I would do it again in a heartbeat."

I glanced down at her left arm which was now wrapped in a half cast. I couldn't help but grimace at the damage I had done. Carlisle had assured me it would heal in it's own time, something I was truly grateful for. But I still hated that cast and the symbol of my dangerous nature it stood for.

We reached the Hummer much too quickly for my liking. By now we were tugging at whatever time we had left which was sparse. Alisa's parent's were still on edge about her sudden 'hospital visit' and the entire state now believed someone had kidnapped Gary. Anyway it went Kodiak wasn't the best place for outside recreation at the moment.

I hesitantly opened the door for Alisa and watched as she climbed into the large car. At that moment time seemed to stop as I took in everything about her for what I hoped wouldn't be the last time. Her flaming red hair blowing freely in the wind, her soft features, her sadden eyes.

But all too quickly she was pulling out the driveway, onto the highway, and out of sight. The only thing passed between us in that time was a meager 'goodbye' and 'call me.'

Life was so cruel at that moment, and yet I couldn't bring myself to run after her for one last kiss. I had to remind myself that the distance was only temporary. That I would return even if it was just for a day.

I walked back to the cars in silence. Everything about nature seemed to dim in compression when I was next to Alisa. The chirping birds didn't make me feel peaceful or happy, and the fresh forest smell didn't make me feel comfortable.

My dad's silver Volvo sat at the edge of the clearing and inside I could see both my parents watching me, both of their expressions held various degrees of sympathy.

"Is everything alright?" My mother asked as I flopped unceremoniously in the backseat.

"Not really." I replied honestly. "But I'll be back...I have to."

My father gave me a slim smile as he started up the car. I glanced at my surroundings one last time as I felt the car ease out of the parking space. It was weird how things had changed since moving to Alaska. I had found my long lost, if a bit annoying, father and I had fell for the least likely girl on Earth.

It was a lot to take in. Though as we pulled away from the Cullen's house, and away from Alaska, I knew the true experience had only just begun.

* * *

A/N: So this is the end of Breaking Twilight. It's been a long journey, but this chapter in the story has closed. Never fear! Eclipsed Moon is on the way! As a little treat, I decided to give you a sneak peek into what I hope will be an awesome read.

**Eclipsed Moon**

**Book 2 of the Breaking Twilight Series**

Synopsis: Eddie finds himself living pleasantly in Forks with his mother and the Cullens. Everything was peaceful until Alice has a disturbing vision that threatens to destroy them all. Things only become worse when Jacob Black refuses to help, and Leah Clearwater involuntarily imprint's on him.

_Excerpt from Eclipsed Moon_

When it was my dad's turn to give his present his slim smile quickly faded into a nerves line. He folded his arms across his chest and looked quite ready to leave the room. I couldn't understand why he'd be so nervous, there was no way his gift could be anymore embarrassing than Uncle Emmett's purple gift wrapped box of twenty-four condoms.

Cullen looked as if he was debating something important. His forehead scrunched into tiny lines of thought. Was he afraid I'd reject his gift? At least I could understand his conflict. Things were still a bit rocky between us. Not that I hadn't forgiven my dad, but it was near impossible to forget the past no matter how many times we tried.

"I wasn't sure what to get you." he started. "But your mother gave me a few ideas...so your gift is in the garage."

"Car." Both Jasper and Emmett whispered in unison.

I too figured it'd be a car, but as I opened the garage door and saw a gleaming new Ferrari 620 my jaw nearly hit the pavement floor. I heard someone whistle appreciatively behind me but I was too busy admiring the outer attire. A stunning 103 horsepower drive with top of the line wheels and a silver plate chrome finish. I could have stood there for the rest of my life idolizing that car.

"Do you like it?" My dad asked hesitantly.

"This line doesn't come out for another two years." I whispered in awe. "How did you get one so early?"  
He smirked knowingly before jabbing a thumb in Aunt Rosalie's direction. "A guy at the dealership owed Rosalie a big favor. They had a situation a few years back and she fixed most of their cars. So I had her pull a few strings and I went in and bought this hot off their future market."

I was about to say something close to a thank you when suddenly a scent so foul littered the air I nearly dropped to a defensive position.

It was something I had never smelled before in my entire life. A mixture of wet trees, muggy water and...dog. Not just a regular dog, but one that would repel fleas and ticks without even trying. My nose instantly scrunched up in disgust.

"What the hell is that smell?" I asked appalled.

"Them." My father replied darkly, his eyes trained off towards the distance.

Not far off I could hear the sound of many footsteps moving in the grass. They sounded quick and moved in a hurry, though there was one set that moved far more hastily than the rest. The lead footsteps sounded determined and angry.

"They must have heard of our return." Carlisle muttered towards my dad. "This can get ugly, especially when he sees Bella and Eddie."

"Wait...who's _he_?" I asked in my mother's direction. She had been oddly quiet the whole time. A look of desperation was on her face though her eyes held only a minor sadness. It was as if she had somehow expected this.

"Eddie, please stand behind me." she said urgently before protectively standing in front of me.

"They're here." Cullen announced with a deep frown. "And they're not in wolf form."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

But no one answered. Instead everyone moved out the garage and towards the front yard where at least a dozen people stood imposingly. The males were completely shirtless while the one girl stood in a tank top. All of them wore a strange tribal tattoo on their right arms.

But the person who quickly caught my attention was the male in the lead. He looked a bit stronger than the rest, his hair cut short, and he had a familiarity about him though I had never seen him in my life.

It was his dark eyes which held nothing but the utmost animosity that gave me the urge to back away.

"Well, well." he said with a sneer. "The bloodsuckers has returned."


End file.
